The Previous Round of the Circle of Life
by TakaPL
Summary: Prequel to my earlier tales, completing story shown I TSH and TGQ. History of Zira – her cubhood in Golden Sands, growing on desert and events that forced Golden Pride to leave its homeland.
1. Introduction

0

So here it goes. Finally I've started my work on TPR. That is concluding installment of my Great Tetralogy (great for sure – if not due to it's artistic value, for sure due to it's length;). When I finish it, I will write a solid foreword, where I will explain few things. But for now – that story starts in year –2 (where year zero is death of Mufasa and coronation of Scar), is taking place mostly in Golden Sands – kingdom described in TNR and ToS.

That part was initially meant to be written before TNR, but then (mostly due to inquiring of my Polish Readers) put in ice, so I focused on TNR and short-novels.

Reminding earlier stories would be useful, but in that particular case isn't necessary. Only outcome of that story, showed in TSH, when exhausted Golden Pride enters Pridelands is important.

Do not expect a merry story, this is a tale about decline. But a glorious decline. And reading about it, remember about "resurrection" shown in stories I happened to write earlier.

\/

PG-13/T rated due to violence and some complicated emotional maters.

**The Previous Round (of the Circle of Life)**

Dramatis Personae (not full, for not to make any spoilers):

Arista – once king of Golden Pride, father of Sparthi, Kira and Zira.

Busara – lioness of Golden Sands

Cheza – lioness of Golden Sands

Dhalimu – brother of Malkha, whitefurred lion (grey mane) with scars on his back.

Doria – young lioness of Golden Sands

Dotty - young lioness of Golden Sands

Epesi - lioness of Golden Sands

Hatibu – secretary bird, major-domo of GS

Ghera – lightfurred mate of Sparthi.

Kira – daughter of Arista and Malkha, born death.

Kauli – ball python, adviser and chamberlain in Golden Sands court.

Macheo – lioness of Golden Sands

Malkha – queen of Golden Sands, mate of Arista.

Masa – carer of Zira, substitude mother for Zira.

Msikizi – goldenfurred lioness of Golden Sands

Rama – light grey furred lioness of Golden Sands

Sparthi – son of Arista, brother of Zira. Prince of Golden Pride.

Sukari (sugar) – brownfurred, brownmaned rogue.

Ujuzi - lioness of Golden Sands

Thela - young lioness of Golden Sands

Vii - young lioness of Golden Sands

Wivu– greyfurred lioness of Golden Sands, daughter of Masa

Zira\/ – Daughter of Arista (Golden Pride's king), sister of Sparthi and Kira.

\/Disney's character.

0. No light

Starting song. Tune is quite easy and calm, yet mixing some airy melodies with more serious ones. Female voice, strings and mild piano in score. Choruses with orchestral touch.

All-black screen that in just blink of an eye turns to be a blazing light. After few seconds we see that is just a sunrise on desert – rays are reflecting on golden sand, initially blinding gazer. But we see more and more details – on first glance just dunes of desert, but then some landscape on horizon. Distant mountains (careful watcher could recognize desert range where is Rumble Gorge) in background, but camera is slowly going into direction of raising sun.

In spite of appearances of lifeless, desert is inhabitant. More and more creatures – fenecs, desert antelopes, addaxes, geckos and others. Many birds are flying east. All of them are going – in concordant march – to the Golden Massif. Predators don't dare to attack any victim, there is no hostility among different species, yet still there is some fear there. Animals are looking each other with curiosity and uneasiness. That way camera reaches the Golden Massif.

Old secretary bird is circling above the massif and showing animals where they should go. The main gathering is in front of Golden Cave, just next to Acacia Alley – two lines of acacias, growing before the entrance. Inhabitants of desert stop in their places, watching dark doorstep of Golden Cave.

A young lion – just about year and half – is exiting the cavern. He has sandy mane, fur of similar colour and blue eyes. He is sunblind from the start, but then – with few more steps ahead – he opens his eyes again. Then we see he is crying, although he tries to hide it.

Just behind him is walking a giant lion, with golden fur and golden mane that is coming to darker shade at the ends of coat. His muzzle features are similar to adolescent lion, so we could make that assumption that are father and son. In mouth of lion a newborn cub is carried. Cub is very weak, moving slowly, but still trying to raise her paws and shield face from sun. her eyes are still blind – what is usual for newborn – but she seem to be somehow perceptive.

Just next to golden lion is walking another male – a bit older, of white fur and light-grey mane. On his back he is carrying a dead lioness. That lioness is grey-light furred and some resemblances allow us to assume she was somehow related to white lion. Most likely she died just while ago – on her muzzle an expression of pain is mixed with smile.

Just behind them is marching goldenfurred lioness – she is in advanced pregnancy. She is holding in her mouth another cub, but it's obvious that child is dead.

There go all lionesses of cave. Sad retinue stops at the end of alley.

Then zoom in on face of adolescent lion. He looks on dead lioness – due to clear similarity also to dead lioness, we could assume that was his mother. Son raises his sight up and narrows his eyes because of sunrays

_Looking into the skies_

_Reaching heavenly blue_

_That is too far from us_

_That is too high for you_

His father passes next to him, nuzzling his side. Sandymaned drops his sad reverie and follows. They all stops at the end of alley. Gold lion carefully puts living cub on sand, then turns back to see as with help of adolescent lion, white one is putting dead body of lioness on sand. The other cub (that dead one) is lying there.

_That is never to reach_

_Just to watch and admire_

_Just to dream and to pray_

_Just to crane our desires_

Secretary bird lands down, on shoulder of golden lion and with loud voice he announce something. It's hard to read from movement of bill, but we could assume he announces the king and his family. All creatures bow down

_And to hope somewhere is better place for us_

_And to hope that someday makes up for the past_

Then king is grabbing living cub into his jaws and gentle raises her up. Animals are watching that and in spite of common sadness, a collective roar/shout of joy starts. Cub is showed to gathered creatures.

Chorus:

_There is no light without a shade_

_But we're walking still on way_

We see zoom in on cub – she is cute kitty, still blind and unaware.

_Straight and onward, making steps ahead_

_And not crying but keep hope instead_

_And although it's turn for night_

_We are waiting for day's light_

Cheers of crowd continue. Capture of all desert fauna. Many animals are cheering and crying in the same time

Second verse:

Shot back to sandymaned young lion. He looks on dead mother, but being encouraged by all calls round he turns his sight to cub. And smiles, in spite of tears.

_But there's always a way_

_To lower sky downhere_

_To make world better place_

_Get the heavens at near_

Goldenfurred lioness comes with dead cub. Living one is put down and king takes second kitty, to show her to subjects. Cheers are cut silent in second, all animals are watching in silence. Meanwhile golden lioness takes living cub in her embrace, laying on sand.

_Even for shorter while_

_Make the day fine and right_

_Even just for one smile_

_To warm us in the night_

Then white lion comes with dead lioness and she is shown to crowd. Animals turn their stares to the ground and secretary bird starts to tell something. King puts dead child on the sand then turns to his son. He puts his paw on adolescent's shoulder.

_And we know somewhere is better place for us_

_And we know that someday makes up for the past_

They both look up, to the sky

Chorus:

_There is no light without a shade_

_But we're walking still on way_

Young lion came closer to father and hugs him. In background secretary bird it still talking, golden lioness is licking living cub, but for longer while father and son stay in hug

_Straight and onward, making steps ahead_

_And not crying but keep hope instead_

_And soon comes the turn of day_

_As we know it always came_

Then finally they turn back. King nods his head – golden lioness put up the living cub and ruler himself grabs dead one. Young lion comes to white one and they both lifting dead lioness's body. Retinue is going back to the cave, while animals stay in silent meditation.

Fade to black, music stops.


	2. I Orphaned Kingdom

I

I. Orphaned Kingdom

Death of Malkha came in ruthless, sudden and shocking way. The worse was that those were some signs that pregnancy would be hard. As Arista and all his pride remembered, three months that queen was carrying Sparthi were extremely difficult for lightfurred and were finished with long and painful labour. Then Golden Lions were heavily scared about queen and heir. But mother and child made it, proving monarchess of Golden Sands could bear a cub. And year after that it turned out to be wrong. Not fully wrong, but in case of mother deadly incorrect.

Malkha always had health problems. At least since the day when Arista met her. He saved young lioness from avalanche in Rumble Gorge, as she was wandering homeless with her brother Dhalimu. Prince of Golden Sands (king Ananias was still alive then) decided to take care about siblings and allowed them say in kingdom. Soon after he chose Malkha as his mate, not bothering with imparity she was marked with. Accident in Rumble Gorge damaged lioness's pelvis, making her constantly hobbling. Also that injure was endangering eventual pregnancy and labour what always worried her mate. But Sparthi was born alive. Zira the same. However Kira hadn't so much luck and she died just before her mother passed away.

That was a strange day. For almost whole night lasted pre-delivery pains and cubbirth itself. First came female cub that parents decided to call Zira - what was ancient name of lionesses in Golden Pride, even from times when Golden Lions had been living on the North, behind the desert. In legend, sister of Zira was called Kira and those two lionesses were both ruling kingdom just before Great Trek south – so the other cub – if that was to be girl too – was meant to be called like that. Second cub was a girl indeed, but she outlived just about hour.

None of efforts of Arista himself, Sparthi, Hatibu and secretary bird Hatibu, who was current major-domo of kingdom, couldn't stop exhausted mother from dying. In wave of despair, Arista ordered Hatibu to announce day of Sacred Peace and call all creatures of Desert. Animals would do what turned out to be proper – welcome newborn royal cubs or give their last salute to respected and beloved monarchess. It happened they made both those things.

Kira gave her last breath just a while after Arista announce in cave name of her daughter. In someway fortunately – Malkha was already unconsciousness and she died happy, thinking that her both children made it.

There was another participator of that drama – Dhalimu. Brother of queen was running all the time, carrying water and looking for any eventual help. When he returned to Golden Cave to report sad truth that there was no creature skilled with shamanic lore available at moment, he saw his younger sister dead, as well as his niece.

So there was just one thing to do – tell subjects what tragedy struck them. Arista gently lifted tiny Zira (presenting so young, just newborn cubs, wasn't normal, but Masa suggested that they can't be sure about also Zira's survival), Dhalimu and Sparthi took Malkha and Masa grabbed body of poor Kira. Then with whole pride they came out to meet with animals of Desert.

Ceremony was short. Dhalimu wanted to take Zira back to cave, just to be sure she was going to be all right. Sparthi and Dhalimu were steeping behind him like shadows, but then white lion whispered to his nephew with heavy voice.

"Boy… help me. We must bury your mother."

Masa nodded her head, hearing that. When king was paralysed in his grieve, lioness took over the main duty of basic planning – she was acting as a queen, when queen was actually gone. She silently thanked Dhalimu that he didn't asked Arista for help, taking him aside from newborn cub. Then goldenfurred laid down on brushy bedding, gently hugging Zira.

Masa was about to bear her own cub. And that was a blessing in that cursed day. Lioness was already able to provide milk for newborn and thanks to that Zira survived. While Dhalimu and Sparthi were carrying Malkha and Kira to the top of Golden Massif (traditional place to leave dead ones – bodies were given to winds and storms over the desert) and Arista was lying still with unaware stare fixed on his daughter, Masa was nursing weak cub. Zira was strong child, but labour was really hard. However Masa was full of hope – if kitty made her first hours on this world, she was close to stay here for a longer while.

"And now…" started Arista with hollow voice. "And know… I just don't know. Nothing has sense now."

"Don't say that, my king." Replied Masa. "I know it hard time for you, but you must remember about your duties. To our pride and family. Sparthi needs strong and caring father… Zira needs the same."

"Will you help me?" asked Arista with sudden softness in voice. Good that no one from pride heard that – all lionesses except of Masa were in main chamber of cave, too scared to disturb their ruler, but ready to come on first call. But king was marked with that kind of loneliness that even presence of full pride couldn't help. He stood up, came to Masa and touched her shoulder with paw.

"I am here for that." She replied. "I'm sure that lady Malkha would have been wonderful mother for Zira and Kira… as she was wonderful mother for Sparthi. I will try to do my best, to replace her… of course, in that range I'm, able to."

She barely repressed herself to say for what range she was ready for, but that was useless in that moment and very improper due to mourning after queen. Masa loved her king, not only as a king, but also as greatest lions she ever knew. She even wasn't thinking in selfish categories – should would be extremely happy, if monarch made her his mate the new queen. But for her Arista was more important than king – she was primary bothered with his loss, not with her small hopes and expectations.

"Yes… I want to ask you to take care for Zira." Said lion quietly. "I know that is a lots of work, especially that your cub will born soon, but…"

"As I said – I'll do my best." Interrupted Masa.

"May I touch her?" asked Arista, bending down to sleeping newborn.

"Well, that's your daughter." Smiled Masa.

"Yes, but…" king froze with half-extended paw, but lioness grabbed his limb and put on Zira's body.

Goldenmaned was touching his daughter for loner while and then kneeled down and gently licked cub's head. Although kitty was barely aware of world around her, she had to recognise touch of love and care, because she instinctively moved to Arista's muzzle, nestling in his fur.

"That's good." Murmured Masa. "The worst is already behind us. Now you must rest, both of you. My lord, just… try to get some sleep and Zira and I will do the same. All right?"

Meanwhile bodies of queen and princess were placed in ceremonial stone. Golden Pride had no specified rites to bid farewell to dead one. Just ruler announced the tragic news and then pride took body on massif's plateau. Mortal coil put on the top of rock was just left there. Usually nearest sandstorm was tearing body to the bones, spreading earthly remains of deceased over whole desert. And that was the whole idea of that tradition – dead one was returning to the desert. In Golden Sands was no strict custom to salute graves, but absent members of pride were remembered in songs and tales for long generation.

Malkha was about to be remembered even longer – she was beloved monarchess of always smiling lips and great heart. She was somehow balancing a bit choleric temperament of king Arista and performing all her royal duties with dignity. In spite of her imparity, she never avoided hunts and helped her mate and king in his tasks whenever it was necessary. It was meaningful – year earlier, just before Sparthi's birth – when rumours about endanger pregnancy spread among desert's habitants, many herbivores – before announcing the Sacred Peace! – came to Golden Cave, seeking news about monarchess. Of course seeing that Arista banned hunting that day and Circle of Life appreciated that sacrifice. Mother gave birth to living cub and additionally survived.

Year earlier.

Dhalimu was a tough lion – born as rogue, from almost earlier youth had to take care about himself and his sister. But he was tired with his seven years long life and death of Malkha burdened him heavily. No one saw that – except of Sparthi. But adolescent lion was crying after his mother already, so Dhalimu had no want to hide his tears.

They finally placed mother and cub on the stone – ultimately joined in hug and ready for a journey to the stars. Then whitefurred looked on his sister for the last time and murmured something quietly. He turned to his nephew and said louder.

"I hope you will love your sister. We paid dearly for her life."

Then started to slowly walk towards path down.

\/\/\/

Next days were crucial for cub's survival, so when Zira was still alive on third morning after birth, almost whole pride calmed down. Masa was feeding kitty, in cave stayed also Arista. All other lionesses were hunting, while Dhalimu – in most cases accompanied by Sparthi – were doing routine lion's job of patrols on brink of Home Grass and appeasing eventual quarrels among subjects. But kingdom after loosing the queen was calm and quiet. Whatever improbable it seemed, animals tried to make king his burned easier. On those days just after Malkha's death Arista wasn't forced to intervene in even single case.

But at third day after presentation and funeral, Dhalimu asked his brother-in-law aside. Arista followed white lion to one of side chambers of main complex and sat down on the sand of floor. Dhalimu didn't – staying in tensed and rather formal position.

"I know what you mean." Said king. "It's hard time for us both, but I have to get back to my duties. Thanks that you made it all for me… I promise, I'm ready to work as I should."

"It's good to hear that." Replied Dhalimu. Then paused a while, having problem with putting his thoughts into words. "Listen… I mean, listen, sir." Started uncertainly. „It's useless to speak about her, because nothing would bring her back. Just know, my king…"

"My king?" asked confused Arista. "Why have you returned to that official stuff? Aren't we good friends, after all? Or you…" King narrowed his eyes, thinking of his brother-in-law could possibly blame him for Malkha's death. But surely that was not a case.

"Arista!" interrupted him white lion. "I only seeing the things as they are… My presence in Golden Sands is longer needed and expected. I know that's a time for me to leave."

It took several heartbeats before king managed to ask with shocked voice. "What?"

"Simply. I'm not longer brother of the queen and now I'm just lion outside of royal family who is residing in kingdom. That's not a natural case and I know that. I'm ready to leave, if you think that my help is no longer needed."

"Dhalimu… I have never…"

"I understand that is nothing personal." Said greymaned. "But the truth is I shouldn't be here, so I decided to leave before I would be asked about it."

"Stop!" growled Arista with growing irritation. "That's some kind of madness… No one wants you out, especially me. You have your place here and will have forever. I don't know why have you…"

"Law is telling…"

"That I'm the king." Finished ruler. "You are still my brother-in-law and friend… I hope. Are you?"

"Of course I love this pride as my family and consider you as a friend..." Said Dhalimu, but then added with more official tone. "…sir!" And continued quieter. "But still, that's not my place, according to the law."

"We need you, Dhalimu." Said Arista, looking white lion in eyes. "We: pride and I… and Sparthi, of course." Added with more emotional tone. "You are his favourite uncle."

"Yeah, right… I'm his only uncle." Noticed Dhalimu, but smiled in that moment.

"And Zira…" said goldenmaned. In that second smile of the other lion died and his lips narrowed to angry grimace. But blink of an eye later he restrained that impulse and looked carefully on brother-in-law. Arista didn't see that expression. "You know… Malkha is gone, but she died to give us Zira."

"Indeed." Said Dhalimu with soft voice, but if one was looking in his eyes carefully she or he would notice something cold inside.

"And that girl will be growing up, even without knowing how wonderful lioness her mother was." White lion nodded his head and Arista continued. "I think she deserve at least to know her uncle, brother of her mother. I really want you to stay with us and help us. That would be better for kingdom and – in the first place – kids."

"Well… perhaps…" replied Dhalimu. "But I just can't imagine it. To stay here… where all is reminding me my sister… I see her face in every natural feature, in shadows of rocks, in clouds above us…"

"I could say, I understand you perfectly." Said king with serious voice. "I miss her so much… But we have Zira instead of her. She is here to comfort us after Malkha's death." Dhalimu's face stayed perfectly calm, but for short second he extended ends of his claws from pawpads. "And you will see Malkha in Zira. She will grow, became beautiful as her mother was. And noble hearted as well. I see it already."

"I don't know if I could…" started Dhalimu.

"Please." Simply asked Arista.

"All right." Said white lion slowly. "But still, I think that's bad idea. You make an exception for me. Someday you could discover that few earlier exceptions made a rule you never expected."

"We will manage." Replied Arista and walked to the exit.

His brother-in-law stayed in place, for several minutes looking into wall. Many different and contradictory feelings were boiling in him. He knew that some of them, were bad… scaring – but he could do little to fight those. In fact he didn't want to stay exactly because of reasons Arista told him. Zira. He was about to watch her growing and become more and more similar to sister he lost. Sister that died because of her daughter.

Dhahabu shook his head to rid off the absurd thought. But it just was thrown into corner of his mind, still present somewhere there. There was no use to pretend that reality was different. Zira was alive and Malkha was dead. If not a cub, lightfurred would be alive. Malkha was indeed gone and she indeed died to give them Zira. Dhalimu wasn't satisfied with that trade at all.

\/\/\/

Masa gave birth to female cub just few days later. Wivu – because that was named kitty – was the second child feed by golden lioness. She was even smaller than Zira, with grey fur and gentle constitution. But her labour was quite easy for Masa and in spite of some fear (most likely caused by recent fate of queen) finished fast and without complications.

Mother could easily provide milk for both: her real child and adopted kitty. Maybe the official bereavement after queen and princess was still on, but presence of two cubs, so sweet and cute cast away most of mourning atmosphere from Golden Cave. Nature was healing wounds that she had inflicted – Arista focused all his attention of newborn daughter… and her milk-sister. In fact that was only possible outcome, as king was staying with Masa and both cubs for most of time. Somehow king was always substitute father for every child in pride, but in that case it was true in more than symbolic sense.

Sparthi was standing aside of that all. Of course just after funeral father talked with him long to appease tears of son, but then he was sucked by own bereavement and own joy of second fatherhood. Sandymaned sometimes was going with Dhalimu, when late queen's brother was patrolling Home Grass, but after all he was still a child and he need some other support than presence of silent uncle.

That year in cave were several cubs from previous year – four female kitties, usually pranking and jesting aloud to clear irritation of mothers. But then all will to play ceased and children instinctively sought calm mothers support, staying with lionesses for most of day. That made Sparthi even more crestfallen. He had no mother's side to nestle. And when all his friends were sad because queen was gone, he even hadn't mother to comfort him.

He was often staying long hours – one time it happened he stayed whole night – on the massif's plateau, looking on mother's and sister's remains. Storm that came just four days after funeral, cleared bodies to bones. Just skeletons were lying on ceremonial stone, contrasting with it's whiteness to rock's grey.

Dhalimu found his nephew there and came closer. He also wanted to look on Malkha for a while. He dropped the idea seeing Sparthi, but he came to him anyway, feeling uncomfortable, leaving him all alone.

"It's late." Said white lion. Indeed – night had come and first stars were seen on the firmament. "I guess that soon be very cold here. Go down."

"Yes, I know, uncle." Replied Malkha's son and shook his sandy, still growing mane. But then he didn't move.

"Just get back for night." Asked Dhalimu. "Your father is worried about you." That wasn't actually the truth, because Arista didn't notice absence of son - he was playing with Zira and Wivu. Cubs opened their eyes just two days earlier and their first moves were attraction catching attention of whole pride.

"Yes, I'll be there soon." Said Sparthi with indifferent voice. White lion came closer and touched nephew's shoulder.

"Just come… We all know how you loved your mother, but I guess there is no point in just sitting alone." Sparthi just nestled to lions side and stayed silent for a minute. Then answered.

"I know." Soon I will be there."

"Boy, if you feel lonely… just know that you aren't alone." Said Dhalimu. "Perhaps all seem to be focused on your sister…" saying sister he slightly tuned up his voice. "…but just know that your uncle is carrying for you as always."

"I know that. Thanks." Said sandymaned.

White lion went to the path down, feeling he had no want to step down to the cave and see whole pride admiring Zira and her every movement. Dhalimu felt as if fur on his neck was strangling him. He breathed deeper and made first step down. He actually regretted he stayed.

Sparthi was still in front of tombstone, looking into stars. Mother told him once that all who died, were there, on the sky. But firmament was so high from earth and was so unreachable. Closeness of shining stars was not supportive in anyway – he saw lights but also knew they were out of his range. Just as mirages on the desert – so beautiful but deceiving in the end. He felt lonely as never before.

He reacted even before paw touched his side. Sparthi was always very agile and alert child, but nerves stretched to maximum due to his emotional chaos somehow extended that vigilance even more. He instinctively based on front paws and hit the unknown intruder with hind legs. He met some fur there and consequently threw attacker good two metres aside. It was easily, because it was cub in his age. He crouched to pounce, but then noticed whom he had attacked.

"Ghera?" asked, surprised. Cub of light-grey fur just nodded her head, still being too confused to answer. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" yelled Sparthi, coming to his friend.

"No, no… I'm all right." Replied kitty, standing up and then falling down to support on sandymaned's side. "Just… a dizziness."

"Wait, don't move…" said Sparthi, putting her on the rock and looking for any bruise. Fortunately his kick wasn't as strong to many any injure. "I guess that is nothing hard… But I'm sorry."

Suddenly she burst in laughter. Sparthi was looking on her quite amazed, but then a wave of giggling took him too. Ghera stoop up, came to friend and playfully pushed his side, sending him to the ground, but none of kitties stopped their laughter.

"Oh, Stars!" finally murmured lioness. "What a kick! I though only addaxes fight like that!"

"I'm a lion!" called Sparthi, faking offence. "I would tear apart any antelope I catch."

"So most of them are completely safe…" laughed Ghera. "And by the way, I thought that's lionesses job."

"I could hunt. And fight! And pounce farther than you!" smiled Sparthi, crouching to pounce.

Both kitties often played in that way, so that was an invitation to competition. They both turned to open space, wanting to jump farther and that way beat the opponent. But Ghera's sight – when she was turning to the centre of massif – stopped on tombstone and queen's skeleton. She stopped her giggling and Sparthi followed her look just after.

"Right." He said with suddenly saddened voice. "Let's go somewhere else… Here is… mommy."

He sat on the ground, and in spite what he proposed just moment earlier, her again locked his started on dead mother. He felt as Ghera sat next to him and gently licking his cheek. That time he didn't react, at least not in so sudden way. He just cried with hopeless voice.

"Mom… Ghera, I can't believe she is gone."

"I know, but we can't help it." Replied lightfurred cub. "Just… I want you to know that it's very hard for me too. She was very good queen."

After few minutes of silence, both kitties stood up and came down to the cave. There they found that Dhalimu was gone, but rest of the pride was focused on Zira and Wivu, playing with Masa and Arista. But while joy of king and cub's mother was pure and undisturbed, rest of lionesses was looking on that with some uneasy tone in their hearts. After all bereavement was still on and so loud laughers in late monarchess's keep seemed somehow improper. For the pride. King – of course – could do anything he decided was right.

\/\/\/

From those early days Zira remembered little. But she did remember touch and smell of father and that wonderful lioness she considered mother, but someday they told her Masa was not her actually parent. So golden cub from the very started remembered joy and calmness but those feelings were disturbed by some sense that there was something wrong.

Something was spoiling that joy and happiness and even in gestures of father and step-mother was hiding that shadow. Zira was very intelligent and perceptive cub from the very beginning and soon she discovered that feeling was common among all pride and somehow was strongly connected with her.


	3. II Queen of the Gorge

II

II. Queen of the Gorge

Whatever would be the mourning, the time is unaffected and he forces life to go on. Always, whatever happens. So soon after death of queen, Golden Cave return to normality or at least – to some new norm. Of course life before and after was divided by clear border, but there were creatures for whom that border was very abstractive. New cubs of that year – Zira, Wivu, Epesi, Busara and Msikizi simply didn't remember queen at all. For older cubs… or then better to say – young members of pride – Sparthi, Ghera, Macheo, Cheza and Ujuzi of course remembered Malkha (for prince it was obvious), but time did his job and those memories were put in corners of minds.

Not so much changed in Golden Sands. No new queen was announced, but pride knew that Masa was queen via facti. She never joined with king by mate-bound, as for ruler planned no more cubs. Even simple fact they loved each other wasn't told – at least in loud words. But golden lioness was leading hunts, assisting king in all of his duties and stayed always close to lion she loved. Arista was satisfied with that way.

Dhalimu changed, at least for those who knew him earlier. He become more silent, more secretive and melancholic. He used to disappear for many days, wandering in Western Range and walking the desert to Dried Forest or even further. Sometimes he was taking Sparthi with him, to show prince of kingdom how to survive in that seemingly lifeless land.

Heir to the throne was growing fast, to become strong and handsome adolescent. Thanks to teaching of father and uncle he was discovering all means required to run his land one day. But with age, those lessons started to become more and more tiring for young lion, disturbing his time. And additional duties to pride seemed sometimes unbearable. Those duties were provided by new cubs and his little sister.

"So, what would we do today?" asked Epesi, walking in group of one-year cubs.

"I guess the same what yesterday." Replied Zira. "Playing in king of the gorge." Other cubs sighed with mix of irritation and amusement. That was favourite princess's game. "What's up? Any of you have better idea?"

"There will be the same as yesterday and day before." Snorted Busara. "You will win."

Rules of king of the gorge (or queen in that case) were simple. In Rumble Gorge was bed of seasonal torrent, in dry season completely waterless. That was a trench about metre deep and of similar width. It was a space for two or three cubs to stand side by side and wrestle. Two of kitties were upper and defending position. Three were lower, trying to overturn any of defenders. Fallen competitor was going down and joining strike force, but almost each time they were playing, the outcome was the same. Zira was strongest and most agile of cubs and she always wanted to have Wivu at her side. So Zira usually won with one of defenders, took her place and was standing paying no attention on second "queen". Sooner or later Wivu came up to her place and then princess started to fight for two or three cubs, securing Wivu's position. Epesi, Busara and Msikizi knew the drill, but it was hard to make Zira change her acting.

"Yeah!" added Epesi. "You will help Wivu again."

"And what's wrong in that?" asked Zira. "She is my sister".

"We are not playing family, but combat." Noticed Mskizi. "You must promise, you won't help her in any way."

"Why would…"

"Stop it!" gasped Wivu, who simply couldn't stand that. She hated to hear she was weaker than her adoptive sister. In spite she knew that Zira had good intentions, just to help her, that kind of assistance was extremely embarrassing and in long run even humiliating. "Just promise them, you won't take me to your team."

"Why?" asked princess confused.

"Just because I don't want it." Snorted grey cub. "All right?"

"As you wish." Murmured Zira. "Right, so go up with Epesi. We will start that way."

Cubs took their positions. Best place for game was just in mouth of Rumble Gorge. Because of seasonal creek that was floating there, where gorged ended was a oasis-grove. Water from valley was floating and dripping down to mouth and there was stopped by rock-place, kind of pan buried in sand. That was why much of moisture stayed near gorge even for the driest months. A permanent oasis – or even better to say – miniature jungle was growing there. Arc-like belt of green, about two hundred metres wide and almost half kilometre long was keeping most of life in Golden Sands. There was a water storage for many creature – green forest was keeping moisture for whole year. In centre of grove was small lake and that was favourite place of most lions there – on the beach of that pond desert sand was coming straight to water, being fascinating border between two words – of dryness and moisture. Whole place was beautiful, but in fact dull as well – kings of Golden Sands forbade to hunt in proximity of hundred metres from water, not to let predators cut down the game in place where it was helpless. Also Arista was rather displeased when cubs were playing in grove – even presence of kitties – almost always with escort of some mature lioness – was kind of harassment for herbivores. That was why cubs used to play further in the gorge.

That time they were under care of Sparthi and Ghera. But young carers were not exactly there. They stayed in grove, relaxing in paradise-like scenery of lake, tired of cubbish plays and – what was even more important – wanting rather own company than hanging with loud and clumsy charges. Sparthi was near, ready to come with assistance, if any of kitties got into trouble, but he simply didn't bothered with constant surveillance. Zira and her friends were absolutely satisfied with that deal.

So they finally started the game. When sun was almost in zenith, Wivu and Epesi took their places in narrow spot of creek's bed. Zira, Busara and Msikizi waited lower and when queens declared as ready, they started to skirmish. Rules were simple – there wasn't any. Perhaps some acts were considered as unfair – for example attackers were meant not to hit defenders paws and defenders were not allowed to throw any rocks down, but that was more a silent agreement of participators than set rule. In theory cubs should have claws hidden, for not to wound each other, but in practise during heavy combat – sooner or later – one of kitties extended claws, what always caused some cries and reproaches and often ended whole game. Kids many times returned to Golden Cave really bruised, but Arista didn't scold pride-cubs nor carers, because he knew that real training meant sweat and sometimes blood. He trusted in cubs reason and usually he was right.

So the main technique to win for claimant was to grab queen's neck and pull her back to overturn her. Defenders were avoiding those attacks or wrestling to push enemy's paws away. Role of claimant was more tiring, because it required constant jumping, but strike team was three, while defenders were two and score was a result of slightest error of queen. In normal condition game was fair, but strength and perfect balance of Zira made it handicapped.

"Go on!" called Wivu, standing above Zira in defensive pose. "Let's start it."

"As you wish." Murmured princess, feeling a bit strange, while fighting against her adoptive sister.

She rushed ahead to first strike, jumping and trying to grab Wivu's neck. Grey cub reacted with instant and rapid retaliation. That was not a dodge, but strong put of Zira's paws aside. Because queen was lighter than claimant it was rather dangerous tactic, due to risk of losing balance. But grey kitty was tired of avoiding confrontation, especially with Zira.

"Ow, it hurt!" yelled princess, falling on river's bed. Of course, she was faking her yell, to quickly pounce and surprise adversary. But Wivu seemed to be unmoved by that. When Zira attacked once again, she was ready and one time more boldly grabbed paws of sister. She ably push them aside, making gold cub lose her balance. But what good for Wivu wasn't best for Epesi.

Second queen had just pushed Busara's charge and she was balancing at the edge of river's rapid. Zira involuntary hit her side and both cubs fell down. Surprised Wivu stayed on top.

"Score!" called Busara with airy voice.

"Perhaps." Snorted angry Epesi. "But surely not yours. Zira threw me down."

"Rules are rules." Said Msikizi. "Zira – up, Epesi down."

"But…" murmured Busara.

"Wivu, what you say?" asked Zira.

Grey cub was silent for a moment, but then she said with slightly angry tone. "I guess that was your score."

Princess smiled and climbed to take a place of queen. She stopped at Wivu's right and looked on her. She noticed that her sister was narrowing her eyes in expression of discontent. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't need any help!" murmured grey kitty. "Go!" called to friends down.

Epesi, Busara and Msikizi rushed at once to get queens. But that was not very smart move, because place was so narrow that charge of three attackers was perfectly predictable, so Zira and Wivu stopped it easily. All three claimants fell down with loud yells, but soon after stood up to another strike.

"No helping!" gasped Wivu. "I can take care myself."

"Of course, you can." Replied a bit confused Zira. "What's eating you today?"

"Just fight!" snorted grey kitty.

Three other cubs changed tactics. Because they hated to stand against well known and efficient team, they decide to cooperate even not looking for own scores. They started constant attacks on queens. Sooner or later that always effected with tiring defenders. Three of strikers could make a short break between charges, while cubs on the top had to be still at full alert.

Scoring was simple – one point for throwing down the queen and one point for every three overturning the claimant. And those who fell lost his point – queen after one and claimant after three failures. That was simple zero-sum game. Attackers hit carefully, not letting Zira and Wivu score, but fatiguing them fast. After several minutes sisters were exhausted.

"That's… not fair!" panted Zira, looking down on friends.

"I… will… stand… longer." Panted Wivu at her side.

And that was true. Epesi finally managed to took princess down. Zira landed hard among claimants and rolled few metres with angry sights. Team of claimants gave a collective cry of triumph and before Zira managed to stand up, Epesi was already on the rapid.

"Hey, that was my score!" called Busara.

"You're dreaming." Replied golden cub and smiled cheeky. "Go on, intruders!"

Zira came to claimants and took her place. The solidarity among team ceased as cubs seeing that their sacrifice gave Epesi second point, decided to think about own results. Princess stood against Wivu, because Busara and Msikizi wanted to avenge outrage that Epesi had done, by scoring thanks to their help. So Zira jumped to her sister.

"Sweet!" smiled Wivu, shunning her charge. "One on one, finally."

"You are in strange mood, today." Noticed Zira and hit the edge of rapid-ledge with her chin. Grey cub instantly used that situation and pushed her paws, causing her fall down.

"Perhaps." She replied. "Two more falls and I have a defending score."

"What's wrong with you!?" asked Zira. "Why today you are taking it so seriously?"

"Because I'm winning." Smiled Wivu. "You are doing the same when you have good result."

Using moment of inattention, Zira managed to grab Wivu's neck. She pulled down, hauling on sister. Grey cub was fighting with gravity and princess for a second, but then she fell ahead from rapid-ledge. In fact Zira was the one who felt some real pain – after landing on her back and then being hit by kitty in her belly. But she just growled with triumph.

"My score!"

Wivu rolled aside without a word. She slowly stood up and looked on her adoptive sister then said with angry voice.

"Right… Zira – two points. Me – zero. Epesi – zero. Msikizi – zero. Busara – two minus. So… go up!" then added quieter, kneeling down. "Do you need my back to climb there, sis?"

"That's not fair!" yelled Busara. "You are cheating!"

Zira took her place as a queen and again stood against Wivu. She was wondering why grey cub was so aggressive and so avid to win that time. Another round started and game spitted – Epesi, Msikizi and Busara were rivalling at their own, while sisters focused on their competition. That wasn't too smart considering the rules, because of inner game logic they should gain points on Zira, not on themselves. But emotions were already playing the main role.

"Stand and fight!" called Wivu and pounced ahead.

Instead of grabbing Zira, she just jumped to the ledge. It was hard to stay there, but there was always a hope to pull queen down too. Risk was greater than in normal attack, but to lose a point Wivu could fall three times, while Zira just one. Sisters were wrestling on the edge, because grey cub lost her ground, but she grabbed princess hard. They even didn't noticed as claw came out of their pawpads and plunged into adversary's furs. Finally Zira heard as her sister gasped from pain and she let her grasp looser. That was maybe noble acting, but bad move in game, because Wivu instantly regained her initiative and pushed princess aside. They both rolled on Epesi, heroically defending herself from Msikizi and Busara. All three felt down on two remaining cubs. A collective yell of pain was heard, because kitties on the bottom were pressed by solid mass and Zira and Wivu had still extended claws. They both scratched each other in that landing.

"Blast it!" called Epesi, who regained her senses as a first. "What the heck happened!?"

"I scored!" called Busara from below.

"I scored!" growled Zira and Wivu in the same time.

Then they noticed that they still were holding each other, and plunging their small, yet sharp claws into each other. Then let loose in the same moment, steeping back, but still looking with anger.

"Girls…" asked Epesi, seeing cuts on their sides. "Is something wrong?"

"I overthrown them both!" called Busara. "I have zero now, the same as Zira, Epesi and Msikizi, while Wivu has minus one…"

"The sum is not right." Noticed Msikizi reasonably. "I guess that Wivu scored, because she took Zira down. What happened on our side doesn't matter. So Zira and Wivu have one point each."

"A play-off?" asked grey cub.

"Sure thing." Replied princess with emotional voice. Spirit of rivalry wrapped her up too and she dropped all doubts she had earlier. "Just one on one."

"Hey, girls… that is not funny anymore." Judged Epesi.

"Don't worry." Said Wivu, playing sweet and innocent voice. "My sister and I have to just settle down the final result… it won't take long."

"Tomorrow maybe?" proposed Epesi.

"Shouldn't I be in play-off?" threw Busara in.

"No… now." Said Zira.

"Look!" called Msikizi, gazing on grove and lake. "That's disgusting… Sparthi and Ghera look like they are about to kiss each other!"

"Wow!" called Busara, forgetting about her huffs in moment. "That's disgusting indeed. Let's go and take a look!"

Three kitties set off down the gorge, leaving Zira and Wivu alone. Epesi wanted to take princess and grey cub with them, but they both just snorted with irritation, speeding others up. Then they stopped, looking into each other's eyes. Silence came to gorge, disrupted only by quiet whistling of wind in some cracks.

"So… what kind of play-off you meant?" asked gold cub.

"The easiest possible." Replied grey one. "We don't need even rapid-ledge."

"If you say so…" murmured princess and without warning pounced on step-sister.

Cubs fell down and rolled aside, wrestling and trying to reach enemy's throat. They both fully extended their claws, not paying attention on any consequences that could bring. Stronger Zira quickly grabbed Wivu's neck, but then she hit in stone-wall. Her confusion let grey kitty kick with her hind legs and threw princess away.

"My score!" laughed Wivu. "This time mommy won't get on time to save her favourite baby."

"This time there is no such a need!" replied Zira and without thinking about what her sister said, pounced ahead.

But that time Wivu was prepared. She ducked down, letting gold cub flew over. Then she jumped up, hitting with head into belly of speeding princess. Zira landed hard, coughing with pain and rolling aside. That was a smart move, because grey kitty was already in run to her sister.

"Are you sure!?" she asked, grabbing hind leg of Zira with extended claws.

"Perfectly." Replied princess, cowering her paw and hitting head of Wivu. Her claws plunged just next to eyes of grey cub. "Ow… are you all right?" asked instinctively Zira, seeing how close was to some real tragedy. But as soon Wivu nodded her head, she attacked again, pinning adversary with all her mass.

Grey kitty threw her front-right paw up, at random slashing her sister. She hit side of neck, making even direr probability of fatality, but she even didn't notice how it was. Zira dragged her – still pressing - on the ground about two metres, hoping that pain would make Wiva to let loose her grab on her neck. It worked – grey kitty just rolled aside, yelling from pain.

"Now you are crying for mom!" called Zira triumphantly.

"Shut up!" growled Wivu and stood up. What confused Zira, who thought that her sister had enough. "Don't say any word more about mother!"

"Mom, mom, mom!" growled Zira. „What's wrong with that."

"You stole her from me!" cried grey kitty, pouncing on step-sister. "She loves you more, because you are king's cub! It's not fair!" both cubs collided in mid-air, falling down and wrestling. "Because you are princess, her eyes are always on you!"

"Maybe I simply better?" asked Zira and pinned sister down, putting paws on her throat.

"You had your own mother! You killed her and took mine!" cried Wivu and world fell silent.

At least for Zira. In moment of clarity she understood everything. All strange looks of pride. Father's sad eyes and uncle's melancholic appearance. Stories about late queen that were always cut down when Zira come. That strange mixture of care and fear that Sparthi was showing towards her. She killed her own mother. She was a monster.

"No…" she whispered and Wivu stopped at once.

For a while, since Zira heard sister's words, few things happened. Because princess lost her all attention, Wivu threw her aside, stood up and pinned gold kitty herself. Then started to hit at random in Zira's head. That was a pain, but in fact princess felt nothing, completely separated from the world around. Only those words You killed your mother were screaming in her ears.

"Zira…" asked Wivu with quiet and scared voice.

Grey kitty stopped her fighting, stepped back and looked again on step-sister. Then she sighed with disbelief, what she had done. She was fighting Zira, her sister! She slashed her with claws, inflicting some serious pain… Cub simply couldn't understand why it happened. Then she noticed as Zira burst with tears.

"No, Zira… please!" She ran to her and knelled down. "I'm so sorry… I didn't want to…" she started to lick cut on her sister's face. But it was no use – cry of princess got even louder. "I'm so sorry, Zira, please don't cry!" said Wivu and burst with tears as well. She felt even worse than if she had than cut on her muzzle.

"I… I killed…" sobbed golden cub and in simple impulse hugged Wivu.

She hugged her too, then licking step-sister's head. The whole scene slowly returned to grey cub with all details. She was shivering inside, thinking how it was possible that she got in so brutal fight with Zira and then shouted she…

"No…" yelled Wivu, recalling words she just had spoken. "Zira, I didn't mean to! I didn't say it. Forget about it, please!"

"I killed her!" princess sobbed again. "And my sister too. I should have died in stead of them!"

Both kitties were lying on the ground and crying for longer while. Wivu didn't try to talk more, seeing that Zira was unable to listening her. In fact grey cub was also unable to speak freely, without sobbing, so they spent few minutes to wash at least some of emotions with tears. Then Wivu carefully let Zira loose and stood up.

"Zira… please, say something." She whispered. Princess stopped her crying and replied.

"What?"

"Zira… I didn't want to say that… That is not true, of course… I just…"

"But I did kill them." said kitty. Then was no sobs in her voice, but that decisiveness sounded even more creepy. "If not me, my mother and Kira would be alive."

"But it's not your fault!" exclaimed Wivu. "You even don't remember it."

"That's why I learnt about it just today…"

"Zira… please, don't be angry on me." Said grey cub with repentant voice. "I didn't want to offend you… I regret we were fighting… I didn't want you to cry!" She again hugged to step-sister, who return that hug. After all they loved each other, what was especially clear after those moments they seemed to hate each other.

"It's nothing." Said Zira with calmer voice. "It is all… right, at least in range it could be."

"You won't cry?" asked grey cub with inquiring voice. When Zira nodded her head, she added. "I did something terrible…" she raised her paw and touched Zira's cheek. Just few minutes earlier she hit that cheek with her claws but then she stroked it with sibling's tenderness. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"That's not your fault!" replied Zira. "Just… let me stand up."

"But aren't you angry?" asked Wivu. "If not me, that wouldn't happened."

Zira stood on her paws, but froze hearing then. She repeated that phrase silently and understand everything once again. Perhaps she didn't remember it, but it happened anyway. Her mother was dead and that was because of her.

"Right… If not me, that wouldn't happened." Said Zira louder. Wivu understood what she meant.

"Zira… drop that stupid blaming… It's ridicules!" she cried.

"I won't cry." Said princess. "Don't worry… Let's go to others… But then we have to find some explanation for… mom." She meant Masa, of course. But recalling of her late biological mother made that word sounding strange in her lips. "We are bruised after all."

"Yeah… we could say that." Smiled Wivu awkwardly. Both cubs were covered with minor abrasions – often result of playing in gorge, but some deeper cut, painted with blood would and should evoke some inquiring questions. "We fell from ledge?"

"Maybe… but that way Sparthi would be to blame that he didn't keep an eye on us?"

"We run away from him." Proposed grey cub, but then added. "However in that way we won't miss some real disciplining."

"Right… but we shouldn't involve Sparthi in that… Wivu… just don't tell anyone, what happened."

"Of course…"

"So, let's go." Decided Zira. And when Wivu was passing her by, she added with whisper. "And I still think you are right. If not me…" But then followed her step-sister.

\/\/\/

Dhalimu saw whole scene from upper part of the gorge. He didn't interfere, although he knew he should had. Somehow he read from acting of Zira what that all was about and he involuntary smiled. He didn't wish any harm to his niece, but the truth was undeniable. If not her, Malkha would be still alive. Old lion made few steps down, when he noticed as kitties started to fight for real, but before he decided to roar with stopping command, brawl ceased.

Next scene Dhalimu read also properly. He just came down and hid behind stones of some middle ledge, just in distance to hear some words of Wivu and princess. He smiled again, although there was no reason to smile.

Or was? "That's good." Thought white lion. "Zira knew what she did and that will keep her in place. Sparthi is real Malkha's heir and I must make sure he will be the king. Zira… if Zira falls envy towards her brother, she would do something terrible… find some rogue to help and one day depose my nephew. Improbable, but not impossible, for cub who killed own mother… But it won't happen… She learned what guilt she is marked with. I won't let her hurt Malkha anymore. I will keep my eye on her!"

Then he looked farther, on jungle grove and lake's beach. Sparthi and Ghera were there, playing like they were young cubs. But it was different kind of play – a shyly attempts to say something they knew but were unable to put into the words. Dhalimu smiled even wider. It seemed – in spite Sparthi wasn't fully aware of that – he already chose his queen to be.

\/\/\/

"Gnu's dropping!" snorted Busara. "Where the heck you were!?"

Zira and Wivu get to friends, hidden in canes. Fortunately three kitties were so wrapped up with monitoring prince's and lioness actions that they missed strange marks on newcomers – both cuts and trails of tears went unnoticed.

"What's up?" asked Zira. She tried to sound normally, but careful listener would detect in her voice some odd tone, remains of sobs quarter earlier.

"We want to help them." said Msikizi. "Zira, how about helping your brother with picking Ghera up?"

"Personally, I think it looks scary." Judged Epesi. "They will lick each other in the end, as far as I know. It's terribly unhygienic."

"Your mother licked you this morning in order to keep you hygienic." Noticed Busara.

"Well… she did, but it's a special case. They both are going to enjoy it."

"So… do you have any plan?" asked Zira.

"Some sort." Smiled Msikizi. "Follow me, we need also your help." And she turned to deeper canes.


	4. III Where Lions Dare

III

III. Where Lions Dare

It's hard to call two years old lion a mature one, but young Sparthi considered himself as mature enough to understand most of lion's issues. He was training hard to please his father and he believed that one day he would follow his pawprints and replace him. Prince was an independent lion. His actual cubhood finished soon and airy youth ceased with death of mother. Since that time he was partially raised by father, partially by uncle, but mostly by himself, wandering much around Home Grasses and in Rumble Range. He also participated actively in duties of pride. Keeping an eye on the youngest kitties weren't of course his duty, but he did it because of Ghera.

Lightfurred lioness, prince's contemporary, was always best his friends, sticking closest from all five of cubs of that year. She helped him most in hard time after Malkha's death. Since that time young lions were almost inseparable, what resulted with Sparthi helping Ghera even with so tiring duties as guarding playing cubs. But prince made those surveillances not to tiring after all.

As we learned before, two guardians just let kitties to play in gorge, knowing that usual activities of charges didn't require any further moves. Narrowing of creek was favourite place of Sparthi just year earlier, so he was almost sure what would his sister and her friends do. Trusting in cubs reason – or at least, laziness – he assumed that they wouldn't go any further to any danger place. That way he persuade Ghera to stay in Mouth Oasis.

"Sparthi." Started Ghera, lying on beach of lake. Lion just gently raised his head, still narrowing eyes, due to midday sun and looked on lioness. "I still think we should watch on Zira and others."

"I know few others view worthy to watch." Replied prince. "Just believe me, that nothing will happen. There was no older sibling to watch over us, when we were in their age, but – somehow – we survived."

"That day at the start of rainy season I almost drowned you." Reminded lightfurred and Sparthi burst in laughter.

"Yeah, but was an exception." Finally uttered lions, still giggling. "My behaviour was so awful that I was asking for some batch."

"I didn't know there were quicksand." Murmured Ghera. "Good that sir Dhalimu was near." Then she narrowed her eyes and looked in direction of gorge. "We should watch if they don't come to quicksand too and…"

"They are in gorge." Interrupted Sparthi. "Just relax. Why are you so nervous. They have own play, we have our, aren't we…" Lion moved closer to lioness and gently put this paw at her shoulder.

But Ghera reacted, moving away. Not that she didn't want what lion hoped for, but her natural shyness and simple fear of mixing into she shouldn't kept her uneasy and sceptical. She was confused about Sparthi. He was no longer a cub who needs just a helping paw. He became handsome male, very protective and responsible as for his age, but that was dream surprisingly beautiful for Ghera. She was looking for some catch.

"Sparthi… I don't…"

"What's wrong?" asked prince, backing with disappointed appearance. But just second later he smiled nervously and added. "I'm very sorry, Ghera. I wasn't myself. Just… maybe we should look for Zira." He stood up and turned to gorge.

"Sparthi, wait." Called lightfurred with shy voice. "I meant… I didn't want you to spoil something good for both of us."

"Yeah, I know." Murmured prince, not turning back. "We are friends, aren't we? And crossing this line would destroy all good what is between us. Just… forgive me. You are so beautiful that I couldn't resist to hope that you would one day consider me as someone more than a friend…"

"Really?" asked lightfurred, slowly loosing her own judge on whole situation. "Sparthi, I would love to become some special for you, but…"

"But?" asked lion with tensed voice. He turned back slowly, looking on lioness carefully.

"You are prince." She said. "You can't choose a girl simply like that. It has rather serious consequences. And I don't want to start something I can't finish…"

"Have you anything against being the queen?" asked Sparthi inquiring and coming closer to Ghera.

"No, it would be wonderful…"

"So, have you anything against being my queen?" asked smiling and regaining his self-assurance. He smiled so radiantly that Ghera replied automatically.

"Of course not!"

"So I don't understand your scruples." Said prince and slowly closed his lips to her muzzle.

"HELP!" sounded a cub's yell. Sparthi and lightfurred jumped back, away from each other, then turned back to see what was happening. Epesi and Busara were standing on path to the gorge and screaming with all their might. "Help! Zira is drowning!"

Prince and lioness set off into desperate run. They passed by Epesi and Busara, who were lying on the grass, panting heavily. When two adolescents entered denser jungle, cubs ceased that show. From loud breaching they turned to loud laughter.

"Oh, Stars! Have you heard that?" giggled Busara. "Have you anything against being my queen? Ha! What a pathetic quote…"

"Yeah." Nodded Epesi. "If I ever find a boy, I won't allow him to flood me with such cheap talks…"

Meanwhile prince and lioness got almost to mouth of gorge. They met Msikizi and Wivu, who were waving their paws, calling saviours aloud. Then they got to sandy clearing when they noticed Zira, almost fully covered in sand. Only head of princess was over surface and some moves of light ground showed that she was desperately fighting with her paws. Sparthi kneeled down to pounce but Wivu screamed.

"No! Those are quicksands!"

"Get me a liana!" called prince and Ghera ran to forest's brink, looking for proper rhizome. Meanwhile Sparthi started to carefully walking on the edge of sandy-square, to sense where dangerous area had its border. "Hold on, Zira, I will soon come for you."

"Stay there!" called princess, coughing with dust. "It's stiff!"

"Just don't move!" called sandymaned. "Try to lay calm. I will be there soon."

Meanwhile he was still carefully taking next steps to the centre of clearing, sensing ground under his paws and in the same time thinking how it was possible he never noticed that quicksand. But that wasn't so strange – place didn't look like quicksand at all. Sparthi was steeping farther and farther and with surprise he was discovering that he still had some solid ground.

"Don't come any closer!" yelled Zira.

In that moment returned Ghera with several metres of liana. Prince jumped back on safe grass and grabbed in jaws a plant. Then jumped back, being careful to step only on checked ground and took a deep breath. Then crouched to gain impetus and rushed ahead to get as close to Zira as it was possible. He clenched jaws, pressing there liana and prepared himself to submerge into moving sand. But what happened then surprised him in every aspect.

In stead of soft plashing into dry swamp he hit the solid ground. That meant: his paws landed on soft, but still sand. Guided by impulse, Sparthi laid down and spread his paws wide, to make the biggest possible area of his body. But then he opened his eyes to see he was still on surface – and saying exactly – on ordinary sand, while cubs on "shore" and Zira herself were laughing aloud.

"Surprise!" called princess and lifted her paws above the ground.

Then Sparthi noticed as she was in earlier prepared hole (even of digging spoil was simply spread around without any special attempts to hide it) and then she exited it in few moves. Sandymaned was still lying on solid ground, holding liana in his mouth and thinking intensively what was going on.

"That is not a quicksand." Concluded price, standing up.

"Right, ten points for you." Laughed Zira and walked to friends. She left empty hole after her drowning.

"How could you!?" called Ghera with shocked voice and looking on Zira.

"That wasn't so hard." Replied princess. "After all, we all were digging."

"That's unacceptable! Your brother thought…" started lioness, but she was muffled by laughter of cubs and – what she discovered with surprise – also by laughter of Sparthi himself.

Sandymaned came after his sister to four of cubs and they all sat on grass, still looking on hope in sand, laughing. Ghera finally joined that, however she was in fact extremely angry on Zira.

"That was good!" judged lion. "I really thought that was a quicksand! Even that looked completely dry and I don't recall any trap nearby."

"The point is to sold the story properly." Said Epesi. "HELP! Zira is drowning!" she called, faking terror.

"Shhh!" gasped Sparthi. "Someone hear that and would panic as I did."

"Your sister was awful." Said Ghera with stern voice. "She has no right to scare us so much."

"Well… but it all ended good." Noticed princess. "And moreover, look how brave my brother is." She added with proud smile. "He rushed to rescue me… but wait." She paused. "I thought you would just jump to me and then find that was not a swamp."

"I think I did the optimal actions for that case." Said Sparthi. "I knew nothing about quicksand and I need to make some recon. Moreover if I just jumped there, there was a serious probability the marsh was too stiff for me and I would drown as well. I sent Ghera for liana, because I didn't want to tire myself before some serious effort with manoeuvring in sand. And it was safer that I was checking the ground than she…"

"Oh, yeah." Nodded Wivu. "But we thought you would just jump for Zira instantly. That would be more heroic."

"But surely not so smart." Replied prince.

"I guess our idea of presenting by brother as fearless hero was not fully successful." Whispered Zira to Epesi.

"But it was a fun anyway." Replied golden cub.

"Right, come on." Said Sparthi. "You have your fun today. Let's back to Golden Cave."

"Already!?" called all kitties.

"That's not my fault you exhaust my temper so early." Smiled prince. "So go to wash yourselves from this dirt and head home."

Cubs obediently went to lake, then cleared themselves from heavy layer of dirt. Sparthi was watching it from the shore and Ghera came to sit down at his side. For moment they were silent, then lioness said with serious tone.

"I think that your sister deserves some solid punishment for that."

"Perhaps." Replied Sparthi. "But I won't tell father. You know how soft-hearted I am in such things."

"How could I know?" asked lioness.

"I never told him about your pranks." Reminded sandymaned. "And I could say that your ideas were sometime even worse than Zira's." She smiled with embarrassed smile. "But I liked them all."

"That your idea of liana and checking ground… You were very… reasonable today." Said Ghera finally. "I think that is some higher form of bravery."

"Not so impressive, I guess." Replied lion.

"For me just fine." Said Ghera. She took a look around, then came closer and licked his cheek. "My hero. My prince."

"If you say so…" smiled Sparthi. Then seeing that Epesi was already coming out from water, he called to rest. "Right, enough. Let's go back."

Kitties walked to beach, then formed a line and followed two adolescent lions to Golden Massif. The procession was closed by Zira and Wivu. Those two cubs still wished to stay out of keepers attention, because of still visible cuts of their fight.

"So, the deal is simple." Whispered Zira. "Don't tell and I won't."

"Sure. We already set this." Replied grey cub. "And Zira…" added after a while. "Please, forget what I said. I really like to have sister and I believe that mom loves us both."

"I know that." Replied princess. "But it's high time for me to deserve for that."

\/\/\/

Hunt was very strange and game turned out to be even stranger. Lone buffalo seemed to ignore sneaking lionesses and when Masa gave sing to pursue it was too late for bovid. Ten lionesses pinned powerful creature down – but for twenty paws and eighty claws even most powerful animal was no match. Buffalo was dead quick after. Then Masa noticed another trophy of that hunt.

"He wasssss mine!" hissed young ball python, coiled around carcass's neck.

Snake was golden, slightly more metre lengthy, what meant he did managed to circle bovid's neck even twice. His attempts to choke strong game were destined to fail – powerful muscles of herbivore could easily stop clench of reptile. But because buffalo was trying to rid off irritating boa, he simply failed to hear incoming lionesses. That was why it came so smoothly.

"No offence, but I think you had your chance to kill him. Then we had our." Replied Masa.

"That issss not fair!" hissed snake. "It's my kill. You haven't given me a chance!" When he noticed that lionesses ignored him and started to slash game's meat, in desperation he called. "Get off!" and he slid on Masa.

He coiled around her neck and clenched his body with all his might. Whatever strong he could be as for python, he was too weak to choke mature lioness, additionally prepared for that. Grey female tensed her muscles of neck and boa met a steel wall of flesh, that he was unable to squeeze.

"Have you finished?" asked Masa with indifferent voice.

"I will choke you!" called snake.

"Who knows." Replied lioness. "I could die laughing. By the way…" she looked on buffalo. "How did you plan to eat so huge prey? I guess only proper part of it was a tail."

"Ssssshut up!" hissed snake. "That issss mine kill."

"Will he be good for a snack?" asked Rama, looking on neck of friend.

"Can you remove him, without slashing my neck?" asked Masa.

"You broke the lawsssss!" called boa. "I will make a complain to the king."

"Go on, I will forward it." Smiled Masa. "I'm carer of king's daughter."

"You have no right! I want make complain to the king!" repeated reptile.

"Great." Grey lioness looked on kill. "Eat some, then divide it into portable portions. We are returning home."

"With him?" asked surprised Rama.

"And what would you do?" murmured leaderless. "I simply can't rid him off. He wants to complain on us and we are going back anyway. Just let Arista… I mean: king to solve that."

"That is against the lawssss!" repeated snake.

"We heard that." Replied Masa. "And now, would you be so kind and let looser a little. If feel so uncomfortable I will let Rama try to cut you off.

\/\/\/

Hunting team returned to Golden Cave with meat and strange guest. Boa hadn't moved an inch, still coiled around Masa's neck. Arista was napping in the doorstep of cave, but he woke up instantly, hearing returning lionesses. He looked on his pride.

"It's good to see you." He said and then noticed snake on neck of grey lioness. "What is the meaning of this!? This is outrageous!"

"I told her ssssso, ssssir." Said boa. "But sssshe didn't lisssten and stole my kill."

"Let her loose or I will cut you in more parts than you could count!" growled king.

"Yessss, sssir." Said python shyly, although in his voice there was no actual fear of death. It seemed that he was rather surprised that king didn't judge at his thought.

Golden reptile slid down from lioness's neck and Arista came to Masa. He looked on her neck, looking for any injures, but – as we mentioned earlier – moderate snake was too small to endanger huntress in any way. Lion sighed with relief.

"Come on, sir. That's just a snake. Weird one, but still does no harm."

"I will sssshow you: no harm!" hissed python and moved to Masa again, but before he slid to her, he was grabbed by Arista's paw and lifted up.

"Would you be so kind and tell me, why the heck you tried to choke my lioness?" asked king with calm, yet decisive voice.

"And how he wanted to devour our buffalo." Threw Masa in.

"Sssshut up!" yelled boa. "That was my kill."

Arista just raised his paws with snake and then waved it, so reptile's head – driven by centrifuge force – hit the rock of massif. Not hard enough to kill, but surely to inflict serious pain.

"Watch your tongue!" growled Arista. "You are speaking to the lady."

"Or to three…" gasped snake with weak voice, trying to focus his vision on blurred silhouetted of Masa.

"But what did you say about your kill?"

"Sir, it's idiotic story." Said Macheo, one of the youngest lionesses who joined the hunting team. "We found that snake on neck of our kill, as he was trying to choke it."

"I would have done it, if not your pride!" yelled golden reptile. "I want make an official complain on your ssssubjects!"

"I should have cut him in pieces before we got here." Murmured Rama.

"No, wait." Said Arista. "He asked his king for arbitrage about the prey-controversy. I guess we have to hear what he has to say." Ruler looked on python. "What is your name?"

"Kauli, sssir." Replied reptile.

"Why wanted to kill that buffalo?" asked king.

"Just to eat him."

"But you wouldn't eat him whole!" noticed Arista. "I doubt even if you kill him…" but seeing angry look of Kauli, he added. "However we could assume you were able to do it. What would you do with carcass."

"Most likely I would asssssk someone to help in dividing it." Replied snake.

"Lionesses, for instance?"

"Maybe."

"Just ask them?"

"I would propose them to take all the meat I left. That would be…" he looked on several parts of buffalo. "About ninth-tenth of body. Ten percent of his meat would feed me to summer solstice." All lionesses grunted with irritation, but also with amusement.

"So… why don't you – when lionesses killed that bovid – ask them for leftovers? I'm sure they would gave you enough." Said Arista.

"But that issss my kill!" hissed Kauli. "I have right to eat."

"Good… let me judge that problem." Said king, smiling. "Kauli, the kill is your. Would you forgive my pride to steal it? Please, accept our compensation in nearest hunted game. All right?"

"Well… right." Replied a bit confused snake. "Ssssso, you admit that buffalo is mine?"

"Yes, I do." Nodded Arista. "Do you want to accuse any specified lioness for other damages she made to you?"

"Thank you ssssir. That is all what I want." Interrupted Kauli. "If you admitted that kill was mine, I will eat my meal and leave rest for you."

"That's all?" snorted Rama. "You want us just to confirm it was your right?"

"It wassss my right." Replied snake and crawled to meat of bovid. Because lionesses already started to portion it, he chose a long strand of muscles, opened his mouth and started to carefully swallow it.

"I like that guy." Said Arista to Masa. "Didn't he hurt you in any way?" she shook her head. "Would you have anything against I would keep him here? I wish to have someone so sensitive to basic legal matters and him. Hatibu would use some help."

"Do as you wish my… lord." Said Masa.

"Hey, Kauli." Started king. „What do you know about laws of the Desert."

"Enough to judge, when the prey isssss mine." Replied snake, swallowing portion of meat.

"I have a proposition for you…"

\/\/\/

Cubs returned to cave just after Arista persuaded ball python to stay and assist him in legal matters. Sparthi and Ghera just gave short report to Masa, while cubs went straight to the meat. All, except of Zira and Wivu. Those two quickly grabbed their portions of prey and entered cave, leaving pride on acacia alley. They tried to stay away from sight of king and Masa, so that's why they were spotted easily. Grey lioness entered cave just after kitties and followed them to side chamber where they started their meal.

"Is there any particular reason, why you are hiding?" she asked with gentle voice. "Tell me, if it's reasonable, I will leave you." But then she noticed cut on Zira's face. "Stars! What happened."

"No, it's nothing, mom!" called Wivu instantly.

"For you, it's not, but let Zira speak herself." Replied lioness. "So, my dear, what happened?"

"Just accident." Said princess. But Masa catch kitty and pulled her closer, than looked in her eyes. "Really…" She wanted to finish mom, but some force inside her choke that word. She recalled what Wivu had said and tears came to her eyes.

"Zira, my child, tell me what happened." Asked Masa. Wivu turned her stare down, sensing that her involvement would be revealed soon. "Did you fight with your sister."

"No, no… that means… she has nothing to do with it." Wanted to say Zira, but her voice shivered and in fact she sobbed that.

"What have you done to her?" asked grey lioness with stern voice, looking on her daughter.

"I was me!" cried Zira. "I ran away from Sparthi and was climbing on gorge wall… I fell and Wivu just helped me to get back to lake…"

Grey cub sighed with relief, hearing that princess was covering her up, but then another thought came to her mind, that was not so happy. She also had cuts and bruises, but mother was caring only about Zira. Not about her real child, but one who had killed own real mother. Wivu quickly repressed that thought she didn't want to hear, but next events called it back.

"Does it hurt, my love?" asked lioness. Zira wanted to explain more, but she just sobbed again, what Masa took as yes. Greyfurred started to lick fresh cut on cub's face. Wivu was looking at it without word.

But Zira caught her stare. Not directly, because grey cub was not gazing at princess, but on Masa. In her eyes was burning sorrow and envy for mother who seemed to care more about adoptive child than for her own. And Zira felt the pain, not of hurt cheek but of hurt sister. Thoughts that came to her then weren't soothing.

"Wivu has right." She thought. "Masa… I mean: mom, loves me more. But I didn't deserve it! I killed my real mother and if not me, Wivu would have mom just for herself. I… I don't know, what should I do." Masa took Zira to sleeping chamber and put her on brush bedding, then laid just next to and hugged adoptive daughter. Wivu followed them to chamber, but seeing that mother was focused only on princess, she just went out to join other lions in feast. All were so wrapped up by newcomer Kauli – who, by the way, managed already to argue with Hatibu – that no one noticed trails of tears on cub's face. And when Msikizi discovered that her friend had been crying, she simply thought that Masa disciplined her daughter for stupid acting that day and Zira was in progress of similar punishment.

Meanwhile princess was slowly falling asleep in Masa's embrace. She calmed down, although it was hard – none of reason she was crying ceased. Finally she decided that something have to be done. She had to show Masa, she deserved her love. That somehow she is worthy of all that focus and care. Cub hadn't idea what it would be in details, but decision was made.

\/\/\/

Late at night Arista was returning to cave, but he met Masa on the doorstep. Lioness waged her tail, showing that she wanted to talk with king, outside the cavern. Ruler followed her to got just on the other side of acacia alley. They sat on sand, still warm after long and hot day.

"Is something wrong?" asked ruler. "Is Zira…"

"I still don't know what it was about." Replied Masa. "I guess she had just a fight with Wivu and got that cut. Strange thing is that Zira got beaten, not Wivu… but anyway. Neither she nor Wivu wants to say exactly what happened. I guess they reconciled already. Zira didn't complain on sister."

"That's good." Said king. "Even if that was Wivu's fault, I'm glad that Zira didn't tell about it. It's important lesson for her that family always goes first. And this time…" Then he looked on Masa and added with quieter voice. "Family always goes first… Masa, don't you think that raising Zira is hard for you? I mean – you are going excellent, but doesn't your relation with Wivu suffer because of that."

"Oh, my… lord." Smiled lioness. She told it with so tender tone, that if sounded almost she said my love. "Family goes first… and Zira is my family. She is my daughter in every aspect except of blood. We are all one – Zira, Wivu… you, I hope."

Arista smiled and came closer to Masa. She put her head on his shoulder and they stayed that way for longer. Finally king said with quiet voice.

"I still miss Malkha… but Stars blessed me with you. I just can't imagine, what would be without your help."

\/\/\/

Next day seemed to be cooler. Some dusty clouds were dimming the sky, making walking outside more pleasant that usual in that season. Rains were about to come, but in desert even just before rainy season it was dry and hot as on savannah in heat of winter. But weather was still appropriate for journeys and Zira felt it in her spine. She was desert lioness after all.

"Hey, bro!" she came to Sparthi, who just woke up and was trying to stay fully awake. "I won't go to Rumble Gorge today."

"Are you grounded?" asked sandymaned.

"No, not that." Replied his little sister. "I just want to go to Dried Oasis."

"What is so interesting in Dry Oasis?" asked lion, but then added. "No way! You won't go there alone. You must ask dad or wait as uncle Dhalimu returns."

"…or I use new personnel on board." Smiled Zira. "Hey, Kauli, come here?" When reptile was creeping to royal sibling, she explained. "He will come with me. That's not too far and snake would be just fine for that trip."

"Yessss, my princesssss?"

"Oh, you must work on your pronunciation." Judged Zira. "I simply don't know if you meant plural or feminine form."

"Kauli, would you keep an eye on Zira?" asked sandymaned. "She wants to go to Dried Oasis."

"Assss you wish, my prince." Replied snake. "If you think I would be proper carer…"

"So, it's settled then." Smiled Zira. "Tell dad I'm going."

"Will you be back on lunch?"

"Of course!" replied Zira. "But I'm not sure if today's lunch." They both burst with laughter – that was their old joke. But in fact Zira was deadly serious about that.

She waited as Sparthi went with Ghera and other cubs (that morning Zira didn't speak with Wivu, but she decided not to anyway; first she wanted to show few things, also to adoptive sister) and when they disappeared behind corner of Golden Massif, she grabbed Kauli up and put him on her neck.

"Choking or masssssage?" asked confused python. And then he gasped with pain. "Ugh!" Zira coiled snake around her neck and tied him in simple knot. "Are you mad!?" hissed Kauli. "On the contrary to common beliefssssss, my backbone hassss some threshold of flexibility!"

"Don't complain!" smiled Zira and finished her knot. "That way you have the most comfortable position for our trip."

"I guess I could crawl to Dried Oasis by mysssself." Noticed reptile.

"Who said we are going to Dried Oasis?" asked Zira.

"Hm… you?"

"Well… we are going to Dried Oasis and a bit further. I always wanted to know that is south-east from here. And you – as skilled desert creature – will help me survive on the desert."

"Wait, princessss!" yelled Kauli. "I was meant to be a lawyer! Desert trekking wassssn't in my contract." Seeing that Zira was marching straight south-east (what wasn't so easy – after all snake was a solid weight for cub), he added with desperate voice. "Your father wouldn't allow on this."

"You could go and search for him." Smiled Zira, not slowing down. "But you still have to keep an eye on me. Sparthi said nothing that you can't be carried."

"I don't like thissssss job!" hissed python.


	5. IV Last Oasis

IV

IV. Last Oasis

Zira left Kauli no choice. Snake could creep back to Golden Sands – but because of tempo of that movement it would take too much time to find some help, stay I Dried Oasis or go with princess. Hoping that flying Hatibu would find them quickly, he decided to stay with cub. So he was carried to most distant waterhole in Golden Sands and then - after short stop and watering – took farther.

Idea of Zira wasn't clear. She simply wanted to go somewhere far, outside the kingdom. She knew that her uncle Dhalimu was often wandering on desert, visiting outside lands. Straight north from home was wide and seemingly endless, but somewhere there had to be some fertile land, because from there once came Golden Pride. West from cave desert turned to more rocky plain. Rumble Range was also one of many mountain ranges there, but due to still dry terrain no interesting region there. East from Golden Sands was desert too, but Dhalimu claimed that he once got to long and high maintain range and behind it there was a fertile jungle. But in fact no one from lions living on desert never wandered south.

Zira decided to be the first one. It was very bold assumption that one year old cub would walk the desert with skills of experienced lion like Dhalimu was. But princess hoped that endless sands let her survive… if she was worthy of it.

Her decision was mostly subliminal one. She was not fully aware what drove her out of her home, but there was force hasting her to leave her place. Those voices started with her fight with Wivu. Shocking discovery about her old guilt (in spite, or maybe even because Wivu assured Zira that she can't blame herself for queen's death) possessed kitty's mind. On evening before her setting of she was avoiding stares of father and brother. But when she incidentally met one of those, she read them in most suspicious way. Arista and Sparthi were sad – of course sad because lost of Malkha. Zira was sure that they blamed her for queen's death and only fact she was Malkha's daughter stopped some kind of ultimate punishment.

The second issue was Wivu and Masa. Grey kitty hated Zira for stealing Masa's attention. Of course she assured Zira she loved her and had nothing against her being raised by Masa as well, but already obsessed by guilt mind of princess was reading those words in reverse. Both – expression of sadness and expression of fondness – Zira took as Wivu's signs of envy. Those two impressions made cub thinking she wasn't welcomed in Golden Sands.

That was a melancholy part. But young nature would be incomplete without forces of life and curiosity. To pangs of conscience, Zira added simple cubbish craving for adventure. She was going away from home, partially to atone some wrong, but also to discover something new. To experience an adventure, to be free and independent as uncle Dhalimu and – what was even more important – to show what great desert traveller she was. In all stories about Malkha, that Dhalimu told, late queen turned out to be skilful and tough wanderer – moreover in times of her cubhood and youth, before accident in Rumble Gorge and matehood with Arista. So, if Zira was about to at least partially substitute her biological mother, she couldn't be worse in simple walking on sand.

Of course all those reasons weren't clear for kitty. She was walking south-east, thinking about nothing in particular for most of way, or feeling inflow of her melancholic mood. Just in short moments after she stopped to think about herself as murdered, but still wasn't appeased by easy pace of road, she had moments of clarity, when she was asking herself, why the heck she just had gone away from home, saying nothing to father and brother, who were - most likely – dying from fear about her disappearance.

The interesting thing was also how she survived. Due to her light mass she had no problems with walking on loose sand. But her paws were short and in spite she was walking with tempo of mature lion, he got exhausted much faster. When first night of her march came, she made about thirty kilometres of straight way (although she – if she was able to think about so huge distances – thought it was three times more). Fortunately for most of way she was walking on lime alley of rocky ground, not tiring herself with walking on sand.

About midnight she just sat down and decided that was enough. She laid her head on cool rock (after long and hot day that coolness was still nice, but soon it was to turn into very unpleasant cold) and cowed her tired paws. That position seemed to be very comfortable for her.

"Hey, your sssssslepynesssss!" hissed Kauli. "You must find some water and a better shelter."

"Mhmm…" murmured cub, clearly suggesting with tone of her voice that she was unable to make any move.

"That isssssss not funny!" snorted snake. "Wake up!"

Reptile was tired with instructing and disciplining his charge. For first hour of march he was trying to persuade Zira quick return, but when he noticed that she wasn't listening to him, he just coiled around her neck in more comfortable position and stayed silent for most of day, just from time to time correcting lioness's steps.

"Tomorrow." Said princess and covered her head with paw. Kauli slapped her cheek with tip of his tail. "Leave me alone, or I eat you."

"And you sssshould!" hissed snake. "Don't fall asssssleep or you will be dead!" Zira opened her eyes with heavy effort. "Listen to me. Now you know that travelling on desert issss dangerous and not so nice. We will return tomorrow. But for now you have to take care about ssssome basics. Find a rock crack to collect dew on morning."

"I'll do it tomorrow." Replied cub.

"No!" gasped snake. "If you don't prepare it now, there will be no water tomorrow. Sssstand up!"

It took him about quarter to force Zira to take some actions. They both walked on alley father south, to finally find some bigger boulders and proper shelter among them. Then Kauli made princess to gather some smaller rocks and make a pile of them over small pan. Zira knew that actions were requited to gather dew at night. She was taught that very early in her cubhood, but without constant advices and scolds of Kauli she wouldn't apply that theory to practise. Finally, about two hours after midnight, python decided that desert shelter was ready to use.

Zira fell between rocks and instantly was asleep. For her it was just a second between last evening memory and hissing wake up of Kauli. Reptile alarmed her precisely on dawn, hissing, calling and in desperate strangling his charge.

"What!?" snorted cub. "Sparthi, I want to sleep!"

"Do you know, where you are, princessssss?" asked Kauli.

"It's not funny anymore." Replied kitty, at random hitting with paw. Python shunned her claws by inch.

"Indeed!" he snorted. "Missssss, you are on desert. Now get up, or your breakfassssst drink will vaporize."

Morning preparations passed with another Kauli's instruction. He told Zira how to get water from wet stones and then he tried massage her swollen paws. Then cub announced she was hungry.

"That'sssss excellent!" smiled snake. "So you want go home, right?"

"I'm hungry! Now!" cried Zira.

"Ssssorry, misssss." Replied reptile. "But I have no power to feed you. We must go back to Golden Sands and…"

"There must be a way to get some food here." Said kitty, but then – maybe for the very first time in her trip – she shivered and asked herself if she would save her soul out of that venture. "I'm a Golden Lioness, I'm living on desert. I must know, how to find some game!"

"I guessss you are right." Nodded snake. "Ssssso, if you are so wise…"

"Ekhm… help me." Whispered kitty, as if she was ashamed to admit she had no idea about hunting, especially hunting on desert.

"Stars!" murmured python. "Won't you sssstand way back?" she shook her head. "Sssso we must find some area inhabited. We ssssshouldn't go any further… but I think back from here there isssss nothing to hunt."

They set off south-east again. That was completely against Kauli's plan, because he wanted to return to Golden Sands that day, or maybe at night. But searching for food they marched away from home. That was not a problem for a snake – he was satisfied and as most of reptiles he was able to stay long weeks without solid meal. But cub was different – she needed energy, much water and there were countless reasons she shouldn't be on the desert at all. But she was and Kauli had to solve that problem somehow.

They went few more kilometres on Lime Alley to find something that optimist could call grove. That was a cluster of desert bushes and cactuses, covering area big enough to keep some animal life there. There was no plan for hunting – techniques of lion cub and python were so different that their experience said nothing about eventual cooperation. So Kauli just entered some rock crack, resting and hiding from sunrays, while Zira started her tracking.

Inhabitants of that grove were short in number. No bigger game of course, just some bird-nests and smaller mammals. Birds were out of range for Zira and nest turned out to be cleared from any eggs. Finally kitty tracked colony of desert rats. Irritated with such poor trophy she simply ran to rodents to discover they hid in den. She stopped before the hole, thinking how she was supposed to get any of creatures out, but then she noticed in corner of her vision a red silhouette of fennec.

That was a decent prey for Zira. Desert fox was small and lean, but for a cub it was fine enough. But then princess learned that fennecs are in some aspects much better prepared to life there than lions. Before she even started her chase, fox was already speeding away. Zira ran after him, but soon found out that she was no match for tempo of smaller predator. Fenec left the grove, entered lime alley and… was stopped in place.

Kauli grabbed a paw of runaway and coiled around it. It was pure coincidence that animal chose his way just next to reptile's hideout, but python decided to use it. He was strong enough to squash fennec's bone. Although creature freed itself from coil of boa, it was running and hobbling on three limbs. Zira got to runaway easily and killed him with single blow. Then she looked on snake.

"Oh… thanks. I guess I wouldn't catch him without your help."

"Nice to hear that." Replied Kauli. "Sssso you understand that you can't survive on the desert alone?"

"Yes, that's right." Nodded Zira and turned her stare down.

"And we could go back?"

"No!" said kitty instantly. "Maybe I still can't manage at my own, but I will with your help!"

\/\/\/

She wanted to go back, but she couldn't. She didn't tell it to Kauli, but her sleep was uneasy one. Her dreams were scary and haunting. She dreamed about Wivu fighting her and slashing her painfully, then about whole pride, looking on her with despise. She heard again Wivu's words about her mother and only those accusing, without recalling later consolations. When she woke up she knew that there was no way back – only road ahead. Hard morning, problems with food and water shook her faith in possibility of further march, but thanks to Kauli's assistance she got what she needed in the end.

"We have to go." She said and let python slide on her neck.

Then they set off further. Kauli made no more reproaches, knowing it was beyond his power to stop kitty. And he was right – Zira was not in mood to discuss about return. In fact she was silent and perfectly focused on dark thoughts of previous day. Even python – rather unaware of most of lion's psychology's nuances – felt that something was wrong.

"If there isssss something you want talk about, I will lissssten." Said finally Kauli. "In fact I have no choice due to my possssition."

"Thanks." Replied Zira. "But I guess that is not your problem."

"Perhaps it is." Murmured snake. "And for ssssure it is, if because of that you started that sssstupid trip."

Zira stopped, surprised by his words. "Is this… so clear?" she asked with shivering voice.

"What? That you have a bad day and you decided to sssshow it to the world? Yessss, it's quite obvious."

"Bad day!?" snorted Zira. But then her throat was squeezed by steel grip and boa had nothing to do with that. It was sudden wave of cry. "I have a bad life!"

"Don't worry, next time will be better." Replied snake, but then he felt as cub laid down on the sand and started to cry. "Oh, no…. just stand up… and don't cry! Don't cry, Stars dammit! You know what a waste of moisture it issss?"

She actually stoop up and even set off to further march, but she was sobbing still. Kauli was carried on her neck, feeling awkwardly as never before. He didn't understand what was the problem and he had no mean to comfort his charge. After all snake couldn't hug her, stroke her nor take any action he knew that mammals used for consoling their kind.

"Tell me, what issss the problem." He asked.

"You won't understand… You are not me."

"But for now I'm closssssest creature to you…" he took a look around. "In about radius of twenty kilometresssss."

"I killed my mom." Sobbed Zira.

"You took her on a walk too?" asked instinctively, thinking about his own lot, but then added. "Look, I don't know history of your family too well, but I could bet my mealsssss of incoming season you misunderstood ssssomething."

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't understand." Replied Zira with sobbing voice. "My mother died giving birth to me. My litter sister died as well. If not me, they could be still alive."

"Maybe I don't understand." Replied snake. "For insssstance, I had no idea how could you fix that, getting yourssself killed in the desert."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Zira replied with calmer tone, when cry turned to just silent sobs. "I doesn't matter what I would do. The point is what is already done and that I can fix it in anyway… I guess."

Song "Just me to blame; pt. I". It not singed in screen. Vocals come from off-screen, maybe from Zira's mind. Tune is sad, song mostly a cappella. Voice of Zira – shivering on the edge of cry.

Shot of cub (with snake on her neck and back), walking on Lime Alley – from the air, wider perspective of endless desert around. Wind is blowing from north, with march of kitty, as if even nature pushes her out of home.

_I could walk still miles away_

_I could climb the highest peak_

_I could take the hardest way_

_But I won't find what I seek_

Zira stops and looks ahead, to see nothing but endless desert. Then wind blows stronger, some wave of dust is blow to rock-crack and it turns back, blowing in cub's face.

_Even run around this earth_

_Is just running from myself_

Zira shakes her head and moves on. There are tear in her eyes, those earlier due to sorrow and newer because of dust.

_I could laugh the death in face _

_I could take the bravest dare_

_I could win the longest race_

_But I won't reach what I care_

She wakes ahead, suddenly her eyes narrows due to pain. She lifts her left rear paw to see she has stomped n some sharp stone. She sits down and removes shard with her mouth. Then goes on, lightly hobbling.

_After all of that to came_

_There left only me to blame_

Flash back – memories of princess from Golden Cave. Dhalimu is talking to lionesses about Malkha. Another flashback – this time Dhalimu's. Queen is walking the desert, hobbling and uncertainly stepping with hind legs. Then image is changing – fading grey and transforming to Zira walking on desert with a bit similar pose, caused by pain in paw.

Tune is changing to chorus-like bridge, although there is no actual chorus in this song.

_I can't change that, but I try_

_Running against winds of past_

_Marching with all strength that last_

Zira stops, seeing deeper crack in rocks. She bends down, hoping to find some water. She digs down, damaging den of desert mice. Several rodents escape from danger, leaving destroyed shelter. In fact there is a small pool of water, once shielded from sun. Moisture was collected on layer of thick gravel. But when Zira touches it, small pool starts to leak and all water is lost before cub manage to drink.

_Marching to the sun alone_

_But with no change to reach my home_

_Not before the day I die_

Mice are looking on it from safe distance, looking on Zira not with ordinary fear of predator but stares of rage and hatred for destroying their dew collector. Zira sights and moves on.

_After all of that to came_

_There left only me to blame_

Again shot of Zira marching on Lime Alley. This time wind blows even harder, partially covering kitty with dust clouds.

Kauli made no comments on lioness's silence. He just hoped that something would change mind of his charge, before they both get killed. But in spite of his experience as desert creature, snake was still thinking in categories of own kind. He was just ignoring many dangers that could easily kill Zira but were rather indifferent towards python. For example – sandstorm. Kauli recalled that possibility when it was much too late.

"Misssss?" asked, looked from her shoulder back, where sandy clouds were gathering on north. "I wonder how you could dig in ssssssand and cover yoursssself there."

"For what I would do that?" asked Zira, still walking ahead.

"Well… just in cassssse that some ssssssandstorm is coming." Explained snake. "You know… on the ssssurface you won't sssstand a chance."

"No, we will find some shelter when storm is about to strike." Said Zira. "Tell me when you see clouds gathering."

"I'm telling." Said snake. Zira was marching indifferent for some time, then asked.

"You are joking, right?"

"I'm afraid, not!" gasped reptile. "Ssssstorm heading from north. It will be here in about an hour."

"Any suggestion?" asked Zira.

"We must find ssssssome shelter for you." Said python. "Speed up, there must be some den on that blasssssted alley."

It was easy to do, especially that soon after wind started to blow from north. Steps of princess were boosted by power of element, but it was dreadful announcement what would be there soon after. Zira turned from easy pace to fast march and when sand started to be blown by wind, she entered running mode. She didn't look back, but Kauli was watching all the time, nervously coiling tighter around his carrier's neck. Finally he felt that Zira was on the edge of being winded.

"Stars! That'ssss no use!" he hissed. "It will be here sssssoon."

"Kauli… will you manage to dig here?" panted Zira.

"Yesssss, but I can't leave you, misssss!" replied snake with decisive.

"But I must leave you!" she snorted with irritation. "I have no strength to carry you any further."

"Stars dammit!" hissed reptile. "Right, put me down here… But you mussssst take some cover. Jussssst run ahead until you find any ssssolid shelter."

"I'll try." Said Zira, letting python slide down on the ground.

Then she started to run. All factors were against her. She was tired and thirsty and even solid meal – but meal accompanied by not satisfying amount of water – didn't helped. Wind was blowing up more and more dust, slowly reducing vision to sight of dusty cumuluses. Maybe wind was making run easier and directing kitty in right (she hoped) direction, but Zira had to put serious effort in staying on her paws. Finally she lost her orientation and was just speeding with wind on route the nature chose. All her strains were put to maintain balance and not fall down. She barely heard a thing, but howls of storm suggested clearly that staying in place meant death. Zira heard many tales about sandstorms clearing lion's bodies to the bones in seconds and she imagined herself being torn to pieces. "But maybe that is show it should be?" she thought and first wave of actual storm hit her back.

Elemental rage pushed Zira to even further moves. Suddenly she sensed that she actually didn't touch the ground just waving her paws in the air, sometimes hitting ground, with no actual effect. She couldn't do anything to spot her body from falling down and rolling in random rush ahead. She wanted to scream, but no shout could be louder than howling of storm and when she opened her mouth, waves of dust entered it with brutal decisiveness. Zira closed her eyes and when she slowly stopped to feel anything, she concluded that she simply died.

It was a huge surprise for her, when she hit something hard with back and fell down. She was too scared to open her eyes, but she sensed she landed on something soft, furry and smelling like lion (at least according to her nose, partially disabled due to sand abrasions). But she was too exhausted to check it, so she just nestled into that living bedding and fell asleep.

\/\/\/

"Hey, you!" sounded a voice.

Zira was thinking heavily what was going on and why there was so dark outside. In case of darkness she quickly concluded that was because she had closed her eyes. She did it, scared of sand damaging her sight, but then – when she sensed no wind – it seemed that she could open her lids. But it was still dark after that.

However not totally. Cub learned that she was lying in some kind of pan, surrounded by dwarf trees and some desert bushes. All was covered with dust and partially buried and included lion cub, or about year and half adolescent of sandy-brown fur and mane that was in place where Zira landed. She hit him, without knowing about it and brownmaned himself hadn't bothered with making any complain to newcomer. But most likely he just had awoke from being knocked out by storm-hit.

"What me?" replied Zira with weary voice.

"You are alive?" asked lion with excitement.

"Yeah, I could say so." Replied golden cub. Then looked carefully on new companion. "Who are you… where are we?"

She stood up, shaking sand off. Soon after brown adolescent stood up too. Princess noticed that he was in much worse shape than she. As Zira had – except of few abrasions – no serious injure, his paws and left side was covered with numerous cuts.

"I don't know… I guess the wind dragged me here. I was going with my coalition, but then storm burst out and… I actually don't remembered how I got here. And who are you?"

"My name is Zira. But you didn't tell me your name."

"Sukari, nice to meet you." Said lion. "But how have you…" Then his eyes narrowed in pain, as he based on wounded paw. He fell on the ground and sighed. "Damn it!"

Zira came to lion and bended down to his bruised paw. He gently licked the deepest cut, removing dirt from wound. Sukari was looking on that with surprised stare, finally – when she finished and stepped back – he said.

"Oh… thanks." His tone was surprised, as that was something special, not expected for desert traveller in need.

"That looks bad." Judged Zira. "You can't walk like this alone. Is there any water here?"

"No, there isn't any." Replied brownmaned automatically. But then he looked on princess once again and said. "Well… actually there must be some pool, somewhere in bottom of pan. At least Keme always says that."

"So, what we are waiting for? Let's dig." Ordered Zira. „I hope that your paws are right?"

"I hope it too." Replied lion.

They started their work. Fresh dust was loose but that was why also easy to dig. Two felines quickly made hole to bottom of rock pan where indeed dirt was wet. That was no reservoir of pure water but mud was easy to get water from. Both lions turned out to be skilled of getting moisture from mud. Zira never suffered thirst heavy enough to do it as normal way of drinking but Masa showed her how to do it, just in case.

"So… from where are you?" asked Sukari, when they finished their drink. "How it happened that you found yourself in the middle of Great Desert?"

"That is the middle?" asked golden cub and added quieter. "So I had just second part of way to go."

"More or less." Replied lion. "It's about in middle between that High Range and Dried Forest and in middle between land called Pridelands and that mysterious kingdom on north of here, Golden Sands. But where have come from?"

"From far away." She replied. "I don't want to speak about it."

"All right, as you wish. But you will have to decide where are you going now. After all, storm is over and…"

"Kauli!" yelled Zira, standing up and climbing to the edge of the pan.

"Sukari. Remember that name." Corrected her bronwmaned.

"I meant Kauli! I was travelling with ball python and…"

"Python?" asked Sukari. "You're weird! But wait… He is a snake, so he managed to dig himself down of he is done anyway. And there is night out there… how would you find him?"

"I don't know!" cried Zira. "He might be dead because of me. Another creature I have…"

"Shhh!" gasped Sukari. "Don't cry…" seeing that kitty was still sobbing, he shouted with nervous voice. "Shut up! My buddies are going here!"

"Who? Your pride?"

"My coalition. Rouges… I'm not sure if they would be friendly for you…"

"So what should I do?" asked confused Zira.

"Hide here!" ordered Sukari and pushed cub into den where he had been buried earlier. Then he took some acacia branches and put on surprised Zira. After few more portions of brush, golden kitty was almost invisible. "Stay there… I must check out if I could show you to them." Zira wanted to protest, but seeing that on Sukari's face rose expression of real fear, she decided to be silent.

"Hey, over here!" called brownmaned adolescent.

"Where?" sounded a voice from outside. "Oh, I see. We are coming, lad."

Zira was seeing a little through the brushes and she saw several rouges entering pan-oasis. Leader of that group was older male of reddish fur and almost pitch black mane. On his face there were three parallel scars, one coming thought blind and ripped out left eye. That eye was burning red and Zira felt she was glad that old rouge was looking on Sukari.

"So, you have survived." Smiled leader. "Keme, your favourite is alive." He looked on yellowmaned young companion. "What a surprise." Added with indifferent voice.

"I'm glad to see you too, Shababu." Said Sukari.


	6. V Siblings Pact

V

V. Siblings Pact

Pan entered five lions - Zira saw them from behind her brushy-cover. Sukaru seemed to be relieved by that arrival, but he gave several scared looks on cub's hideout. Princess couldn't understand why that was. All signs suggested that brownmaned didn't want his companions to find her.

"All right." Said leader of that group, older lion that Sukari addresses as Shababu. "I hope there will be some use of you, Sukari. Have you found any water here?"

"Yes." Adolescent smiled and pointed on centre of pan, but then his smile died. "But… we… but I drank it all."

"What!?" growled one-eyes and jumped to youngster with raised paw.

"Leave him, Shababu." Gasped young, yellowmanned lion. "How he could knew we are going here? Besides, there in no use that he drank all the water alone."

Leader stopped his paw just over Sukari's head and turned angry stare to companion. "Only because of you we took him in… I guess that you will be drinking as a last."

"If not Sukari, we would even missed that oasis." Noticed greyfurred. "But as you wish… I will drink as the last one." And added quieter. "Just for a change…" Then he came to scared Sukari. "Stand up… let's see if you are intact."

When rouges – Zira was sure those lions weren't from any pride – were drinking then sucking the mud of dried oasis, Keme was examining Sukari. Most likely as only from coalition he cared about condition of the youngest member. It looked strange – after all yellowmaned was not so older than youngster – he was not more than four years while Sukari about two. Brownfurred seemed to be generally scared, but he trusted young rouge most. Princess preferred not to think about the relations in that strange group.

"It seems all right." Said finally Keme. "You are lucky as hell you found that shelter before real storm hit."

"So, what would we do now?" asked adolescent.

"Get out of here as soon as it's possible." Replied yellowmaned. "We won't find any preys in vicinity after such a disaster. I think we should get back to mountains."

"Oh, I hear that Keme is planning." Said Shababu with angry voice. He just had finished his drink and left muddy hole to his companions. "So what it would be, Keme? You want to be leader of our coalition?" asked younger companion, coming in his direction and extending claws in threat.

"I will be." Replied greyfurred without fear in his voice. "Someday."

"Under condition I won't kill you today." Noticed chief.

"Yes, I must assume that." Admitted Keme. "But is that so unlike assumption? After all you won't be able to conquer the High Range without my help."

"I could recruit dozens of such pathetic fools like you." Said Shababu, standing behind Keme.

"I doubt that." Said yellowfurred. "Especially after they hear how you treat such pathetic fools like me."

"Don't pull the string!" gasped one-eyed. "Someday you'll break it."

"Or someday I'll became the leader of our gerge." Smiled Keme. "Leave me alone, chief. I still haven't drunk." And lion walked to waterhole, ignoring his leader. But there he found only half-dried mud.

"Will we stay here?" asked sandymaned rouge.

"No, we will come, Mhamiji" replied Shababu. "We won't find any prey here, so it's high time to move east." He actually repeated Keme's thought, but after it came out of his lips, it became rational and wise. "After such a storm I don't expect any in few days."

"I would take a nap." Said another lion, with brown mane and golden fur. He came to heap of brush and prepared to lay down when…

"No!" called Sukari and pushed lion aside.

"What the heck?" asked tired rouge.

"I mean… that Keme always says that we shouldn't lay after such an effort… because…" he was thinking a second about explanation.

"Because we could get an onset muscle soreness." Said yellowmaned. "First you must wave your paws, let your blood clean muscles from lactic acid and then."

"Gnu's dropping." Snorted Shababu and sat down on sand. "We will go, but in half an hour. Rest, Tariki, at your discretion."

"That's my place!" yelled Sukari and sat on heap. Zira restrained her sigh.

"Back off!" growled Tariki and raised his paw on youngster.

Keme intercepted companion's blow just before it reached Sukari's head. He also pushed brownmaned aside, overturning him. Tariki growled and stood up, ready for a brawl. It almost started, but then Shababu gave a loud roar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he called. "Why weren't you so militant, when we were approaching the Sahel Plains?"

"No comfortable bedding at all." Laughed redmaned rouge, previously silent.

"Sukari, just let him take that brush." Murmured Keme to his charge.

"I… can't." replied young lion with half-crying voice.

"What…"

But then it was too late. Zira's and Tariki's stares met and if earlier rouge could think that golden shape under the brush is just a pile of sand, then he noticed that pile had four paws, head and tail. It was silent, but observing newcomers carefully.

"And who is that?" asked rouge and with two moves pushed branches aside.

"Crap!" gasped Sukari.

Stared of four remaining rouges came to Zira, still laying in den, coiled and silent, but involuntary extending her claws out of her pawpads. Keme bended down to brownmaned adolescent and whispered with angry tone.

"If you expect me to somehow explain that, I need some tip."

"Acquaintance of yours?" asked surprised Shababu, looking on Sukari.

"She… was here, when I came." Said youngster with uncertain voice. "She is… like a host, so we should be nice to her… I guess."

"She drank our water." Growled Mhamiji, coming to den.

Zira instantly jumped out from hole and backed to slope of pan. It was too steep to run away and too high to simply jump up. Only exit available for cub's fast escape was ascend going on north, but Shababu was blocking the way. Princess was analysing few possible outcomes, but she was rather already sure that rouges would be hostile and even friendly attitude of Sukari and neutral of Keme wouldn't change that.

"Who are you?" asked leader, coming closer. "I suggest you to express your answer fast and clear, because I see that Mhamiji wishes to make you unable to speak."

"My name is Zira." Said kitty, with all her might trying to let her voice to shiver. She accomplished that, but her paws disobeyed, shaking uncontrollably.

"How the heck you came here? It's a middle of desert."

"I got lost." She replied, estimating chances of passing leader by and running to ascend.

"Are your pride is near?" asked Shababu, sounding almost friendly.

"There is no pride nearby." Noticed Tariki. "Just Golden Pride on north and Pridelanders on south."

"She starts her own." Murmured redmaned rouge.

"So, tell us, girl. Whom where are you?"

Zira looked on Sukari to notice he was looking on Keme. Meanwhile Keme was observing Shababu's moves with full concentration and nervous appearance. Whatever was about to happen, kitty decided to act at her own, unable to rely on anyone.

"Leave me alone!" called with decisive voice. "I'm warning you – I'm a daughter of king Arista." Added, and then some malicious voice whispered in her mind. "And murdered of queen Malkha." Rouge lions gasped with surprise.

"What a surprise." Smiled gerge-leader. "I always wanted to meet a princess… without a pride to look over her. Keme, if you insist, I could leave her to you."

"That wasn't smart?" Zira asked Sukari quietly.

"Not at all." Replied youngster.

"So, Keme, don't want you finish her?" snorted Shababu.

"What!?" yelled Zira and Sukari at once.

"Oh, sad story of the past." Smiled leader. "Our Keme has some kind of natural anti-royal instinct. After king Adili killed his mate and son…"

"Shut up!" growled yellowfurred. "Just… stop it."

"Oh, I pulled a painful string." Said leader, faking repentance. "I didn't mean to… But anyway, she's yours." He grabbed Zira and pressed her to the sand. Cub retaliated with instant slash of hostile paw. Of course her small claws could do nothing against giant lion. "But be quick." Continued chief, showing no sign of pain. "One more such a prank and I will finish her myself."

"No, wait!" yelled Sukari.

"Stop, Shababu." Said Keme with hollow tone. "Just let this cub go. She did me nothing wrong."

"So it's better wait as she will?" asked leader.

But then yellowmaned came to chief and took kitty out of his paws. He returned at his bedding and put Zira on sand, just in front of Sukari. Brownmaned wanted to stand between Zira and Shababu, but Keme stopped him in place.

"One stupid move and even I won't save her." Whispered to be heard only by his charge. Then called to other rouges. "I won't kill that child and you won't too. Just let leave her where we found her. We have nothing to do with her."

"But wait!" called Gebali with malicious smile. "Maybe we take her in?" Others looked on him with surprise, only Sukari smiled with hope. "She is cute and even she is now no good for us, in year or two…"

"Disgusting." Snorted Keme and Sukari steeped ahead, standing between Zira and Gebali.

"No, you won't!" called youngster with decisiveness. Shababu burst with laughter.

"What an inflow of heroism and gallantry!" then added quieter. "I hate to say it, boy, but rather a suicidal one." And bared his teeth.

The miracle chose a impeccable timing to happen. Hatibu dove on Gebali, painfully hitting his forehead with his bill and Sparthi pounced on Shababu. Rama and Saada stopped on ascend, roaring with all might and catching attention of all rouges. It partially worked.

Sparthi jumped from overturned leader to Zira and grabbed neck. She was much too heavy to be carried that way, so he waged her to put on his back. Then he crouched down, preparing to attack Keme. But yellowmaned reacted in surprising way. He just shook his head and sat on sand.

"On my back!" he called.

Prince of Golden Sands had just a blink of an eye to make a decision, but he chose to trust yellowmaned lion and his younger companion. He jumped ahead, still with Zira on his back and supported on Keme's back. He took spring with all his might and miraculously got to the edge of rock-pan. Yellowmaned stood on hind paws and put his front limbs on runaways. The situation was clear – by pulling he could stop them easily, but he pushed, letting prince get his balance and stand up.

"Retreat!" called sandymaned to Golden Lionesses.

Rouges were so surprised that none of them managed to engage unexpected enemy. Rama and Saada backed out without problem and Hatibu sprang in last moment before being squashed by Gebali's paw. Zira saw it in corner on her eye. She also noticed Sukari, laughing as he saw cub's escape.

Sparthi was agile lion, but he was still youngster (most likely just few months older than was Sukari) and strength wasn't his best trait. He let Zira fell down on sand of desert and stopped, panting and waiting for eventual chase.

"Sir! Get out of here!" called Rama, running at full speed in his direction. Saada was just behind her.

"Zira?!" called prince, but seeing that cub was already at her paws, turned north too and shouted. "GO!"

They ran with all their might, even without looking back. Only Hatibu was calling from the air that no chase was after them. But anyway prince wanted to be as far from aggressive rouges as it was possible. They stopped in rock crack where they had left Kauli.

Meanwhile in pan silence was chilling Keme to the bone. Sukari ceased his laughter, seeing as Shababu was looking on yellowmaned with freezing stare and clear anger. Other rouges finally regained basic orientation and looked on Keme too.

"Acquaintances of yours?" asked one-eyed with hateful voice.

"No idea who that was." Replied Keme calmly. "Most likely pride of that cub. But I guess no one got hurt so…"

"You are obeying my orders!" roared leader with trembling voice.

"You failed to give any." Said yellowfurred, looking also on other rouges. Shababu was silent for longer while, he was just panting heavily. Finally he murmured.

"Let's go. I want get to some sleeping place before dusk."

Six lions exited the oasis pan and in silence set off west. Retinue was closed by Keme and Sukari. Being sure that no one would hear them, mature male whispered to younger charge.

"You are obeying me, if you want to live. I can't save your back each time you get into some troubles. From now on, you are listening to any order I give."

"You failed to give any." Noticed Sukari and laughed nervously. He expected to be hit, because Keme was on the edge of his temper. But older lion just sighed and looked in charge's eyes.

"That was close. He could killed you."

"Sorry, Keme." Said youngster quietly.

\/\/\/

After reaching the crack, Goldlanders just fell on the rock, panting heavily. Only Hatibu was still in air, circling over and looking for eventual pursue. But his appeasing croaks of bird assured lion that eventual danger was not so close. Kauli was creeping among felines, looking for eventual injuries, but saying no word.

Rama and Saada were lying motionlessly, slowly returning their breathing to norm. Sparthi just crawled to Zira, grabbed her and embrace to his side, saying nothing, just panting still. Then princess burst with tears. She just understood what she did. Sparthi and two pridememebers (only? Most likely that was just one unit!) had gone into search for her. She endangered lives of all who participated in rescue ("Stars!" she thought. "That sandstorm! They were looking for me in the storm!") and apart of that mayor damage, she disturbed hunts of pride for few days. To say nothing about worries of father and Masa…

"Sparthi!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh!" murmured lion. "Just… rest… I must rest. We are all alive."

Zira wanted to return into her crying state, but some voice inside her head suggested that if she was responsible for that mess, she also must try to fix it in every way that was possible. She could start with some basic issues.

"Are there other teams?" she asked with shivering voice.

"Dad with two lionesses going more east. Masa with two, going more west."

"Send them back… ask Hatibu to call them off!"

"Oh, right." Said Sparthi and called secretary bird. He was too tired to do it by roar, so he waged his tail. "Hat, fly to them… and…"

"Yes, sir!" replied bird and flew up to turn east.

"Done." Whispered Sparthi.

"I… I'm so sorry…" sobbed Zira. After that matter was secured, she could simply cry. "Bro… what should I do? I can't believe what happened."

"Just thank Stars we found you." Replied Sparthi. Then looked on his sister. "All right, don't cry. We must think together about some story to explain your trip to father."

"You aren't angry on me?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" prince tried to fake a stern growl, but only weak grunt left his tired throat. "But it's no match for relief we found you."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Let's think about some nice sounding story." Said sandymaned. "I promise not to say about it to father, but I would be helpful if you tell me what was the real reason of that tour…"

"Sparthi… I…" she was crying already, but then she turned to even more sorrowful sobbing. "Mom… I killed mom and…"

Lion was intelligent creature and moreover – it was about his sister. He sensed even more that he understood. He put his paw on kitty's mount, lifted his head and looked on Rama and Saada, lying near.

"That isn't an order, but an ask. If you can't, if you are too tired, just tell me." Two lionesses raised their heads. "Could you make some dew-traps in nearby rock cracks? We need lots of water. Or maybe check some further places. I will prepare those here."

"Sure thing, sir. We will." Said Rama, standing up. "But don't bother with it, my prince. After all we are to help you, not the opposite."

"Thanks." Said sandymaned. And when Goldenlanderesses went away, he looked on his sister, taking back his paw. "What did you say!?"

"I… killed her." Sobbed kitty. "I murdered our mother and sister."

"Who told you that?!" asked Sparthi, a bit harsher than he planned.

"For the first time… Wivu. But she didn't want it, it happened in anger. But anyway, she was right. If not me, mother would be still alive."

Prince sighed, thinking heavily. For year that passed from death of Malkha he was often asking why it happened, why then and if there was any mean to avoid the worse. But in any silent question – even that most rebellious – he didn't blame his sister. On that moment he connected many things that he had missed earlier – Dhahabu's indifference towards niece and his own attitude, after all far from sincere brotherly love. Even if none of lioness said about Zira's guilt of queen's death, cub could get such impression by his own. Whatever had said Wivu, it was just a spark on dried brush.

"No. No one claims that, because it's simply not true." Said finally Sparthi. "Mom died… but such a things happen in Circle of Life. Did happen and will. I blamed myself for that too… but I understood that I couldn't change it."

"But… she died, giving birth to me!" cried Zira.

"I bet if you died, mother would has blamed herself for that in similar way." Replied prince. "Just believe me – it has no sense at all."

"But she's still dead…" sobbed Zira. "I can't believe that you don't see it. You see me, endlessly thinking what if I died not her. How it would be, if she was with you. And if I were someone worthy to replace her… good cub, good sister… perhaps you might accept it. But now? I endangered your and girls lives in that search. Mother would never…"

"She would be scared about you… Most likely she would let dad punish you. But as far I could judge her character, she would not just hug you and comfort, until you feel all right. She was wonderful lioness… a perfect mother."

"And that's why I can't stand taking her from you." Replied Zira.

Song "Just me to blame; pt. II". This time it's singed by characters, Zira and Sparthi in particular. Vocals are accompanied by melody; strings mostly, delicate orchestral ensemble. Tune is the same as in previous chapter – only instruments make a change. Voice of Zira – shivering on the edge of cry.

She is lying on the rock, next Sparthi. It's late afternoon, just before the dusk. Landscape looks a bit scary – it's just after sandstorm, so even those few plants living on desert are covered with sand and dust. All seems to be lifeless.

Zira:

_I could walk still miles away_

_I could climb the highest peak_

_I could take the hardest way_

_But I won't find what I seek_

She looks on her paws – bruised and swollen. Long way she has done is clearly seen. Then notices similar injuries on Sparthi's paws.

_Even run around this earth_

_Is just running from myself_

She stands up and walks few steps ahead, to trips on some loose gravel and fells down, hitting with muzzle into soft sand of desert.

_I could laugh the death in face _

_I could take the bravest dare_

_I could win the longest race_

_But I won't reach what I care_

Sparthi stands up, wanting to help her, but she recovers on her own, in the same time noticing that under pile of gravel she moved is a dwarf bush. She bends down to it, carefully touching his dried branches.

_After all of that to came_

_There left only me to blame_

When she presses a bit harder, part of branch is torn apart. Bush seems to be completely dead, killed by sandstorm.

Chorus, still Zira:

_I can't change that, but I try_

_Running against winds past_

_Marching with all strength that last_

She raises her stare and looks on setting sun. Just sings, while tears are slowly flowing from her eyes. Light of sun is painting the desert golden-red. Looking against the rays Zira sees in some gleams strange shapes. One of it becomes more and more similar to lioness. Kitty walks ahead (with clear effort – both tiredness and strains are seen).

_Marching to the sun alone_

_But with no change to reach home_

_Not before the day I die_

After few seconds, when more of sun-shield is gone, those impression turns out to be just illusion. Zira sighs heavily.

_After all of that to came_

_There left only me to blame_

She just looks at disappearing sun, finishing her part.

\/\/\/

Pt.2. (or second verse, whatever You wish to call it) Sparthi starts singing. He stands up comes to Zira and puts his paw on her shoulder.

_You could say what wish to say_

_You could do what wish to do_

_You could run from us away_

_But we'll still be loving you_

He pulls her back, making her turn back. Then he points something on the rocks.

_And whenever wish to stay_

_You will return here some day_

That plant Zira unintentionally uncovered, isn't dead. Sparthi bends down and blows to show more of branches. Freed from burden, plant raises again. Even some flower shows itself.

_You think it's all your fault_

_You could think we took offence_

_You could feel it all is lost_

_But we still want give you chance_

Zira comes there, kneels down next to brother and helps him clear rest of plant. When more and more of bush is free and looks still strong and livery, she smiles in spite of tears.

_And whatever storm you cope_

_There's no wrong in little hope_

Although sun already has set, when Spathi removes dust of one branch, a bud opens. The other flower, bigger and even more colorful – mixing gold and blue – opens it's flakes.

Chorus, still Sparthi:

_We are one, and we will be_

_Doesn't matter what is now_

_What was or would be somehow_

Another blow of wind starts – Sparthi and Zira at once shields newly discovered flower. But after few seconds prince looses his paws, letting wind press the flower. However plant seems to be resistant for that. Zira let loose too.

_You are still deep in my heart_

_No storm could tear us apart_

_No drought could make dry this sea_

They leave the bush. Sparthi nudges sister in side, then point up tot the sky. It's almost all dark then and at that moment stars star to show. Lion points on some particular star.

_Even if that happened too_

_We just can't stop loving you_

Zira looks into skies. Tears have already dried, she is observing in awe. Cut to kitty's view – image of starlit sky. Suddenly Zira looks on some stellar cluster. It resembles lioness's muzzle, smiling. It slowly transforms to Malkha's appearance. Stellar face looks on cub with loving and forgiving expression. Zira lifts her paw, but the image disappears. However cub is still smiling.

Music stops.

They stayed looking in stars for a longer while. Rama found them in that way and laid down in rock crack, saying nothing. But just after that Sparthi shook his head, ending that spell. He looked on Zira.

"No more talking nonsense?"

"She is there." Whispered kitty. "I felt as she was looking on us… and longing. But she is not sad… just…"

"And we shouldn't be too." Replied Sparthi. "Just let's rest and tomorrow were will set off home.

"Right." Murmured kitty, walking to rock crack in lime alley. "Just… Sparthi… I'm very sorry I misunderstood it all and make you all so worried."

"I guess that painful lessons are those best remembered." Said lion. "Don't worry, I think I could appease father. Just…" He looked on sister. "I want you to remember, that we are siblings, doesn't matter what. I'm at your side. You got it?" she nodded her head.

"Sure…" she smiled. "I believe you will be a great king one day. You are just proper person for that…"

And she said what she thought. In that moment she promised herself she would never envy brother's privilege of being heir. For short moment she imagined as if she was to be a heir and next king of Golden Sands would be her mate. That was quite scary vision, as Zira wondered how could she possibly run a kingdom and care about her subjects, if she was unable to behave properly, for not to hurt ones that cared for her.

\/\/\/

Group of rouges was going as far as weakest member could go. Of course – once again – it was Sukari. He tried to stay silent, but when each step became a torment, he came closer to Keme and looked in his eyes.

"Right. Let's make a stop." Said yellowmaned.

"No one hastens you." Replied Shababu indifferently. "You may stay here and even die here if you wish. If you take your weepy lad with you, I have no objections."

"We are stopping." Said Keme and sat down. Sukari followed him, or better to say – just fell in more or less controlled way. "And just let it go already. That's not his fault he has shorter paws than you." Then added with quieter voice that even brownmaned didn't hear him. "And I feel that what happened today might pay off in future. In the least expected way…"

\/\/\/

Way back wasn't easy, but it passed without any serious incident. No storm harassed lions group and since Hatibu rejoined them, they had easier route thanks to sharp sight of secretary bird who found each possible shortcut. They were going for whole next day and didn't stop when sun set. Sparthi guided his sister and lionesses to home about midnight.

Whole pride was waiting for returning princess. Zira shivered, seeing Arista and Masa standing at the end of alley, but Sparthi was going easily and surely. And he promised he would fix things up. Goldenfurred trusted him – after all he was her brother. So she followed, although she pointed her stare into the sand. Without word they came to kings and brownfurred lioness.

"You are back…" said Masa with voice shivering from emotions.

"Welcome back, my darling." Said Arista, but in his voice she didn't hear any irony nor anger.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, but king - before even Sparthi managed to say anything - just hugged his daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Hush… don't talk about it today. You are back. It's all I need to know." And then added quieter, stroking his daughter's head. "I thought… I lost you all."

Pride entered the cave, leaving just Hatibu and Kauli in acacia alley. Snake looked on bird and said with irritated voice.

"Perhapsssss that's not my duty to give advices in issues of princess'sss upbrinding, but still I thing sssssome discipline should be applied."

"I suggest you don't tell it to lord Arista." Replied majordomo. "When it comes to punishing, he might ask you what the heck you were doing when she was going south!" finished with angry voice.

"Hanging around." Hissed reptile. "Her neck, to be exact."


	7. VI Same Old Song

VI

VI. Same Old Song

That year was strange. Perhaps habitants of other lands failed to see any threat in the air, but on the desert every drought was seen clearly. Golden Sands were desert kingdom, living only thanks to few fertile oasis in area. Golden Massif, Dried Oasis and Malkha's Waterhole (place named after late queen) had their own sources, independent and yearlong ones, but main reservoir of humidity was Mouth Grove, placed – as name suggested – in mouth of Rumble Gorge. Although Rumble Range itself seemed waterless, those little potions of liquid that rock were gathering sooner of later floated down to grove. There – thanks to rock plate under sand – was a life-giving lake.

But that year came dry season and desert attacked green grove. It did that every year, but then succeeded as never before. Brink of jungle forest backed more than thirty metres, while year earlier just not more than ten. Kauli noticed that, because old Hatibu was already rarely leaving Golden Cave, taking his retirement, being fed and looked be the pride. And soon after first disturbing news reached Arista, first refugees started to seek Golden Sands.

Animals of many kinds – some of them never living on desert before – came to Home Grasses and asked king for place to stay. Although Arista gave his permission in almost every case, he was already scared by process that seemed to be much wider that some expected. The drought was coming – not an ordinary one, as on desert water was always a problem – but a special one, that could endanger existence of whole kingdom.

In second month of dry season, when jungle in Mouth Grove shrank to never recorded level, Arista asked Dhalimu, Sparthi, Masa and Rama to come with him and speak freely about suggestions. They came to lake and sat on beach.

"What's wrong, dad?" asked prince. It was almost midday, a part of day that sun was scorching the ground, making all creatures who were able, stay in some shelter. Even on the shore of lake (that shrank to relatively small pool too) hotness was very irritating.

"I could say: almost everything." Replied king. "That dry season is strange… In legends of our pride we have stories about the Great Drought that made our forefathers leave our Homeland in North and came here. I'm afraid this trail could be similar." Seeing amazed and shocked stares of others, he added. "Of course I don't mean leaving Golden Sands… We just must be prepared for real disaster coming from this drought. Dhalimu… tell me about fertile lands that could feed our pride, or its part, for limited time of worse seasons."

"You want to leave Golden Sands?" asked white lion.

"For some time." Replied king. "Letting soil and animals rest. Even sending part of pride outside our land would help a lot, leading herds to multiply. And that would reduce our, lions problem with water."

"Leaving home in hard times like that is always dangerous." Said Dhalimu. "Weakened pride will be much easier target of attack for rouge coalitions or even some other despaired pride."

"That's why I told it is our last resort." Explained Arista. "But speak: where we could find our sanctuary?"

"Well…" white lion was thinking a while, before he gave any answer. "I heard that on south of here is fertile kingdom, called Pridelands. But a numerous pride lives there. West from here desert is going thousands miles and except of some mountain ranges there is no life. North… your ancestors came from north. Perhaps that's only reasonable direction to turn, but first I wish to check mountain range I discovered on east. Not more that fifty kilometres from here there are mountains, high and flourishing with life. Staying there is not an easy task, but I guess if real drought come, there we would survive much easier."

"Why you are thinking about it?" asked Masa. "Why so sudden?" Others looked on king with inquiring stares.

Those five lions were running the Golden Pride. King himself – what was quite obvious – was consulting almost every decision with his brother-in-law (if he was at paw) and, more and more often with his almost mature son. Masa acted like queen of Golden Sands – she always was close to Arista, ready to help him in whatever he was intending. That was valid also with such kingdom issues. Rama was best huntress in pride, teaching Zira predator's skills and simply one of wisest lionesses there, often asked to express her opinion in matters of Golden Sands. That four were looking on their monarch with curious stares.

"I have… dreams." Replied Aristra after a while of silence. "Strange, but profound ones. I sense those are talking about future… or possible future."

"No that I have any doubt in your judgement…" started Dhalimu, but king interrupted him.

"I know that our decisions can't be make, based on unclear prophecies and obscure impressions. I just following the main intuition, not caring too much about dreams as a whole."

"But what is in those dreams, dad?" asked Sparthi.

"To say shortly: death." Replied Arista. "End of Golden Pride and destruction of our home."

"Yeah, that is a good reason for not following dreams." Murmured Rama.

"Listen to me!" said ruler decisively. "I told I don't believe in those visions. Or at least I don't believe they could come true. That is one of reasons I want you to thing about reconnaissance in the outer lands. Just in case."

"Simply – you want me to lead the group?" asked Dhalimu.

"I like your straightforwardness." Smiled king. "Yes, I hoped you volunteer."

"Well… with all due respect, sir…" said Rama carefully. "You are not so unbreakable, as you were once. I think you shouldn't go alone."

"King is here to judge that." Said queen's brother. In his voice was no irritation, but a tone of disappointment that he was seen as not fully independent. But that was fact – whitefurred was nine – he was year older than king and he hadn't full strength of juvenile.

"I wanted to send someone with you anyway." Said Arista. "I think that Rama will enlist willingly."

"That wasn't a hard guess." Smiled light-greyfurred lioness. "I'm always first into every trouble."

"I know that perfectly." Arista returned smile.

Rama was two years younger than king, but thanks to that in times of king Ananias, young prince had to suffer kitty's pranks countless times. It could be said that greyfurred was Arista's cubhood friend, almost like a sister. But in that family, of course lion was the big and caring brother.

"But I think that such a trip would be good for Sparthi. Son, do you want go with your uncle?" Asked monarch and prince smiled. Rama looked on him with suspicious stare. "And I'm sending you also to make sure he will be all right." added Arista.

"He is three already." Said Dhalimu. "If he wants go, I see no reason he shouldn't." After short consideration Masa nodded her head and agreement. But then Dhalimu added. "In fact taking Zira with us also is not bad idea…"

"What?" gasped Masa in amazement.

"Just what I said." Replied Dhalimu. "I'm sure she will manage."

"But… why?" asked greyfurred lioness.

"And what do you think, Rama?" king looked on his friend.

"If you are not opposing that idea at current status, I suspect you consider it too, my lord." Said Rama. "But speaking for me… I think that's not a bad thing."

"She has a talent to walking the desert." Added Dhalimu. "What happened year ago…"

"Almost killed her!" exclaimed Masa. "I don't let my child…" she instantly corrected. "Child given to my care to risk her life in such unnecessary venture. Arista… tell them!"

"I'm closer to Dhalimu's thinking." Confessed king. "Zira is almost grown up too… and if we are ready to send prince in that journey, why not princess?"

"She is two, she is lioness and she is not…"

"…ready?" smiled Dhalimu. "I guess she is readiest lioness in her age to do that. Decision is not mine, but I see no reason to leave her here."

"I don't know, dad." Said Sparthi. "But if you let her go, I'm sure she will manage."

"There is nothing to fear." Added Dhalimu. "She is daughter of Malkha. She has sand in her blood." But saying that he smiled in odd way and careful watcher could noticed a discrete shadow on his muzzle, as well as claws slightly extending from his pawpads.

"But you even haven't asked her!" yelled Masa. "How do you know, she would like it?"

"Your uneasy tone stays for the answer." Smiled Rama.

\/\/\/

Zira decided to take that wall all alone. She had a bet with Wivu and although – or maybe because of that – they failed the dare both, not climbing on appointed ascend, Zira hadn't let it go. Alone, when no one watched, she went to Rumble Gorge and started to clamber in nearly vertical slope.

It was a midday and sunrays were coming down parallel to slope, partially blinding climber. But that wasn't a problem – Zira was even glad that she couldn't see how much left her to go. She was moving on wall of middle part of Rumble Gorge, where from bottom to first solid ledge was a space of about fifteen metres. Of course wind and water eroded wall was cracked and rough, giving many places where agile creature could find a place to put its paws, but lions aren't mountain animals. Way up was real challenge for princess. And that the point – after all she didn't use to bet with Wivu about easy things.

For first ten metres all went smoothly – ascend was already sloppy (nearly vertical), but princess easily found many crack to base her limbs. Zira was two years old adolescent lioness, just in beginning of her prime. For year that passed since trek to Last Oasis she changed drastically, but it wasn't strange for growing lion. From agile and strong, yet clumsy cub she turned to almost mature lioness, already shapely, vigilant and radiating with strong aura of desert beauty. Her lean silhouette was hiding strong muscles but also nerves of sharpest reflex. Her red eyes were full of decisiveness – especially then, when she was trying to beat her step sister in that uncomplicated, yet surely hard dare.

She made another ten metres, firmly basing on rock cracks. She was going fast, perhaps too fast to always maintain proper balance, but in her moved was more rational analysis that one might think. She knew that such a long way would exhaust her quickly, if she were watching every step and looking for perfect basis. Overall quick rush ahead was safer than slow climb – from point she was, return was not an option. From two possible way one led up, the second down and that was quick fall to rock ground.

But from about half of distance lioness felt tired. She sensed that her grabs became less firm and few times she accidentally caught a loose rock. But still she didn't decide to make any stop. Wivu said she wanted get the wall in one approach – princess couldn't be worse at any length. But with each move upper, she felt less certain. Sun started to blind her and she felt terrible thirst in her mouth.

Finally it came – she grabbed loose rock and sensed that her basis broke. Her right paw waved helplessly in the air, but with desperate rush of three remaining limbs. Just there she felt pain of almost broken claw and scratched paw. In normal condition that would be nothing to worry about, but thirty metres above the ground that pain was an omen of some real trouble.

She made a deeper breath and ignoring the cut, she rushed up. Just extended her claws and in most painful way she started to use them to attach herself into rock. She ignored cracks and ledges, just aiming to make distance in quicker possible time. That was good idea, or would be good on shorter distance. She didn't measure altitude left, but after not more that hundred heartbeats she sensed that her paws were burning with unbearable pain. She clenched jaws and narrowed her eyes, knowing she was at the edge of cry. But she couldn't cry – first of all she was daughter of great Malkha, and showing her weakness would be clearly putting name of mother in shade. The second thing was possible fall after such a disturbance, but princess didn't think about it at moment. She was moving her burning paws like in a trance, slowly stopping to look ahead, into blinding sun. She realised that she failed.

Grab on her neck wasn't strong, but it allowed her to stand one second more. She used that time to reach edge of gorge ledge. Driven by her climbing haze, she pushed her body on the bluff, ignoring Kauli's help.

Python, just after that grab quickly let lioness loose and crept away. Then he rolled on ledge, looking on Zira, who was lying on rock and panting heavily. Seeing and hearing that no praise was going to be said, he demanded about it himself.

"Don't thank me." He hissed. "I like to lift lionessesssss in sssspare time."

"I was… going just… fine…" panted Zira. "You didn't… have to…"

"Hopelesssss." Murmured snake. "I should demand a rise in return for such outragesssss."

Princess finally opened her eyes and slowly stood up. Feeling a pain in her paws, she looked down to see blood-spotted limbs and two broken claws. "But I did it!" she smiled in mind and pulled a face in grimace of new wave of pain.

"Very nice!" murmured python. "But are you ready for more?" he asked and pointed with tail ahead. Because they were on ledge, a path up to actual bluff of gorge was narrow and step, coming ten metres higher.

"Sure…" replied Zira and hobbled in that direction.

Fortunately she made that last part of way without any accident. When she stopped on solid rock, she waited on Kauli and let him take his favourite place at her neck. Since long way south year earlier, king's advisor became in some degree also Zira's right paw, if that term could be used with creature with no paw at all. Arista kept no grudge towards snake for letting princess run away. In fact he was aware how little snake could do to stop Zira in her trip and his care and advices most likely saved cub on desert. So after a role of chamberlain, Kauli became a tutor and a confidant of princess.

They went down from Rumble Range to Mouth Grove. Royal Council was already gone, just silent and empty forest remained. Other lionesses of pride were resting in cave, only bored Zira sought some – as we could see, sometimes dangerous – entertainments. But weather made princess also to look for some shelter. She left Kauli on shore and entered the lake. Water of that pool was warm, but in comparison to heated air it was a cooling pleasure anyway.

"I ssssugest you to restrain your tendency for luxury." Hissed python from beach.

"What?" called Zira from middle of lake.

"Your swimming scared other animalssssss from drinking here." Explained snake.

"Come on." Laughed princess back. "Everyone knows me and knows that dad ordered sanctuary zone on the lake. They could come here at will."

"I guess that no one isssss persuaded." Murmured Kauli.

"Right, I'm going out." Said princess and swan to the shore.

She exited water and shook her fur, of course not hard enough to rid off all moisture. Cool wetness of coat was very pleasant in weather like that. She came to python and he climbed on her neck without word.

"Let'ssss go home." Said chamberlain.

"Home…" murmured Zira. "Our sweet, cosy cave… Kauli, I'm sick of it all."

"Sssssunstroke?"

"I mean that dad is treating me like a child!" exclaimed princess with irritated voice.

"Perhapsssss he missed to notice you are already two!" replied reptile with irony.

"Cease it! You know what I mean." Snorted Zira. "Since the day of my journey… dad even didn't let me accompany uncle Dhalimu in nearest trip. I'm sitting in the cave and…"

"For now your are ssssstanding on the Rumble Range." Noticed python.

"Well… yes, but I was speaking figuratively. He didn't let me join hunting team and…"

"I guess you have no lessssss free paw than Sparthi in you age." Said chamberlain.

"But it's not enough for me." Said Zira.

"Same old song" song. Tune in middle tempo, rather seriously sounding, strings in melody and military sounding drum to rhythm.

Zira is walking on shore of Mouth Lake. Suddenly she steps on swampy spot and her front right paw submerges to knee into sticky and dense mud.

_Stuck just right here and now_

_By inert, sacred vow_

_In place I didn't choose and I cannot change_

She bases on solid ground and with heavy effort gets her limb out of mud. Looks on dirty paw and with disgusted stare comes to water to wash it.

_Surrounded by the see_

_Of all old things in me_

_I cannot use to way, too still to be strange_

She enters the water and looks at her reflection. Then dives. Kauli is looking on that with confusion.

_Since day that I was born_

_I feel this stopping torn_

_That hurts my foot and stopping my every step_

She emerges and then starts to sing: _Since day…_; Then she goes away from water, hobbling. Her paw – that front right is bleeding slightly. We don't know if that was some torn she stuck on in water or just earlier cut from event in gorge.

_Perhaps it's way I'm fine_

_Unable crossing line_

_But that's a kind of freedom I don't accept_

She sits on beach and tries to remove some shard from her pawpad. Kauli creeps closer and with his jaws helps her to take away the rock-fragment. Then Zira licks bleeding pad.

Chorus:

_Is that required_

_To stay in place_

_To stay in line_

_To stay on base?_

She wants to go ahead, but she freezes just before putting cut paw on sand. Pawpad is still bleeding and basing on it would make an abrasion dirty. With irritation of her face, princess jumps on three paws.

_What keeps me down_

_That makes me strong?_

_Some things never change - it's the same old song!_

_The same old song!_

She gets to line of grass and sits on green carpet. Meanwhile Kauli comes to her, with big leaf in his mouth. While Zira is singing, paying no serious attention on her paw anymore, just letting the blood to clot, snake puts her paw on leaf and coils around edges of leaf, making a "bandage shoe". Lioness sees it, smiles and gets dome grass-stem to tie it.

Second verse:

_No steps on own require_

_Always the march in line_

_With all who died and all who would came someday_

As she walk again, she goes, up with dried bed of seasonal torrent, to gorge. She quickly enters part where bed becomes a narrow ravine – place where princess and her friends used to play in queen of gorge year earlier. Kauli is hanging on her neck.

_My life is not a way_

_But gorge where I can't stray_

_But also I can't choose to take my own lane_

She strokes wall of ravine (that northern – with right, bandaged paw), making some smaller rock shards fall down.

Chorus:

_Is that required_

_To stay in home_

_To stay in line_

_In crowd alone?_

She turns back to see her way as straight line and turns again ahead to see even longer route as perfect line. Walks ahead again, rubbing with side against wall of ravine. Finally jumps up, to reach upper edge of ravine.

_What keeps me right_

_It seems so wrong_

_Some things never change - it's the same old song!_

_The same old song!_

She gets there, but with little help of Kauli – after all with partially disabled paw she isn't agile as usual. However she stands over the brink. Zoon in on her face – she seems to recognize – just before her – place where year earlier she had a fight with Wivu.

Song bridge, Zira sings, or better to say: melodically declaims four next lines:

_Always do what mother would did in your place_

_Always keep your father out of disgrace_

_Always watch steps, cause others see_

_But just never thing what's good for me_

Retrospection: Zira recalls what was year earlier. Arista and Masa ordered as a punishment for a fight that Zira has ten times carry Wivu on her back from mouth of gorge to that place and greyfurred does the same with princess. Shot of tired Zira with her step-sister on back.

Chorus:

_Is that required_

_To stay in spot_

_To stay in line_

_And slowly rot?_

Zira shook her head, retrospection ends. She looks back down, on mouth and farther on Golden Massif. But then in fast few jumps she climbs up to one of minor peaks of Rumble Range, that was just next to. She looks on south.

_I'll never get_

_What for I long_

_That thing'll never change - it's the same old song!_

_The same old song!_

She sees desert, dusty clouds on horizon, but fata morgana is showing some shapes on distant south. Zira narrows her eyes and those shapes became aerie looking rock and fertile jungle. Then Kauli – most likely trying to watch as well – lift his head just in front of princess's face, breaking that illusion and ending vision.

Zira stops to sing, music stops.

"I ssssee nothing wrong in our Golden Sands." Said finally snake, looking on south. "I don't argue – there alssssso could be some nice place, but we already have nice place on our own."

"I don't tell me, you didn't enjoyed our trip last year." Murmured Zira, slowly coming down from slope. Descending with aching paw turned out to be mush harder than ascending, but princess wasn't in hurry. She finally got to the mouth and turned in home direction. Sun was slowly setting on western side of the sky.

Arista and Masa waited on acacia alley. Sparthi was there too and Zira read from his excitation that something important happened. She came closer to parents and gave a lick to father and adoptive mother. Kauli – two times squeezed between lions felt a bit embarrassed.

"What happened my dear?" asked Masa with concern in her voice, looking on leaf on Zira's paw.

"Just a scratch." She replied. "Tomorrow it will be all right."

"Are you sure that yet tomorrow?" asked king.

"I guess…" murmured princess. "Is that so important?"

"If you want to, you may accompany your uncle and your brother in recon to mountains on east." Said Arista with seemingly indifferent voice. "They want to set off tomorrow."

"Wow… you're sure?" asked Zira, sensing some catch in that.

"I have different opinion." Said Masa. "But your father already made his choice."

"Thanks, dad." Smiled princess and hugged to father's side. "Sure, I will be ready tomorrow. Sparthi…" she looked on her brother. "Tell me, what is going on here."

Siblings entered the cave, while king and grey lioness stayed on valley. They were looking after princes and finally Arista said with quiet voice.

"I know that all your doubts come from simple fact you care about her so much, but I think that would be good for her. Look, how she is glad of that."

"That's the point." Replied Masa. "That is another challenge for her… just like year ago."

"This time she is under good care." Said king. "Dhalimu, Rama… and Sparthi of course. He is responsible lion."

"Yes, I know…I just… have some bad feelings about this."

"Good mother always has." Said Arista and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. "And good father always appeases that. At least I think that." And then they returned to cave too.

But there was another witness of that talk. Wivu didn't try to eavesdrop – she wanted to speak with mother and incidentally heard step-sister's, mother's and king's words. She came out from behind the acacia and slowly stopped where Zira had stood just moment before. She looked down to see her pawprint in sand.

"Again…" she thought with grooving anger. "Again you are at my place… instead of me. I wonder, if king asked me to go, would mother be so anxious about me…"

"Hey, Wivu." Sounded a voice just after grey lioness. She almost jumped up in place, turned back and saw Rama, returning to cave. "Oh, sorry…"

"Never mind." replied grey lioness angrily. "I'm a bit restless due to sleep problems."

"But nothing serious, I hope…"

"Don't worry." Replied Wivu. "I will be able to join hunting team tomorrow."

"Good… good." Smiled lioness. "Because most likely I will be away for some time. At least one of my students should show those lazy bones how to hunt."

"I'll try to substitute Zira, as good I can." Snorted Wivu and walked back to cave, leaving surprised Rama on the alley.

\/\/\/

"I think you could go." Said Dhalimu, looking on his niece's paw.

It was on morning next day, when recon team was preparing to go. Rama, Sparthi, Zira and golden lion himself stood up earlier, drank and eat decent portions and just waited as their bodies rest a little after meal and were ready for serious effort. Weather was cloudy, as countless dusty cumuluses were blown on the sky. It was perfect for marching in short distances, making way easy and pleasant. But it also could mean coning sandstorm, so Dhalimu hoped they could make their way fast.

"I'm feeling all right, uncle." Replied Zira.

"I'm sure they would wait for you, if that wasn't true." Said Wivu, passing by the main chamber.

"Hi, Wivu." Smiled princess. She was in so good mood that she failed to see angry stare of step-sister. "So we are going today. Won't you give your sis goodbye-hug?"

"I'm afraid it would bring some badluck." Replied greyfurred and walked away, leaving Zira laughing at her joke.

"All right, if you are ready, we go." Said Dhalimu. Then he looked on his niece and added. "Tell honestly – are you ready? I won't accept any complains on route."

"There will be no complains, uncle." Replied Zira. "I promise."

"We will see." Murmured gold lion with indifferent voice. In fact he was looking on lioness with examining stare.

"So… it will be the real trail." He thought, watching as Sparthi was saying goodbye to Ghera and his niece to other lionesses. "Zira has her change to show what stuff she is made. If she is even half the lioness her mother was." But he said nothing aloud just came to wake up Arista, before setting off.

About ten minutes later four lions of Golden Sands exited cave and turned due east. Sun was shinning against them, but due to cloud layer, not blinding, but just inviting to make another step. Wivu was watching disappearing silhouettes and listening to other lions. Of course, she heard talk of king and her mother.

"She will be all right." Assured Arista.

"I hope you are right." Replied Masa. "And I'm proud of her too."

In that moment Wivu felt scared of own thought. But still – she hoped that clouds on north would bring storm that bury her step-sister forever.


	8. VII Good, Old Foes

VII

VII. Good, Old Foes

Dhalimu claimed that distance between Golden Sands and High Range was not longer than hundred kilometres. However that was way much harder than marching on Lime Alley. Four lions were forced to walk the loose sand and made water supply desperately difficult. When white lion noticed first rock-island at that ocean of sand, he decided to make a stop, although there was about two hour to dusk.

"We have a problem now." Said old wanderer. "Let's stop here and I will think a while."

Place for a stay wasn't too comfortable – just a rock emerging from fine sand. It was almost round, measuring about fifty metres in the widest place. Just few crack on stone-plate made mounting dew-collectors difficult. Rock was covered just with few clumps of dried thistle. Lions judged that no animal would survive there.

"We could stay here or go further." Said Dhalimu. "And personally I would suggest that second option. Let's try to go at night, what will be easier."

"But what if we don't find any shelter for a sleep?" asked Rama. "We can't make a rest during the day, without any cover."

"There is always a risk." Replied white lion. "But living on desert is risky itself."

"You are commanding here, uncle." Said Sparthi. "Whatever you decide, I will recognise it as reasonable."

"But I can't feel your tiredness and weakness." Explained lion. "I would go further…" then he looked on Zira. Princess narrowed her eyes and replied instantly.

"Why are looking at me? I could go twice that distance!" She assured with angry voice, although she actually wanted just lay down and sleep.

But she couldn't. In stare of her uncle there was something cold… A daring question: Are you ready? And clear suggestion that princess was too tired to make any step further. "He thinks I'm weaker than mother." Thought Zira. "And actually – he is right. But still, I can't give up now." She clenched her jaws, turning her appearance to stern and decisive look. But in fact she wanted just to cover expression of pain and sleepiness.

"I guess you should ask about the same." Murmured Rama, smiling. "But as for me, it's all right. I could go further."

"So, Zira, lead." Ordered Dhalimu.

Princess gathered all he strength to make those few step in front of others with light and sure pace. She exited the plate and entered sand. Then turned back to brother.

"So… can we go?"

Dusk came about two hours later. Princess was still on lead, sensing on her own back stare of uncle. He was measuring her every step and looking for a sing of weakness. Zira was glad that sun set – thanks to that her tiredness wasn't seen so clearly. Walking in front had also another disadvantage – she had to look for some shelter, what in darkness of night was simply hard. For long hours, Zira was tensing her all body in try to maintain speed and proper pose and in the same time carefully observing dull landscape of the desert. Finally about three hours after midnight, she noticed shapes of some rocks. She turned there, guiding her group closer. Object happened to be not only a rock, but brink of small ravine.

"That's it." Called Zira to others. "We will stay here."

"Are you tired?" asked Dhalimu with concerned voice, however princess sensed some poisonous triumph in that.

"No, but we must halt anyway." She replied decisively. "It's a great cover, proper to gather dew tomorrow. Most likely we won't see anything like that in next day." And not waiting for reply, she entered the crack.

Tired lions quickly prepared place to sleep. Stone pans were covered with brush, that could collect moisture before the sunrise. Then Goldlanders entered a deepest crack that would surely shield them from sun of raising day. Rama and Sparthi fell asleep instantly, due to extreme exhaustion. Zira stayed awake, because she was even too tired to sleep. Dhalimu seemed to be unmoved by almost twenty hours of march.

It was rather cloudy day, but at night came wind that moved clouds away. Moon and countless stars were shining from the sky, painting rocks of ravine in odd silver colour. Zira was looking on that changed stones with half-sleeping stare.

"Try to relax in every possible way." Said Dhalimu, quiet enough for not to wake to Rama nor Sparthi. "Straighten your paws, try not to move. I guess that sleep will come soon."

"And what will be tomorrow?" asked princess with inquiring voice. "More of testing me."

"I'm not the one who testing. You are." Replied Dhalimu.

"Do you hate me, uncle?" asked Zira, instantly reading perfectly white lion's heart. He was silent for longer while, before he answered.

"No, I can't say that. But still, I regret that your mother died."

"And what will be, if I turn out to be like her?"

"I will be seriously confused." Replied white lion. "Good night, Zira."

\/\/\/

They set off on morning. Dhalimu awoke them at sunrise, so they could drink before nightly moisture dried. Then they rested an hour more to walk away when sun was already high on sky. That day wasn't cloudy – on morning wind was cooling wanderers a bit, but from midday heat became unbearable.

In spite of weakness of previous day, Zira was going smoothly, maybe even better than Rama. Lioness was in middle age, but yet out of her prime. She endured the way, but it clearly weakened her strength. Sparthi was going at his pace, not staying in back, but not speeding too fast – just using strengths of his youth to keep tempo dictated by Dhalimu.

Zira was leading, but she marched with speed that white lion judged as proper. Dhalimu itself was biggest enigma of trip – he was in age that could explain some condition problems, but he looked as if that was just a walk around the Golden Cave.

"Don't you ever tire, uncle?" asked Sparthi.

"I have no time for that." Replied lion with indifferent voice.

"If we are lucky, today we will see our aim." Added Zira.

And she was right – about midday they noticed silhouettes of mountains ahead. The distance was unable to estimate, especially that hot air often makes optical tricks with such measures. But when destination was visible, march became easier – there was no use to get lost and everyone saw that High Range actually existed.

"I think we should make stop before entering it." Said Sparthi with careful voice.

"You could simply say, you are tired." Smiled Zira.

"No, I meant that we could be forced to… leave out in hurry." Explained prince. "If we get to mountains with our last breach, we won't be able to run away."

"Optimist, as usual." Snorted his sister. "From whom would we escape?"

"Realist as usual." Said Rama. "I guess that we should be prepared for anything there."

They made a halt in small cluster of acacias in about one kilometre from mountains. They got there right on sunset, to find even small pool of water, hidden among trees. Place was inviting and swaying to camp there.

"I have no strength for guarding." Said Dhamilu. "Just let's sleep… carefully."

Night passed without any unexpected events. Zira woke up with first rays of sun, taught that who stands up early, drinks more. She wanted to check the pool, but then she took a look on desert and froze in amazement.

The desert was alive. Countless animals of various kind from all directions were heading to High Range. Princess was never aware that sandy lands could be inhabited by so many species of creatures and that all population could be so numerous. Herds of herbivores were marching in tight columns, at least partially protecting each others from hungry stares of predators. But leopards, cheetahs and hyenas looked on antelopes, bovids and addaxes, staying calm. The main reason that drove them to mountains was actually not a lack of preys but insufficiency of water. Over that giant, scattered retinue many vultures were flying and looking for a meal.

"It's hard to expect we are only ones for free lunch." Said Dhalimu from behind Zira.

"They all…"

"…came here because of drought." Said old lion. "I guess that in other regions that disaster is already a deadly threat."

"There are so many…" whispered Zira, looking on countless herds. "But uncle…" she added with nervous voice. "If so many preys came here it's nearly impossible that it hasn't swayed any lions."

"I bet this place is crowded also with our kind." Replied white lion, looking on peaks of mountain range. Most of pikes were relatively low, but in some cases even snow-cape could be seen. Zira followed that stare and smiled. She never had seen a snow, but she sensed that was somehow connected with water.

"I think that some pride normally lives here." Added white lion. "But I bet they already had some visitors." He pointed on brink of desert, where skeleton of feline was reflecting rays of sun. "Easy, that's a rogue." Continued old wanderer. "I bet that local pride had some problems with unwelcome guests and that one is the result. It's male, outsider, I guess. No one would leave king's remains like that."

"We should quickly find that pride and tell them, we have no hostile intentions." Said Zira.

"Right." Nodded Dhalimu. "But now wake up others. We could make an easy hunt now."

\/\/\/

It actually didn't take much time for four lions to get their prey and feast on it. Because pool in grove was still containing some water, they even drank to that meal. But then Dhalimu ordered his charges to set off. Idea of fining local pride was very reasonable, and much better than waiting for pride to find visitors. Skeleton of rogue suggested that original inhabitants of High Range knew how to defend themselves.

Just when desert ended, widdringtonia trees belt started, slowly becoming slope to higher hills. After about kilometre of that border zone, mountain relief and flora could be found. First, moderate peaks were sprouting from light ascend and numerous caverns covered the area. Dhalimu stopped his group on the edge of widdringtonia forest.

"We have to say hello." He explained and called with all his might. "HELLO!" echo returned that voice from caves and slopes of nearest mountains. "Anyone there?"

They waited about five minutes in complete silence, standing at brink of the grove. Finally Zira saw as Dhalimu took a deep breath to call one time more, but in next second lioness was pulled down and pressed to the ground. Before she managed to understand what was happening, she found herself on the grass, with claws put on her neck. Greyfurred lioness in middle age was standing above her and keeping her steel grip.

"Make a move and watch her die!" gasped lioness. Rama and Sparthi froze in place.

"Lips movement counts too?" asked Dhalimu, seemingly not feeling threaten at all.

"Back off!" gasped attacker. "And be quiet. If you call for any help, I will kill her."

"Have we wronged you in any way?" asked white lion and ignoring given ultimatum, steeped ahead to newcomer.

"I said: stay there!" cried lioness, pointing with front-right paw on wanderer.

Zira used that opportunity. On her throat was just one paw and she grabbed with her limb. Then she rolled aside, with hind legs tripping enemy and causing her fall down. On that moment seemed to wait Dhalimu, who pounced on grey lioness and immobilize her, pinning with all his mass. Zira stood up uncertainly.

"Sis!" Sparthi ran to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm afraid: yes." Replied princess. "Hold her tight."

"You rascals!" growled aggressive lioness. "You won't have this land!"

"Shhh!" hissed Dhalimu. "You said it: be quiet. So be quiet, right?"

"Uncle! What the hell possessed you!" called Sparthi, ignoring previous advise. "She might have killed Zira!"

"Why you are so irritated she failed?" smiled white lion, still pressing grey lioness to the grass.

"It's all right, Sparthi." Replied princess. "Uncle did a right thing. I would do the same at his place." She smiled, looking on Dhalimu. They stares met and old wandered also narrowed his lips in some kind of smile. "It doesn't matter now. Let's get some information on her."

"I will tell you nothing!" growled prisoner.

"Your perkiness is admirable." Said Dhalimu. "But I think we will get some agreement. Tell us, why the heck you attacked us?"

"That's our land! You are trespassers!" hissed greyfurred. It was clear that however she tried to sound firmly and brave, she was at the edge of cry. She wasn't scared – she was simply despaired.

"Yes and no." replied Sparthi instantly. "That means: we believe that land belong to your pride. But no: we aren't trespassers. We wanted to find king and…"

"I don't believe you." Interrupted prisoner.

"How sad." Snorted Dhalimu. "Drop this. We have just two options – you will tell us where your king is, or we will look for him by our own. To do that, we must knock you out, was could be very unpleasant."

"Uncle…" murmured amazed Sparthi. "You don't mean you want…"

"And how else you could do it, my prince?" asked old lion. "She will be good or she will be still."

"Your idea of making her good could be not so appealing." Replied sandymaned. He came closed to Dhalimu and captured lioness, kneeled down in front of them and asked, trying to sound gently and softly. "What is your name, ma'am?"

"And what do you care, intruder?"

"You are talking to prince of Golden Sands!" growled Dhalimu and pressed lioness lower to the ground, as she made a painful moan. "Correct yourself!"

"Uncle, don't hurt her!" called Zira and Sparthi in unison.

"Right… I'm repeating." Said prisoner, with weak voice and white lion loosen his grab a little. "So: what do you care, sir trespasser…"

Dhalimu wanted to hit her, but his paw was stopped by Sparthi. "No!" said prince with decisive voice. "Uncle, let her go."

"What!?"

"I said: let her go." Ordered Sparthi with demanding tone.

"Listen to Golden Sands heir." Said Rama quietly. Wandered loosen his grip and jumped back, shielding from eventual attack of lioness.

But that didn't came. Greyfurred was too weak to attack again. She coughed and Sparthi came to her and helped her to stand up. Then he stepped back too, leaving prisoner completely free.

"Do you think you gained my trust by that?" asked she finally.

"I'm Sparthi of Golden Sands, son of Arista and Malkha." Said prince, bowing his head. "I terribly sorry for what has happened and I promise that won't happen again. I humbly ask you to lead us to your king."

"I can't call it aggressive negotiations tactic" murmured Dhalimu.

"But you could see it works." Replied Rama.

"My name is Bonde of High Pride." Replied greyfurred. "I'm terribly sorry, but we are all scared of intruders in our land."

"Your king ordered you to attack every guest?" asked while lion with irony.

"My king is still unconscious." Replied Bonde. "Currently I'm commanding the defence of High Range."

"Defence?" asked Zira. "We saw a skeleton… that was male… rogue or someone siding with your pride?"

"And why do you want to know it, girl?" growled lioness with distrust.

"She is Zira, princess of Golden Sands." Said Sparthi calmly. "Please, treat her with the same respect as if you were speaking with our father."

"Sorry, sir…" said Bonde and burst with tears.

They were standing for longer while, surprised and confused, unable to make a move. Finally prince came to lioness and awkwardly stroked her head, then embraced her gently. She looked on older, much more experienced than him, but still – at that moment young sandymaned was comforting Bonde.

"Please, calm down." Said Sparthi. "I promise, we will help as we are able."

"We will?" asked Dhalimu, surprised.

"We are able to?" added Rama in the same confusion.

"What's the strength of enemy?" asked Zira, but seeing that Bonde was a moment unable to give any detail, just sighed with irritation.

"Oh, I see you are so avid for action…" murmured Dhalimu, than again looked on Sparthi. "Boy, look. I will follow everything you decide, as for you are my prince. But as your uncle, I must make sure you made your choices rationally and not in affect. Why do you want stand for that pride."

"It's just… proper." Said Zira. "We should help any…"

"Sorry, girl, but I'm talking with your brother." Interrupted white lion. "Soon I will ask my princess for her opinion too."

"Sorry…" said Zira and stayed silent. For Dhalimu it was a normal behaviour. He put much attention both to ranks and to politeness in any talk. But golden lioness knew that was something behind this. Her uncle was testing her… and she wanted to prove him wrong in every his bias.

"Uncle, that's my responsibility as a king…"

"Your pride is not here." Noticed wanderer. "You even endanger Golden Sands, by risking your life… life of heir."

"If something happens to me, Zira will take over the Golden Sands and her future mate will be king."

"She is here too." Said Dhalimu with calm, but inquiring voice. "You endanger her as well."

"She won't be fighting." Replied Sparthi.

"He is wrong." Countered Zira.

"That questions are pointless." Called prince with decisive voice. "I decided to help this pride in range we are able to and this conversation is over. I want that, period."

"Good." Smiled Dhalimu. "I was checking decisiveness of future king and that test you passed easily. But…" he looked on Zira and smiled even wider. Princess – maybe for the very first time – felt a fondness towards her in that smile. "…your sister passed the reason test. First of all, she asked how many enemies we could be confronted with."

"And what is the strength of pride." Added Zira automatically.

"Yes. And what is the strength of pride." Repeated Dhalimu. "Bonde, led us to your keep and try to tell us – in short – what we should know."

\/\/\/

It wasn't a long story. High Pride was once proud and strong pride of twelve lionesses, king Kilele, his son Theluji and queen Poromoko. The land was peaceful one, not disturbed by any outer threats, because mountain region was considered as rather poor and unfertile. But it all changed in times of drought – mountain creeks and lakes became a desirable price for many, including aggressive groups of rogues. One of such groups – sometime called gerges – approached to High Range two weeks earlier. They came and attacked without warning, breaking every rule and law of hospitality in Circle of Life. Perhaps that was why they failed – seven rogues were stopped and forced to retreat and three of them had been killed – one of skeletons Goldlanders had already seen.

But price of that stand was terrible - three lioness were dead, three other severely wounded and queen herself and young price were killed by leader of rogues, who charged in suicide attack, seeing that his attempt of killing king failed. King survived, but his wounds were infected, still keeping him at the edge of life and death. That was what Bonde managed to tell newcomers, before they got to High Cave.

Keep of pride was a den in slope of range, just above the forest of widdringtonia trees. Just a small part of cavern system was used for living, while long and unexplored corridors seemed to go miles ahead. Lions lair had its exit directed on small clearing of mountain grasses and bushes on quite wide ledge of slope. But in spite of that width, slope looked as a graveyard.

Five bodies were buried just next to slope, under piles of boulders. But hen, on centre of clearing were lying three more lionesses, wounded and covered with scabs, just as if they were waiting for their turn to be buried. But they were still alive and when Goldlanders entered pride's keep, they reacted with fear and despise on their faces. Dhalimu and Sparthi were mistaken as rogues claiming their easy prey – but just initially. Perhaps that was something in appearance of prince, but hostile stares quickly turned to silent begs for help. Sandymaned was seen as a helper, not a threat.

"Uncle… could you help them?" asked prince, looking on wounded lionesses. Dhalimu, apart of being considered as experienced wanderer, was known about his medicine knowledge.

"I guess they were provided with best care that lions could give… but of course I'll take a look." Replied whitefutted.

"Sir…" asked one of wounded, extending her paw in Sparthi's direction. She had terrible wound on muzzle, most likely damaged eye. "Will you defend us?"

"I can't give you a promise I'm not sure if I could fulfil." Replied sandymaned. "But for sure we will stay here for a while with any help we could give."

"Good…" murmured Dhalimu, looking on nephew, talking with lionesses – those wounded and healthy, but frightened ones. He and Zira stayed next to unconscious female of light-brown fur. Wanderer was looking her wound, searching for any infected area. Only Zira heard his quiet voice. "It's great that Sparthi is learning how to talk as a king with subjects… Not his subject yet… but it's even better for practise."

"And I won't learn anything, uncle?" asked Zira.

"Not about that in particular." Replied white lion. "But maybe something about medicine. Find some wide leaves… clear one, to use as bondage, after I remove the scab."

Meanwhile Sparthi entered the cave to see king Kilele in person. Lion was lying on brushy bedding, unconscious and breathing hard. On his chest one could see deeps wounds, one most likely severe enough to damage the lung. From mouth of monarch dripped drops of saliva.

"Stars…" gasped Sparthi. "How long it lasts?"

"It happened ten days ago." Said Bonde. "He wakes up, one… maybe twice a day. We feed him and water him. But he still has fever…"

"My uncle should be able to help him." Said prince. He noticed that in chest of ruler was some shape, in centre of oedema. That could be rock shard, piece of wood, even maybe broken claw. Removing it should fix general state of patient… But if operation was done with unskilled paw it could have killed Kilele.

"So, my uncle will watch over him. But now… gather all lionesses." Ordered Sparthi, who already considered himself as obliged and to take care about pride. "I want hear all details about possible threats from everybody. Then you will show me vicinity…"

\/\/\/

Evening of that day and whole next day (at night guests slept hard – they were so tired with way on desert that Dhalimu make his companions to rest) they spent on preparations. They heard about current situation. Although that old gerge was prevailed and driven away (for that great cost), few lionesses noticed another group of rogues, scouting the area. One of females, called Mdoea even eavesdropped talk of two wanderers, who talked about soon invasion, killing wounded king and taking pride over. That meant two awful things – rogues were serious and they had some solid data about Highlanders. Perhaps they had met remnants of that previous gerge. Perhaps they had excellent scout. Whatever was the souse of their knowledge, it meant troubles.

"Right." Said Dhalimu, when they were gathered in front of cave at evening on next day, talking about coming fight. "I removed that shard from king's chest. He survived operation and I believe that worst is already behind him. But still, it could take even month before he recover to his old strength and readiness to king duties. That's why we can't play on time – we must confront attackers now. But it's prince's duty."

"Thanks, uncle." Said Sparthi. "As you already know, we will try provoke enemies to foray here and we will wound or eliminate as many of them as it's possible. Then I believe – rest will leave the idea of harassing pride. We must get some solution, because hunting in that condition, when we must constantly watch our backs is highly ineffective. But detail of you plan will tell you my uncle."

"Thank you, sir." Said Dhalimu. In fact he was a mastermind of all preparation, but he wanted to present those as effort of Sparthi. So white lion was obeying every command of nephew, but he also cared those commands were reasonable. "According to Zira's and mine recon, we expect they are camping on slope of mountain you call White Peak, in widdringtonia forest…"

Although rest sentence was clear for Highlanders, other listeners had problems with perception. And that was highly fortunate for besieged pride, because eavesdroppers were two rogues of aggressive gerge.

"You heard anything?" asked Keme.

"Sorry… just something about us… they know were we sleep… but then nothing. I didn't understand." Replied Sukari.

"Anyway, we know enough to attack the cave." Judged yellowmaned. "Let's back to Shababu and boys. Next night would be fine for strike."

"Yeah, right." Nodded Sukari and stood up from grasses.

For that year since event on desert he grown to be strong and almost mature lion, well trained in fight and survival skills by his carer, Keme. His fur bore marks of many fights, also with other rogues of gerge, but lion survived, under protection of yellowmaned and thanks to own luck. Keme would never say it loud, or even admit in mind, but he was proud of his adoptive son.

"So, let's go." Said yellomaned, but then Sukari stopped.

"Wait." He said. "Look on that young lioness… golden one. Doesn't she remind you someone?"

"No…" Keme shook his head. "Fine chick I guess… She could be yours, when we take this pride over."

"Yeah, it would be nice." Murmured Sukari with a bit embarrassed smile on his lips. "But I swear, I saw her once." However then he followed his carer.

Two lions disappeared in hot night, carrying news to their companions. Although evening was peacefully and calm, night-birds somehow sensed coming trouble and didn't sing at all.


	9. VIII At the Mountains of Madness

VIII

VIII. At the Mountains of Madness

Plan of rogues was simple – to enter in middle of night, using tiredness of sentries, kill king and draw back. Then think what they could do after. Shababu knew that lionesses of High Pride most likely loathed of idea of giving up to murderers of rightful ruler. But old rogue was sure that every resistance breaks in the face of extinction, so slow and gradual harassing and killing members of pride would finally make situation clear. Those lionesses who wish to fight, would die and those who want to live would surrender in the end.

Maybe gerge hadn't a crushing advantage over lionesses – six lion was against from nine to eleven Highlandresses. Attackers could win that fight, but it could mean serious casualties. But Shababu didn't intend to fight with fair and open battle. He focused on long run – consequent hitting and running would blood pride out and rogues hoped for that.

But assistance of four newcomers spoiled that plan. Although Dhalimu was too old and Sparthi a bit too young to consider them as lion males in prime, with experienced lioness and young kitty of unknown potential they significantly reinforced defenders. Maybe gerge even decided to wait for newcomers to go away, but Shababu was already determined to reach his goal.

"We are looking for it since so long time…" growled leader, hearing suggestion of drawing back. "We even let those fools attack to weaken our prey… and you want just leave it?"

"Not leave it." Corrected Keme. "We were waiting so long so we could wait few weeks more. I doubt if those strangers would stay for good."

Another night was falling – a time they had fixed for attack. The decision had to be made quickly. Tariki, Mhamiji and Gebali showed not too much enthusiasm, but for sure they couldn't openly disagree with Shababu. Sukari would support Keme in anything that yellowmaned say, so gerge was – as usual – on the edge of another inner conflict. They laid on the brink of desert, near grove where Goldenlanders camped two days earlier. That was a comfortable place, moreover with easy access to food. To be exact – everywhere on desert-border food was at paw, because tired and dehydrated animals turned out to be an easy game. However waiting in doorstep of eventual new home was useless, without perspective of claiming the land.

"You will obey me, Keme." Growled Shababu. "I'm sick of your constant complains. Decide – you are with or against us?"

"I just spoke out my doubts." Replied lion with calm voice. "If you like to attack now, let's attack. Just don't be surprised if something goes wrong."

"It won't, if you fight with half of spirit you talk." Snorted leader.

They stood up and set off to forest. Leader was guiding his gang, while Keme – in spite that he knew the terrain best – stayed in the tail of unit. He stopped Sukari and held him while three older rogues followed Shababu.

"Just let's settle few things." Said yellowmaned with quiet voice, being careful that Gebali – who was walking nearest to them – didn't hear it. "You must stay sharp and use your reason."

"I learnt that most reasonable action I could make is following you." Replied brownfurred.

"If I am at paw." Sighed Keme. "But we are going into the battle… Perhaps there will be no time for any advises. You just choose instantly what is best for you. Remember that, if something happens to me."

"No…" whispered Sukari. "You'll be all right… You have to be."

"And most likely I will." Replied yellowmaned, sensing some strange feeling inside is heart. Voice of younger rogue was not simple show of fear. It was also fear about him personally. Keme understood that what he felt was sense of responsibility. He never had tasted that emotion since… Since that time he didn't want to recall. But it was back somehow – again lion had someone for whom he should take care. It was obvious on desert for those almost two years when they were travelling together, but Keme named it just in that moment.

"Not go in first line, let Shababu fight whatever suicide tactic he choose, just take care about your own business."

"And your." Added young lion.

"And mine…" nodded Keme. "But think about yourself in the first place. Be sure that I will understand that concern."

"Keme…" said Sukari after few minutes of silence, when they were already in half of slope. "That lioness I saw… I was Zira… That strange cub I met in oasis, year back." Older rogue smiled.

"Oh, you chose your prize… I will try to take her alive and unhurt if that is possible. Of course I can't guarantee for behaviour of others, but you should get your lioness as you with."

"Thanks, Keme." Replied Sukari, not being sure if yellowmaned understood him.

For over year when youngster was travelling with gerge he actually didn't kill any creature, except of kills to eat. Ruthless way of thinking that he saw in other rogues was odd and scaring for him. Yet, he had no way to change it – Shababu and his companions were older and mature – showing youngster how he should act. Keme was surely different – he didn't share those violent impulses and distain for lives of others. If not that dark crack of his personality – gloomy memories of family he once had lost – yellowmaned wouldn't fit to gerge at all.

"There is no shame in giving up to the stronger enemy." Said older lion to Sukari's ear. "I'm repeating it just in case. We want hit them and run… but if you stay…" Keme was quiet for a while, then added with softer voice. "Just surrender. Survive. I will come for you."

Then they got to edge of widdringtonia forest.

\/\/\/

Dhalimu was a wise lion and additionally for long years he was a rogue himself. He easily put himself in place of attackers and predicted their possible moves. After some consideration, he came to rather ambiguous conclusions – in the same time they had advantage and were cornered in serious troubles.

King Kilele woke up three or four times, but he was barely aware of world around him. He managed to eat a little, drink and fall asleep again. Recovery after operation made by Dhalimu was going smoothly, but too long. White lion hoped that ruler would wake up for good and although he knew that High King would be unable to help his subject in substantial way, even a short speech, showing that monarch was about to heal, would be important support of morale.

But it hadn't happened. Dhalimu estimated sheer forces of two parties – according to recons made by High Lionesses, aggressive gerge consisted six lions, five full grown and one adolescent. Against eight lionesses (six of High Pride, plus Zira and Rama) and two lions, six rogues were slightly weaker army. Additionally Dhalimu planned to clash with foes just next to home cave, so three wounded females would support defenders as a last resort. Generally – situation of locals was even better than when gerge of seven attacked them ten days earlier.

But that estimation was based on some optimistic assumptions. Dhalimu counted Zira as ready to fight ("She will stand with us." Thought white lion. "Her mother, when was in her age, supported me in everything.") and was sure he was ready as well. In fact Zira was still just a bigger cub – maybe mature as for her age, but still inexperienced and Dhalimu was nine – at age when first weaknesses of passing time show.

Plan of defence was simple – to be efficient. To kill or would as many of attackers as it was possible, to threat others and persuade them leaving pride alone. Dhalimu ordered all lionesses to be ready, but fake chaos and lack of any preparations. After all he hoped that actual fear of Highlandresses was part of cover too.

When all was set, white lion went asleep, leaving command to Rama, while ordering Sparthi to rest. Zira wasn't considered as person reliable enough to oversee local guards alone, but after all she was still a child. She became a shadow of Rama, standing for two additional eyes and ears for experienced, yet lazy companion.

"There is very quiet here." Whispered goldenfurred.

"In our home there is no birds singing and that doesn't bothers you." Noticed Rama.

"But there is always some noise… wind blowing in cracks of massif, sand hitting rock…" she said with voice of funny, dreaming tone, as if she already longed for her family cave. Perhaps it was true.

"The quieter it is, the easier for us." Replied Rama, but then froze, just extending her ears.

"There!" whispered Zira, after few seconds of listening. She pointed slope down due west – direction so obvious for attack, that actually no one expected it. "Roar?"

"Try to wake up Dhalimu and Sparthi without any noise." Ordered older lioness and she steeped ahead.

From forest emerged several silhouettes, but Rama wasn't sure if she stopped all attackers. They were going in one unit, only leader came on front. Then – completely leaving his camouflage, called with calm, yet strong voice.

"Good evening."

Rama instantly roared, sensing that the were circled and surrounded. She didn't ask herself if that was really the best idea to split small group of rogues, but she was looking on sides in search for hidden foes.

"I guess you decided to drop all formalities." Added one-eyed lion. "But what makes you so scared? Don't want you to talk?"

He made few steps ahead, finally leaving grasses and entering the clearing. Only five metres divided Desertlandress and trespasser. Other lions stopped exactly on edge of glade, waiting for leader's moves. Rama was looking on that with amazement, because all actions suggested that rogues wanted to talk.

"What the heck!?" gasped Dhalimu. "False alarm!?" But then he noticed one-eyed wanderer. "Step back, or die!" called into night.

"I'm curious, who are you." Said Shababu. "I don't need your name, just I want to know what for you interfere in our business. You are not of this pride… or you want to be?" smiled attacker. "You look like a rogue yourself… maybe you decided that it is high time to settle down? Tell me, is king already dead? Has he… an accident?"

"Leave, whoever you are." Replied white lion. "You won't scare us, so you will have to fight for land. Are you ready to die for it?"

"I wanted to ask you the very same question." Smiled one-eyed.

Meanwhile Sparthi and Bonde stopped next to Dhalimu, measuring enemies with careful stares. It was two hours after midnight and although moon was new, but stars alone gave enough light to see clearly on the glare. Yet still bushes was covered in darkness and none of defenders couldn't tell how many rogues were there. Rama was commanding High Lionesses.

"Watch your space. Most likely they are coming from sides."

"And who are you?" asked rogue leader, looking on Sparthi. "Usurper's son? How sweet and charming. You killed local king for the great glory of your family."

"Kilele is rightful ruler of this land." Said sandymaned with decisive voice. "We are guarding his rights and assisting his pride. You have no chance to make us retreat."

"I see a slope behind you. I don't want to make you retreat. I wish to make a deal or kill every singe of you." He made another step and Sparthi barely repressed want to pounce on him - the enemy was in range of jump.

Meanwhile remaining rogues just waited in shades of bushes. There was no sophisticated setup – Shababu had gone on his own, just suggesting that he ordered his companions to attack from side or from behind. Gerge leader hoped that lionesses nerves would cause the panic and random charge in darkness. But even without that, plan was simple. They were waiting for an error of defenders or for chief's order. The only mission of that strike was to would or kill lioness or two and draw back. Rogues had no reason to be hurry.

"That is Zira." Whispered Sukari. Looking on golden furred on clearing. She barely recognised cub he saw year earlier, but when he made sure that was the same person, some strange feeling sprouted in his heart. He felt that it went very, very wrong – he didn't want to attack that pride. "Hey, Keme…" called brownfurred into darkness, but older lion didn't hear him, preparing himself for charge.

"So, what it could be?" asked Shababau, almost coming to Dhamilu, Sparthi and Zira (who stopped next to brother, covering his left side). "We will talk, or you stay in your heroic madness? That is not your fight."

"Report!" called white lion to Bonde, commanding local lionesses.

"Clear at sides, sir!" replied lioness.

"I sense you are bluffing." Smiled Dhalimu. "There is no second team, sneaking to us from behind. You are just scaring us."

"Yes and no." replied one-eyes. "In fact there is no backstabbing team. But when I noticed that you are brain of that pity lot and defence is based on your idea, I came to conclusion that I could take you down and win this easily."

"But what was about that no?" asked Dhalimu, a little confused.

"I'm not scaring you." Explained enemy. "And there is no trick, except of that one, the easiest…" white lion stepped ahead, bending his head down, as Shababu kneeled. Rogue continued with quiet voice. "About you… You uncovered perfectly to cut you down in one blow!"

He finished with roar and rushed ahead. It was almost impossible, but old and experienced warrior as Dhalimu allowed enemy to surprise him. In moment when one-eyed attacked he was in very uncomfortable position, unable to react quick enough. Rogue leader sprang ahead with extended claws, aiming at neck of white adversary. But then came a player that no one expected to join. Zira pounced in the air even before Shababu did and grabbed enemy's paw.

Lions don't use advanced match and physics. But simple rule that energy is a product of half of mass and square of speed was intuitively know to Zira. She was much lighter than giant lion, but she knew she could be almost as efficient – the only requirement that she was moving fast. Her instant charge couldn't stop serious momentous of enemy, but blow of kinetic energy delivered directly to head of rogue almost squashed his spine and pushed his out of the trajectory.

"Zira!" called terrified Sparthi, seeing as his sister falls down, in wrestling embrace with Shababu.

Dhalimu regained his cold blood. He allowed Sparthi to engage rogue leader, but he stayed in place. He knew that it was just a signal for rest of party to attack. And in fact – from grasses emerged silhouettes of lions, running in tight line to defenders. They wanted to pass their leader by, but white lion attacked nearest opponent, making a break in formation.

"King!" roared Shababu. "Kill the king!" and grabbed Zira's throat with single paw.

Sparthi plunged his teeth into limb of enemy. He clenched his jaws with all might he had and he felt one of this fangs reaching bone. In next second came a terrible blow into his head, because pain didn't stopped Shababu – it only enraged him even more. Young lion was thrown aside (with some of enemy's fur and meat in mouth) and rolled several times. He was on the edge of consciousness and he failed to regain initiative before one-eyed struck again.

That blow would be deadly one, but it was intercepted before reached sandymaned's head. Zira bit leader's paw and simply pulled it down with all her mass. Shababu lost his balance and fell down on Zira. Sparthi was still confused, he even hadn't regained his clear vision, but he frantically rushed in direction of enemy. Slapping at random, he hit rogue few times. Right on time – seconds before Zira's trachea would be squashed by Shababu grip. But rogue leader let loose for second to push prince away. Using that opportunity, princess rolled aside, regaining partially her freedom and bit side of enemy. Just after she felt as her hind legs were freed from Shababu's body. She stood up and jumped aside. Fighting giant male in point blank range was a bad idea.

Meanwhile Dhalimu was put in even worse danger. He was commanding High Lionesses, trying to stop remaining five enemies. But rogues knew perfectly that white male was a mastermind of defence, so it seemed that all attackers targeted him. All was going according to the plan. Dhalimu backed to the centre of clearing, letting lionesses surround enemies and they all were close to finish their trap. But to made it successfully, wandered had to give that final order and to give it, he had to survive – what was at that moment very unlikely.

Dhalimu was fighting with at least two enemies, when rest of rogues just covered companions from attacks of local lionesses. Unfortunately they quickly noticed that Rama was skilled and independent fighter, who was able even to take over command, when white lion was down. That was why rogues took down greyfurred in initial strike, knocking her out. They had no time to finish her, but the expected result was done anyway – second in command stayed unable to give any order.

Meanwhile wandered was drawing back, feeling more and more bruises and cuts on his paws. He was blocking every blow struck at him, but his body yelled for a break. Rogues recognised his weakness – as old lion he got tired quickly. So they just were keeping exhaust him, waiting for any error he could make.

Dhalimu was desperately looking for any opportunity to stop that danger process. He gave a careful look on his enemies, then noticed that his main adversaries were two lion – one mature, yellowmaned, looking as experienced warrior, but second was brownmaned youngster, fighting with not more than half of his companion spirit. That was his chance – he aimed and when another strike of younger foe came, he didn't block it, but just grabbed youngster's paws, pulling hard. Young lion tripped and fell down to enemy's feet. Dhalimu raised his paw to finish him, but then heard a growl of second foe.

"No! You won't hurt Sukari!"

Keme rushed on white lion with all his mass and thanks that enemy was unshielded, overturned him. Both felines rolled back, but prepared rogue managed to severally blow defender's head, knocking him down.

Zira and Sparthi were fighting for life and they both felt a bit strange as they succeeded. While princess was with desperate strength holding front paws of rogue, Sparthi managed to deliver powerful blow in enemy's head. He stood up, ready to finish the job, but then he was hit in back by some great mass. He fell down to learn that object was his unconscious uncle Dhalimu. Sparthi managed to jump aside in last second before Keme's paws reached him.

And then circle of lionesses broke. Five rogues got inside, circling knocked leaders, Zira and Sparthi. Keme managed to plunge his claws deep into Sparthi's shoulder and press down. Prince gasped in pain and tripped down. Zira rushed on enemy, trying to rid him off her brother, then froze in place, seeing brownmaned lion just next to Keme.

"Sukari…" she gasped, shocked.

"Zira…" replied young rogue, standing right next to kitty.

"It's you… why…" whispered Zira. She wanted to pounce on yellowmaned, but Sukari was blocking the way.

"It just…" started lion, then finished with almost crying voice. "I didn't want it!"

"Sukari, finish him!" called Gebali. "We can't hold them much longer."

Rogues were surrounded by circle of lioness – they had pierced line of defenders and breached in, but because they were so successful, they became trapped. In centre laid two knocked down lions, Sparthi wrestling with Keme and Zira, standing against Sukari.

"Do it now, boy!" called yellowmaned. "Just finish their leader and were victors.

"I won't let you do this!" gasped Zira and stepped aside, to shield her helpless uncle.

Sukari looked on her, then of unconscious whitefurred and then turned to Keme. His muzzle narrowed in sudden decisiveness and he said with quiet voice, for only Keme to hear.

"I'm so sorry, Keme, but I can't do it. As you said – I'm choosing instantly what is best for me." Then growled with all his might. "STOP!" Before Zira stopped him, he jumped ahead, but not to Dhalimu, but to Shababu. He put his paw on rogue's throat. "Keme, go away!"

"WHAT!?" yelled in the same time yellowmaned, Sprathi and Zira."

"I guess I have to save your neck for the second time." Smiled brownmaned to princess. "Just do what I say and we all be fine."

"Haven't you confused your team?" asked goldenfurred.

"I did. But you have no reason for complaining on that." Smiled. Then called again aloud. "Sorry, buddies, but I won't let you slaughter those helpless lioness. That's not fair what we are doing now."

"Just few hours back, you had no scruples." Growled Mhamiji.

"Just few hours back I had no full image." Replied brownfurred. "I grateful to you for year that you took care over me… but it doesn't mean I could support your every action."

"That's a trick?" asked Sparthi with panting voice.

"I don't know." Replied Zira. "Pray that is not!"

"So… what you are going to do. Side with this pride?" asked Keme.

"If that is only way to stop you… yes." Rogues growled with rage. "Listen to me, that has no sense. You won't win."

"We took down their boss." Noticed Tariki.

"I guess they are fighting still." Replied Sukari. "And now… You are just four. Shababu is down and I will stand for Highlanders. However, if you draw back, we will spare boss's life."

"Will we?" asked Zira with doubtful voice.

"Do what I'm saying if you want to live!" snorted Sukari.

"We were doing fine without your help!" murmured princess.

"I see." Smiled brownfurred, looking on unconscious body of Dhalimu. "Zira, if you want to save your uncle, just trust me!"

In Keme's heart storm was raging. The failure would be nothing, if it came just from badluck. But that stalemate was result of betrayal. "No!" thought lion. "I told him myself that he has to take care of won business. If he hopes to join the pride… oh, hell… I'm glad if he succeed." Then his stare met Sukari's. Eyes of young lion were full of fear, despair but also something different. Keme followed his lips movement. "Trust me!" seemed to whisper Sukari.

"All right…" said yellowmaned finally. "If you promise let Shababu live, we will draw back."

"And leave the High Pride!" called Sparthi, still holding enemy's paw.

"And never harass us again!" added Bonde.

"That not a decision I could make without word with boss."

"Please, be quick, Keme." Said Sukari with shivering voice. Bit his tone was filled not with panic, but determination. "Soon boss would be unable to speak." And he put his claws on throat of one-eyed.

"Done!" called rogue. "We will let you alone. But free Shababu! Sukari, I trust your word."

"Don't worry, Keme." Replied young lion. "I always keep my word. Believe it!"

Two parties started to divide. Yellowmaned grabbed Shababu's neck in his jaws and started to step back to line of grasses. Other rogues, seeing that their chief and companions weren't stopped, stepped there two. Sparthi knelled down to charge, seeing as they were passing Rama by, but nothing happened – attackers ignored presence of knocked down lioness. Meanwhile High Lionesses gathered around unconscious Dhalimu.

"What with him?" asked Sukari.

"He is alive. Wounded, but alive." Replied Bonde.

"So, we both kept our terms." Called brownfurred into darkness. "Go away!"

"We will, Sukari." Replied Keme. "Believe that I also keep my promises!"

Zira ran to uncle and seeing his life wasn't in danger, rushed to Rama. When she got there, older lioness already was regaining her awareness. Princess just held her on the grass.

"Don't move… just let me see your head."

"Just a scratch…" replied Rama. "But… have we won?"

"I guess so…"

Rama and Dhalimu were taken to cave and put next to earlier wounded lionesses and king. Then Sparthi ordered Highlandresses to fall in rank to see their eventual injuries. It seemed that except of two commanders, all were generally intact.

"Sukari!" called Zira to lion, still standing on the doorstep of cave. "What the heck it was!? Why have you left them?"

"One of reasons was to hear your thank you, not reproaches." Smiled lion.

"Yeah, right…" said Zira. "Thank you… it seems you saved us all."

"You're welcome…"

"But why?" inquired princess.

"Perhaps I just didn't want to hit a beautiful girl." He replied with gallant smile. Zira turned around, looking for some lioness behind her. When she found none, she against turned to lion.

"What? You meant me?"

"I think that disquisitions could spoil any compliment." Sighed lion. "Yes, I meant you."

"Oh…" said Zira, feeling embarrassed. "I… I just…" Then she leave those swampy thought to focus on something logical and practical. "But what would you do now? They could be mad on you? How would you back to them."

"I guess I won't." replied Sukari. "I will ask local lionesses to host me for few weeks, then go in direction where I don't expect to meet any of my gerge."

"So… you saved us… disowning your coalition for us!" said Zira with amazed and grateful tone.

"I could say that." Replied Sukari. "You see – not hitting pretty girl could be very expensive habit."

"You are guest of our pride!" said Zira. "If you wish to go with us, you could…" Then she stopped, looking back. "Or I should ask Sparthi about it. But if I ask, he will give his agree for sure."

\/\/\/

On morning both Rama and Dhalimu were already awake, bruised but fully aware. Sparthi and Zira told short version of night events, presenting Sukari and mentioning about his assistance. White lion was looking on nephew, then on niece and then on rogue with mix of pride, amazement and anxiety in his stare.

"Zira asked me, if I allow Sukari go with us to Golden Sands." Said prince. Dhamilu narrowed his eyes in hostile appearance. "But in fact I should have proposed it him myself." Added Sparthi. "We owned him much – most likely without him there would be casualties or – who knows – we would be defeated."

"Needless to say, I'm flattered with such dose of trust." Said brownfurred.

"Indeed, that's a great dose of trust for a traitor." Snorted Dhalimu.

"Uncle!" growled Zira. "If not that treachery you would be dead."

"Sparthi is the prince." Replied white lion calmly. "I will follow every his decision."

"So, if you want, Sukari, you will come with us." Concluded prince and stood up. "And for now you could help me with collecting some leaves on compresses." Rogue smiled to Zira and went after prince. Princess stayed with her uncle.

"So, I see that I owe you my life." Said white lion slowly. "And perhaps whole pride owes you. If you didn't convinced that rogue to defect, they would squashed us. I…" he looked in eyes of his niece. "As you most likely know, I feel strange, saying it. But still I think that your mother would be proud." He closed his sleepy eyes, before he noticed a wide smile on Zira's lips.


	10. IX With Honour and Pride

IX

IX. With Honour and Pride

Recovery of combatants took more than two weeks. Of course Rama and Dhalimu were able to walk or even travel on desert sooner, but Goldenlanders decided to stay longer, for lion and lionesses to heal fully and – what was even more important – to make sure that king Kilele recovered as well. Fortunately further healing of ruler passed without any problems.

"Bonde told me, what you did." Said king with weary voice. It was just few days after battle, when Zira and Sparthi still had to carefully take care about hoarymaned lion.

"We had to be really unbearable, if she had to complain on us." Said Zira ad whole three laughed. Kilele giggled and then burst with coughs, so princess gave him gourd of water. Then helped to water king.

"All right, I'm fine. Thanks." Said hoarymaned. "Then he looked on siblings. "I was serious… I just can't believe how stupid you acted."

"You regret that, sir?" asked Sparthi.

"You stood for my pride, although you have no reason to do that. Your uncle told me about you… princess and price. If something happens to you, your kingdom would be in trouble."

"As was your." Said sandymaned. "You sound like uncle Dhalimu."

"He had right." Replied monarch. "But of course I'm glad you disobeyed him. You have great spirit inside… both of you." He looked in eyes of prince. "You will be a great king some day and you…" turned to Zira. "I'm not sure how lioness with such attitude, but I guess you will find a way to show it somehow."

"You forgot about Sukari, sir." Said goldenfurred. "After all it was his merit that no tragedy happened."

"Yes, Sukari…" Kilile closed his eyes. "Sure, we are grateful to him. But still that was your deed to make him switch sides. But now… excuse me, I'm so sleepy…"

But as I said – in next ten days weakness of king ceased and lion was again ready to take his duties. Dhahabu's and Rama's injuries were just a past – the same as wounds of other High Lionesses. After official funeral ceremony of late queen and three Highlandresses, guests decided to go back.

"Forward my greeting to king Ahadi." Said Kilele. "And remember that High Pride has good memory. We will keep your help deep in our hearts. If drought make you to leave your land, we will try to host you, if that is possible."

"Thank you, sir." Replied Sparthi. "But we saw that Golden Pride is not only that has problems. We will try to manage on out own soil. Until we have your Mouth Oasis, we will manage."

"Let Ancient kings and queens of High Range protect you in your way." Finished Kilele with traditional farewell. After that five lions turned back and set off to brink of forest. Just Bonde, when Dhalimu was passing her by – whispered with voice full of emotions.

"We will miss you."

White lion didn't answered, however he looked as if he wanted to.

Zira and Sukari were going on end of array. As lionesses of High Pride waved to leaving guests, brownfurred replied that gesture with proud stare.

"Damn!" murmured. "Perhaps for royal family that's an usual stuff, but for me it's nice to feel like a hero."

"Just feel or to be?" asked Zira with smile.

"I should be the last person to judge that." Replied with shyly tone, but then smiled with proud smile.

"I guess you really demand some praise. But you earned for it." Said princess and driven by some impulse, she licked rogue's cheek. "My hero!" laughed quietly.

\/\/\/

Way back wasn't hard. A sandstorm came day after setting off, but they easily found shelter in some desert ravine, where they managed to drink and hunt some minor game. Then travel seemed to be an easy walk. Sukari's survival skills turned out to be really impressive. In instinct of wanderer he was very alike to Dhalimu. However white lion still was surrounding rogue with cold wall of hostile indifference.

"Uncle, what's wrong with you?" Asked Sparthi on their second night-stop. "You haven't spoken a word to Sukari. I think it's rude."

"What about I could speak with him. About rogue's life? Maybe I know something about it… but that's why I am so careful. Thanks to you and Zira, we are letting traitor enter our pride."

"He chose the good side." Replied prince. "You can't blame him for that."

"I don't." Murmured wandered. „I'm just wondering when he decide to make another choice."

Third stop was the last one before Golden Sands. Five lions chose a grove of desert thistle – maybe place not very comfortable, but giving shelter from wind and dust and moreover giving opportunity to collect decent amount of dew. Each lion dug own dew-hole and put a brush on it, so everyone was responsible for own drink on morning. That was a common custom on desert, teaching each wanderer to always remember about own needs.

"Any help?" asked Sukari, watching as Zira was digging own collector.

"Is something wrong with it?" asked princess, looking on collector she prepared. It was ready and fully functional – hole reached stone pan and brush put over it would stop any evaporation.

"No, it looks good." Said brownmaned. "Sorry for suggestion you could have any problem. I see you are doing just fine. I'll be going…"

"And you?" asked Zira. "Are you doing fine?"

Sukari stopped and turned back to goldenfurred. She noticed that on his face a tension and anxiety was seen. Also whole posture of rogue expressed some inner struggle or pangs of consciences. "I know about it well." Thought princess ironically. "I saw that expression each time I looked on my own reflection in water." Then she added aloud.

"Something is wrong." She put paw on Sukari's shoulder, making him to sit down. Of course that was not a pressure (and after all rogue was much stronger than two years kitty) but touch a calmness and sympathy. Sukari laid down on sand and Zira sat next to him, stroking his mane.

"And it could be right?" asked brownfurred. "Perhaps you look on my gerge as on criminals, but that was my coalition… my pride for over year. A… family."

"You made your choice." Said Zira with soothing voice. "I know it cost your dear, but we - at least I for sure – will try to make up it for you. You will have new pride. Golden Pride."

"Sure, I'm glad of it. But still…"

"Anyone of them was your kin?" asked princess. "Brother? Cousin?"

"No, my family is all dead…" replied Sukari with tensed voice. "But that yellowmaned, called Keme. Do you remember him? In fact you survived that event year ago thanks to him – he let your brother go… Keme saved me and took me over, even before we joined the gerge. He isn't bad… just… hardly experienced."

"But he didn't stand for us. You did." Said Zira.

"I regret he didn't." replied Sukari. "It makes whole thing harder."

"I don't want you to forget your past." Murmured princess, still gently stroking his mane. "Just… focus on what was good and expect what could be good in future. That was what I learnt year ago."

"It's not so easy."

"I will help you." Said Zira. "At least in the way I can."

They said nothing more, just stayed that way. On morning they woke up, nestled to each other, what maybe was a bit embarrassing, but sure saved them from coldness of night. They simply stood up and saying nothing about this, went to dew collectors. Day seemed to be hot one – without clouds to shield from sun.

\/\/\/

Even Shababu's wrath and malice was somehow restrained by view of Keme. In normal conditions rogue leader would unleash all his anger and blame yellowmaned for failure in High Range. But he didn't, because of two reasons.

It was almost beyond any doubt that Keme saved Shababu's life. According to what other said, rogue leader understood that only to awareness and decisiveness of younger wanderer, High Lionesses didn't tear enemy to pieces. It wasn't proper to complain on own saviour. But there was another reason.

Keme was walking in complete silence, indifferent to surrounding word. He didn't complain on poor tempo of march (wounded Shababu slowed them down significantly) nor on often stops (for injured to rest). Just walked when other walked, coming on tail of array. Other lions knew why that was. Their companion was betrayed.

"I knew we couldn't trust that brat!" Snorted Gebali, but Mhamiji nudged him in side painfully.

"Just… don't talk about it. Keme is really furious." But yellowmaned had to hear that.

"Don't bother with that." He said with seemingly calm voice. "I hold no grudge against him. He just chose what was best for him." But saying that he instinctively extended his claws.

\/\/\/

Hatibu was too old to perform his scouting duties, but Golden Cave was forewarned about return of lions. Some desert quails flew to king with that news, so whole Golden Pride was waiting on edge of Home Grasses to welcome wanderers. Even routine hunt was postponed because of that.

"We would have gotten that gnu!" snorted Wivu to her mother.

"We will get her another time." Said lioness. "For now you should be happy about your sister's return."

"I will be another time." Snorted greyfurred.

Group of lions appeared from behind the dune. They were closing to Home Grasses – an island of dry, yet living savannah, placed on south of Golden Massif, between Malkha's Waterhole and Dried Oasis. Although kingdom was much larger, that point was conventionally considered as a border. There were a miles of land beyond that, but it was mostly sand. King and his pride went in usual place where guests were welcomed.

"I guess they made some real party for us." Noticed Rama with smile. "And just because we are back. What they do, when we tell them about our achievements in High Range?"

"I guess they regret all the trouble." Replied Dhalimu with irony in his voice. "After all we failed to find what king hoped for."

"A little smile won't hurt you, Dhalimu." Said Rama and nudged older lion in side. Seeing that didn't worked, she licked his cheek. However that didn't work neither. Meanwhile Zira was explaining Sukari basic who is who.

"The king is easy to recognise… but don't call lioness next to him queen, just Masa."

"Isn't that your mother?" asked rogue.

"Well… adoptive mother. Actually she and my father aren't officially mates. But of course, still she runs this place. But listen to me… That brownfurred lioness next to her is Wivu, my step-sister. Be nice to her, please… And that lioness of light fur, standing next to father is Ghera. In her case, you should be extremely nice, because she is my bro's fiancé. And – most likely – future queen of Golden Sands."

"You seem to take all this hierarchical stuff very seriously." Noticed Sukari. "That is your family!"

"But some hierarchy must be. Even… or maybe especially in family." Replied princess.

They came to edge of grasses. All five wanderers (or four in first place, then Sukari, nudged by Zira) bowed their heads just before brink of savannah. Arista stepped ahead to his subjects and touched forehead of each, making a sign they could enter. He stopped in front of Sukari.

"You could explain it later." Said to Zira. "Just tell me, if we are letting him in."

"Yes, father." Replied princess.

"So come, lad." Ordered king and rogue stood up.

"It's so good to see you back." Exclaimed Masa.

She ran to Sparthi and hugged him – hard, but quick, as she know prince wanted to be welcomed by Ghera in the first place. Then she came to Zira and embraced her adoptive daughter. Sukari instantly felt unsure – as Zira was busy, Sparthi ran to lightfurred lioness, seemingly forgetting about world around, there left just Rama and Dhalimu of Goldlanders known to him. Fortunately white lion ignored rogue, while Rama waged her tail, calling guest.

"Come with me." She said. "I will be replying on most irritating questions." And they moved after king, guiding his pride to waterhole.

But Masa stayed, still hugging Zira. Wivu waited just behind them, seemingly calm, but it was obvious that she hadn't even half of joy of her mother. Finally Masa let princess loose and Zira came to step-sister.

"Hi, sis." She said. "I hope you took good look on hunts while I was gone."

"I could manage such situation." Replied greyfurred.

Sisters hugged – but at Wivu's side that gesture was clearly shamed. But Zira was actually glad she saw grey lioness. When proper dose of family tenderness was done, princess looked on adoptive mother again.

"Mom, there is a thing you shoul…"

"Easy, my dear. You will tell it all when you are ready. For now, let's go drink." She followed rest of pride.

"Who's that." Wivu looked on Sukari, going at side of Rama. "You found a boyfriend?"

"It's hard to say who found whom." Replied Zira with giggle. But then added with more serious voice. "Boyfriend. I wouldn't say that…"

"…unless it's too late." Finished Wivu and her step-sister burst with laughter, taking that as usual, Wivu's black joke.

\/\/\/

When most of lionesses went on hunt, wanderers told king, Masa and Kauli short version of their adventures on east. Wivu was listening that too – Masa stopped her daughter from going with hunting team, although lioness wanted to. So brownfurred sat down in circle in main chamber, listening to brief report of Dhalimu, with more enthusiastic additions of Zira and Sparthi.

"So, we judged that High Range is beyond our interest." Finished white lion. "There is lions pride and overcrowding of mountains will sooner or later make an impact on water supply."

"But it's good we are in friendly term with other pride." Added Sparthi. "No one knows when it would be useful."

"To sum it: instead of finding a place as sanctuary, we brought just another mouth to water."

"Uncle!" snorted Zira and quickly looked on Sukari. But rogue spoke in own name.

"Sir!" he addressed king. "You daughter allowed me to go with them, but I understand if you decide in times like that you can't host me here…"

"We are grateful to you for assistance." Replied Arista. "You are guest of our pride… if you prove you could appreciate it, one day you would become one of us."

"I guess that is step too far, my lord." Interrupted Dhalimu. "Fact we are grateful, doesn't change the fact it's not proper that lion male outside royal family lives in royal keep. Keeping rogue here is against our tradition."

"I guess tradition used to be upheld perfectly." Smiled Sukari with cheeky smile and looked on white lion. Dhalimu in fact didn't resisted that stare. Newcomer was right – if pride let white lion stay, there was no reason to ignore that precedent. "But still – I'm wish king to make this decision."

"As I said – you could stay." Replied Arista. In spite that was quite obvious from the start, Zira smiled and nudged side of Sukari.

"Thank you, my lord."

Dhalimu didn't say a word, but he sensed something wrong in easiness that king was persuaded.

\/\/\/

Dry season had still over three months to end, but Sparthi wanted to perform that ceremony as soon as it was possible. He didn't linked those two facts, but since his return from High Range Ghera became unbearable. Prince loved his mate-to-be and he was unable to judge her in fully objective way, but Zira saw whole thing from aside and noticed that lighfurred became very possessive. That meant: she stayed with Sparthi for all time she wasn't on hunt (that wasn't a tragedy and even seemed to be rather natural, but Zira needed her brother not less than Ghera her boyfriend) and started to treat both princess and Sukari with clear distance.

It was generally hard time for rogue, because from new pride there was only Zira to help him adapt to new home. Dhalimu was avoiding newcomer, what should be taken as sign of kindness from old lion, Rama was constantly busy with hunts and Sparthi – as I already said – was constantly busy with Ghera. Zira wanted to hunt with team and after return from High Range king ultimately gave his agree on that, but on the other paw she tried also to stick with rogue when she could.

"Do you feel all right here?" asked princess, about week after return.

She met brownmaned in Mouth Oasis, when he was measuring the regression of grove. That was rather funny activity, because the estimation was done, using Kauli as a measure. Python was put on sand, rogue marked a point where was snake's head, then took reptile's tail to that point and put Kauli extended, closer to brink of forest. Number of "Kaulis" from old edge of grove to actual one was result of that experiment. That had it's problems – for example: snake was still growing. Year earlier he had about one metre, while then reached metre and half and there was no guarantee it was an end. But still – that was seemed to be most accurate anyway.

"Yeah, sure." Replied lion, putting reptile on sand. Bored python slid away to some shade. "Your pride is really great."

"I don't believe you mean that." She said. "For example: my uncle."

"Believe me." Murmured Sukari. "I'm with much better terms with him than with chief Shababu!"

"Oh, in that case…" Zira still wasn't full aware could hard could be cubhood in rogue coalition. "That's good. But just tell me, if you feel something is wrong, right?"

"Cease it." Smile Sukari with gallant smile. "I guess you just want to hang in good company, miss. There is no shame in admitting that…"

"What?" gasped princess. But then she smiled as well. "Sukari, have you finished with measuring?"

"Sure. Ten and half Kauilis to the forest." Replied.

"So… tag! You're it!" lioness nudged him and set off to run in gorge direction.

Rogue stayed for few seconds, thinking what was that, but then he rushed after Zira.

\/\/\/

The day of ceremony came.

Arista ordered to call all animals – the same as in other most important events of kingdom, like cubs presentation or funeral. As prince gets his mate, land – with high probability - gets his future queen. Joy and excitation were widespread – in time of drought, unsure season, some landmark of constancy, and every ceremony connected with monarchy was read in that way, seemed to be soothing and calming. If prince was taking a mate all was going smoothly ahead. Only birth of royal cub would cheer up subjects more.

"I just don't get it." Said Sukari to Zira. They stood in shadow of Golden Massif, waiting for animals to gather. "How it work? How it's possible, that no one hunts today. I know – you can control the pride, but other predators? And what would be, if someone break the ban?"

"Pity of him." Replied Zira. "In that case every animal has right to kill the murderer. It's sacred tradition… and very useful custom. Only because of strict ban we could persuade subjects to gather here."

"I bet that there are always some sunstroke victims. Could we take their carcasses?" asked rogue, but then noticed as Zira narrows her eyes in expression of disgust. "Sorry. Old, rogueish thinking. My life not always allowed me to behave properly."

"I assure you, here is no need to feast on leftovers… but hush. They are ready."

King stepped out of cave, with Masa at his side. They were guiding young couple to the end of alley. Meanwhile Dhalimu was securing enough space, making sure subjects were in proper distance from place of ceremony. Pride exited cave just after Sparthi and Ghera, then took its place around young couple.

"I'm sure that most of animals even don't hear what they talk." Noticed Sukari. "And even if, most of them would fail to understand."

"You don't have to understand something to know it's important." Replied Zira. "But be quiet. Come closer."

They steeped to king, who was blessing his son and subject in new way of matehood. Ceremony of wedding was in fact very simple – the main part was mates announcing their relationship and king confirming that and – of that was important couple for kingdom – all subjects watching. Finally Ghera and Sparthi joined in one roar, that was soon after echoed by roar of whole pride.

"And that's all?" asked a bit surprised Sukari.

"And what did you expect?" asked Zira.

"I expected… well… more of romanticism."

"I guess that lays in paws of young couple." Smiled princess. In spite of few elements spoiling that day, she was really happy about her brother.

Meanwhile Dhalimu was still keeping animals in distance, preventing from any stampede or other incident. He hardly saw a moment when his only and favourite nephew acclaimed he had a mate. But it didn't matter – white lion was happy even to secure the technical side of ceremony.

"It all comes in good way." He thought, roaring on herd of zebras that came to closer to meerkat family, scaring it. "Soon future of kingdom will be secured and Malkha's son will be sure heir to the throne." But then his stare came to Zira and Sukari. Lioness and lion were jesting, seeming to be completely aside of rest of pride. Dhalimu read slight traits of what could come. He narrowed his eyes in bolt of anger and anxiety. "But Zira… I thought she could really followed her mother, but now… She brought here that rogue… This is a warning, I must keep an eye on Sukari. He won't endanger Malkha's heir. The real Malkha's heir!"

\/\/\/

In cave everyone could feel an atmosphere of excitation and celebration. Sparthi and Ghera took as their own side chamber of main complex, insulated enough to secure privacy to young couple. But feast in main hall continued, as king and lionesses had to give some vent to general great mood of pride. But Zira somehow was bored with that.

She noticed that Dhalimu went away too, but that was perfectly normal, as her uncle often left cave in least expected moments. But Sukari was also not there. She found him in some back chamber of complex, trying to help Kauli in calculations.

"It was ten messsss and half." Said snake, pointing lion to make a mark in stone.

"That sssss was your misspell, or we damaged something?" asked rogue, while python hissed with irritation.

"Oh, I see you are here." Said Zira, entering room. "Why are you bothering with that drought reports so late at night?"

"It's hard to sssssleep, miss, when all are singing and shouting like ssssskined alive." Noticed reptile.

"You could always join the party." Said Zira.

"Your pressssence here is clear suggestion that it isn't worthy." Concluded Kauli.

"Perhaps." Replied Zira. "But sitting here is also bad choice. Sukari, are you going?"

"Ten and half – I will remember it." Said rogue and ran out from cave, leaving snake on half carved report.

"But how I ssssssuppose to remember it?" asked reptile. "Making knotsssss on myself?"

Meanwhile two young lions just ran on desert into Mouth Oasis. Without word they reached green grove and stopped on the shore of lake. There Zira didn't restrained herself and pushed Sukari ahead, throwing him to water.

"With what I deserved for free batch?" asked rogue coming out of water. "And if you ask me, I prefer to be cleaned in more feline way…" They both laughed and Sukari pulled princess to water as well. When they both exited lake, snorting and shaking water off their furs, rogue asked. "So… why we came here?"

"I don't know." Replied Zira. "I just was sick of that elevated atmosphere inside."

"You don't like such parties, or simply don't like those aren't prepared for you?"

She looked on him with narrowed eyes. "Come one. I'm very happy about my brother."

"I don't doubt it." Replied brownmaned. "But maybe you are simply jealous? You envy them."

"About what I would be jealous?" asked a bit confused Zira.

"In fact, about nothing." Smiled Sukari. He looked up to see full moon over desert. "Look there. Isn't a perfect night for love?" asked.

And when Zira raised his head, he stopped just at her side and slowly nestled to her. As he felt he wasn't stopped, he licked princess's cheek and when also that wasn't greeted with any resistance, he kissed her with long kiss. It took longer while when he slowly moved back from lioness.

"Well…" said Zira with confused tone. "Don't you think you went too far?"

"I'm the last person to judge it." Smiled Sukari. "But I would risk a judgement that you enjoyed it."

"Maybe I did." Replied Zira and started to walk in Golden Cave direction. "But don't pull the string too much. I'm a princess, your princess and I'm in charge here."

"Yes ma'am!" replied Sukari with laughing voice, then followed goldenfurred.

\/\/\/

It happened that Dhalimu saw whole scene, but hard just last few sentences. Perhaps words of young couple were too little to make any theory, but white lion had been observing her niece since long time and he already suspected few things.

"As I thought!" he gasped silently. "She is actually ready to do it!" He clenched his jaws and narrowed eyes in expression of anger. "She is not her daughter! She is a traitor!" He ran down from gorge slope and got to beach of lake. Then looked on desert, to see two lions silhouettes, walking side by side in intimacy closeness. He waited about half an hour longer to return to Golden Cave.

When he returned home, feast was already over and pride placed itself to sleep. White lion walked in direction of his bedding, passing by place where used to be rest royal sibling. Sparthi's bedding was empty, but Zira laid on her usual place, already in deep slumber. She was smiling wide in her sleep and looking on that Dhalimu once again asked himself if those gentle Malkha's features could hide a cold-blooded murderer and usurper.

But then he walked to his corner, giving just one, quick look on Sukari. "Well, lad." Thought without emotions. "Perhaps you are just a tool… but for kingdom's sake I will look for opportunity to… remove you. Son of Malkha - Sparthi - will be the king of Golden Sands!"


	11. X Two Rogues

X

X. Two Rogues

Sukari was a good hunter. As raised in male coalition he had to hunt on his own since very young age. Keme gave him a real school of sneaking and chasing, however he was unable to teach him everything. For example – rogue was almost helpless in mountain hunts. But still he had to catch a very specified prey in Rumble Range.

Zira told him about mountain quails, their tasty eggs and very hard available nests. She even showed him few places where birds dwelled and Sukari hoped that he would find those animals. Brownfurred was too poor climber to get the slope from its foot, but the just climbed on checked path on brink of Rumble Gorge, then started to descent from stone wall. That was smart tactic when we talk about easiness of getting to destination, but not so perfect if one wanted return safety. Sukari had no idea if there was good way down, but he decided to find out. First was the need to find a quail.

Lion successfully slid down to ledge about three metres below bluff. There he noticed a small nest, placed in rock crack. He smiled, seeing that nest was filled with eggs. Those were very tasty, however that wasn't the reason hunter felt satisfied. He extended his paw and waited.

It didn't take long – small, grey bird his side of his head in desperate and doomed try to defend her offspring. With second paw Sukari grabbed female bird and pressed her to the rock. He looked on animal, struggling with all strength of panic.

"All right, my score. Give up." Said rogue. But quail didn't obey. "All right, listen!" growled brownmaned. "If I wanted your eggs I would have eaten them already. I need to talk." Bird suddenly froze in surprise. "I'm serious." Added rogue. "But if you don't be cooperative, I will look for another pair of wings… And eat your eggs." Bird shook her body I last try, but then stopped, just looking carefully on predator. "Good. Let's make a deal." Smiled lion. "I will leave you alone, if you do me a favour."

"A favour?" asked finally female quail, amazed she could do anything for giant feline.

"Yes…" nodded Sukari. "Are your mate is somewhere around?" Seeing that bird again shivered in fear, added with angry voice. "I don't want eat him neither! Believe me, if I were hungry, you would be dead right now."

"Yes." Said quail carefully. "He is looking for food."

"I need him to be my messenger." Said Sukari. "He will leave you…" seeing another spark of fear in bird's eyes, added. "Don't panic, just listen to me. I thought about everything. I will help you to feed. I will bring you some meat that would sway flies and other insects that you will easily catch them. But listen: task for your mate. He had to fly northeast and find a coalition of lions… Then speak with one particular lion, yellowmaned called Keme. Will you remember?" Bird nodded her head. "So listen what your mate should tell him…"

Meanwhile to gorge entered Zira and Wivu. As for that time it was strange view – since princess's return from High Range sisters were rarely spending time together, except of common hunts. They even speak seldom, but that day was an exception. After all they had no chance to settle their old bet. Zira climbed wall of gorge just before setting out on the desert trip. Wivu claimed she did the same few days later. Not that sisters didn't believe each other – their merciless rivalry was subjected to strict rules where cheating was not an option – but still there was a draw. A play-off was needed and step-siblings play-off often turned out to be painful.

"Could be better." Murmured greyfurred, looking on wall of gorge. "I was climbing with sun against my face. It was much harder." That time sky was almost fully clouded.

"Wind is blowing." Noticed Zira. "I suspect in the middle of ascend you mind change your mind."

"It could blow as hell, but I will take that wall." Said Wivu. "I did it once, and I will do today."

"Who's first?" asked Zira, gently stroking rock-surface and choosing optimal way. "If you are scared I could fall on you, I might let you lead." Added with irony.

"No, suit yourself. As older, you should go first." Replied greyfurred and in spite of polite tone, irritation could be easily heard.

"As you wish…" said princess and rushed up.

With first few metres she was going easily, finding solid basis in crack. She knew the way and knew that real problems would start in about middle of ascent, where easy basis ended and she would be exhausted. "And there will be no Kauli to support me." She thought and felt blows on wind, pushing her side. From higher mountains masses of air were passing down via gorge. If wind was so strong on the beginning of her way, princess wondered how it could be near the brink of bluff. And in that second she cried in mind. "Stars, what are we doing? I'm on the best way to kill myself and possibly Wivu! And for what? In fact I had no idea why were are so wrapped up by that stupid rivalry." She looked down, but noticed that her stepsister already had started her ascent. Their stares met and greyfurred looked up with so fierce look and Zira dropped all thoughts to speak about giving bet up. "It's done." She thought. "I won't persuade her going down. I will only make fool of myself, letting it go." So she speeded up her moves – if Wivu overran her, in spite of later start, that would be a disgrace!

\/\/\/

When Sukari finished his instruction, he went to the edge of ledge and looked down, in search of some way out. He examined all possible descends, then his stare stopped on fragment of wall in distance of about hundred metres. There he noticed Zira and Wivu, climbing on almost vertical wall. At first he wanted to shout, but then realised that none of lioness should be disturbed in that moment. And there was a second reason – they didn't noticed him and wouldn't ask any awkward question.

But still lion decide to leave ledge quickly and go there just in case. He returned to descend he came there and looked up. There on upper bluff he noticed Dhalimu, looking on lionesses. Before rogue said anything, white lion turned his stare down and smiled.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! I guess you also decided to train your climbing skills. Going up?"

"Sir, I think you should interfere in that… whatever it is." Said brownmaned, pointing on climbing sisters. "Whatever good they are, a risk is significant and…"

"I'm Zira's uncle!" interrupted him Dhalimu. "Do not teach me, what I should do as her kin."

"Sorry, sir." Replied Sukari with atoning voice. But when he noticed as old lion was standing still, asked with surprised tone. "So… what are you waiting for?"

"Let them be." Said Dhalimu with perfect calmness.

"Excuse me…" murmured rogue.

"Let them climb." Said whitefurred.

"You are out of your mind, sir!" snorted lion and started to ascend on steep path up. "If you don't…" he extended his body, reached with paws to bluff. He grabbed a brink and started to lift himself.

"Don't what?" asked white lion. "What would you do?" and when rogue managed to attach his claws to surface of ledge, Dhalimu put his paws on limbs of rogue in silent threat. Pushing brownmaned back, to the gorge was easy and Sukari in that moment had no means to prevent that.

"What the hell you're doing!?" yelled rogue.

"Talking with my new pride-mate." Smiled white lion. "And… who knows – maybe to future mate of my niece." His voice tuned to faked fondness. "And that is why we must talk, Sukari."

"Do you always chat in such conditions?" asked rogue, trying to get any basis with his hind legs.

"No, just when I want make clear some things" replied wanderer. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I noticed that!" gasped brownfurred. "Let me climb."

"Wait a second… we must settle few issues." Dhalimu shook his head. "If you had a slightest idea of deposing Sparthi in future and ruling at side of Zira, forget about it now, or you won't live long enough to try it."

"What!?" gasped rogue. It was hard to say if he panted due to amazement or to pain – holding his position with claws was extremely uncomfortable task. "You lost your mind!" Then he took a quick look aside. "Stop Zira, before she gets hurt."

"Don't interrupt me!" said white lion. Maybe he wanted to roar, but he said it with normal tone, not wanting to draw attention of climbing lioness. "I know you and your kind. You are rogue to the core and will be, doesn't matter what would happen."

"So, it's opposite to you?" smiled brownfurred, however he was at the edge of panic. He could jump down of ledge where he found quail's nest, but it was extremely risky. If he landed in awkward way, he could fall down from that place and die in the bed of gorge. There was no chance to survive over fifty metres of flight.

"No." white lion shook his head. "I am rogue myself… and I know what is in your mind… You are already thinking about taking over that land. But you won't! I will make sure that son of my sister will be a king!"

"Right, I got your point." Snorted Sukari. "Could you know make sure that your niece will survive?" Seeing that facial expression of wanderer didn't change, added with genuinely surprised voice. "You want her to die!"

"Shut up!" growled Dhalimu. "She could take care about herself. But about you… I will kill you, if I notice you are plotting against Sparthi."

"Rogues are deadly and treacherous indeed." Smiled Sukari, thinking heavily about pulling white lion to the gorge. In that position it was very risky, but perhaps not as risky, as hanging on the edge of bluff with mad wanderer over. "How would you do it?"

"It wouldn't be me." Replied Dhalimu and slightly extended his claws. Brownfurred sighed with pain, as he felt his paws being scratched. "Just a mountain accident. Fatal accident."

"Zira didn't kill her mother!" yelled Sukari with rest of his strength. "Understand it! How long you will be punishing her for crime she didn't commit!?"

"What would you know, outsider…" replied white lion, but in his voice sounded a tone of confusion.

"I heard many, and connected few simple facts." Panted Sukari. Then plunged claws of Dhalimu were saving ones – if that their grip, brown lion would have slid down to gorge. "Queen Malkha and the second cub, called Kira, died just after labour. Zira survived and she left for you to blame. All her life she wished to atone that… gain redemption in your eyes… but still, you are treating her like a murderer! She saved your life… If not her, my gerge would have torn you apart! I even wonder if I did wrong, standing for you… But I have to…" He lowered his voice, almost to crying whisper. He was on the edge of loosing his grip. "I… love... Zira."

Dhalimu was looking on him in complete silence (interrupted only by rogue's heavy breath). His face was suddenly narrowed by some new expression – Sukari noticed pangs of conscience in that look. But it ended soon after – wanderer again make an angry grimace. "And you expect me to warmly welcome you in family?" asked.

"I expect you to let us live…" whispered rogue and felt he started to slide down.

Dhalimu let loose his paws, but then grabbed his mane and pulled up. Brownfurred gasped with pain, but used that opportunity. He found a small crack with hind leg and based on it. Then extended his front paws even farther and grabbed brink of ledge. White lion caught his shoulder – fortunately for the rogue, first hiding his claws – and pulled again. Sukari rushed ahead and in next second he found himself lying on bluff. He closed his eyes and was breathing hard, waiting for his heart to slow down. After about minute, he felt ready to stand up. He succeeded, but he still had dizziness.

"We must… take them down." Panted rogue.

"You must, your highness." Smiled rogue and slowly walked away.

Sukari ran to path east and with tempo he was able to, he speeded to place of lionesses climb. His paws were burning and bleeding a little, but he even failed to notice that, due to cloud of confusion in his head. He barely focused his sight on wall and noticed that Zira was almost at the top of ascent, while Wivu in middle. But Zira stopped, unable to make a move. Strong wind was pushing her body away from wall.

"Zira, hold on!" called rogue and jumped down on ledge that was most likely the destination point of both lionesses.

"Sukari… leave me alone!" replied princess. "I'm doing fine!"

But then she failed to plunge her claws in rock properly and her paw detached from certain grab. She hung on second paw and unsure basis of left hind-leg. Rogue cursed badly and got to edge of ledge. Then he hit in rock with own claws, barely repressing yell of pain. Then let his body lower into abyss. Fully extending himself and hanging as low as was able to, he sensed that his hind legs were not more than metre adobe Zira.

"Get to my legs!" he called.

"Go back, I will…" started princess but then she slid down about half a metre.

"Quick… I can't hold this way!" yelled lion.

Goldenfurred based with rear paw some rock crack, prepared herself and rushed up in desperate jump. She grabbed Sukari with front paws, but without claws that was very unsure hold. However if she had extended claws and cut rogue, he most likely would fall with her.

"Just a bit higher!" called brownmaned and when Zira lifted her body, basing on wall, he grabbed her neck into awkward grip of his hind legs. "I bet it looks funny." He gasped quietly, thinking in the same time how could he return to ledge.

Zira tried to be cooperative, but she was already too tired to be efficient. Moreover she was much lighter and much weaker than male so her hold had small chanced to push up them both. Desperate Sukari took a look aside.

"Will you get there?" asked with panting voice. Princess looked on ledge on her left and nodded her head. Rogue didn't see it, but sensed movement by Zira's tension of muscles. "So I will swing you and you will jump there… right?" he felt another nod. "One, two, three!"

In fact he didn't care to move himself enough, but to rid off her weight, that was endangering their both. But Zira already regained her breath and managed to throw herself to safe ledge. She rolled to stone wall, as if that was only sure point in while universe. But after few more breaths she looked back to Sukari. Rogue was just sliding down, trying to keep that move in borders of control. More or less.

"Go up!" yelled goldenfurred. "Wind will blow you out."

"Your sister…" replied Sukari with high pitched voice, moist likely venting pain that was enflaming his pawpads.

"Damn!" snorted Zira and looked down.

Wivu stopped in about two-third of slope, about ten metres below Zira. Sukari was already in the middle of way to her, but that was what princess feared most. Rogue was still moving down and if he hit barely hanging lioness with all his mass, both of them would fall. But then she noticed as he moved his paws, changing direction of craving slide. His claws miraculously held that load and lion glided a bit on right. Using even his tail as point of basis, he stopped on the level of Wivu.

"Are you holding?" asked Sukari with shivering voice.

"Y… yes." Replied greyfurred.

"Maybe we'll try to slide down on my claws…" said rogue. He already had lost any feeling in paws, so he didn't care for more pain. "Could you hold me?"

"Are you sure?" asked Wivu.

"Any better…" but before he finished, greyfurred lost her balance and let wall loose.

With impulse she rushed to rogue, landing on his back and grabbing his neck. That was too much for one of lion's claws (Sukari even didn't know which one) that broke. Two felines started their way down, accelerating much faster to call it emergency descent. Brownfurred spread his paws wide, nestling to wall and hoping to stop on any protruding shard (and hoping it wont happen to hit him in perineum). Wivu reacted correctly and also hit rock with her paws, partially plunging them and starting a braked slide down.

But after about ten seconds they both lost any control. Another claw of Sukari broke with nauseating crack, then both felines fell away from stone wall. But way down was short from that point. About for metres lower they hit a ground.

Rogue landed quite fortunately, not breaking any limb and even amortizing most of kinetic energy. But then Wivu knocked on him with all her impetus, sending him on rock surface. He hit ground with head and then was additionally pressed down with body of lioness. Wivu instantly rolled aside, freeing him.

"Are you alive?" asked rogue, slightly lifting his head. However before she manage to answer, he lost consciousness.

Dhalimu got there about quarter later, with Zira on his back. Princess was conscious, but her bleeding paws made her unable to walk on her own. She was calling Sukari and Wivu with scared voice. After short moment of real danger, where goldenfurred kept her blood cold, she become again young and scared lioness.

Seeing brave yet extremely stupid charge of Sukari, white lion decided to help his niece and Wivu eventually. He slowly descended to ledge where Zira laid and was calling in panic, seeing her step-sister and rogue falling down. In fact Dhalimu was angry on himself – he let Wivu risk her life and Wivu had nothing to do with private test he was applying on niece. So he just let goldenfurred climb on his back and went down to gorge.

"Wivu…" sighed Zira with relief, seeing that her step-sister – except of wounds on paws – was unhurt. But then she looked on brownfurred and yelled. "Sukari!" and jumped down from uncle's back, what cause a gasp of pain. Princess landed just next to unconscious lion.

"Alive…" murmured Wivu, who was still confused after fall. "Last time I checked…"

"Uncle, help him!" cried princess.

"Easy." Replied white lion, kneeling down to rogue. "As you see, he is alive. Just he was hit in the head."

Zira noticed a solid bump on rogue's forehead and started to lick it gently. In that moment Wivu sighed painfully, as if she wanted to show she was also bruised, or maybe she didn't like what she saw. Zira narrowed her eyes and wanted to turn back to step-sister, but then sensed that brownmaned regained his awareness.

"A rain?" asked, reaching with paw to forehead, licked by Zira. It looked a bit scary, because his pawpad was still bleeding.

"Sukari!" called Zira and in burst of joy she kissed him.

"Yeah, that's me." Replied still confused lion. He looked around. "I guess that we all made it…"

"Stars!" gasped Dhalimu, looking on swollen pawpads and broken claws of rogue. "That was a ride… I guess." Then he looked on Wivu. "You seem to be in best condition here. I will take Zira to Golden Cave. You may wait and I'm not sure if I could transport Sukari alone. It would take an hour or so. Just wait here, don't move and don't let him move. I will bring someone to carry you both. Understood?" Lioness and rogue nodded their heads, although Sukari was too weak to lift it, so he just moved it on the ground. "So, let's go. Zira, take your place."

Princess climbed on uncle's back and then old lion set off in Golden Massif direction. Goldenfurred just turned back to see Sukari and whispered quietly that rogue read only lips movement. "My hero…"

Then brownmaned and Wivu stayed alone. Lioness carefully crawled closer to lion and put her paw on his shoulder. Sukari didn't yelled with pain only due to extreme exhaustion.

"Listen…" said Wivu with shivering voice. "Thanks…"

"Not a problem." Replied rogue weakly. "I'm doing it more often…"

"You risked your life." Said lioness with honest admiration. "You…" but then she stopped for a while, then added slower. "You wanted to save Zira…"

"Definitely I didn't want to see her die." Replied brownmaned. He was looking right into Wivu's eyes and lioness admitted in mind that was hypnotizing stare. She cursed her sister – what was not so unusual – but that time she was cursing her ten times harder, because of Sukari. "However…" added rogue, gently licking his lips and smiling with gallant smile. "I had to make a free way to come for you."

"Yes… that was very brave." Replied lioness. Then she felt like wave of cry almost exploded in her chest. Zira took a boy from here before she could do any move to get him. "You… love her?" asked Wivu with tensed voice.

"What!?" called rogue in faked confusion. "Why have you taken such an impression?"

"You risked your life here." Replied bbrownfurred.

"I couldn't leave her." Snorted Sukari. "But I was going for you…" then he paused, as if that was unwilling mistake. "I mean… for you both…"

"As a good friend?" asked Wivu with wave of sudden hope in her voice.

"I could say so." Replied rogue. "Listen, whatever princess is doing…" he said word princess with clear distance. "…I'm not responsible for her affects and behaviour. In fact she is unbearable, what she showed daring you with that stupid bet."

"Yes, you are right." Replied Wivu with smile wide as desert itself on her face. She ignored simple fact she also wanted to climb.

"To be honest, I'm tired with her lordly behaviour and constant huffs… But still, when I see lioness in distress…" Maybe that wasn't too humble, but Wivu was looking on handsome rogue, completely ignoring meaning of his words, more focused on movement of his lips.

"Yeah, you are very brave." She replied with dreamy voice. "May I… finish, what she started?" asked, but second later she froze, scared by own boldness.

"Well…" Sukari thought about cut made by Zira, when she was holding him, but then understood what greyfurred meant. "I would be honoured."

"So…" Wivu smiled even wider. "Lay low and tell me where it hurts." Then she started to lick rogue's bump.

\/\/\/

Dhalimu returned with Sparthi, Cheza and Rama for assistance. Older hunter was leading the way, clearing path in loose sand, while prince took Wivu on his back. Cheza and white lion were carrying Sukari. For most of way back they were silent, just Sparthi was instructing Wivu what to say to keep version consistent with Zira's story and somehow reduce eventual punishment from Masa. But just before Golden Massif, Dhalimu stopped and said to young lioness.

"Go with prince and Rama, then prepare a comfortable bedding for Sukari. I will carry him myself for that short distance."

"Sir…" started goldenfurred.

"Do what he says." Threw Sparthi in. "If uncle told he will manage, he will. Period." So they went further.

Meanwhile Dhalimu put Sukari in shadow of small cluster of thistle. Rogue expected anything, after what he saw that day. But all those events made him too weak to call for help or defend himself. Only thing that was bothering him, was why white lion chose so idiotic and sheer way to kill him. Then he felt really surprised when paw of wandered didn't hit him, but was placed on his shoulder with almost fatherly tenderness.

"Lad… perhaps I was very mistaken about you." Said Dhalimu, looking in eyes of rogue. "I assumed that you have worst intentions and you are just using Zira to gain our trust… and who knows – maybe even power. But today you showed that you really loved her. What you did was suicidal… but very moving in fact."

"If I know how it would be, I would have taken a second thought." Said honestly Sukari, looking on his wounded paws.

"But what you did matters." Said Dhalimu. "Listen… I'm sorry what I said and did today. Forgive my…"

"Sir…" replied shocked lion. "I just want to assure you…"

"I was wrong." Interrupted him wanderer. "Once about Zira and then about you. Just listen why…" Sukari nodded his head, waiting for explanation. "As you already know, I once was a rogue myself. My mother was exiled from pride, after she mated with rogue, while king disapproved that. She was drove away while being pregnant with my sister, Malkha. I was just two then, but somehow I helped her and we survived. But not for long. She gave birth to my sister and died soon after. I had to take care about Malkha… And we both were living with life of outcasts. I had a sister, beloved person to take care and that should have made me resistant for bitterness and evil… but it happened not true. When we were going to Golden Sands… I was corrupted and hateful, in spite my care about Malkha. I wanted to kill king in ambush and take the pride over. I was explaining that to myself I was doing that for Malkha… but it was lie. I never told her, why we were going there... I was simply evil, as most of those who had been wronged and suffered once. As most of rogues, who live in exile in many cases because of someone's cruelty or stupidity. Only reason I didn't try to kill Arista and his father Ananias, what that they saved my sister. I was unable to stand against ones who helped my dear Malkha… and then she mated with Arista, became a queen…" White lion floated back to his memories, but returned soon, after, seeing expression of confusion on Sukari's face. "Listen… understand what for I'm talking that. I just suspected you, because I was the same… I was worse than you and measured you with my measure. But I won't make this error again."

"Thanks for such trust, sir." Replied still amazed brownfurred. "I hope I will surprise you… I mean, in good way." Added.

\/\/\/

Mountain quail, mate of bird that Sukari found in Rumble Gorge, found gerge two days later. He was scared to speak with giant predators, but oath his mate had made was stronger than fear. In the night he landed on Keme's head and gently pecked his cheek. Just second after he was struggling for a breath, being squeezed in lion's grasp.

"What the heck!?" murmured Keme with sleepy voice. "Have you mistaken me with crocodile?"

"Wait!" gasped terrified quail. "I have a message, to Keme's ears only. If you eat me, you will never know."

"Message?" asked yellowmaned. "From whom?"

"From lion called Sukari." Replied bird. Then Keme put his pawpad on animal's bill.

"Hush! Not here." He took a look around to make sure that on one from his companion woke up. "Let's go aside."

Lion took quail in thistle grove about fifty metres farther and there listened to the message. With every word he heard, on his muzzle – since long time narrowed with sadness – smile was returning. Instead of eating bird, he just let him go – not to keep his word, but just because of joy that was burning in his chest.

Sukari spoke about kingdom to conquer… But actually Keme wasn't so happy about what he could gain, but in the very first place about that what he had never lost, against all appearances.


	12. XI Let it blow!

XI

XI. Let it blow!

Injuries of ill-fated climbers turned out to be rather superficial ones, so just after few days Wivu and Zira were able to walk and even hunt. Broken claws of Sukari needed more time to grow back, but that wasn't a tragedy – after all male had no specified job to do. He could sit whole days on slope of Golden Massif or in shadow of rock, eventually wander in nearest vicinity of pride's keep, worrying about nothing in particular. Lionesses hunted for him, because he wasn't a king, he had no duties. Overall – he could say that he never had such pleasant and airy time in his life.

But still he was anxious and uneasy – he waited for an answer form the desert. He asked Rama to gave grey quail from Rumble Gorge a portion of gnu's meat, telling that she helped him notice Zira in distress and that's why he was grateful to bird. Then was thinking how go to nest again and hear the report of male quail. However before he take any decision, bird found him.

"Sir." Quail landed before brownfurred. He was just walking on path up the Golden Massif, what was were favourable condition – no one was there and no one could hear the talk. "I have message from Keme of Shababu's gerge. Should I tell it now?"

"Sure." Replied rogue with tensed voice. "What he said?"

"Keme said…" started bird, sitting on rock just before lion. "I don't know the context, so I'm just repeating his words. It makes limited sense to me." Sukari nodded his head. "He said he is sorry, he doubted in you. And he want to meet you, for now without others. He asks, if that offer is for whole coalition or him exclusively."

"For him, of course!" snorted rogue, smiling. He knew that Keme understood and he would come. "But maybe, we need whole coalition to fulfil our plans. Fly to him and tell him…"

"No!" chirped bird. "I won't. As far I understand, I think that is some kind of treason. I don't won't do have anything to do with that. I will tell king Arista…"

"Your mate swore to serve me!" called Sukari with anger.

"That one time." Replied quail. "After I fulfiled that promise, there is no treaty between us."

"Oh, yes, that's right." Murmured lion. "So that means you are not obliged to help me, nor to keep the secret." Bird nodded his head. "So I guess again I'm just lion and you are just a quail." Animal nodded again. "A predator and a pray." Smiled Sukari. "How pity!"

And before grey quail managed to make move, rogue's paw hit him and pressed to the rock surface, squashing bones and killing in second. Bird just few times fluttered with broken wings, then stopped in brownfurred's grasp. Predator lifted small dead body.

"Killing you – I guess – is all right in the Circle of Life. You are just a game for me…" then he looked on north-east. "But where I should look for another messenger now?"

\/\/\/

Hunt was rather successful one. Masa led her team (actual leader was Rama, but due to common respect for greyfurred lioness, she was considered as chief, officially) more south, to Home Grasses. They encountered a huge herd of buffalos, about twenty animal. In normal condition that would be a risky try, but game panicked and scattered at first sign of predators. Perhaps those were also refugees from some farther land, seeking sanctuary in Golden Sands. "It's strange to look a haven from drought on desert." Thought Rama. "But thanks to Mouth Grove we are still well provided with water."

They killed just one bovid – that was anyway plenty of food for whole pride and king ordered to carefully hunt preys. Easiness of getting game shouldn't be taken as proof of general fertility – Arista wanted to save herds for worse times.

"Great, girls!" called Masa. "Let's eat some… or maybe even more." We won't be able to get this all meat back to cave."

Feast began. There was discrete, yet almost always kept hierarchy in order of eating. Usually team leader started first, except of cases when king was there, because he had a first bite. Then came prince, if there any in team, then lioness who took down the pray or at least make a first wound to it. That was purely covenantal order, especially with preys like that buffalo – it was so huge that twelve huntresses could feat at once. And slight negligence of that sequence was ignored in normal conditions. That day conditions turned out to not be normal.

"Wivu, wait!" snorted Masa, seeing as her daughter came to buffalo just after her. "That's not your turn."

Lioness had already a portion of meat in mouth, so she swallowed and looked on mother with surprised voice. "But mom…" she said. "I pinned it down… really. All saw that."

"No, we did it together!" snorted Zira.

"Zira - as a princess - goes first." Said team leaderess.

Wivu was so surprised that for first moment she fail to reply on that. Meanwhile her step-sister came to prey and make a first bite. In that moment all reasons to argue should disappear – then all members of team could eat, without looking on any kind of social status. But Wivu was just sitting on sand, few metres from meat, silently repeating what she heard. "As a princess. As a princess. As a…" She even didn't cared that Zira doubted her kill. The main matter was mother's attitude.

"Darling, your turn." Said Masa, swallowing a portion. Because she told it with so airy and calm voice, as nothing had happened, Wivu fest as sandstorm hit her face. She looked on Masa.

"As a princess?" she asked slowly and quietly. Only her mother and Zira – but only because princess was carefully listening – heard that. "And my turn is as whom? If she is princess, who am I?"

"Wivu, don't make a scene. Eat." Said Masa just in that moment noticing her words could somehow hurt her child.

"I have already eaten!" called greyfurred with crying voice. "When I had right to!" She spat on sand a piece of meat that stayed on her teeth, turned back and set off to run. All lionesses raised their heads from kill and looked back on running companion.

"Masa, what's wrong?" asked surprised Rama.

"Did I do anything wrong?" asked Zira, also not fully aware what had happened.

"No, it just… I don't know." Said Masa. "She seems to returning home. We will check it, when we are back."

Meanwhile Wivu was running in random direction, just accidentally choosing – more or less - way to home. When she was sure, no one could hear her, she started to cry. In tears she barely saw the way and because of that she got to thistle cluster in middle of way, without noticing Sukari. Rogue was so surprised by that view, that he let loose quail's body, that he held in mouth.

"Wivu!" he called after her. "Wivu, what happened?"

She wanted to go further, but she had to obeyed his command. She stopped, still crying and waited as rogue came to her and put his paw on her shoulder.

"You must tell me!" said brownfurred with anxious voice. "Is all right? Did something happened on hunt?" Lioness nodded her head and then shook it just after. "I don't understand. Is anyone hurt?" asked rogue. She gave him another shake. "So it's just you?" She made a nod. "Come here." He said and pushed her in direction of thistle cluster. She walked there with no resistance. In fact she even didn't care that she was crying in front of lion whom she tired to charm. Sukari placed her on ground in shadow of plants.

"All right." He said finally. "Tell me, what happened."

"Z… Zira." Sobbed Wivu.

„Yes, but Zira what?" asked rogue, but then he understood it was not the best approach. "Listen… I don't known what happened, but perhaps there is a solution, if only…"

He stroked lioness's head, but then she embraced his paw, crying on it. Brownfurred awkwardly hugged Wivu. She was crying for longer white, before she said anything. What was worse for lioness, apart of all humiliation she had experienced, she was also hungry. In her first bite she ate just a minimal portion of meat, what her stomach reminded, rumbling aloud. In spite that didn't sounded too proper, she sobbed.

"I'm hungry."

Sukari was surprised, but just for a second. He took from sand body of quail, he dropped just before. Then he gave it to lioness.

"I guess it's all I have for now." He said, thinking hard what was going on there.

Without word Wivu ate the bird in few bites, leaving bones and feather… or at least most of them. Of course she wasn't so hungry and that portion of food couldn't satisfy, but she had to gain some time to restrain her cry. Sukari was looking on it with amazement, thinking in the same time. "Well, that is total removal of evidence…"

"Sorry…" said Wivu finally. Her voice was firmer and calmer. "I'm terribly sorry for my burst." She stepped back from rogue. "Just… a bad day. I have to go…"

"No wait!" called brownfurred, stopping her in place. "You won't go, before you tell me everything. I want know, why did you cried."

He said that with decisive tone and it sounded in lioness's ears as sweetest music. He cared. "As mother and Zira give no heck… he cares!" thought greyfurred. "I guess only he cares for me here! He, the outsider! Who just came. An alien… so handsome alien." She was looking in Sukari's eyes, as hypnotized. She opened her lips, although she didn't want to.

"It's all about Zira. Mother loves her more than me… than me, her real daughter." And she burst with tears again.

This time Sukari was prepared. He didn't know what he could expect, but sensed that lioness was hiding a family secret that could help him. He gathered all data he got from Zira herself, Sparthi and Dhalimu, that started to add what he heard from Wivu. For the first glance Golden Pride was a monolith, hard rock unable to be crushed. But in every rock there is a crack. Sometimes small, barely visible, but still possible to extend by small, yet well placed drops of water.

Wivu started to tell her story. In fragments, not ordered chronologically – Sukari had to figure much on his own. But he knew some basics, heard the story of Zira's mother and Dhalimu's reaction on princess's birth. But it seemed he found a crack.

"I… I don't care about what pride thinks…" still sobbed Wivu. "But my mother… Even king considers me more as his child than my mother. She sees only Zira."

"I doubt if that's true." Said Sukari. "I think…" he was indeed thinking heavily what he could say. "…that your mother seems to favour her… because Zira needs it. You know, death of lady Malkha…" Seeing that wasn't working, he added quickly. "You simply don't need any easy going. You are doing fine at your own, without any support. You can't be jealous, because your mother considers you as stronger…" Wivu opened her crying eyes and looked on him. "You are ten times better princess as Zira, so your mother have to… make some kind of handicap. I guess kings thinks the same. You are Masa's daughter… so if he considers Zira as own child, the same goes for you as well."

"You really think so?" asked lioness. Sukari sensed he pulled the right string. "But it doesn't matter. Mother hates me! And rest of the pride the same. If something happens to Sparthi, I would never be heir, because of Zira. And in what she is better than me? I should have been acclaimed as princess too!"

"As we already settled, you should have." Automatically replied rogue. He stroked Wivu's fur even harder, feeling storm in his mind. another piece of puzzles came to its place. "Who knows, maybe one day should be."

"But they will never let me prove, I'm better than Zira."

"You are, Wivu. I know that."

"But…" she sobbed and then kissed brownmaned in impulse. "I… love you, Sukari!"

I all seemed too easy. Lion smiled even wider then return kiss to Wivu. They stayed in intimate hug for long while then rogue gently pushed her away. He looked on her face and saw that all tears dried to sunny smile.

"Listen… I promise, that will change. I will give you a change to show who is the real princess of Golden Sands… just you must trust me."

"What do you mean?" asked lioness.

"I might seem to be interested in Zira… flirting with her. But that's not true. We both know she isn't lioness that could meet anyone's needs… mine especially." She nodded her head, looking on him with absolute trust. "But she is considered as the second in line to the throne, just after Sparthi. It's against all – what I think it's right and against vital interests of this land… but someday we could be able to change it." He embraced her once again. "I want you to be Golden Queen!"

"But… but how!?" asked amazed Wivu.

"Details are secondary to our will." Replied rogue. "We will find a way… But for now, we must play roles of good and humble subjects of princess Zira… all right?" He said princess Zira with poisonous, mocking tone, making her to smile even wider.

"Of, course, my love." Replied Wivu.

"Let's go back to cave." Said rogue. "We will talk again… but when no one would see us. Especially Zira." They set off to Golden Massif.

\/\/\/

When they reached cave, hunting team was there already. Wivu slipped to main hall, avoiding anyone's attention, but sharp eyes of Masa noticed her, as she was entering some back chamber. She left feasting king and Sparthi, then followed her daughter.

"Wivu, that the heck possessed you?" asked lioness, a bit harsher than she intended.

"No, it was nothing, mom." Replied Wivu with perfectly calm tone. Her mother sensed that something was not right.

"What it is all about?" she asked. "Sit down and tell me, what made you to get so huffed."

Daughter sat on the ground and waited as her mother do the say. They were in corridor to chamber used as food storage. In partial darkness Masa couldn't read from her child's face, just listened to her words. She didn't see ironical smile on lioness's face.

"So, what do you want to know, mother?" asked Wivu.

"Why did you take offence, when I asked you to wait, as Zira got her share?"

"Share of my kill." Replied Wivu instantly with angry tone. But just then she added calmer, faking atonement. "Sorry, mother. Just a stupid huff." Masa sighed with relief. It wasn't serious in the end. "…I just thought you still consider me as your daughter." Finished young lioness with sweet tone, sharply contrasting with content of sentence.

"WHAT!?" gasped shocked Masa.

"You see? That's a stupid conviction, my queen." In first impulse Masa wanted to hit Wivu. But her paw stopped just before daughter's face. Old lioness froze, looking into stare of her child. Those eyes were cold and filled with anger. "Go on. I guess I deserved for some real disciplining, because I'm not Zira." Masa helplessly lowered her paw.

"Why did you say that?"

"I ask you one, simple question, mother." Said Wivu. "Zira and I are in hunting team since some time. We should be announced as mature members of pride, right? So tell me – will I also be recognised as princess of Golden Sands?"

"Wivu, stop that!" snorted lioness. "It's stupid question, because Sparthi is the heir of our kingdom and it doesn't matter of…"

"Yes or no?" asked Wivu with freezing voice.

"Zira, as daughter of king is princess of Golden Sands and second in line to throne. Only her."

"Thank you, mother." Replied Wivu with voice washed out from emotions. "That's all I wanted to know." And before mother managed to stop her, she disappeared in darkness.

Wivu run to main chamber, where pride was finishing its supper. She stopped next to Arista and whispered to his ear.

"My lord, may we talk for a while… aside."

"Sure, my child." Replied ruler and followed lioness.

"Child?" thought Wivu, guiding monarch outside. "Do you really consider me as child, or just speak like that? I guess that mother gave me the right answer. Zira and only Zira!" They stopped in alley in front of Golden Cave. Sun was just setting, painting all desert red. "Red as blood." Thought young lioness. "As blood of that buffalo that should be mine!" Then he looked on king.

"Sir… Have you heard that today Zira got her first real kill? She pinned buffalo as first of the team." She said, trying that sentence sounded natural. Although her voice was clam, inside she was burning. "That was my prey… But I'm sure no one would protest if it comes to Zira's account." Thought greyfurred. "So that is the way I could check king… if he is my father, or just… Zira's father."

"That's wonderful." Said Arista. "I guess that team already congratulated her and…"

"Sir, I mean that she could be considered mature already." Interrupted him Wivu. "It's high time to announce her princess, isn't it?"

"Well… actually I haven't thought about that." Said monarch and for short second in heart of lioness sparked a light of hope. "But I guess you are right." And that light died. "We should do it. Thank you for reminding me, what should be already done. I see you are Zira's real sister and friend."

"I'm trying as I can." Replied Wivu with cold tone. Then added silently. "And I will show you, I am. If I'm her sister, I'm also kingdom's princess!"

"Right… we could call animals for day after tomorrow. First, we should find someone who carry the news, because Hatibu won't make it…"

"I could do it, sir." Said Wivu. "I will find some quail in Rumble Gorge…." Then added in mind "…or we use some vulture that came to remnants of my prey!"

"I'm very grateful that you think about it all." Said king with a bit embarrassed voice. "But maybe you want Dhalimu to help you?"

"No, I wish to do it myself… for my beloved sister." Replied Wivu. Sun set just in that moment and Arista failed to see bloodthirsty smile of young lioness.

She left monarch on acacia alley and set off to run west. Sukari knew it was useless to hide or pretend he didn't hear, so he just waved, stopping her. They both waited as Arista returned to cave, then Wivu asked.

"Have you heard that?"

"I'm terribly sorry." Replied rogue. "I didn't plan to eavesdrop…" And that was fact – it was pure coincidence that king and lioness talked exactly in moment he was setting out to rendezvous point to meet Keme. However in spite he didn't plan, he used an opportunity to hear. As usual.

"It doesn't matter. You know what it was about?" asked Wivu. Anger already dimmed her mind and reason.

"More or less." Said Sukari. "I guess they all are doing great mistake… They neglect lioness who would be the perfect queen of Golden Sands."

"Zira, it's all about Zira!" gasped greyfurred, although words about queen touched some deep place in her heart, filling her with excitement.

"We could show them all, who is really princess here." Said rogue with emotions. It wasn't faked – he was really excited, hearing as more and more factors supported his plan. "I know, how could we do it!"

"How?"

"My old coalition might come here." Replied Sukari with proud smile. "And they could – hypothetically – attack our pride. But – of course – they will be prevailed… Thanks to heroic stand of real heroes of the kingdom… Namely: us!"

"Are you serious!?" asked Wivu with shocked voice. But with every heart beat she discovered that she was able to do anything to put her sister in shame. "But what about Zira?"

"That depends on you." Whispered Sukari right to her ear. "Just beware that accidents happen."

Wivu's pupils extended. Her jaw dropped and lioness gave a weak gasp of amazement. Rogue cursed himself silently for pulling the string too hard. But it was wrong guess. Opened lips of lioness suddenly turned to be just extended in wide grin. Wivu needed some time to accustom to idea of killing her step sister. It took her five seconds.

Of course, that was a process that happened long time before, but in that moment she understood that she was wishing Zira were dead. And she didn't consider any plot as murder – it would be just a test that goldenfurred should be subjected to pass it or to die. If Dhalimu heard thoughts of Wivu, he would be understood her idea easily. But Dhalimu would also ask another question. "That was about Zira. But what with Sparthi?"

"You will be the queen of Golden Sands, as you deserve to be." Whispered Sukari to fuel her zeal.

"I don't care about that." Replied Wivu with tone suggesting that wasn't total truth. "But I will show Zira her place. And you will help me!"

"Sure thing, my princess." Murmured rogue and kissed her.

"But… how it could be?" asked Wivu, when she backed from Sukari.

"Today I'm going to meet my friend from old coalition." Explained rogue. "That's only person I trust there and only he will know what it is all about. Don't bother with detail. I can prepare everything."

"I love you, Sukari." Said Wivu. "Only you care about me on this word."

"Soon they will all have to… for you as for their queen!" called brownmaned with conviction, or at least it sounded like that. "But for now I must leave you and meet Keme. Then we will settle our plans."

Wivu barely heard that. She was marching in direction of Rumble Gorge, totally wrapped up by thought of incoming glory. Finally she could win with Zira… of course perspective of mating with Sukari and becoming queen was also tempting, but the first wrong demanded to be fixed as a first.

When she was running on desert, first signs of storm started. It wasn't unusual in that season – short but violent rages of elements, bringing clouds of sand and sometimes lightning with them. Storms rarely meant raining, and were most often in early dry season – as it was on that night. Normally Wivu should be scared, or at least uneasy – if blow of sandstorm hit her while walking on plain, without cover, it could killed her in seconds. "But it won't!" thought lioness. "One day I will be queen of this land. Kingdom won't kill own monarch!"

She got to Mouth Oasis when first blows of storm hit the grove. Dry sand kept falling on leaves of forest, filling the air with most unique sound one could imagine. But soon after that noise died in overwhelming howl of wind. Wivu stopped right in mouth of Rumble Gorge.

She came there… well, that wasn't clear. She told king she would find some messenger to help pride in preparing Zira's ceremony. "And I will prepare that ceremony myself. Or with help of Sukari." She snorted with hateful tone. First thunder roared above her.

Wind was already speeding with dangerous speed and if lioness was still outside rock-shelter, her life would be drained by powers of elements. But she just started to laugh, watching storm that whipped forest, lake and sandy plains.

"Let it blow" song. The melody is taken from Sammy Cahn's and Jule Styne's "Let it snow!", but with some significant changes. Tune is generally the same, but verses are extended. Also the instrumental line is different – there sound low-keyed strings, especially contrabasses and cellos. Saxophone/trumpet lead from original is played few octaves lower by tubas and French horns. Piano lines are made by harpsichord. In later stage, orchestral assemble comes in. Also wind blowing on crack of Rumble Gorge makes a constant background with it's howling noise. Lightings strike constantly during whole the song, making scene contrastive – from almost all black, where we barely see Wivu and her surroundings to all flashing whiteness of strikes. Sky over oasis and gorge is covered by dust-clouds, quickly moved by fast wind. But many times a full moon is shinning in bore of cloud-layer.

Wivu walks on the shore of oasis lake. Above her storm is raging, making her no harm only thanks to shield of grove. Some trees are being pulled away from ground and carried away. But lioness seems to ignore all that. She just sings

_All the world outside is falling_

_And the shades of death are calling_

_All the beauty as we see_

_Comes out from catastrophe_

Some mightier lighting hits, flashing scene to all white. Then view back to normal, but that is another shot – from front of Wivu. She comes to the edge of grove. Just before border of raging element. She stops inches before will of wind and sand.

_But it's how the world should go_

_But it's all for us to show_

_And it's all for now I know_

_Let it blow, let it blow, let it blow!_

On words let it blow! she extends her paw and with its end she touches a wall of wind and sand. Her paw instantly covers with small cuts and abrasions, she moves it back.

Then a lighting strikes just behind her. She turns there too see that cluster of dried bushes – just next to almost vertical slope of Rumble Range. She smiled, walking that direction.

_Let the flames cover our rushes_

_Cleansing to the purest ashes_

_Let them hide what once went wrong_

_Let them start a fair new song_

Shot from above, as flames cover silhouette of lioness – from air perspective she looks like consumed by fire. But that is just an illusion. Again, shot from side – she comes to fire and extend right - that cut - paw to it.

_Let it level low and higher_

_In the equilibrant fire_

_Fourth element has its turn_

_Let burn, let it burn let it burn_

On words let it burn! flames reaches her fur, that starts to glow. She instantly put paw on ground, extinguishing flame in sand. Then, looks on limb, as it still hurts. She looks back to see lake. She smiles and moves ahead, in spite that water at least twice was hit with thunder.

_As the water comes for clearing_

_To wash all what once we're fearing_

_Cover what we loathe and hate_

_Drown the past in endless wave_

She submerges her paw into lake. Wind is blowing there, making waves on pool and even constantly throwing drops into the air. It seems at it is raining and Wivu – standing on leeward is showered with that "artificial" rain. As her fur gets wet, dust is being cleaned from it.

_Let it soothing and cold stream_

_Water down the heat we're in_

_As you pull away the strain_

_Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain_

On words let it rain! she raises her front-right paw up to the sky. In the same moment a lighting strikes to lake. She is standing just half a metres from water, filled with electric bolt. But greyfurred pays no attention, or even if, she isn't scared. When lighting-flash died, fade to black.

_Let it reborn us with feeling_

_That there's no wounds reappearing_

_Let that death to makes us certain_

_Our second life is perfect_

Shoot of Wivu walking through forest into mouth of gorge. We see more trees fallen by wind. Then a powerful blow simply extinguish fire from lighting. Wivu passes it by, paying no attention, just singing. He stops where bed of seasonal torrent ends.

_Make real what I knew from start_

_I'm burning bridges in my heart_

Some tree falls down just behind her, as if it was blocking way back.

_I want put all back - inverted_

_Let it hurt, let it hurt, let it hurt!_

On words let it hurt! she hits the rock-shard, cutting her front-right paw. She raises it and looks with evil smile on blood dripping and being carried away by wind.

Slow zoom away, higher and higher – we see whole Mouth, then whole oasis and then whole Rumble Range. Scene slowly faded to black. Music stops.


	13. XII Sow the wind

XII

XII. Sow the wind...

Miraculously Keme managed to get to Rumble Range before sandstorm hit. He set off to Golden Sands right after he got message from Sukari and second messenger (whom rogue forced to cooperation in similar way that family of quails) found him already on the way. That second liaison – it was secretary bird – also showed more fondness towards yellowmaned and warned him about coming storm, then guided in shortest straw to safe mountains. He was better motivated – that time Sukari started with promises then eventually put his threat. Also rumours about him and Zira spread wide, so he was considered almost as a fully trusted member of Golden Pride. Thanks to that fortunate chain of circumstances, Keme was guided fast and firmly, avoiding any danger of the storm.

Sukari found him on morning. Rogue was searching for Wivu and when he noticed that she was alive and unhurt, just told her to return to cave and himself went further, in search of old carer. He found him in one of northern ravines of range. Of better to say – Keme found him.

"I guess you couldn't stand too long in one place." Said lion, hidden in rock crack.

Sukari stopped and looked back. The sun was already high, and after sandstorm, when air was cleaned from any dust, sky was clean and sun shone mercilessly on the dried ground. It took a moment, before eyes of brownmaned, accustomed to daylight – noticed older lion in shadow.

The welcome couldn't be called tender nor emotional. Both felines were overjoyed, but didn't show too much emotions on muzzles. Just Sukari ran to crack where Keme was laying and stopped just before rogue. He said with uncertain voice.

"Keme, I sorry…"

"Stop it." Interrupted him yellowmaned. "That was most rational decision you could make. The point is that you decided to join me to winning party and that's a thing I appreciate… and won't forget." Just after that lion stood up and short, tight move, embraced his old charge. Of course, he quickly let him loose and steeped back. "And I'm sorry I doubted in you. Now I see we are the team."

"At least I have an opportunity to return you a favour… all those favours, at least partially."

"Cut this, before I cry." Laughed Keme. "Better tell me the news." He sat again in shadow of crack and younger rogue followed him.

"Well… this is pride of thirteen lionesses, king and his son. They control a hunting area of…" Another burst of Keme's laughter interrupted him.

"Boy, those details later. Tell me how are you?

"Long story, but in short: fine. Thanks for asking."

In about hour he told Keme most of vital data – about strength of pride, customs and habits and of course about tensions and arguments, possible easy to use in war against Goldenlanders. Sukari just reported what he saw, leaving most of planning to older friend. He had his plans, but those were just supporting actions. Main task of military preparing that double coup d'etat was in Keme's paws.

"We have a hard prey to hunt." Said finally yellowmaned. "We must weaken the pride to level at which I could persuade Shababu to attack, then guide that battle to remove Arista and Sparthi, then switch our side… or I do it, you just stand where you are… Anyway – then to stand against gerge and that way save our new pride. Then you become the king and invite me to pride. Right?"

"And what about Zira?" asked Sukari.

"Huh? You said you want her as mate… I thought you picked up that second chick just in purpose to make some mayhem… But it will be as you wish. As you know, I'm not too conservative in that matter – you may have as many mates and you feel able to. Just leave me one or two lioness…"

"I meant: I'm not sure if Zira would just give up, when we kill her father and brother." Said Sukari.

"That's why we have to use our gerge as perfect scapegoats." Smiled Keme. "You know… if they… or we, because we would be both on good side then, take some of them alive, no one would listen to their story. Who the heck would trust rogue… No offence."

"None taken!" replied Sukari and they both burst with laughter. But then brownfurred said. "Right. We will do it. So, if you take care about Shababu's participation, what should I do?" Keme was thinking for a moment, then replied.

"I know it would be hard, but for now pride is too strong to even think about attack. You must weaken them – both physically and spiritually. That means: you must use every tension and conflict inside the pride to make it quarrelled and focused on itself. Also gerge can't stand against so well prepared fighting machine. I could lead Shababu to kill king and prince, but still, I need to handicap them. I saw Dhalimu and Rama fighting… and I prefer not to see them again. Can you arrange… a series of accidents? Unfortunate fatalities?"

Sukari was silent for a longer while. Not because he had too serious pangs of consciences, plotting against his new pride, but the case was difficult. He knew that assassination of old lion was the top priority, because white lion could prepare efficient defence of pride. Greyfurred lioness also seemed to be sharp claw of pride and her death would be a serious blow – both to morale and combat strength. However if in first case Sukari had some ideas, killing lioness was much harder.

"I think I will manage to rid off Dhalimu." Said brownmaned. "He often wanders in mountains, disappears for long time. I could deal with him, before anyone could notice something is wrong. In case of Rama, there might be a problem. She is rarely going outside the pride. She is in cave or with hunting team…"

"Sure, you will decide what is possible." Replied Keme. "I prefer to fight against Shababu in open field, than send you to kill him, if you aren't sure you manage. Just… I'm leaving it to you – weaken strength of Golden Pride. The effect matters, not the means."

Seeing Keme's stare, full of trust and belief in his strength, Sukari felt he was able to do anything. "I won't fail you, Keme." Replied.

"Right… so I'll be going back to boys." Said rogue. "I told them I went in search of sources… but if I stay too long, they could be suspicious. Take care, Sukari. Beware not put the string too hard. If you feel something is going bad, just leave it. We could always find another pride."

"Yes, I know." Said brownmaned with dreamy voice. "But I want this kingdom be my home. And Zira my queen…" Suddenly he thought about something obvious, but what hadn't come to his mind earlier. "Keme… why you don't want to be a king? You know I could give up it to you anytime."

"First think about conquering stuff to give up." Smiled yellowmaned. Then added with serious voice. "That's your plan, your idea, you did the hardest job. It will be on your way. We are team, aren't we? So in fact it's just a detail. And after all, Zira is your, so because she is princess…"

"Thanks, Keme." Replied Sukari. "If we act together, no one could stop us!"

\/\/\/

In spite of sandstorm, Arista decided to proceed with Zira's ceremony. Announcing lion of royal family mature member of pride was traditional custom, but not as important as cubs presentation or wedding. However animals came in number almost equal to number of weeding guests. As I said – in hard times every sing of kingdom's unity and strength was soothing fears of subjects. Creatures of desert came to see new princess with joy and hope in their hearts.

"They expect you to say something." Noticed Arista, standing next to his daughter.

They were on the end of Acacia Alley – just as two months earlier with Sparthi's and Ghera's wedding, looking on hoist of animals, gathered before them. The same seemed process of ceremony. Dhalimu with Kauli on his neck was keeping order in ranks of subjects, while rest of pride stood between acacias, ready to give triumphal roar on viva to new presented princess. There were some changes, of course. Just behind king and his daughter stood Masa and next to her Sukari, who was already considered and actual member of pride. Then waited Sparthi and Ghera. Prince's mate – so officially first princess of Golden Sands – was very anxious and angry. She didn't see any point in that whole ceremony.

"I don't like it." She whispered to Sparthi. "What for your father presents Zira, if you are the heir of kingdom?"

"Plenty is no plague." Replied sandymaned with smile. "Oh… don't be so huffed today… Everyone know you are the first princess of pride."

"Are you sure that desert stray understands it as well?" asked Ghera, looking on Sukari.

Wivu smiled. She heard that talk and barely repressed laughter. Her plan was already in motion – as pride was showing its scorn and neglect towards her, she had mean to change the scene in her paws. Sukari was doing his quest – getting closer to Zira… Wivu sometimes wondered, if that was the best way, but after all she gave her agree on rogue's plan. Brownfurred had to seduce Zira and mate with her. Wivu knew that was just a trick, because brownfurred loved her and only her. But he had to have some legitimation to take kingdom over, after he save it from rogues attack. And Zira could die in progress, then Sukari would become a king with her – Wivu – at his side.

"Zira, princess of Golden Sands." Called Arista and all lions roared.

Wivu gave her roar too, maybe even louder then others. She just hid her own laughter in that sound. That was just a step to real aim and that aim was surely still invisible for princess. "Rejoice, my sweet sister!" thought she. "Rejoice here and now, because there is not too much time left!"

\/\/\/

Keme returned to Dried Forest that was temporally camp of gerge. He knew that he couldn't start his plans too fast, because they don't trusted him. After all, he brought a traitor to coalition and some responsibility laid on him. Shababu delighted with that situation, because he had Keme under his total control, at least he thought that. But yellowmaned knew his leader well. He was fully aware about all virtues of his character (a few) and all the vices (a bit more). He knew that quick temper wasn't a strong side of Shababu and pride of chief was easy to use to manipulate one-eyed. So he decided not to persuade lion to anything – he hoped that leader would act in expected way from his very own will.

"So, where you have been, Keme?" asked one-eyed, when they were feasting on incidentally found carcass of addax. "Why don't you tell us about your trip… So ashamed you found nothing."

"I can't say I found nothing." Replied rogue carefully. "But I'm not sure if you want to hear what I saw."

"Cut those secrets!" snorted Tariki. "What is that?"

"Ehm…" murmured lion. He played to gain maximal interest of gerge and make them make him sell the story. "Acquaintance of mine, I could say. Or maybe even acquaintance of ours."

"You mean that lioness we met in Stormy Pass?" asked Gebali with dreamy smile on his muzzle. "Oh, I forgot her name…"

"No, that was not Wakati." Replied Keme. "That was Sukari."

"That rascal!" growled Mhamiji, Tariki an Gebali in unison.

"What?" asked Shababu with quiet, yet freezing voice. "You saw that traitor!? And you let him go alive?"

"Yes." Replied Keme with his usual, cheeky tone. "I left him alive, as well as I left alive his new pride. Eleven lionesses."

"He…" Mhamiji.

"…is…" continued Tariki.

"…a king!?" finished question Gebali.

"Not yet, but is on best way to become one." Replied yellowmaned. "Most likely soon be become mate of princess Zira. And then… if… or better to say: when prince Sparthi has an accident, he and Zira take the land."

"Nice. Very nice! I like this guy!" Shababu burst in laughter. He was giggling almost a minute, then added with freezing voice. "We must kill him."

"So…" said Keme, faking amazement. "Are you still looking for chance to repay him?"

"Of course, we are!" roared gerge leader with furious voice. "No one could betray Shababu and live! We must punish him, for what he did!"

"Yes… I just thought it was my personal business." Said yellowmaned, trying to sound vengeful. "I trusted him and he… But, never mind." he returned to calm voice. "If you all seek for vengeance, we could get it… and even get more."

"There is more?" asked Gebali.

"Sure, just think!" started Keme with emotions in his tone. "We could wait as Sukari starts his little cup d'etat and kills the king. Then pride would be much weakened and we could simply take it over."

"Yeah!" called three young rogues at once. Only Shababu stayed indifferent.

"I don't know…" he said after a pause. "What if that king kill Sukari in duel, before we do?"

"I guess he would have some fun instead." Replied Keme with sham airy tone. In fact he thought about risk that brownfurred could take by attempting on lives of pridemembers. "But we could easily prevent that. We will go there, hide in mountains nearby and strike when the time is right. It will work, trust me."

"I trusted Sukari and I regret that." Noticed gerge leader.

"My loyalty lays where it always laid." Said Keme honestly. Of course he didn't explained where exactly. "And besides… we all want this kingdom, aren't we? So we will get exactly what we deserved." Finished yellowmaned with hidden irony.

\/\/\/

Zira took a free day. It wasn't any kind of holidays – she just stretched her paw and Rama judged that princess would slow down hunting team in eventual chase. So goldenfurred was allowed to stay in cave or do whatever else she wanted. She chose a special kind of whatever else. She spent that day with Sukari.

Rogue became someone like king's messenger, liaison and scout. He started to patrol borders, forward king's decrees and doing many of those duties that once fulfilled Dhalimu or animals asked to do that by the king. Old wanderer again disappeared, so Sukari's assistance was welcomed warmly. But on that particular day, Sukari stayed just on Mouth Oasis with Zira. As once Ghera, princess learned that lake in oasis grove is not just boring place of watering, but fine spot to… well, do no nothing in particular, but to be bored in particular company. Sukari stayed in gorge for night, as he said, to check at morning, if herds water themselves in order at dawn. So princess just returned to Golden Cave, but before she entered home, a hissing vice stopped her in Acacia Alley.

"I know where you have been."

"Congratulation. I know it too." Replied goldenfurred, completely ignoring Ghera's anger. "What's up, sis?"

"Are we sisters?" asked a bit confused, yet still enraged first princess of Golden Sands.

"I guess." Said Zira with friendly voice. She spent a joyful day, so she was generally friendly minded to whole world, that included her sister-in-law. "If you are mate of my brother, I guess I could call you like that…"

"Cease that sweet talks!" snorted lightfurred. "I know what you are up to with Sukari!"

"Do you?" asked confused Zira. "I guess it's a bit rude to peep at someone…" But then understood that Ghera had something different on mind. "What's wrong with you? What you want from Sukari!?" her good mood vaporised in seconds.

"He is a rogue…" replied lightfurred. "But he want to be prince. He is using you to become a family member…"

"Do you judge everyone with your own measure?" asked Zira, who already regained her sharp and cheeky tongue. "Just imagine, he is different than you."

"How you dare!?" growled lioness.

"Pulling a painful string?" asked Zira, faking a polite tone. "As for mating with big figures and that way joining the family, you should be the last person to judge such an action!" Added with mocking voice.

"You… you… you…" gasped Ghera.

"Me… me… me…" replied Zira. "Do you want anything in particular, sis?"

"I'm watching you." She murmured with menacing growl. "And if I get a slightest suspicion that Sukari is using you to trample to the throne, I will dealt with him for good."

"Try." Smiled Zira. She still didn't get why her sister-in-law was thinking about such ridicules idea, but replied as her quick temper advised her. "Then we will see, who is better princess of Golden Sands." Then she entered cave, leaving shocked Ghera in Acacia Alley.

\/\/\/

When Dhalimu didn't return on fourth day after his disappearance, pride became a bit anxious. Of course lion used to go on much longer trips, but he usually warned about it, or at least he said nothing. But that time, he said he was going to track herds in dried Forest and he would be in two days. So, after four days of absence, Arista started to think about worse possibility.

"Pride, listen." Said as morning on fifth day. "I will go to look for Dhalimu."

"Sir, there is no need." replied Sukari. In his head sprouted an easy plan to rid off white lion. "I could go."

"Sure, I know you could." Smiled king with fondness in his smile. In fact he really wished to have such a helpful son-in-law. He already noticed Zira's inclination towards handsome rogue and had nothing against that his daughter would one day mate with outsider. "I took Malkha and Dhalimu in… I mated with Malkha, in spite she was an alien… And I would never regret that. The point is how we are in hearts, not from where are we from." Thought king, looking on brownmaned. Then continued. "But you don't know our land. I wanted to take Sparthi, Zira, Masa and Rama with me. However, it would be good, if you stay here and keep an eye on pride and kingdom this time."

"Oh, sir…" said rogue, confused. That move spoiled his plan, but also was giving an opportunity to do quite different actions. "I'm flattered with such a trust. I'm not sure if I…"

"Of course, you will manage. Just keep an order here." Interrupted him king. Then looked on his children. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Replied Sparthi. Then said to Ghera with apologetic tone. "Sorry, but I have to go. Uncle Dhalimu could be in trouble."

"My… lord." Whispered Masa to king's ear. "Are you sure that is the best idea?"

"Perfectly sure." Replied Arista. "I want to check how this boy could manage at own in basic pride issues." Then he added louder. "We are going. We hope to find Dhalimu soon, as we most likely will split in two teams, but I'm not sure how long it would take. So… go for hunting as usual. And as usual remember about or new environmental policy. Not more that one big game or two pieces of medium kind." But then he paused and added after a while of consideration. "But as five mouths are gone… So hunt just one, medium game. For nine of you it would be plenty anyway."

"As you wish, my king." Said Wivu, who couldn't resist that opportunity to stress she could be leader of hunting team.

"Ghera will lead the hunt." Added Arista, inducing a quiet gasp on Wivu's anger. Actually that was natural that princess was first to do it… but it remind greyfurred she wasn't a princess.

"And you, Sukari, just watch the eastern border and take notice of any refugees that come here. Let them enter, but warn about laws of our land."

"Of course, my king." Replied rogue, bowing his head. However he did it only to hide smile on his face.

"So, if all is settled, we could go." He looked on his children. "Ready?"

"Ready!" replied Zira and Sparthi. Although they both were anxious about Dhalimu, trip on west was also a good break in pride's routine. Zira came to Sukari and without any shame – maybe even for all, including Wivu to see – licked Sukari's cheek.

"Keep an eye on kingdom, my prince." She said with playful tone.

King didn't hear that, because he was turned to Masa. "Are you ready, Masa?" Asked.

"Yes, my lord." Replied lioness. Then she came to Wivu and said with quiet voice. "Take care… just be good and don't argue with Ghera. She is in charge now… And try not to embarrass Rama about your hunting skills."

"Don't worry, mother." Replied Wivu with bitter tone. "I will manage… better that you expect commoner to."

Masa wanted to ask daughter to explain. Perhaps, to talk about it, maybe even to sorry. But Arista was already on way and lioness was called to the group. Pride stayed in Acacia Alley, for few minutes looking on monarch's retinue, coming to the west. When they disappeared behind a dune, Ghera instantly decided to take over the pride's issues.

"You heard the king. We are going hunt." She called with decisive voice.

"Oh, Ghera, wait a second." Said Sukari, playing a worried and anxious tone. "Let them to drink in Malkha's Waterhole. From there you will start your hunt."

"No, I said…" but then she understood that lionesses had not time to water that morning and she was thirsty herself. "We will drink here from cave own source." She announced with victorious smile.

"No way!" exclaimed rogue, faking amazement. "King didn't allow to use cave's resources."

"He just said nothing about it." Noticed Ghera. Lioness also learned that most of her pridesisters were looking on Sukari, waiting for instructions from him, nit from her. That made her very discontent and somehow anxious.

"When king is away, Sukari runs the pride." Said Wivu. Most of lionesses nodded their heads.

"What!?" gasped Ghera.

"You heard that." Smiled Wivu. "King Arista left the land in paws of Sukari, whatever you say about it."

"Girls…" said rogue with appeasing tone. "Of course king left overseeing to me, but I have no want to interfere in hunting issues, what was always lionesses job. Ghera is in charge of hunt." He finished, causing Wivu's grimace and princess's smile. But just after greyfurred smiled too, noticing that in fact Sparthi's mate willingly subdued to Sukari, while lightfurred smile died. "So we are going to waterhole." Concluded rogue with calm tone and set off the path on south. Pride followed him, without further questions. Only Ghera and Wivu stayed in place for a moment.

"What is so funny?" asked lightfurred with angry tone, looking on her rival's face.

"No, it's nothing, princess." Replied greyfurred, pronouncing word princess as if that was a sophisticated mockery.

\/\/\/

In way to waterhole, Wivu caught up Sukari and walked at his side. Carefully, for nothing else to see, rogue rubbed himself against her side, purring in tender way. Greyfurred smiled and returned tenderness with the same discretion.

"If not that blasted hunt, we would have day just for us." Said Wivu.

"We could use it anyway." Replied brownfurred quietly. "Maybe not for pleasures, but for duty… Just let me do my plan and soon we could show everyone we are together!"

They got to Malkha's Waterhole to see group of buffalos drinking in shallow pool. Reservoir was just a rock crack partially filled with water and shielded from sun and wind by dense clusters of thistle. The descent top the surface was narrow and only two bigger creatures could drink at the same time. Herd of bovids was waiting for its turn – in that moment just pair of leaders watered themselves.

"Damn it!" snorted Msikizi. "If that wasn't a waterhole, we would have already given lunch!"

"King forbade to hunt such big game." Noticed Busara. "We couldn't take it down anyway."

"We could tell him, we found a fresh carcass." Said Epesi.

"Hush!" gasped Msikizi, looking on Sukari.

"Oh, come on!" called Ghera, sensing an opportunity to argue with rogue. "I bet king wasn't serious…"

"I think that Ghera is right!" said Sukari and all hunting team – including Ghera – looked on him with amazement. "I mean – king was serious, but he can't see the conditions. If he knew that there is so hot here and we spotted prey already, I'm sure he would give his agree to hunt down one buffalo."

"But it still next to waterhole…" noticed Busara.

"No!" called Ghera, scared that Sukari once again took an initiative and outwitted her. "I changed my mind – we can't get a bovid."

"Why not!?" asked Cheza with hungry stare, following buffalos. "It would be just one."

"Still we could say, we found a fresh carcass." Repeated Epesi.

"That's king order not to hunt any big game today." Announced Ghera with decisive voice. "This discussion is over!"

"I give my permission to hunt one." Said Sukari calmly. "On my responsibility."

"You cannot give one!" exclaimed princess. "You are not the king!"

"But I'm here." Replied smiling brownfurred. "And I see you are really hungry!"

"My love, what I should do?" Wivu came and asked rogue with whisper.

"Just support me… I thought about everything." Replied brownfurred quietly. Then added aloud. "We will scare animals away from water and then hunt one."

"No!" called Msikizi. "If king said no, we should…"

"…use our own reason." Interrupted her Wivu. "King is not here."

"But he forbade us to hunt such a pray!" called Msikizi.

Some of buffalos, waiting for their turn to drink, heard an argument among lions. Three of them started to carefully coming closer. But no one from the pride noticed it.

"King is away and he doesn't know what effort you put in hunting!" called Sukari. "I'm here and see it!"

"But he gave his orders!"

"He uses you and exploits you!" said Sukari, looking in Msikizi's eyes. "You are oppressed!"

"No, we're not!" snorted Msikizi, returning a hard stare.

"Yes, you are!" repeated Sukari. Most of lionesses came closer, standing just behind rogue. Only Ghera and Busara stayed next to goldenfurred lioness.

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, you are!" repeated brownmaned, coming to Msikizi and stopping just face to face.

"No, we're not!"

"No, you're not!" said Sukari with exactly the same tone than earlier sentences.

"Yes, we are! We are oppressed!" replied Msikizi.

"And that's why I'm going to help you." Concluded rogue, looking on confused goldenfurred.

"I mean… I wanted to say…" started Msikizi.

Meanwhile three of bovids came close enough to her. Because Msikizi, Ghera and Busara were standing turned back to waterhole, they didn't noticed that. But Sukari and rest of hunting team did. Animals went far away from water - enough to consider they weren't waiting for watering. Brownmaned noticed opportunity and gave a roar as a signal.

Then events happened fast. Surprised buffalos understood their error, but for the middle one it was too late to run. As his companions retreat on left and right, he tried to turn back, but Sukari and Wivu pounced on him and pinned down. Before Ghera or Busara managed to protest, hunting team finished the job, killing the prey.

"What the hell have you done!?" yelled princess.

"We… we…" started Epesi with blood dripping from her mouth. Then she looked on Sukari and seeing his calm stare, finished. "We found a fresh carcass and took it. King will hear exactly that."


	14. XIII …and reap the whirlwind

XIII

XIII. …and reap the whirlwind

It all ended seemingly happily – they found Dhalimu before midnight, alive and actually unhurt. However lion was furious – also on his saviours. Arista used to erratic brother-in-law's behaviour, yet he admitted silently, that he expected a bit warmer welcome. However he was still glad to see white lion again.

"I thought you needed some help."

"Well done! You saved me!" yelled wanderer. "But surely you saved also that rogue." He pointed tracks on sand. "I almost got him!"

They found old lion in one of ravines in southern part of Dried Range. Although main peaks of mountains were not more ten kilometres wide and long in about that distance, but whole strip stretched on much bigger area. It was covered with smaller valleys and gorges and Dhalimu decided to search every single one in order to find a trespasser – and that was why trip to near mountains took so long.

In that particular ravine trails were clear. Some lion had been there for night or longer, leaving his pawprints all over the place. Arista read that from the ground. What he additionally read from his brother-in-law's behaviour what that white lion saw the newcomer and was close to engage them, but incoming of rescue team spoiled that plan, scaring outsider away.

"Uncle, whom you saw?" asked Sparthi.

"Yellowmaned rogue, sneaking here." Replied old wanderer, pointing on mountain range. "I almost had him… but your approach alarmed him."

"And what would be, if we didn't came?" asked Rama with stern voice. "Would you attacked him all alone?"

"Sure thing." Snorted white lion. "Maybe I'm old, but not so old for not to stay stealth. And no one could stop me, if I attack from ambush. With advantage of surprise, I could beat anyone… as well any of you could take me down, if you manage to catch me taken aback."

"Still, I can't understand your irritation." Said Arista. "We were scared about you… You can't blame us for acting reasonably for your disappearance. If you gave us at least a sigh, you need no help…"

"All right, it doesn't matter anymore." Replied Dhalimu. "The trail is lost already – that rascal got away to desert. We could go home. By the way, who is leading hunts in Golden Cave?"

"Ghera." Replied Arista. "But I put Sukari in charge in general."

"So we should go back… now." Added wanderer with quieter voice.

They set off east, but still white lion was in the end of formation. He was walking and thinking and those thoughts weren't too optimistic. He didn't tell few things to his brother-in-law. The main problem he neglected, was that he found not just a single trail. He didn't see the other lion, but saw another line of pawprints in other valley and that feline had to met with rogue who camped in southern ravine. What Dhalimu had to establish was when Sukari happened to be out of Golden Cave. While lion had just circumstantial evidences - but strong ones! - that brownmaned rogue had met with mysterious trespasser from south. "I need to be sure before I take any action. And I must know if Zira is involved… Perhaps, I'm doing her serious harm, suspecting for that crime, but if I was right once about her… Well, I guess I could be forced to take some actions that Arista would never take."

\/\/\/

The rescue group spent a night in mountains then returned to Golden Cave at next day, just before midday. In cave they found just Sukari, while rest of lionesses went hunting. Rogue welcomed king and his companions on Acacia Alley.

"I hope to return you kingdom in exactly the same condition, sir." Said brownmaned with playful voice.

"I guess that Golden Massif is rather hard to broke." Laughed king back. "We are all back."

Zira came to rogue and licked his cheek, what Dhalimu greeted with narrowing his eyes. All the puzzle pieces were almost in place, but the result didn't make white lion satisfied anyway. He looked on Sukari with careful and inquiring stare. Brownmaned instantly read that something was wrong.

"It's good to see sir Dhalimu back." Said young lion. "I'm glad you found him unhurt. Mountains are dangerous place after all."

"You have no idea…" thought white lion. And aloud he said. "Indeed. But believe me, I'm not so easy to break."

"We will see." Smiled rogue in mind. Then whole group entered the cave.

\/\/\/

When lionesses returned, Sukari entered the king's chamber and found ruler just napping his usual afternoon nap. When old lion didn't move after quiet grunt of rogue, he came closer and nudged monarch's side. Doing that, Sukari's stare came to exposed throat of lion. Old feline was in fact helpless in his ignorance. Brownmaned had to fight with urging want to kill Arista there and then. "Not this time… to dangerous…" thought.

"Sir." Said rogue, seeing that king opened his eyes and in warrior's impulse was extending his claws, looking for enemy. "It's just me… we need to talk.

"Talk… talk…" murmured sleepy lion. "All right, what's wrong, boy?"

"Sir, according what I heard from Dhalimu's report, we should take some defensive actions in face of eventual rogue threat. I suggest to talk with lionesses about it. Should I call them?"

"Yes, good idea." Still barely aware king stood up and followed rogue.

After several minutes I Golden Cave main hall all pride gathered. Most of lionesses were resting after exhausting hunt, but in face of important pride issues none protested about disturbance in sleep. King took his place, against the entrance, while rest of lionesses stayed on their places, but it still formed - more of less – a circle in side of chamber. On right of king sat Sparthi, on left – Zira. Wivu and Sukari took places just next to exit. To their surprise, Dhalimu also sat there, as if he wanted to keep his eye on rogue constantly.

"Dhalimu." Started king. He was looking on his brother–in-law with careful stare. On ruler's neck hanged Kauli, looking as if he was asleep, but pride already know that it was just a sham – reptile was listening his monarch every time. "As Sukari suggested, we have to be careful indeed. You, as most experienced member of pride will be responsible for preparations to rid off rogue that might endanger our pride. What do you want us to do?"

"For now, not much." Replied white lion. "I guess that trespasser went back to his companions and now is gathering a assault party."

"So, there is more?" asked Zira.

"It'sss safer to expect the worst." Hissed python. "It'sssss very nice to be dissssappointed positively in the end."

Zira looked on her father. Dhalimu judged her surprised as looking honestly, but if he were a traitor, he would do anything to act like surprised. So instead of focusing on Sukari, he turned all his interest to his niece. "Speak freely." He thought. "Sooner or later I will find a lies in your words!"

"Yes, we have to assume that our guest is just a one member of coalition that is scouting and spying on us." Replied white lion, using words which ambiguity instantly touched Sukari. But wanderer was still looking in Zira's eves, completely ignoring uneasiness of brownmaned. Princess was sitting indifferently, or better to say: really moved by rogue threat. "I think it would take some time… at least three days for scout to get rest of forces here."

"Still…" threw Sukari in. "We should already take some securing actions. I suggest to move only in groups and drop any unnecessary recons, except of those made in significant force." Said rogue, hoping Dhalimu to reply on his game. He was right – wanderer reacted exactly as young lion expected.

"No way!" snorted white lion, turning to browmaned. "I will be scouting the southern border as I always do. Leaving that action just expose us for attack."

"I just think that…" started rogue.

"Do not think!" growled wanderer. "Leave it to ones handling that action better!"

"Dhalimu, cease that! You are rude!" interrupted king. "And Sukari is right – we should be extremely careful. I expect no lioness to leave Golden Cave or split from hunting team without permission or leader, is that right?"

"But sir, I must…"

"I won't cub-sit you, Dhalimu." Said king. "But still I hope in your reason. I will be patrolling with Sparthi. I hope you will take Sukari with you."

Both rogues – one old and one young – narrowed their eyes in expression of discontentment, what whole pride saw and in spite of serious atmosphere, some smiles showed among lionesses.

"All right, you could with Sparthi." Corrected monarch himself, also seeing that reaction.

"I work alone." Replied old lion with angry tone. But seeing stares of lionesses, he added. "However I will do whatever my king want me to do."

"Good." Smiled Arista. "Masa, you will lead hunting team as usual, but in northern territories. Meanwhile in next few days we will try to find more about those rogues. Any questions?"

Dhalimu wanted to ask about many things, but he decided it was pointless. He had to discovered rogue's secret at his own. "No, sir." He said.

Sukari stared in place, thinking heavily about his new situation. Perhaps he assured king about his loyalty, but he made the quest of killing pridemembers harder. However he had no choice – if he simply assassinated Dhalimu, it would induce very troubling questions about him. But after whole pride saw his anxiety, he had free paw. "If I only arrange the situation, when Dhalimu is alone and I have enough time to finish him!" thought brownfurred.

"So, my boy." Said king, who came to Sukari. "Tomorrow you will show me, how good are your rogue-skills. You will help me to track down them."

"I'll do my best, sir." Assured browmaned.

Seeing that Dhalimu was leaving the cave, Sukari excused king and followed white lion. He was silent, going after him, until they reached Acacia Alley. There brownmaned wanted to call wanderer, but before that Dhalimu stopped and without the warning, tuned back, pouncing on young lion.

"What do you want!?" growled, pinning him to the ground.

"Choke me and you will never know!" panted brownmaned. Dhalimu let his grip loosen a bit. "I see you like talk only in superior position. Old rogue habit?"

White lion loosened his grasp and took a look around he was ashamed by his impulse, fortunately no one saw it. "I must hold my temper." He thought. "I will find a proof against him and then finish the job!"

"So, what do you want?" snorted.

"Just to assure you, I'll do my job." Said rogue, standing up. "And to thank you, you didn't make me to accompany you. You know how to reward my loyalty to pride." Added with irony in his voice.

\/\/\/

"It sucks!" yelled Msikizi, when she and rest of hunting team were going in loose sand of desert. "I guess, king had a sunstroke, sending us here. Sukari was right, we are oppressed by his infallibility!"

"Shut up!" snorted Rama, although she was tired as well. "Even when we are hunting on Home Grasses, you complain!" Bun in heart she admitted that panic made about those mysterious rogues was hard to stand.

Hunting in northern territories of kingdom was the worst. North from the Golden Cave desert was… the real desert. No savannah-like grass, no mountains, no even rocky plains – just loose sand and short number of game living in such hard conditions. If Rama was in charge, she would guide team to Home Grasses on south. Rogues or not – there was easier terrain for hunting and even if that spotted some intruders, Rama thought they had to be crazy to attack team of eleven lionesses. "I guess that males think only they could fight." She snorted in mind. "Surely I could fight better than Dhalimu hunts!"

"What's wrong, girls?" asked Masa from lead of formation.

"Msikizi is cursing weather." Replied Rama. "As always."

Of course no one cared to explained the real argument, because Masa supported words of king in every situation, so talk about reasons of monarch's orders was useless. Lionesses just formed a wide horse-shoe formation in hope to hind any pray. Meanwhile males of Golden Pride were doing the same, but with more deadly game.

\/\/\/

Sukari guided Arista to place where some traces after Keme could be seen. That was his hope to catch attention of king and prince to have free paw to deal with Dhalimu. That was why he stopped when he spotted clear sign of rogue's presence. Remains of hunted and devoured addax were lying in ravine of south brink of Rumble Range.

"Should I call them?" asked Sukari.

"Hm… for what?" asked monarch.

"Uh, sir… if rogue was here, he rather wasn't there." Replied browmaned, pointing western part of range. "I think that sir Dhalimu wished to see that."

"Maybe. Tell them." agreed Arista.

Rogue roared aloud, so Sparthi and white lion easily heard them. Prince instantly stopped, while his uncle was still coming down from moderate peak down to ravine. Seeing that white lion was indifferent towards call, Sparthi asked.

"Uncle, they call us."

"Mhh…" agreed old lion, but didn't stopped.

"Won't we go there?"

"I won't." said Dhalimu. "And I wish that idiot got mute! We found new trails and if somehow that rogue is still in vicinity, he scared him away."

"Whatever." Snorted prince. "I'm going to father. Will you be all right for a moment?"

"Guess." Smiled white lion. "So go and tell Sukari to shut up, until he discovered the threat."

Meanwhile rogue and king were going in their direction. Brownmaned told king that second team could missed their call. They met Sparthi in half a way.

"What's wrong?" asked prince.

"Nothing, just food leftover." Said Sukari. "I guess that Dhalimu wants to see it."

"We found another track." Replied Sparthi. "Double, as that rogue met with someone. I guess our find is better."

Sukari forced his face to stay indifferent, while he was thinking quickly. So white lion discovered place where he was talking with him three days earlier. Covering those trails was his top priority, but he had to do it carefully.

"That's right." Said rogue. "Sir, I think we should take a look on those new trails, if prince says so."

"Well… so lead us there." Ordered Arista.

They got to ravine in quarter. Dhalimu was already after quick investigation that showed more details about mysterious second pawsprints. Sparthi took father and rogue to place in bottom of valley.

"Here." Said sandymaned. "One track belongs to rogue we saw earlier. But second… well, those pawprints are smaller and lighter, I guess lion that made them was rather moderate-built. It won't help us in identification…"

Sukari took a quick look on Dhalimu. Their stares met, as white lion was observing brownmaned since some time. "He knows!" yelled Sukari in mind and he understood that he had just two options – to quickly destroy the evidence or to kill white lion in spot.

"I suspect that the second rogue is still in area." Continued Sparthi. "That means we could catch him. With few more lioness to track, we would find him quickly… or to make an ambush, when he are back in camping place."

"Good idea." Said Dhalimu, standing on rock above him. "I sense that rascal will back here to cover his tracks."

"I don't allow you to engage him alone!" said king with decisive voice. "We will get more lionesses from home, then come here at night."

"Right, that's great idea!" called Sukari, seeing he still had some time to wipe his own prints.

"But if that lion comes here, while we are away?" asked Sparthi.

"That's easy." Said Sukari. "I will stay here and watch the spot. If he returns here, I will follow him. We will get him with reinforcements."

"Plan is good." Judged Dhalimu and rogue sighed with relief. "But I will stay here." Added and brownmaned barely repressed gasp of anger. "Just go to Golden Cave and bring Rama and few girls here."

"Sir, I could…" started desperate rogue.

"No, I think that Dhalimu will do it." Interrupted him Arista. Then king turned to brother-in-law. "I'm putting you here, because I trust in your reason and that you won't do anything stupid, as some youngster."

"You know me, my king." Replied wanderer with smile.

"And that's why I have doubts." Replied monarch. "But anyway, be careful, Dhalimu. We will be back soon."

"Sir, I might stay here…" murmured panicked Sukari.

"Come, boy." Said king with airy voice. "Dhalimu will handle it."

"Be sure I will." Said white lion with poisonous voice, looking into rogue's eyes. "I won't anyone to cover those tracks…"

"Come on, Sukari." Sparthi nudged brownmaned in side. "Let's go. Uncle will manage."

Rogue stayed in place for several seconds more, looking in old wanderer's eyes. Because Dhalimu was gazing at him too, lions were measuring with stares and old lion smiled, sensing his triumph. He needed just few moments to compare new Sukari's pawprints with those found earlier to have a decisive proof. So when king would return with lionesses.

"Good luck, sir." Said finally brownfurred. "I hope you will find the intruder.

"Thanks." Replied wandered and quieter added. "Perhaps I already did!"

Sukari set off after king and prince. They were going up the ravine, as Sparthi suggested to make shortcut in mountains, to save some time. Rogue was walking on the end, still looking round, as if he was expecting of attack of Dhalimu anytime. "Keme!" thought panicked lion. "I would use some help! What would you do in my place?"

He inhaled deeper, to calm down his breathing and wondered what would older rogue say. He imagined yellowmaned, walking just next to him and smiling with his usual calmness. Then tried to guess what his protector would advise him.

"Why are you so scared?" asked imagines Keme. "This is check indeed, but you checked Dhalimu. To get mate you have to do just one thing."

"Kill him now." Replied rogue in minds. "But how? How I could do it, before king and lionesses are back in gorge? How not let them suspect me?"

"You are lever boy, Sukari." Said unreal Keme. "I just don't believe you have no idea. Simply use any pretext to get there back and finish what you have started. Just…" imagined lion's muzzle narrowed in expression of anxiety. "Be careful. He is a powerful warrior."

"He will have to fight my brain." Replied Sukari. "That what I learned from you – to use every opportunity. Thank you, Keme. I will be all right!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sparthi, looking back on Sukari. "Did you say something?"

"Shhh!" gasped rogue in sudden bolt of inspirations. "Pretend nothing happened!" Before prince asked about more, Sukari caught up him and king, then added with quieter voice. "Don't you feel… watched?"

"What!?" gasped Arista, but Sparthi's hiss make him quieter. "You saw that rogue?"

"It's just an impression…" replied Sukari. "But I learned to trust my impressions. That rogue is here!" whispered with ironical honesty. "Just… let me make sure…"

"What you mean?" asked Sparthi.

"You will go further… slowly, in roundabout way." Explained Sukari. "Meanwhile I will stay here in some hiding, and see who is that. I will catch you soon."

"It's rather risky plan." Noticed king. "Dusk is near."

"I have excellent eyes. In darkness I have an advantage." Assured them. "Just do what I'm saying and we will have a chance to know about him better."

"As you wish…" murmured Arista. "Just be careful."

"Be sure I will." Smiled rogue. "So go… I will try to catch you."

He stopped when they were passing a narrow place in gorge. Sukari waited about minute to make sure that king and his son really went farther, then turned back and set off to run. He had no too much time to deal with his quest, without looking suspicious. But Keme was right – what seemed to be a sure doom, could turn out to be total victory.

\/\/\/

Dhalimu was waiting just next to wall of ravine he got his sureness about Sukari – pawprints matched perfectly and last piece of puzzle came to it's place. Or nearly last. "I just need to see Zira." Thought old lion. "And make sure she is or isn't involved. When I will pin that rascal down in front of her and then look into her eyes, I will know." Smiled with wild smile.

Those thoughts made his mind wander. Also the rogue was old lion after all and his senses weren't as sharp as used to be. He ignored few quiet noises of falling gravel, taking those as result of wind. He suspected that Sukari would return to cover tracks. But he expected brownmaned to wait as he was asleep to do his job as spies do – in secret and darkness. He simply didn't considered about the easiest possibility – about sheer strike.

Ravine had its mouth directed due west, so setting sun was partially blinding Dhalimu. Delicate wind from desert blew into valley, whistling and muffling noise of Sukari's steps. First sound of rolled boulders he took as natural. When he took first suspicions, it was too late.

Avalanche came from cliff without warning. White lion was hit by first stones, then jumped aside to avoid more of rocks. But eroded limestone was fragile and loose, so induced burst was massive. As wanderer rushed away from place of main fall, he was hit by shower of thick gravel. Coughing and spitting, he raised his paws to shield from bigger stones. He closed his eyes, tearing after meeting with cloud of dust. Suddenly he felt a wave of nauseating pain from his left hind paw. A bone cracked aloud and then lion understood he lost before he started his battle.

"Are you all right?" sounded Sukari's question, when avalanche stopped. Dhalimu didn't want to reply, but he moaned due to pain. "That's good." Added rogue. "We will have some fun!"

"You… traitor!" gasped Dhalimu, wiping his eyes from tears and dust. Then he tried to stand up but that action was much too hard. His rear-left paw was literally squashed. Weaker lion would faint due to pain. Thanks to his toughness, Dhalimu felt it all.

"I'm somehow disappointed with you." Replied Sukari, coming down to gorge and stopping in front of immobilised wanderer. "You know so much about rogues life… so much about me... and you still calls me a traitor? I never sworn to those illusions of values you did."

"You are a member of pride…" gasped Dhalimu, repeating try to stand up. "You should be loyal to it!"

"Really?" smiled rogue. "I think you should be the last person to judge about that. For you I have never entered the pride."

"Zira… You are doing it, to became a king thanks to Zira…" murmured white lion. He managed to stand up and even stay in that way. But he know he was still helpless. He was on the edge of fainting and broken leg made any try of fight bound to fail.

"Indeed." Nodded Sukari.

"You know, you are killing her uncle?" asked white lion. "If you love her, it should make some problem for you. Or Zira is so corrupted, that she accepted you actions and…" he stopped, hearing laughter of rogue. "What?" asked with weak voice.

"Zira?" giggled Sukari. "She has no idea what's I'm up to! She is perfectly loyal to her father and brother… but when I remove them she will be loyal to pride still. That she will know the pride needs a king. I will be that king!"

"What!?" gasped Dhalimu. "I thought she made you…"

"Again, your hatred blinded you." Smiled rogue. "I simply can't get it, why you are so biased against your sweet niece…" White lion tried to hit enemy, but Sukari just jumped back, outside his range. "You want to finish it already? It's good, I'm in hurry myself."

"Why have you betrayed us?" asked Dhalimu.

"As I said…" rogue jumped closer, pushed white lion and overturned him, then steeped back, avoiding retaliation. "I never betrayed, because I never sworn to you… it the same as you told me." Smiled. "You said you wanted to kill king for your sister to have home and good life. It was just a coincidence, you didn't have to do it… But I had to make some dirty job to let Keme feast on this pray."

"Brother?" Asked Dhalimu, mixing curiosity and anger.

"Older brother, father… in fact only family I have. I guess you spotted him recently."

"Yeah." Snorted Dhalimu. "He looked as son of a…" Another hit of Sukari sent him again to the ground.

"Be careful. You really don't want me to vent all my imaginations about your death." Replied brownmaned.

"You fool!" yelled Dhalimu, rolling on the ground. Because of last blow he based on broken paw and that pain almost knocked him out. "You would be Zira's mate anyway… And even bring that your Keme without killing anybody."

"It's also personal matter." Smiled Sukari, circling his victim. "Keme was hurt once. He had a mate… and son in pride east of here. But when king of pride discovered that his lioness had a cub without his permission… I guess he wanted to mate with her himself… he killed her, cub and almost killed Keme. Since that time he is looking for vengeance. He failed to repaid that king, who is deal already. But… well… everyone who are strong, are guilty of weak ones hurt. I think that Keme wished to start his vengeance with king, but in stead of Arista…"

"So… it's all about Keme?" gasped Dhalimu.

"Not. It also about me." Replied Sukari. "You know… I'm sure you know, what I want… I want finally live… as someone. Not thanks on other's mercy, but for myself. I'm sick of all those preaches: Be loyal to your king! Serve your pride. How the heck lions pack could be named pride if it's tool of most disgusting humiliation that creature could endure – to be subjected constant terror of elevated word and serve as errand kitty for guy who gives no heck about you. Just as your king, have I right?" Asked Sukari, looking in Dhalimu's eyes, slowly getting dimmed with pain. Old lion was struck by aching recollection.


	15. XIV Here and Now

XIV

XIV. Here and Now

Overwhelming fear and sense of temporality.

Perhaps Dhalimu had some memories from times he was just a merry cub, but new experiences quickly covered those with layer of much stronger and more painful sensations. They were on run, since day that white lion wished to forget.

From moment of banishment, he could recall just scraps of images. An angry and powerful king, standing over the body of lion who was Dhalimu's father. Mother, crying, but too scared to came closer to dead one. She was holding new born cub – rogue's sister Malkha. Cold words of king. "You transgressed my laws! You know what penalty for that is!" And then run.

Dhalimu had about year then, but drama of next year – constant fight for life of his mother, sister and his own – made that period a black hole. Also from first months of wandering, white lion didn't remember too much. He perfectly could recall day of mother's death, because since that moment his and his sister's situation from dire became tragic. All three ate too old carcass and digestive infection claimed life of mother, where her children somehow survived. But since then Dhalimu had to hunt for two and fact he succeeded to feed himself and Malkha was even greater miracle than recovering after alimentary inflammation. Sibling made their way alone, but it was extremely hard time.

Later it was better – a bit. Dhalimu had to grow up quickly, what he deed and in age of two he was ready to keep his sister in safety in health easily. But still it was a rogue life, devoid of comforts of living in pride. Then tried of fitting to some desert coalition – always failures. Dhalimu feared about Malkha's fate if he died – what would happened to her, if she stayed in such a band. But if white lion died, leaving sister without any help, it was even worse.

And later desperate attempt to take over Golden Pride, what ended with disaster – on one of recons, they caused an avalanche that almost buried Malkha. Prince Arista helped them and solved all problems troubling Dhalimu at once.

Those were recollections that white lion saw in ravine of Rumble Range, sensing incoming death. In spite that every death was rather a sad event, that one had especially bitter taste. Wanderer was looking on face of Sukari and seeing not brownfurred but himself. That was white lion, five years younger, before he joined Golden Pride. Dhalimu tried to find a rage inside, angry feelings towards rogue, but he found just a perfect understanding.

"I see you know what I'm up to." Said brownmaned. He was on bottom of ravine, busy with wiping his tracks from gravel. However he didn't have to keep an eye on white lion – enemy was disarmed and helpless. "Hold on still, I'll make it quick. Just let me finish with those trails."

"There still isn't too late." Said Dhalimu with despaired voice. He wasn't scared about death – he saw too many deaths in his life to treat it as something special. But he was analysing Sukari's behaviour and he came to conclusion that rogue just had started his plan and more dangers could strike Golden Pride, where rule of rogue was just insignificant result of terrifying actions. "I won't tell about you to anyone, if you let me go."

"No, it's much too late." Replied Sukari. "It was much too late when we met."

"If you think you could kill Sparthi in that way…" growled Dhalimu.

"Don't worry about that." Smiled bromwnmaned, still looking for visible tracks. "I took care about some reinforcements."

"Damn you!" snorted white lion, although in fact he couldn't condemn young rogue for what he was doing.

"Damn me?" smiled Sukari, turning to old wanderer. "I tell you something – You stand at the wrong side!" he came closer, stopping at the edge of Dhalimu paws range. "You are in league with all those fat and self-satisfied lions of prides and against us – outcasts and exiles. And you know what?" asked brownfurred. "You are right! I'm coming to your side as well!"

"Here and Now" song. Tune is slow and melancholic, with some faster tones in choruses. Instrumental line is mostly classic guitar with marching-like drums. "Choir aahs" in choruses.

The scene takes place in mouth of ravine – just about fifty metres from place where lays Dhalimu and Sukari is covering his tracks, is brink of desert. In some crack of rock there is small termite mound. Last sunrays are shining to the gorge. Dhalimu tries to stand up, but his every approach ends with another fall. He is too weak.

Sukari leaves his job and comes to termite hive. He violently breaking the outer shell, ripping to the centre of small colony. Starts to sing

_Look on world – the steel and endless chain_

_Of those who rule and those who are in pain_

He expose the centre of hive and queen's chamber is visible. On those who rule he crash chamber's walls and termite queen falls down on the ground.

_Of those satisfied and happy to see the sun_

_And those never had a chance to win this run_

Around queen countless drones are running, trying to carry monarchess to some safe place. Sukari looks on it with disgust, few times rubbing his paw to rock, to rid off warrior termites, biting him.

_Of those who're preaching the gospel for their own_

_And those who had to listen angels choirs bygone_

He destroys food storage with single blow. Gathered sugar mass is slowly floating down, drowning some drones and covering queen.

_Of those who're feasting in everlasting bliss_

_And those who're only drooling at the porch this_

Some larvae – unaware what is happening – still eat the feeding mass, but then drown in it, as well as some drones and warriors.

Chorus:

_If you now feel hungry, thirsty, alone_

_You could wait your life until pain is gone_

Sukari raises his paw to mouth, licks it, swallowing sweet mass and countless termites. Then puts limb back on the ground, squashing many others creatures.

_With death, that levels beggar and king_

_You could believe that is the justice what it brings_

_But I simply don't!_

On words levels beggar and king he squashes queen and many drones, trying to help her. Then he just hits remnants of the hive, making it crumble down completely.

Second verse:

_Your hierarchy is just chain for the worse_

_Royalty is shining robe of force_

He walks towards Dhalimu, with paw rubbing on stone-wall, wiping out sugar mass and remains of killed termites. A dirty-red line stays.

_For king and country you're standing by own wish_

_Is there anything worse than loving of own leash?_

When rogue comes in close range, white lion tries to hit him, but Sukari jumps aside, outside range of old adversary. Then strikes back, simply pushed Dhalimu back, forcing him to lean on his broken paw. Whitefurred yells in pain and falls down.

_By keeping you safe their always keep you down_

_Their helping hand is stroking with a claw_

With words stroking with a claw Sukari moves his paw on Dhalimu's back, scratching him – not too deep, but still painfully. He starts from middle of back then comes to neck, making white lion's head raise up and look at him.

_Their hug is choking and every grace is bane_

_Everything they're changing is to stay the same_

Dhalimu raises id paw, trying to hit close enemy, but Sukari grabs his neck with single paw and squeezes so hard, that old wanderer let loose his grab.

Second Chorus:

_If you now feel wronged, lied up and cheated_

_You could give up, but also could fight with it_

Rogue jumps aside and stands before Dhalimu in fighting pose. He fake a blow, stopping paw just before old wanderer's face. White lion tried to shield himself and loses his balance again.

_If only your want to get what they have today_

_Will you be worse that they are, by walking the same way?_

_That's were I will go!_

Sukari leaves helpless Dhalimu and runs aside, then climbs on ledge just above wounded lion. He throws down a small avalanche of gravel, partially burying enemy.

Ending bridge:

_Drown in your helplessness_

_And praise the whip until your final breath_

_Wait for the prize to get_

_Repeat: "There is no life, before the death"_

Gravel is still coming down, burying Dhalimu – white lion tries to uncover himself, but he is too weak. Sukari stands above him on ledge and singing. On words _stop this bloody preach_ he grabs a single stone and throws right into Dhalimu's forehead.

_Don't feel as scorned and weak_

_As for your life was one, great bow_

_But stop this bloody preach_

_If I want to life just here and now!_

Finally Sukari jumps down, lands just next to white lion. Shot on wall of gorge, where last rays of sun make a shadow of two silhouettes. Sukari raises his paws to fatal blow and Dhalimu tries to shield himself. Sun dies and shadows fade before the blow is delivered.

Music stops.

\/\/\/

Zira couldn't sleep. She knew that would be surely banned by her father, but she exited cave and went to path up the massif. Night just had fallen, and moon still hadn't risen. But stars were shining from firmament, as no cloud covered it. Princess stopped when some blink attracted her attention. She looked up and noticed that almost right above Golden Massif shone star that she never saw there. "Someone died." She thought. "I wonder, who was that."

She got to massif's plateau and came to pride's tombstone. She sat in front of it looking on boulder. She gently touched its surface, feeling fading warmth of day. She believed she also felt a touch of the other force. "Mother…" she whispered with hope. Zira looked up the sky, wondering which star was representing her mother's soul.

"Mom… are you there?" asked with quiet voice. "I know it's strange I'm talking to you like this… But I still wonder, if you are satisfied with me… I'm not saying proud, because I know I didn't deserve such note… But I just hope you see, how I'm trying. It's hard time for us… but I will do everything to help dad and Sparthi. Will you be watching?"

Stars gave no answer, but princess didn't expected it.

\/\/\/

"It takes too long." Said Arista, slowing down. "Something is wrong."

"Perhaps, but we can't determine it now." Replied Sparthi. "We will wait for Sukari in Mouth Grove."

They were marching through Rumble Gorge, under the nightly sky. In spite of his silence, prince was scared. Not about himself, of course, but he knew that eventual attack of rogue coalition would be deadly. They still were in mountains, where enemy could wait in every shadow and every crack. Sparthi was fast and agile lion and in face of danger exceeding his fighting skills he could simply run. But Arista was weaker point of that two. Old ruler was probably stronger, but much slower. Also senses of monarch weren't as sharp as used to be, so prince knew that in eventual fight he would be the sight and hear of them both.

"Come on, dad." He hurried his father up. "We must get to the desert." At least on plains they had a chance to deal with rogue threat.

Then something sounded just behind them. Sparthi stopped and turned back, shouting: "Dad, run!". Then stopped in defensive position, just to see Sukari, descending from slope of gorge.

"Wait, wait… that's only me!" called rogue.

"Stars…" gasped prince.

"And what's up, boy?" asked excited king. "Have you seen him? Or them…"

"I have no idea, what happened." Said brownmaned. "I know, there was some rogue in those mountains… I saw some silhouette, but I lost it. I thought I was following it… but then I figured out those were you."

"But you sure, that intruder were here?" asked Sparthi. Sukari nodded his head, hiding a smile. "So we must get lionesses quickly. Uncle could be in trouble right now." Seeing surprised stare of Arista, he added. "I will run to cave. You wait in oasis with Sukari. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Son, are you sure…"

"He's right, sir." Threw rogue in. "Dhalimu shouldn't stay alone longer than it's necessary."

"If you say so…" murmured monarch. "So go, my son!" Sparthi set off to run.

Meanwhile Arista and Sukari were marching with normal tempo, through the Rumble Gorge. In silence rogue was listening to tired breath of old king. A troubling ideas came to his mind. "I could kill him here and now… It would be easy… But how to explain it? I guess it's dangerous. Lucky you, Arista."

"It's good that you are here in times like those." Said finally king. "I feel safer, having you at side, before confrontation with rogues."

"I'm glad I'm in right place in right time." Replied brownmaned.

"Tell me, boy." Started monarch. "Are you thinking about future?"

"Constantly." Said rogue in mind. But aloud he replied just. "What do you mean, my king?"

"My king…" murmured Arista. "I guess you already feel as member of the pride."

"I know that I'm here just to your generosity…" started Sukari, but then old ruler interrupted him.

"Do you love Zira?"

"Excuse me?!" gasped rogue. He was surprised not by the content of question, but time when it was asked. "That old rascal wants to invite me to family, just after I made first steps at my own…" thought with irony. Then added aloud. "Sir… that's a question… I must reply with affirmative." Finished, faking emotion. "I guess that's not a question you wanted to hear."

"No, I'm glad that my daughter found someone so reliable and honest."

"So… you think she…"

"I'm sure she loves you, in spite she isn't fully aware of that yet." Replied Arista with merry tone.

"But sir… if that's true… I don't want to make Zira leave her land." Said Sukari, still playing. But in the same moment, he discovered that his right paw was spotted with blood. "Crap!" he yelled in mind. "That's Dhalimu's! the didn't notice, because it's dark, but I must clean it!" Then he continued, thinking how to cover the red spots. "I mean: if I become her mate, we will have to leave this land. And I'm not sure if that is the best for her. You see, sir, that…"

"No, I don't." Laughed Arista. "Sukari, don't worry. I love Zira and I will do anything to make her happy. I will let you stay… and I'm sure that Sparthi won't change that thing when I die. He is loving brother and he wants to have Zira at paw. You could stay here as long as you want."

"You are very generous, sir." Said Sukari. "You breaks some old traditions of your pride just for outsider. It's not common among rulers. But…" he sighed and added. "I also have some unfinished business before I take any step closer to Zira. Some there on desert there is lion who saved my life and raised me… I must find him and make sure he is all right."

"You… you want me to invite him to the pride too?" asked Arista. Sukari stopped and his jaws dropped in amazement.

"Would you… do this… sir?" asked slowly.

"Well…" said ruler, stopping as well. "I guess I can't let him enter your pride, but I guess he could live in our domain. You would be able to take care of him, when he gets old and pride would help him. If that is so important for you…"

Sukari was thinking about hundred different thoughts at one. Many voices were calling in his skull and most of them sounded with painful reproach. "He would let Keme stay here!" shouted dominating tone in rogue's head. "Just like that! You could have Zira as a mate and Keme at near, without all this killing! It's…" "…to late." Added another voice and lion turned his stare down, to see blood on his paws. He had already entered the path and reached point of no return. Only way ahead was available.

"Sir… thank you." Said rogue with tensed voice. "Just let me think about it."

They reached Mouth Oasis and lake. Moon slowly was raising from the horizon and Sukari understood that he had to clear his fur quickly, before bloody spots would be visible. He stopped and asked.

"Sir, just a minute. I must have a drink." Without waiting for answer, he ran to water and entered it, submerging his paws.

"Damn it, damn it!" he was snorting, even he wasn't sure what he cursed. Spots of blood didn't dissolved and words of king still were sounding in his ears. "You would be able to take care of him… if that is so important for you." Said king and Sukari discarded that option before he could use it. "Damn it, Dhalimu!" yelled in kind. "You were right – there is the way! But now… what I should do?!"

"Father! Father!" sounded calls from the desert. Sparthi was leading unit of lionesses and called king.

"It's all right." Replied Arista. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened." Murmured Sukari. "No one will know…" He exited the water and called to prince. "All right, we should go back, before that rogue could endanger sir Dhalimu."

"Damn it!" snorted Zira, who was running next to brother. "I hope we aren't too late!"

"You are too late." Thought rogue. "The same as I am!"

\/\/\/

Death of old wanderer was a shock that made pride speechless. They came to valley and quickly noticed half-buried body. King and prince froze in place, while Zira gave a terrified cry and ran to dead uncle. She nestled to still body of white lion and burst with tears. Dhalimu was always a torn in her heart – menacing ghost of dead mother that was standing over her and hurrying her to take burdens she couldn't lift. He had been haunting her and aching – like a torn exactly. But when it was removed, the wound exploded with pain above imagination.

"No… no…" she was sobbing over dead wanderer.

Sukari came to her and put his paw on her shoulder. He waited as her cry stopped, thinking on what he could say. In the end he found nothing proper and nothing totally safe, without risking own showdown.

"We must go." He said finally, pulling her gently. Then he turned to lionesses. "Take him out!"

\/\/\/

Pride was back in Golden Cave just before the dawn. During the way back almost no word was spoken, but thoughts of most of Goldenlanders were alike. Something ended in their kingdom. Old wanderer was commonly respected and even – in some special way – loved. In spite of harsh appearance and sometimes not to polite attitude, he was vital element of pride, always ready to help with his paws and with his experience. Althought in that way, but Rama was especially crestfallen by that loss.

Zira the same – she even vented it in more visible way. For most of way back she was crying. Sukari tried to somehow appease her tears, but he learned there was no use. So he helplessly looked on Masa and she took the comforting duties.

"Listen, my dear." Said her adoptive mother. "I know it's hard moment for you… as it is hard moment for all of us." Then lowered her voice. "I know you weren't with your uncle too well… in general. And maybe that's why you blame yourself you didn't manage to fully reconcile with him. But I could assure you, he loved you, as daughter of his beloved sister." Zira wanted to reply that Masa had no idea how it was, but she just sobbed. "Anyway…" Continued lioness. "One thing I know for sure – Dhalimu would order us now to make sure the pride is safe. He was our defender. We need you, Zira, in this task. Are you ready to step in uncle's pawprints?"

"Of course, I am." Replied goldenfurred with decisive tone, although her eyes were still wet.

\/\/\/

"We will take sir Dhalimu on plateau." Called Sukari, who somehow seemed to take over the control of preparations. "I think that enemy might be at near, so those are last hours of rest." He looked on king. "Sir, I think that pride should go water itself, when it's possible. Using resources of cave source would be necessary in battle."

"Yes, you're right." Nodded Arista. "Who is thirsty?" asked his lionesses. Almost everyone stepped step ahead. "So… eight of you. I think you might risk a trip to Mouth Oasis, while we are… serving Dhalimu."

"Sir, I suggest send them to Dried Oasis." Whispered Sukari to monarch's ear. "It could be reconnaissance in the same time."

"Right." Agreed Arista. "Ghera, lead girls to Dried Oasis, but be careful. If you encounter enemy, draw back in order, do not engage." Then turned to his adjutant lionesses, son and rogue. Those two were carrying Dhalimu's body. "Masa, Rama, Sparthi, Sukari, come with me to plateau." Then king kneeled down, letting Kauli slide to his neck.

When queen brother's funeral retinue set off to path up, Ghera shouted on rest of pride.

"Come on. We don't have much time." Then pointed south.

They moved on, but lightfurred stayed in place, carefully watching Zira. Finally, when golden princess set off, Ghera followed at the end of formation. She was barely repressing her excited breathing and soon after Zira returned her stare, she turned her eyes to the ground, being careful not to show her anger and decisiveness. Light lioness knew that Zira hadn't been in Golden Cave previous evening. She also saw clearly that golden fur of princess's front paws were spotted in blood.

"So, I was right from the very beginning." Thought Ghera, marching just behind Zira.

Meanwhile Sukari was carrying dead Dhalimu's body and trying not to show his tiredness and anxiety. He was thinking how fast Keme would bring gerge to Golden Sands. He was inpatient, but in the same time he knew that his quest was still undone. He killed Dhalimu, but Rama and other lionesses were still ready to fight. Rogue had to find some way to change it.

Quick.

He hoped that gerge would meet them in way. But still he wished to arrange some side-actions on his own.

\/\/\/

Lionesses circled pan of oasis with guarding line. At once only two Goldenlandresses were drinking, while seven remaining waited, ready to intercept incoming strike. Watering hole and whole ravine was in wider depression, so visibility was reduced just to range about of kilometre. Zira wanted to leave that place as soon as it was possible. She overcame a shock after uncle's death and then was ready to do what she should to – to defend her pride.

"Uncle… watch me! I show you, I am worthy daughter of Malkha!" she murmured.

But when she wanted to steep to descend of oasis, Ghera blocked her way. She ruthlessly pushed her sister-in-law back, as goldenfurred almost overturned. Zira gasped with surprise and looked on lightfurred.

"What the heck!? What's wrong with you!?"

"You thought you could cheat us so easily… you murderer?" called Ghera with decisive voice. Rest of lionesses gasped in confusion.

"What? Ghera, don't mess around! Let me go!" replied. Then recalled what her sister-in-law told. "You said what!?"

"You killed sir Dhalimu." Growled lightfurred.

Zira just turned her stare on other lionesses and noticed the same amazement that was on her own face. Goldenlandresses looked on Ghera, unable to make any comment on such ridicules accusation. But first princes of Golden Sands countered those stares with decisive tone.

"Can't you see!? She wasn't in cave yesterday at dusk… Her fur is in blood… And she wants to mate with that treacherous Sukari! They plotted that!"

"Ghera…" started Epesi gently. "I know we all are nervous…"

"Nervous!?" yelled Zira. "She lost her mind! I was on massif yesterday…" She looked down on her paws. Fur was indeed blood-spotted. "I must have… When I hugged my uncle…"

"After or before he was murdered?" asked Ghera with deadly stare pointed at her sister-in-law.

"She is mad!" shouted second princess. "I would never…"

"She wants to make Sukari the king!" yelled Ghera. "And kill all who could stop them! She is murderer."

"Girls! That is impossible…" started Macheo.

"Why not?" asked Wivu. All lionesses looked on her.

"What!?" yelled Zira. "And you are against me?"

Greyfurred walked ahead and passed her step-sister by. Doing that she whispered. "You wanted to pick up wrong boy… My boy!" Then called to lionesses louder. "I didn't see her yesterday too!"

"Ghera, Wivu, I think you went too far." Said Epesi. "You just have accused Zira of so terrible crime that I don't want to repeat it and give actually no proof."

"I will get her confession!" growled lightfurred and without warning pounced on sister-in-law.

Both princesses overturned, but prepared Ghera got a sure grab on adversary's neck. She pressed goldenfurred to the sand and with hind legs immobilised he body. Meanwhile Wivu stood in defensive position between fighting ones and rest of lionesses. Goldenlandresses froze, still not fully aware what had happened.

"Is this a joke?" asked Mhamiji.

"That's a judgement." Replied Wivu.

In fact greyfurred made no deal nor any setup with Ghera. She just took an opportunity to settle down her own business. She knew that rogue threat was faked and Sukari had everything in control. That was why she complexly ignored that duel – whatever absurd it was – was twice that absurd, because it weakened forced of pride before the battle.

"Step back." Said Wivu. "Let Ghera make Zira talk."

"This isn't funny anymore!" cried Epesi. "Ghera, let her go!" but when lightfurred didn't reacted, lioness steeped ahead to stop the fight. But she was stopped herself by Vii.

"Well… actually Zira wasn't yesterday in cave."

"You are mad as well!" yelled Epesi.

Meanwhile Zira was choking. She gradually was loosing her vision and image of furious Ghera blurred to distant, amorphous cloud before her weary eyes. Zira was younger and still weaker than her brother's mate. "But I can't be weak." Thought with fading mind. "I'm princess of Golden Sands!" She coved her whole body and reached with tail straight to Ghera's left eye. She couldn't and didn't want to make any substantial harm, but she succeeded with disturbing enemy. Grab got loosen and goldenfurred pushed with all her might. Her muscles yelled with pain but obeyed the command. Barely.

She overturned Ghera and stood up in one second. Seeing that light furred was standing up as well, she pounced at her with all her mass, pinning adversary down and hitting with right paw right into her head. Situation turned completely, because then she was on Ghera, pressing her to the ground. But Zira repressed her impulses, loosing grasp a bit. Then she was wondering, why other girls hadn't interfered yet.

She raised her stare to see seven other lionesses paralysed in place, looking in her direction. But in fact no one was looking on her, nor on Ghera. Zira made another effort and turned her head back too see what was just behind her and caught attention of her friends.

"Go on! Go on!" said Shababu, standing on dune nearby, among his rogues. "I have an artistic soul and I definitely won't spoil this beautiful view… Two beautiful and sexy lionesses slashing themselves to death…" finished with mad tone. Then added with cold voice. "Just remember that I will finish the winner off!"


	16. XV Battle of Mouth Oasis

XV

XV. Battle of Mouth Oasis

Whatever was the fury of Ghera towards Zira, she restrained it instantly. Under stare of five rogues, she stopped her tries to hit sister-in-law, then sensed as goldenfurred's grip got loosen. Both lionesses stood up, lightfurred even felt a helping push of Zira, before she leaned on four paws. Then they in just two jumps joined the compact group of lionesses. Goldenlandresses were standing just in front of oasis descend, waiting in tension for some command.

"We can't fight them." Whispered Zira to Ghera's ear. After quick estimation, princess was sure that if rogues decided to storm the more numerous enemy, they were ready to do it and skilled in fight. "I suggest to draw back home."

"Won't you join them?" asked lightfurred with shivering voice.

"If I do, you are all dead." Snorted irritated Zira. "Cheer this option, if you prefer…"

"All right… sorry, I trust you." Said Ghera. Then added fearfully. "So what I should do?"

"Tell girls to slowly draw back. Still turned to them, not showing any fear."

Lionesses started to back north. With every step that group took, rogues approached and Zira felt totally confused. "What they are waiting for?" she asked. Fortunately Shababu decided to quench her curiosity. He came on lead of enemies and said with mocking tone.

"It's so kind of you, you don't turn your back on us… But face it – it's over. You would join your king and die or give up now. That would save some casualties."

"At your side!" called Epesi, but under menacing stare of one-eyes, she made w faster steps to hide among friends.

"Perhaps." Replied Shababu with easy voice. "But just think about it. Is it better to wait for battle, kill some of us and then fall to survivors? If you are really brave, it could end with some funny switch. I think that it's better to have a coalition as an authority, than a single king. You know… if we rule you as a group, you could always use our tensions and brawls to gain more freedom that you have under rule of single male. Think about that."

"We have sir Arista and we don't complain!" called Msikizi, although in perspective of last weeks it wasn't fully true. "Go away."

"Well, I gave you a chance." Snorted Shababu. "There will be some time before you lose, I hope that some of you give up to us willingly. And for now… have a good day!" finished and wagged his tail in fixed command.

He set off to run and others followed him. But it wasn't a charge on lionesses. Zira growled on friends to take defensive positions, but lions just passed them by and ran more on west. Goldenlandresses looked after them, until males disappeared behind a nearest dune. No one said a word, until Vii yelled.

"They strike home!"

"No, that is not this direction." Said Zira. "But still we need go back as soon as possible. Follow me."

On that suggestion even Ghera didn't reply with complains. All lionesses followed goldenfurred in run through the sands.

\/\/\/

From the top of Golden Massif watcher could see on great distances in good weather. That day a wind was blowing – not too strong one, but fast enough to induce some dust clouds that reduced visibility to few hundred metres. But still silhouettes of lionesses turn to be visible, before king heard their calls. Sukari noticed them as first.

"Sir!" he called.

"We hope that Kings of the Past will reward him for loyal service to pride and…" Arista was continuing his improvised speech over body of Dhalimu, but voice of rogue stopped him. "What!?"

"I think we should go down… now!" shouted brownmaned and rushed to path down.

He had to act fast – that meant: to meet with Keme when neither Arista nor Shababu knew what was his real plan. It was hard in his place, but he shivered, understanding that Keme had even harder task with cheating naturally suspicious rogues of gerge. He ran down to meet Zira on lead of lionesses group.

"What happened?" called. He had to almost shout, because a gentle wind grew to be serious blow, inducing cumuluses of dust and howling loud.

"Five of them!" replied princess. "It's your old coalition!"

"Shadows of my youth chase me." Laughed brownmaned nervously. "But anyway… Get lionesses to cave and drink if you didn't manage to do that in oasis. Then send sentries round massif, or at least it's southern side. Try to stick close…"

"And you?" asked Zira.

"I will go on recon." Said Sukari. He looked on Wivu and smiled discretely, nodding meaningly. "I'll be right back."

"Sukari… be careful!" called Zira, ran to rogue and licked his cheek.

"Don't worry. I have all in control." Replied rogue, hoping he said truth.

When he disappeared in clouds of dust, Ghere came to goldenfurred and nudged her in side. "Zira… how could you trust him?"

"Just like that." Replied goldenfurred with tired voice. She was sick of arguing with sister-in-law. "Trust him, if you trust me."

"You didn't choose the best argument…" noticed Ghera.

"Anyway – do, what he said!" said Zira. And seeing that her father was already there, she called. "Dad, we are under attack. Sukari went on recon, but he told us to…"

\/\/\/

Meanwhile rogue was running in sandwind, praying he was lucky that day. He had to find gerge, before gerge found him and speak with Keme aside. It was crucial those two settle their acting. Plan they had – or at least Sukari hoped they had – was sophisticated. And it got even harder after rogue failed to kill more defenders than just Dhalimu.

Brownmaned almost collided with gerge. He stopped just before walking lions and froze in place. He tried to become one with sand, looking on lions, who were passing him just few metres away. Fortunately Keme was walking in the tail of group. Sukari nudged him in side.

"Go ahead, where I told you!" growled yellowmaned to companions. "I will catch you there."

"What's up!?" asked Mhamiji.

"I sense we have a tail." Replied lion. "Just go… Soon, I will join you!"

Gerge want it's way and Keme sat in sand, waiting for younger friend. When other rogues disappeared behind a dune, Sukari showed himself, coming from behind of thistle cluster. He ran to yellowmaned and put his paw on his shoulder in gesture of joy.

"Great to see you… but things got tangled."

"That what I already figured out." Laughed Keme. "But troubles are our branded line." They sat in poor caver of thistles and yellowmaned asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dhalimu is dead, but I failed to kill anyone more." Replied Sukari.

"Well." Said yellowmaned after a pause. "At least the most dangerous adversary is out. Well done anyway." Seeing that rogue narrowed his eyes in expression of guilt, added. "Come on, I couldn't expect more from you. You've done great thing anyway. Listen, we have a simple plan that allow us to win this match easily… Or would allow, if we wanted to win it. We will take over the Mouth Oasis."

Idea of Keme was striking simple – to wait in fertile reservoir of whole kingdom and provoke locals to counterattack. By occupying lake, gerge put pride in serious trouble. That was main source of water (much more reliable than Dried Oasis or Malkha's Waterhole) and place of haven from sandstorms for many animals. If oasis was taken, rogues endangered not just a pride, but also whole population of the land. If lions somehow could survive, drinking from other waterholes, many animals couldn't. Pride had to rid off attackers before kingdom would be cleared from refugees.

"Right." Interrupted Sukari. "But have we any idea how to kill Shahabu and Arista?"

"The optimal option would be made them to challenge in duel." Murmured Keme. "But I doubt if we are so lucky. Let me think… I hope to rid off chief for good, but as for the king, I have no ideas for now."

"I'll do my best at my side." Assured him brownmaned. Then added with anxious tone. "You know… if something goes really wrong… we could try to do it my way. Surrender and I will make sure to take you into pride."

"Let think about it as a last resort." Replied Keme. "For now we have a plan to win whole stake. Good luck, Sukari. I hope to soon address you as a king!"

"Take care, Keme!" called rogue, overscreaming growing storm. Yellowmaned disappeared in clouds of dust, then Sukari stood up and repeat quietly. "It was harder that I thought… but for you, I'm ready to finish the job!"

\/\/\/

When rogue returned to Golden Massif, storm was already raging. He managed in last moment to hide in cave, already covered with dust a bruised with sand abrasions. Whole pride was waiting in main chamber and coming of brownmaned stopped a fierce discussion.

"I guesssss it's point for Zira." Hissed Kauli.

"Sukari!" called goldenfurred and ran to exhausted rogue. She grabbed him, as he was falling on the ground, then gently put him down. "Give me some water."

"As I said – he is back." King spoke.

"Sir, perhaps they just kicked him out." Snorted Ghera.

"Shut up!" yelled Zira, letting Sukari drink from gourd. "He risk his life in recon. You might stop your blakcmouthing, at least until he tell us, what he saw."

"No too much, storm is coming." Panted rogue. "Wait…" he added, faking amazement. "You thought I would join them?"

"No quite." Replied Ghera. "We still think that."

"Darling, leave him alone." Whispered Sparthi to mate's ear.

"I'm back." Called Sukari with a bit louder voice. "And I have rather good news. They are just five, Shahabu recruited no one else. They were heading to Mouth Oasis…" A common yell interrupted him. "What wrong? You prefer they came straight here?"

"No… but it's Mouth Oasis." Said Sparthi. "We must rid them off, before they would slaughter our herds, watering there."

"For now we won't go anywhere." Judged Sukari and stood up. "We must wait to end of this storm and…"

"No!" smiled Arista. "We are desert lions. We live with the desert in league. We could strike now, before storm ends. Enemy will be surprised and unprepared!"

"I don't know if you noticed that… but there is hell outside!" yelled rogue.

"Boy… you chose this home yourself. You must use to its beauty." Said Arista.

"Come on!" murmured Zira to his ear. "We will easily win by surprising attack and do it without casualties."

"Sparthi…" yelled Sukari. "I trust your reason. Tell them, the attack is not an option now."

"Sitting here is not an option now." Replied prince. "Don't worry, Sukari, you will see how Golden Pride fights with desert as an ally!" Then turned to king. "Father, will you let me guide our charge?" Arista nodded his head, so prince again turned to pride. "My friends! There will be no briefing before battle, because we strike in storm, as we are the storm. Just let's go there and kill all trespassers, who refuse to bow before my king and father. Drink at will, Pridelanders. Another watering we will get in Mouth Oasis!" A collective roar replied him. Then lionesses formed a queue to small cave-source.

Sukari came to prince and put paw on his shoulder. "You must be kidding! How we could go there in weather conditions like this!?"

"You will see." Smiled Sparthi. "Just follow us and watch. You will be needed in the heat of battle."

"Sure I will." Replied angry rogue. "But not in the way you think!" thought.

Sukari understood he was in troubles he hadn't predicted. If idea of instant counterattack was serious and Goldenlanders were ready to walk in storm, gerge was in trouble. "They are weaker!" thought rogue. "All Shababu's and Keme's estimation are made on that simple assumption they defend themselves in easy point, ready to stand against enemies. They also wanted me to take out some lionesses." Then he looked to exit from cave and saw a sandy mass of dust-filled air. He smiled in desperate decision. They still hadn't gotten to Mouth Oasis. He still had a time to weaken the pride.

"If you are ready – let's go!" ordered Sparthi and he led pride out. "Kauli, you say here and guard the home."

"Sssssure thing, my prince! I won't let anyone in!" replied reptile, looking on setting off lions. Then added with angry voice. "A civil guard! They pay me much too lessssss!"

Whatever Sukari planned, if was bound to fail. Rogue was put in line of lionesses, only Rama was closing an array after him. Pride was going in tight formation, where making any member sidetrack and guide away the group was impossible. And even if Sukari was able to get any lioness away and kill her, it meant suicide. In storm rogue was helpless – he depended on guidance of Goldenlenders. He walked just after Wivu and just before Rama, holding in mouth tail of greyfurred and letting lightfurred lioness to keep his tail. Storm was raging around, almost overturning brownmaned. Soon he learned to walk in half-crouch, as did Rama and Wivu. In that way, march wasn't so hard, if leader chose proper way. On lead was Zira and she somehow – Sukari had no idea how – managed to take route between dunes to use their cover and in the same time group was still travelling in taken direction. In such weather gerge would seek nearest shelter. Pride was walking. Sukari with every step sensed a tragedy – his old companions couldn't be prepared for that strike.

They got to the bring of oasis. Zira turned and stopped the array between two dunes that gave them temporal shelter. Then she looked on her brother with waiting stare. Sparthi looked on pride, searching any injuries, but way thought storm somehow resulted just few minor abrasions and no serious wound. Then he formed an array with few moves of tail. Seeing that his army is ready, he came to king and Masa, who stood in first line.

"No way!" called in storm. "Dad, if you let me command the fight, obey my orders. Go with Masa to last line." Formation of Goldlanders was simple rectangle of three line with four lioness each. Sparthi and Sukari stayed outside, able to lead or cover main force. King and Masa took places in middle of first rank, place that was endangered to enemy's attack most. "Please…" added prince.

"Son, I'm a king…"

"And that's why we can't allow you to take any wound." Replied prince. "I'm leading that fight. This is no a duel according to Rule of Challenge. This is war."

"He is right, my dear." Said Masa. "You let him command himself. Now you must be consequent and trust your heir. I sure you could do it without fear."

"That's right, dad!" called Zira. She was just next to Masa, on front left corner of formation. "We will manage."

"But who goes in my place?" asked Arista.

"I will." Called Sukari, seeing charge in fist line as only change to warn Keme before tragedy. "I will take you place, sir."

"Will you manage?" asked Arista.

"I guess that's not so hard." Replied rogue. "My only order is: Onward!" Monarch laughed.

"I trust you, Sukari. I'm sure you will fight well in my place."

"Good." Smiled Masa, seeing as her bellowed king walked to last line. "Now we could go."

"Not so fast, mom!" said Wivu. She stood on front-right corned, once next to Arista, then next to Sukari. "You are going back too… Right, prince?" she looked on Sparthi, hoping she uphold it.

"Rama, could you take Masa's place?" asked sandymaned. When lightfurred lioness came there, Wivu sighed with relief. However she many times repeated she hated her mother… it was still her mother. Greyfurred was grateful to friend she volunteered.

"Now, mom is safe and I will show her I'm better than Zira and… But wait!" she looked left, on Sukari. "But what he plans? He didn't say me anything." She came closer to rogue and whispered. "My dear… what is your plan?"

"Just… hold your place and don't let them kill you." Replied irritated rogue. "I will take care about rest."

"A kiss for good luck?" she asked.

"I'm afraid it could bring you a back luck." Murmured lion, but discretely licked lioness's cheek. Then looked on Rama, who just had taken place instead of Masa. "Damn!" he thought. "I should have somehow eliminated her. She is the threat almost of the same seriousness that Dhalimu!"

Then Sparthi came in front of formation and waged his tail on pride. They all set off. Initially it was slow march, then turned to faster pace and when they passed peak of dune, speeded up to run. Before them laid Mouth Oasis. Grove was covered in dust and still hit by blows of wind. Rogues were there – simply lying in cover of trees, perhaps sleeping, perhaps just waiting for end of storm. No one expected the strike and it had to be just coincidence that Tariki raised up his stare to see enemy silhouettes, emerging from wall of sand.

"Alarm!" roared rogue.

Before anyone reacted, pride got to brink of oasis forest. Only Shababu and Keme looked that way, both with expressions of amazement. Of course yellowmaned calmed down himself in seconds. "Sukari is on my side. He would never betray me… I learnt to trust him." But then he noticed his charge, running in first line of enemies, with helpless expression on his face. Even someone much less intelligent that Keme would figure out that something had gone wrong. Yellowmaned looked on formation of pride lions and quickly learned that gerge had no chance to win that fight.

Desertlanders hit like a storm from which they came. They swarmed five lions, in case of Gebali and Mhamiji even not letting them stand up. Tariki, Keme and chief were alerted and stood up to stop attacker. Shababu knew that is main priority was to free Gebali and Mhamiji from surrounding. It was not a leader's care of own soldiers, or at least not only, but also a rational calculation – with two casualties in the beginning, gerge was bound to be wiped out quickly.

"Cover me!" called to Keme and Tariki. Then he pounced on Zira and Rama, attacking Gebali.

Sukari jumped in Keme's direction, calling "He's mine!" and hoping that Rama let them alone. Greyfurred lioness did, but rogue was followed by Wivu. "Stars!" thought brownmaned. "Is she so carrying about me?" But then landed on grass before Keme and growled loud.

Of course, he let yellowmaned see that was just a play – claws of his left paw were extended, for all to see, but his right pawpad was cowed in unarmed position. Stares of Keme and Sukari met and brownmaned whispered "Help me!" Of course no one could hear that due to wind, but yellowmaned understood.

"I'm covering you!" called Wivu. Sukari took a look back and seeing that rest of pride was busy, replied.

"No, leave him… he is on our side!"

"So…" asked confused Wivu.

"Look busy!" yelled Sukari and started a fighting dance around Keme. In spite of all appearances, it's not so easy to look fighting, without dealing any blow. "Keme, I'm sorry… I couldn't make any more…"

"Damn it!" snorted yellowmaned. "We can't win that… And Shahabu is focused on survival, not killing king."

"Plan B?" asked younger rogue with hope in his voice. "Will you surrender?"

"And you are sure you could guarantee my safety?" asked Keme, pouncing on friend. Me intentionally missed and landed just next to him, but it looked as really fierce combat. Meanwhile Sukari shook his head.

"I have no idea… They have some suspicions about me."

"Damn it!" growled yellowmaned. "We must wait and look what we could do. And pray that we find something."

In the same time four remaining rogues were fighting for life. Gerge leader and Tariki managed to free Gebali and Mhamiji, but because of that all of them were cornered in gorge. Mouth of ravine was over fifty metres wide, but in fact only several metres of space was possible with fight at. Four lions had just to block that narrow way and then they were invincible… for time being.

Both attackers and defenders knew that time was an ally of pride. More numerous Goldenlanders could rest and make switches in engagement of gerge, so intruders were first to tire. Shababu saw it perfectly, especially that he was fatigued already. Older lion's breath became heavier and faster, and gerge leader looked forward any opportunity to finish combat quickly… and victoriously.

"Duel!" he called with desperate voice. "Arista, I challenge you for rule over this land."

"Pretend you didn't hear." Called Rama to Arista's ear.

"Heard what?" asked ruler, in whose ears wind was whistling louder than rogue's words. But then understood one-eyed's intention. "But, why not? I could teach that rascal some manners."

"No, dad. If there will be any duel, I will fight." Said Sparthi. "But we must nothing. He attack without warning and we have right to kill him as trespasser!"

"Just come here, you coward brat and repeat that!" called Shahabu.

Both father and son came to line of rogues. All fighting stopped, even tired Sukari and Keme ceased their play. Monarch of Golden Sands stopped just in front of gerge leader and looked into his eyes. Then called with decisive voice.

"You didn't deserve for honour to duel with me! You are just a bandit. You can't even…"

"…preach so touching speeches?" asked one-eyed and pounced ahead, just on king.

Before Sparthi or Zira managed to react, blackamaned pinned monarch down and hit with both paws to neck of enemy. If that was a lioness, she would be dead. Fortunately Arista's mane absorbed some energy of blow and claws plunged into flesh, but didn't reach the neck arteries. Enraged rogue pushed his adversary aside and they both rolled away.

Sparthi and Zira reacted in the same moment when rogues. Siblings jumped on one-eyes, mercilessly slashing his sides, just to take him off from king as soon as possible. But Tariki, Gebali and Mhamiji rushed ahead and got to princes, before other pridemembers attacked. In furious exchange of blows, Arista was thrown away with wounds of side and neck, while rogues took back their leader. Blackmaned left a thick trail of blood on rock.

"Dad!" yelled Zira. "Dad, are…"

"Alive…" gasped king. "But it hurts as hell!"

Princess looked closely and with yell of relief learned that no artery was damaged. She let father to lean on her, while Sparthi turned back, ready to intercept eventual attack. But it wasn't necessary. Rogues stood over bleeding leader.

"Damn it!" gasped Tariki, seeing massacred neck of chief. "It looks bad."

"Let me stand up!" whispered blackmaned with weary voice.

"Boss, you should…"

"Let me…" he didn't finished, but three lions grabbed wounded leader and assisted in his stand.

Meanwhile Sukari and Keme were watching on that with confusion. If someone saw them, standing side by side and showing no hostile intentions towards each other, could ask on which side brownmaned was. Fortunately, pride was so wrapped up with scene in gorge, that no pain any attention of that. Except of Wivu.

"Keme, run!" gasped Sukari. "We can't do anything more. Not this time."

"But guys…" started yellowmaned.

"They are doomed anyway." Snorted brownfurred. "And besides… we enlisted them as dead, didn't we?"

"So what now?" asked Wivu. Two lions looked on her with surprise.

"Is she…"

"She is with us." Replied Sukari.

"I thought you want Zira to…" but seeing grimace on brownmaned's face said just. "Right… tell them I run… I will find you and then we do your job!" Lion disappeared in clouds of dust.

Meanwhile Shahabu stood up and looked down to see giant pool of his own blood under his paws. In just one second he understood he was doomed anyway. He felt no fear nor sorrow, just an overwhelming anger on unfair life that was about to end just before the promised land. "I don't get it…" he thought. But then his stare came to ground where pride was standing. "And if I don't… no one will!" He roared with fury.

"Give up and we will think about letting you live!" called Arista.

"You are dreaming!" snorted Shahabu and turned to his rogues. "Gentlemen, this is endgame. Just be loyal to me for that moment longer."

"Boss…" started Tariki. "You are…"

"I know… just keep them in place for while!" growled lion. He turned back and then added with softer voice. Rogues never heard that tone in his mouth before. "Try to escape. That is not worthy to die for…" and finished with louder growl. "Or won't be in few moments!" Then he set off to run.

"What is he doing?" asked Sparthi.

"I don't know." Replied Zira, looking as wounded and bleeding lion was climbing on almost vertical wall of gorge. "But it looks bad. Let's stop him!"

"No way!" shouted Tariki. "You won't make any step further!"

Three lions formed a tight wall, in front of ascend that Shahabu had taken. Wave of lioness rushed to stop rogue leader, but his three companions didn't move. In short clash, they pushed attackers back. Meanwhile Zira was looking after climbing one-eyed.

"He is running…" she said, but then her eyes narrowed. "No… he…" She looked on Wivu and called. "Sister, help me!" then ran into gorge.

Wivu with first impulse followed princess. In spite of calls, orders and pleads of king and lionesses, those two started to climb on side path. Shortest way was blocked by rogues, but some runabout route was available… if one could climb. Greyfurred had no idea, why Zira wanted to chase escaping rogue, but coming after her, she smiled, struck by brilliant idea. Upper part of gorge was covered with dusty clouds. No one would see… if that was her or rogue to throw princess down.

"Zira, Wivu! Get down!" called Masa from the ground.

"Don't worry, mom." Whispered greyfurred and smiled. "Soon you will have your beloved daughter down with you… faster than you expect."

Shahabu was moving with remains of his strength. He knew that bleeding was about to kill him in few minutes, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to wipe out that proud smile of king from his face. To force him to taste hard fate of outsider that he – Shababu – suffered whole life. Rogue leader had limited chance to succeed, but he had nothing else to do. He just continued his climb, paying no attention of anything around. He completely ignored goldenfurred lioness closing to him.

"Good!" thought Wivu, seeing Zira catching Shababu up. Princess was almost unseen in clouds of dust and just several metres upper, she would disappear in cumuluses blown by the wind. "Just to get a bit closer…"

"Wivu, are you with me?" called Zira back.

"Just on your tail." Laughed Wivu, what princess took as expression of high spirit.

"We must stop him, whatever he intends to do!" added goldenfurred and continued her climb.

Both lionesses got to path that Shababu had come. That was easy to see, because route was marked with red line of blood-dripping. Princess noticed that rogue leader didn't try to get just on bluff, but he was heading to ledge direct above mouth of gorge. A giant stone-fragment stuck out of wall, hanging above jungle below. Zira felt dreadful shiver in her spine, as she noticed aim of rogue's climb.

Meanwhile Wivu was almost behind her. They got to upper part of gorge, where visibility was reduced almost to zero thanks to blowing wind and dust. Greyfurred took a look down to see that lions gathered at foot of slope were barely visible. She smiled with evil smile.

"Now… after years of humiliations… Finally I have a chance to finish it!" she thought. "No one would see who threw her down!"

She jumped on ledge where Zira was waiting for lighter wind for further go, but then froze in place. Several events took place in the same moment. First – wind ceased, letting princess jump farther. But goldenfurred didn't go. She just watched, as clouds were blown away and Shahabu standing on rocky-balcony and laughing maliciously. Then – when she raised her paw to throw her step-sister down, she froze too.

"Perhaps I lost here." Called Shahabu. "But I'll be damned if you won!" And then he jumped.

Up. He made a spring in place, then landed hard at the end of sticking out rock. It shivered, cracked and mass of many tones of limestone set off to free fall down. Bleeding Shababu held stone below him, filling whole gorge with mad laughter. Then it died in rumble of rock hitting the ground.

Stone hit not rock of gorge, but soil of oasis. However that impact called with monstrous noise, as falling mass met the limestone pan. All gathered lions – both rogues and pridemembers – jumped back to avoid shards flying in all directions. When rumble ceased and dust induced by impact started to dissolve, Sparthi stood up and called with his full might.

"Hey! Are everyone all right?"

"I guess." Replied Zira from upper ledge.

Wivu still stood paralysed, unable to made a move or ever to breathe. Her paw was raised to deliver w blow to Zira, but she didn't move it. She was looking like hypnotized to the ground, where rock-mass felt. Her pupils extended as ground moved and in front and behind fallen boulder showed a crack in ground.

A crack make a rocky noise, then started to got longer and longer. It came to standing pride, dividing ground on two parts. In the middle stood Arista, but initially he missed the process, because crack had just few centimetres of width. But he turned back, as he heard a strange noise coming from behind. There he saw an oasis lake and a line of bubbles coming from below.

Before minute passed, lions noticed dropping level of water.


	17. XVI Of Kings and Claimants

XVI

XVI. Of Kings and Claimants

View was so hypnotizing, that everyone stopped her or his current action. Lionesses of pride stepped back from three surrounded rogues, but them – in stead of running away – just stared on amazing occurrence in the lake. Whatever Shababu planned it or nor, result of his action surprised everyone. Only eye-eyed himself was calm. Still, silent and dead, lying under one of fragments what giant rock broke into.

"Stars! Boss…" whispered Mhamiji, looking on dead leader.

Shababu was smiling. His dead grimace was nothing to do with triumph, but much with relief. If take his last words seriously, he had been playing for a draw and in some way he surely achieved it. He died instantly, after hitting the ground, so he couldn't see how it ended. But most likely he had predicted that.

Meanwhile pride slowly came to shore of lake. It backed about metre and sight of bubbles coming from under surface it was just beginning. The lake was placed on rock plate, in small pan where all water that floated down from gorge stayed on impenetrable layer. Just a small crack was enough to destroy that balance and moisture started to sink into dried sand below.

"Crap!" snorted Sukari, looking on damaged oasis. "That wasn't in plan!"

Finally amazement dropped to level allowing some reasonable actions. Three rogues looked on dead body of leader, then took a look in search of fourth companion and when they failed to see him, Tariki called.

"Gentlemen, I think it's high time to leave…"

Stay started to draw back, deeper to gorge, being careful not to alarm Goldenlanders. But no one of pride paid attention to beaten enemy – all were focused in dying oasis. So after sneaking about hundred metres, gerge turned into fast run, loud and open declaration of defeat. No one cared to chase them. Pride had own problems.

"Dad… what should we do!?" yelled Sparthi, touching surface of water.

"I doubt if there is anything to do, son." Replied king with stare full of confusion. "Damn it! Get Kauli here! Get Hatibu here!" But then he turned back and looked for enemy. "But… where are they!?" he finished with hateful growl.

"Gone." Replied Masa.

"I will rip them…" but then he noticed Zira and Wivu, standing on ledge of cliff. "Stars! Come down! Come down now!"

"Yes, dad…" said Zira and turned back to descend.

Wivu was helpless. She couldn't push her step-sister then, because almost whole pride was watching. And she… didn't want to. Greyfurred saw the damage done by avalanche and even before anyone explained it to her, she sensed a tragedy. Oasis was hurt, the same as living creature and that was a fatal injure. Wivu let Zira pass her by.

"Sis… we must go down." Said princess with soft voice. "I believe we couldn't do any more."

Meanwhile Sukari returned to place where pride stood. He examined lioness to see that they were all alive and basically unhurt. All injuries were minor ones and – it seemed especially ironical – most of them had done the falling rock-fragments. On the other paw gerge came out for that battle almost unhurt as well. Almost – Shababu was the sole victim of confrontation.

"Where is that rogue?" asked Epesi, looking on brownmaned.

"He ran away." Replied Sukari, trying to hide his confusion and anger. "When it happened, I lost my concentration and he broke out free."

"Liar!" yelled Ghera. "I saw it all! He let him go!"

"Wait, wait…" called Busara. "Calm down. First let's check if everyone is all right, then…"

"No, nothing is right!" growled lightfurred. "He is a traitor!" she pointed on Sukari.

"Darling, calm down." Said Sparthi with appeasing voice. He looked not too well – his paw was bleeding – but in the same time he seemed to be the calmest of all gathered there. "We should go back to cave…"

Then oasis was filled with terrified yell of countless animals. Creature living there – hidden deep for the time of battle – had gotten away from shelters and came to see what happened and what meant that rumbling sound few moments earlier. And seeing what happened with their life-giving lake, they all cried aloud in burst of panic. Something what always was – a constant point of landscape and their lives, a source of water seemed to be gone.

"What's that?" asked surprised Masa.

"Those whom we failed." Replied Arista with grave tone.

\/\/\/

Zira and Wivu went down without any accident. Princess ran to Sukari and licked his cheek, but rogue shook her away as if that was a kind of torment. Wivu smiled, seeing that, then she decided to came there herself, but seeing frantic stare of brownfurred, she decided to stay in place. Then all lions came to shore of lake, that for not more than twenty minutes backed about two metres, lowering about half a metre. Then came Rama with Kauli and Hatibu.

Old secretary bird was almost blind, so he was taken just to crack in plate. He and python were put on the ground and whole pride waited for result of examination. Even Ghera stopped her panicked accuses of Sukari. Reptile slid to crack and lowered his head into to it. Hatibu just looked, with effort trying to understands what he saw. Then finally judged.

"This lake is dead. Drink, while you still can."

In spite that wasn't shock as striking as the view of growing crack, pride gave another gasp of amazement.

\/\/\/

They returned to Golden Cave, saying almost no word. It was sad, but also a slow way – Sparthi's paw was wounded after fight with Shababu and prince couldn't walk on hi own. He was leaning on Ghera and Busara, what made view of pride even worse. Winners returned home looking as losers.

In the first moment retinue of lions was followed my many animals, expecting to hear some words from king. But when creatures learned that even monarch still had nothing to say, they left felines alone. Pride had to think at own first. So lions entered cave alone, then sat down in circle in main hall of royal keep. No one called a pride meeting, but all knew there was a crucial matter to discuss. Arista sensed a heavy stares of his subjects and started.

"My pride… a tragedy happened today. We still don't know how it would end, but we must be prepared for even worse."

"Is there could be worse?" asked Sukari in mind. "All is lost! This kingdom is dying… there will be no home for me nor Keme… or will be?" He looked on king, sting on his usual place against the entrance. "Sir." Asked. "We should wait with any decisions for lake to establish. We don't know if that is temporal or perm…"

"It issssss permanent!" hissed Kauli. "That it physical damage of rock plate. Water will disssssappear in few day completely."

"You mean, lake will vanish for good?" asked Masa with tensed voice.

"Not for ever, I guessssss." Replied python. "But it issssss no longer our concert. Rock and gravel brought by seasonal torrents could fill that crack and make pan again functional. It would take a generation or ssssssso. In next few years that oasis isssss dead."

"That sounds scary…" murmured Epesi. "How it impacts on kingdom's environmental balance?" Kauli looked on Hatibu, but when old bird just nodded his head, he answered at his own.

"If that wasssss a normal year, I guesssss we could stand it. But that'ssss a Great Drought. We won't survive here."

"WHAT!?" yelled several lionesses at once. But Epesi was who asked again. "But how it's possible!? We have other sources with definitely more water than pride needs."

"But your pride isssss just one element of Circle of Life." Answered snake. "There are countless creatures here that in total needs much more than you imagine. Desert was always a ssssstrange place. Place that existed in fragile harmony. Animals of sands are stronger and wiser than those born in fertile landssss… But there are limits that no one could trangresssss." He paused and looked in king's eyes. "I'm terribly sorry to sssay it, sir, but my estimations are fully compatible with Hatibu's thinking. Golden Sands will wither and die in just few months."

"No… it's impossible…" whispered Epesi.

"Before rain season?" asked Arista with serious voice.

"There is no rainy season now, sir." Said Hatibu quietly.

"I mean: before the season we could count on any rain?" Both advisors nodded their heads. "So, it finally came to this. We must leave our home."

A murmur burst among lionesses. They were looking on each others and in random and chaotic complains or curses, gave vent to their disbelief. Only two lions stayed calm. One was king himself. The second was Sukari. Monarch turned his stare down and whispered.

"I dreamed… but it came anyway. I failed to counter that…" Then suddenly a decisive voice cut a noise in cave.

"We won't leave!"

Lionesses turned their stares to exit, when they saw Sukari, standing and staring at king with angry expression. Zira and Sparthi, sitting on sided of monarch stood up too, confused by rogue's burst. Stares of browmaned and princess met, but then Zira noticed in eyes of lion she thought she loved a new, cold and odd blaze.

"We won't leave!"

"Yeah, we won't leave!" called Msikizi automatically. Then looked on Suraki. "But what you have to do with that?"

"You can't leave your ancient home, only because of single error of your ruler." Said rogue and whole pride got silent in blink of an eye.

Sukari had no time to prepare any plan, but he knew that it was last chance to save anything. His calculation was simple – with pride leaving Golden Sands, he had no chance to become ruler of it. And even if he somehow succeeded with plan of getting power by Zira's agency, becoming a chief of nomadic pride with no place to live didn't appealed to young rogue. "It all starts again." He thought. "I promised Keme a home and I failed. There is just one, easiest way to do this now."

He looked on old monarch. Probably Arista once was a powerful warrior. But didn't matter with what enemies he won, he was loosing with the ultimate adversary of every living creature – with time. Tired with age and in last day much more tired with failures he met, goldenmaned lion couldn't be a tough combatant. At least not compared with youthful vigour of rogue. "I'm playing the highest stake here…" silently snorted Sukari. "But for the very first time I'm glad I have nothing. Now I have nothing to lose." Then he cleared his throat and looked on lions.

"Sukari, you should watch your tongue." Said Sparthi with cold voice.

"He is a traitor!" called Ghera for another time. "He let that rogue escape!"

"Keme, that's is our showdown!" growled brownmaned in mind, then roared loud. When all eyes in cave looked on him, he called. "King Arista! In order to save this poor pride, I'm challenging you for rule over this kingdom!"

Silence. One, two, three… all still watching. Four…

"That's not funny, young boy." Snorted Hatibu and started his own speech. "I know that walking desert in this season, in drought and between sandstorms is dangerous, but staying here…"

"I was serious!" growled Sukari. "Arista, I challenge you, according to the Law of Challenge!"

"You have ten seconds to change your mind." murmured Rama just next to him. "Then I'll make you unable even to apologise."

"What?" asked Arista, looking on rogue with surprise. "What's wrong with you?"

"You are acting against vital interests of the pride and your bad decision endangered us all." Explained brownfurred. "I was against that irresponsible order to strike and I was proved right."

"Eight, nine…" Rama raised her front-right paw and extended claws.

"Leave him!" ordered goldenmaned and turned to rogue. "Sukari, explain yourself."

"Sukari, what possessed you!?" yelled Zira. "Apologise father, now!"

"They set it up together!" called Ghera. "She was plotting with him!"

"There is nothing to apologise… from my side." Replied brownmaned. "Arista caused all that trouble and by leaving his land he wants to escape his responsibility."

"You can't be serious…" started one of lionesses.

"No, he can't." Added Kauli. "He even can't challenge king. He isssss a guest of pride, what puts him in position where he can't be claimant."

Zira rushed to rogue, grabbed his neck and shook, calling. "Cease it! It's madness?"

"My lord." Said Sukari with mocking tone. "Could you discipline your daughter. She disrupt us in dispute about issues of kingdom…"

"Zira, leave him… for now." Said Arista. "And you – better think on way to prove all you were joking."

"Excuses." Snorted rogue. "Confess your errors as a ruler and I will be merciful, when I win with you."

"You can't challenge king." Repeated Kauli. "You are jussssst a guest of pride."

"Am I?" smiled brownmaned, freeing himself from Zira's grasp. "Did king invited me? Or maybe it was just her?" he pointed on Zira and smiled. "But she isn't king, queen, nor even future queen, aren't she?"

"Rama, hold him!" ordered Sparthi and tried to stood up, but Masa sitting next to him had to help.

"Well… sirs…" said Kauli with uncertain voice. "Technically he isss right. He could challenge king of prince according to the Law of Challenge, because he wasn't granted with official hossssssspitality here." Seeing angry stares of Rama and Masa, he added quickly. "However ssssssssome accident could happen to him, before fight starts."

Hearing that Sukari made a step back. He thought that place near the exit was very favourable after all. That was his last chance and he felt he lost it as well. Only possibility to win that was force king to act according to the law. Old, customary, almost forgotten law from hard times. Actually for rogue it was barely thinkable that king could subject to that willingly. What was why he felt really shocked.

"I accept your challenge." Said monarch.

"WHAT!?" called all creatures in cave, including Hatibu and Kauli, but also including Sukari, who didn't expect that at all.

"Sukari told here many brutal and hurting words." Said Arista. "But the harsh form doesn't change the meaning and in some points he is right. Our pride suffers a punishment now. A punishment for years of errors, mostly my errors, as a ruler."

"Your only error was not killing him at first sight." Snorted Rama.

"Kings of Past showed us that they are not pleased with our neglecting of old laws." Added Arista. "We can't show them more disrespect with breaking a code older than is memory of our pride. And I'm first to pay for errors of pride, because the pride rots from the head."

"But amputating the head won't make the body any better." Murmured Kauli, quickly estimating chances of both opponents.

"Sir, cut it. We will kill him here and now!" called Rama, coming to Sukari. Rogue steeped further back.

"I accepted the challenge!" growled Arista. "Willingly. Rama, do you question my orders or my sanity!?"

"None of those, sir." Said greyfurred lioness. "I'm just doing my job."

Wivu looked on that with terrified stare. She was sure that Sukari challenge Arista for her, seeing no other means to fulfil his promise. That was surely sweet, but she would agreed to wait or even leave that idea for brownfurred's safety. She looked on rogue, but Sukari was looking in Rama's eyes and backing still.

"Rama, I told you, to leave him." Ordered Arista. Voice of king was powerful and decisive. Lioness – although she knew she was doing right thing – stopped. "Let's go on top of the massif."

"Dad!" called Sparthi in the same moment. "Don't do it!"

"Kings of the Past should judge me." Replied monarch. "That rogue…" staying word rogue he didn't hide his despise. "…is only the mean of this trial."

He stood up and nodded. Sukari turned back, perhaps escaping from hostile stares of Rama and Zira, then he walked outside the cave. Pride followed him in silence and king marched in the ends of array. Zira ran to Sparthi and Rama and sobbed.

"I didn't want to! I had no idea…"

"Hush, no one could blame you for that." Interrupted greyfurred. "Now we must just think, how to don't let that rascal kill your father."

"It's simple." Said Zira, regaining her calmness. "He will unfortunately trip and fall down from path."

"Try and you'll be dead yourself!" sounded a hateful voice. Three lions turned back to see Wivu. "I heard that! You want put out pride in shame, by breaking the sacred ritual."

"Wivu, it's about my father!" gasped Zira.

"It doesn't matter, about whom it is." Replied greyfurred, barely repressing her smile. "The law won't be broken."

"Your mother should have taught you…" Started Rama, but Sparthi interrupted her.

"Calm down. She is right. It's too late. Dad accepted the challenge. Sukari must get his fight."

"But he can't fight with dad!" yelled Zira.

"And he won't." prince looked on Rama. "I'm sure about Zira, but I want to be sure of you. Will you make something absolutely necessary for the kingdom, for good of king?"

"But against his will?" asked lioness. Sandymaned nodded his head. "I don't like it… but still, I'll do it. But what do you mean?"

"Hold him here." Said Sparthi. "Just for few moments, as I will be dealing with Sukari."

"You can't fight!" whispered Zira, looking on brother's wounded paw.

"I know it's bad solution, but still I have greater chances that dad." Replied prince. "It's only way to do it proper." Then he slowed down, letting Rama and Wivu ahead and stopped Zira. "Sis… there is some thing we should settle now…"

"Sparthi, I'm so sorry, that it came to this…"

"Never mind, that was your fault in the same degree as mine." Replied prince. "But you must listen to me. I hope to win with him easily… but if something happens to me… You know. Ghera isn't pregnant and I doubt if dad and Masa decide to have any cub. That makes you heir to the throne. Your mate will be next king of…"

"Don't tell it!" asked Zira with begging whisper.

"I must, that's just in case. You must be ready to take your responsibility. The pride will be under your leadership and protection. You must do anything to save it. It our exodus is required, go. If you find another way to survive, do it. I trust in your reason, that is strong in our family… in spite of all appearances." Finished with smile. "So will you promise me that?"

"But if you promise to survive that."

"I guess it's a stalemate." Laughed Sparthi nervously. "But all right, I promise to outlive that one. Your turn."

"I…" started Zira. "...promise to keep our pride safe in any time. Stars, help me!"

"Now, we could go. Just hold him still." Said Sparthi and speeded up, nudging Rama's side.

Zira and her older friend stopped, waiting for monarch to catch them up. Wivu wanted to stop them, whatever they planned, but eventually she decided to go faster ahead and catch up Sukari. That just in case. She passed by most of lionesses, what was on narrow path up rather difficult, then came to rogue.

"They didn't want king to fight." She said quietly.

"Arista accepted my challenge." Replied rogue nervously. "I will have my duel."

But then Arista stopped on a bit wider ledge of path up the massif, what Zira and Rama took as good opportunity. Without warning two lionesses tripped ruler and pinned him down to the ground. Masa, walking just next to, instantly understood the plan and instead of resisting, grabbed king herself.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" growled goldenmaned. "Let me go!"

"Not yet, sir." Said Rama. "I'm very sorry, but it have to this way."

"Sukari!" called Sparthi, running up the path. Rogue just got to the plateau and turned back with surprise. "It's me, with whom your are fighting!"

"What!?" asked brownmaned.

"King is not able to stand against you right now." Said sandymaned, giving a quick look to Arista, being held by three lionesses. "But I – as prince of the pride – will stand instead of him. That is a custom of Golden Pride."

"I always respect old customs." Smiled Sukari, looking on bleeding paw of prince. "How sweet… but also how stupid."

"We will see that. Go!" growled Sparthi

"Son, no!" called Arista from middle of path, but Masa, Rama and Zira just tightened their grabs.

"Just make sure your hotshots will respect the result of duel." Snorted Sukari.

"Sure they will." Smiled prince. "Of this duel and the next one, if there will be a need."

"What do you mean?" asked confused Sukari.

"Simple." Replied Sparthi. "If you win with me, my father will stand and challenge you. I guess you missed that in your calculations…"

Rogue narrowed his eyes in angry stare, but then he saw Wivu. Greyfurred was standing just next to him, scared and confused, but still willing to help. "My last resort… if situation gets really grim, I will use her to leave the scene." Then he said aloud. "Anyway. Let's begin!"

"As you with…" started Sparthi. "Ghera, my dear, make sure girls won't interfere."

"You can't be serious!" sobbed lightfurred. "You really want to fight with him?"

"I'll be just fine… I'm always." Smiled prince and licked mate's cheek. "Just keep girls away…"

Meanwhile Sukari was analysing his situation. Plateau of Golden Massif, was an irregular polygon, of widest intersect of about two hundreds and fifty meters from west to east and shorter dimension of about hundred and fifty meters from north to south. But the battle ground would be most likely just a central square – just next to ceremonial tombstone laid a ring of more of less twenty metres radius, where rock surface was quite plain and without any stones to block moves of combatants. Walking there Sukari wondered how much blood was spilled in that place and how many times Golden Sands had changed its royal dynasty. He would be surprised - nothing it hadn't taken place in history known by pride.

On tombstone still laid Dhalimu. His body was already partially torn by sandstorm, what looked really grim. Skeleton was still mostly covered with tissue, but just scraps of fur remained. "He really waited as death level him with king." Thought Sukari with irony. "But still it is degrading to the lowest level. I aim higher than that!"

"How noble of you, that you pay homage to hero of our pride." Said Sparthi with mocking voice, coming to stone.

"If you want to see it in that way…" murmured rogue, turning to prince. He stepped ahead and bended to rival's ear. "But actually I just reminded myself, how I killed him!"

"What!?" gasped Sparthi, but in the same moment be was hit but Sukari's paw.

Rogue hit unshielded prince and easily sent them to the ground. Sparthi had to lean on wounded paw what cost him a new wave of pain. He rolled few rolls away, yelling and trying to regain his orientation and shun another Sukari's blow. Rogue didn't waste any time and pounced on sandymaned.

"But I see this time I will have more fun!" laughed rogue.

\/\/\/

Mhamiji, Tariki and Gebali laid in one of minor ravines of Rumble Range. Since moment of panicked retreat from dying oasis they said maybe ten sentences each. They managed to find a small mountain source and quench thirst. But then their perspectives looked grim. They had no quest in front of them, they were wounded as a group and in above all else – they lost leader. A tiredness that came to them turned to almost catatonia, as they laid in mountains, waiting for any impulse to go farther. Keme was prepared for that.

He came from the dust. As remnants of gerge waited in ravine, he walked to them, emerging from cumuluses of sand, blown on desert. He stopped in front of them, watching their exhausted, yet hopeful stares. He was alive… and he was someone would could substitute for dead leader.

"Your wounds." Said yellowfurred. "Any serious injuries?" Rogues looked on each other, but in fact none of them was actually hurt. Only a psychic wound was wound was dangerous. "All right… have you eaten anything?" Tariki shook his head. "I found a colony of quails nearby. And dens that could be inhabited by some rodents. We must get up and go hunt, while you still have a strength to do it."

"And then?" asked Gebali with tired voice.

"What then?" murmured Keme.

"What would we do then?" repeated rogue. "Boss is dead."

"Yes, I noticed that." Snorted Keme. Then paused, took a deep breath and called with angry voice. "What lions are you!?" they all lifted their heads in something like interest on faces. "You are going to sit here for ever?"

"Just tell me, what you are going to do?" Murmured tired Tariki.

"Those bastards killed Shababu!" growled yellowmaned. "He was our leader for almost two years. We have a duty to avenge him!"

That idea sparked rogues. It was a proposition of substantial action, at least something rational, more rational than sitting in place. Three lions looked on Keme as they were looking on their new leader. Finally Mhamiji said with unsure tone.

"But… we are just four. And they are over ten and…"

"That is not an excuse." Replied Keme, growling. "We don't want to subdue them… just make them pay. We will harass them from ambushes, as long as we get Arista and Sparthi. Then we will decide what to do next."

"Yeah!" called sandyfurred rogue. "Let's do it! They will pay for killing boss."

"Now, I hear lion I knew." Replied Keme and smiled. "But for now, we should eat. Let's go hunt!"

In fact yellowmaned didn't care about king, prince nor any of pridelionesses. But still he needed gerge to do his top priority. In Golden Cave stayed Sukari. Maybe still as member of pride. Maybe as a prisoner or hostage. Anyway – he was in danger, as Goldenlanders could discover his involvement in Dhalimu's death. Keme had to take him back.

And after that he could think about revenge. He also was furious on lions that spoiled his plan.


	18. XVII Circle’s Turn

XVII

XVII. Circle's Turn

Sparthi's choice to fight instead of father was a rational one – young prince had greater chances to win with rogue. But still greater, didn't mean great - if there was a possibility, sandymaned wouldn't play hero, he just let lionesses to stop the claimant. And after being thrown down, lion thought, it still was a tempting idea.

"Dad, you acted highly irresponsible." Snorted prince in mind. "Why have you accepted the challenge?"

But it was too late – if challenge was accepted, it had to be settled in one or other way. Sparthi knew that lionesses wouldn't move to assist him, but only because he ordered them to stay in place. If he got knocked down, or Ghera decided that things turned to be really dangerous, Goldenlandresses would most likely stop the duel. Prince was curious, if Sukari knew that.

"Stand up!" called rogue, but he didn't give any time to his adversary.

He instantly pounced on him and again attacked the wounded, front-left paw of sandymaned. Lionesses gasped in fear and Ghera rushed ahead, stopped by Epesi. Brownmaned noticed that move and most likely just then understood he was standing on lost position. He took a look around to see that second path down was also guarded by three lionesses. He cursed aloud.

A moment of disruption let Sparthi stood up. He hobbled away few steps and his stare met with Ghera's look. He just shook his head, ordering her to stay calm. If Sparthi wanted lionesses to knock out or even kill claimant, it would happened in seconds. But prince had to learn more about Dhalimu's death. Sandymaned didn't know if Sukari's words were true or it was just a bluff to enrage adversary, but he decided to check.

"Why have you killed him?" asked with panting voice. Few closest lionesses heard that and gasped in amazement.

"He was a rogue… only lion here thinking in my way." Sukari smiled, but he was still estimating his chances to break free. "I had to remove him."

"Remove? For what?" gasped Sparthi and tried to attack. It was bad idea.

A pounce of wounded prince was too slow to surprise rogue. Additionally, while landing, Sparthi leaned on aching paw. It nearly cost him consciousness. Meanwhile Sukari jumped aside and even delivered a quick blow into sandymaned's side.

"Guess." Snorted rogue. Then he called louder. "Lionesses of Golden Sand… You have your chance to choose. Let me finish prince and I will be your king." A silence replied him. Wivu wanted to say anything to cheer her beloved up, but she understood that showing her true colours would be dangerous… and maybe it would discard last chance for Sukari. "Think a while!" growled rogue. "What king I would be? Stronger than Arista? I will get my power thanks to you and I will be forced to listen to you, instead of giving orders. You choose and you can demand."

"I'm just curious then." asked Sparthi. "Why do you want to be such a king? It sounds as you are just a coalition leader, chosen for one season and to be removed if his successor promises more."

"Living in coalition isn't bad." Replied Sukari, hitting enemy with left paw. It pushed prince left and forced him to base on wounded paw. Sparthi repressed a scream and estimated that few more times and his limb would give up. "At least we are free!"

In the same time he wondered about his own words. Not that he was really appreciating living as rogue, but he was thinking what for he fought. "Damn! I want to be king of dying pride?" he asked silently. "Most likely they really need to move away!" To gain some new perspective, he started to circle Sparthi and preparing to another charge. In the same time he watched his back. Waiting lionesses could strike any minute.

"Your pride is dying!" called. "You must think about future. Will your incompetent king defend you in your search of new home? Or his son?"

"And will you?" asked Msikizi, mixing mocking voice and real curiosity.

"I have much greater chances." Replied rogue. "My old gerge would protect you… teach you how to live on desert. I think you should choose rogues who run you, in stead of wait for someone force you to obedience."

"Just like you?" asked Sparthi.

"Damn it! One last chance!" growled Sukari. "Are staying with them, or try with me?" When again silence replied him, he snorted. "Well… that is not an end… but just a beginning!"

He pounced on Sparthi, pinning him to the ground and hitting with both paws. He didn't hope to hit and kill prince, but he needed lionesses to react. All watchers of duel rushed to combatants with clear intention of stopping Sukari. That was what rogue waited for.

He was ready to jump aside. When eight lionesses ran to prince, he just passed them by and speeded to path down. Goldenlendresses were too surprised to intercept him and brownmaned unharassed got to descend from massif. He set off to run down ignoring angry roars behind him. In just half a minute he got to ledge where laid Arista. Three lionesses – Zira, Rama and Masa, still were holding furious ruler. "How nice." Smiled rogue and pounced on surprised four.

He didn't want to kill. But hoped to cause some mayhem by a chance. He trampled on Masa's back, attacked at random, hitting with right paw to king's side and tried to jump farther. But Masa grabbed his hind leg, and pulled back, making him hit back of king. Zira and Rama let ruler loose, but that turned out to be bad choice. Masa hit enemy again, pushing him back. Rogue lost his balance and tripped. Seeing he was falling out from path, he grabbed only possible basis. The king.

He grabbed standing up Arista, but it wasn't enough to regain his balance. He just pulled goldenmaned and they both tripped on edge of ledge. Before Zira or Rama managed to catch lion, king and rogue fell down from path with accompaniment of Masa's scream.

It was moderate altitude of about five metres. But if Sukari was somehow prepared for impact, Arista hit the ground helplessly with his back. Zira instinctively closed her eyes, expecting crack of bones, but any sound of injure was muffled by collective gasp of two lions. Sukari trampled from body of king and rolled aside, quickly regaining his balance and readiness. Not bothering even to look back on monarch, he started to run west, leaving goldenmaned yelling from pain.

"Dad!" cried Zira and in three jumped reached the ground next to him and in fourth one got to lying father. King was alive and at first glance even unhurt. But he was gasping and cursing with anger princess noticed never before. When she wanted to help him stand, she sensed some unusual tension of muscles in his belly. King tried to lean on paws but then he fall again.

"Get him!" growled with fury boosted with pain.

"Dad! Are you…"

"Just get…" but then they noticed as rogue already disappeared behind a dune. When it came to running, he turned out to be mush better than anyone thought. "Or anyway… I hope storm will bury him!"

"Dad, lay low, I must see if…"

"Arista!" called Masa and got to goldenmaned. Zira quickly made w space for adoptive-mother, but still was examining father. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I have no idea." Gasped king. "Just let me rest a little."

Zira gently grabbed father's neck and with help of Rama she rolled him on the other side. King snorted with pain, but two lionesses acted too fast to be stopped. Monarch was put on left side and his right flank. There they noticed extremely odd view.

There was no would, but place of impact was clearly seen. King hit the ground, but in about half of his side he hit the pointing out rock. Under golden fur of monarch a pulsing oedemas was growing – it's size surpassed a coconut and perhaps is wasn't end of it's grow. Zira carefully touched the bump and Arista gasped with pain. That was odd – father was the toughest creature that princess knew.

"We must take you to cave." Said Rama with tensed voice. She and Zira ignored protests of Arista and carried him away.

Masa wanted to rush after them, but she was stopped by grab of Wivu. Lioness just had run down, after running Sukari, but view of wounded king set her in place. Then monarch was taken under a good care, but greyfurred not.

"Mom, you are bleeding." Said Wivu with gentle tone.

"He will be all right." Said Masa with tension on her face. "He has to be…"

"Mom, you are bleeding." Repeated younger lioness.

She pressed her down to sit then started to lick four parallel cuts made by Sukari. In the same time in her mind storm raged. Her prince-to-be just retreated. She slowly let her mind to join many events together. Sukari never assured about his love. He had been still flirting with Zira all the time. Then he admitted he provoked rogue's assault that brought that lot to them. Wivu knew she was somehow responsible too, but that wasn't an argument for believing in him, but to doubt in herself. "Stars!" thought lioness. "How blind I was!"

"It's nothing." Called Masa, but then she noticed that aching cuts on side were actually deep. "Or maybe… anyway, take me to the king and…"

"Yes. Right now, mother." Said Wivu and let her lean on her back. They set off to cave and greyfurred said. "Mom, I so sorry for…"

"Oh, cut it now!" snorted lioness, but then added with quieter voice. "I mean… we'll talk later. For now king matters in the first place."

Before lionesses and Sparthi got from plateau, king was taken to main hall. Hatibu and Kauli examined monarch, but both creatures could just witness to his injuries, being unable to do any specified action. Bird had prehensile wings instead of paws, python had no paws at all. Always there had been Dhalimu to help in such matters. White lion turned out to be irreplaceable even before he was mourned.

"I have no idea how to check if there isssss an internal bleeding." Said Kauli.

"And I see no reason to check." Replied secretary bird. "If there is, king will…" Then he stopped, feeling a stare of Arista on him.

"I'm not that hurt!" snorted, however if expression on his face showed how he was feeling, it was a lie. "It just a bump!" Then added quieter. "Although aches as hell."

"I'm not sssssssure what is to do." Said Kauli. "I think that we could find just some herbs to ease the pain and wait what would be."

"Sir." Said Hatibu, bending down to king's ear. "I know it's rather stupid suggestion, but you would better recover fast. You must leave Golden Sands before great, dry storms start…"

"I'll be fine in few days!" snorted Arista. "Rama, you are responsible for preparing pride to departure. I will rest a while, then…"

They didn't hear what was to do then. Ruler lost his consciousness.

\/\/\/

Pride acted in full alert. Sparthi, Masa and king of course, was injured in greater or lesser degree, but they all were unable to act normally. Prince took over the command and ordered lioness to scout for possible enemies.

"Sukari or rest of rogues… perhaps now all of them, still endanger us. Rama, go with all ready lioness."

"Who will stay here?" asked greyfurred.

"I will." Replied prince. Seeing her stern stare, added with irritated voice. "Don't argue! I don't want you to go in units lesser than five jaws what makes you all to go together. Just make sure they aren't in sight, then search for those herbs for my father. Do it now!"

"As you wish, sir." Replied Rama. "Ghera, go with me." Said to princess.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Said Sparthi, seeing fear on face of his mate. "Just go… We need to know, what happened."

Group set off. Rama and Zira led it west, on trails of Sukari. Moderate wind blew the sand, so pawprints turned out to be barely visible. But still – a track guided them to Rumble Range. Rama speeded his array up, hoping to finish recognisance before sun set. It was still about two hours to evening, but being in hurry was always a good choice on desert.

\/\/\/

Sukari was too exhausted to raise up, when he heard lions voices. Whoever those were, it meant troubles for him – both gerge and pride was turned against him and encountering any of those two was thing he wanted to avoid. But in gerge still was Keme. And it happened to be gerge incoming.

"Stars!" cried Tariki, noticing exhausted lion. "It's Sukari!" called with happy voice. "Let's kill him!"

He rushed ahead, just to be tripped and overturned by Keme. When brownmaned raised his head, he noticed yellowmaned, pinning down Tariki and two other rogues, growling at sudden changed companion. Sukari tried to get up, but he failed.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Gebali. "That brat set us up! Boss died because of him!"

"Leave him alone!" growled Keme.

"Why?" asked Mhamiji, coming slowly from behind, ready to attack yellowmaned.

"Because I told you so!" replied Keme and roared. "I'm the leader now and I tell you, whoever hurt Sukari, is good as dead."

"But he sold us!" yelled fallen Tariki.

"So… why he is here?" asked yellowmaned.

"Hi, Keme…" murmured Sukari weakly. "Hi boys… just sorry for that… when I saw boss is gone… I tried to get Arista… but I failed and had to run away."

"You chose a bad spot to hide…" snorted Mhamiji and stepped towards rogue, but Keme stopped him with a roar.

"I said: you will be cool!" He let Tariki loose and went to brownmaned himself. "Are you all right, boy?"

"Just… thirsty."

"Let's get him to the oasis… or to whatever left from it." Ordered yellowmaned.

Rogues stepped to Sukari and Keme followed them, just in case if they still wanted to quench their vengeance in easiest way. But it wasn't necessary – after yellowmaned declared he took gerge over, three subordinates didn't dare to oppose him. But it didn't mean they were happy about helping the traitor.

After short march they got to pathetic pool, that once was a Mouth Lake. Sukari was put on shore and started to drink from muddy reservoir. Mhamiji, Tariki and Gebali left him to drink themselves in some distance, even in that way showing their despise.

"Stars!" snorted Keme, sitting down next to brownmaned. "That was close… we must think on good story to appease them."

"Keme…" whispered younger rogue. "I really tried to kill that king… for you. To show you I can do something and…"

"All right, just rest now." Said rogue. "And then we will think how show boys you had good intentions…"

\/\/\/

"Let's make it quick." Said Rama, seeing that her group walked still too slow. "Another storm could hit." Perhaps the main strike of element was gone, but some minor sand-blow could turn their way into very unpleasant experience.

"We must find grey herbs for king!" said Masa with decisive voice. "Doesn't matter how you are in hurry…"

"That wasn't prince's order." Noticed Rama. "We have no time for that!"

"Do whatever you wish." Replied greyfurred. "I'm going to search for herbs."

"Mom… we can't split!" yelled Zira. "Not before we make sure gerge is away."

"We will meet in cave." Said Masa. "I just gather few and go back…"

"Mom, it's really dangerous." Threw Wivu in. "We could wait for tomorrow…"

"It's cheeky to speak about it in king's name…" murmured Masa and turned more south, going away from group.

"Masa, wait!" called Rama.

"You will order me?" asked older lioness with irritation. "As who? I missed your acclamation as the regent." Then marched ahead to setting sun.

"Crap!" snorted Zira and followed mother. Wivu did the same.

"No!" called Rama. "Zira, you must help us in tracking. You are the one who know the best…" princess froze and turned back to Rama. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Yes." Said Zira with breaking voice. "Sukari is my responsibility. I must get him!" then called to Wivu. "Just… keep an eye on mom, right?" Greyfurred nodded her head and ran, catching up mother.

Princess followed the group, but she watched after adoptive-mother and step-sister, until they disappeared behind dune. It would be cliché to say she had bad feelings, because she was filled with bad feeling at least since day before. But princess wished to be with Masa. She also withed to quickly hunt down Sukari and finally repay the lion who pretended he loved her. But Zira was just one. She ran after Rama.

\/\/\/

"Mother." Said Wivu, after while of embarrassing silence.

At least it was embarrassing for daughter – mother seemed to be totally wrapped up by her quest of searing for healing plant. Small vegetable, called just grey herb was common weed in slopes of Rumble Range, but after a sandstorm, where all flora was covered with layer of dust, it was hard to spot. Older lioness checked in every crack on the thin belt of grasses on border of desert, starting from Mouth Oasis and going north. She had on her mind much more than her daughter's sudden remorse.

"Yes?" asked, not turning her head. She uncovered a weed from dust, just too see it was completely useless plant.

"Mom… I just…" whatever difficulty felt Wivu, she was working in the same time, searching in parallel crack. "I did a great mistake, mother."

"Mistake?" asked Masa automatically, still checking next weed. "Honey, we could talk about it, when we are back home."

"I knew what Sukari planned." She said. "I wanted to help him."

Masa stopped and raised her head to look on daughter. Wivu sat on the ground, with stare pointed to the ground and ears lowered in gesture of sorrow and guilt, while her mother came closer, still unaware what it was all about.

"What do you mean? What plan?" she asked. "Sukari betrayed us, challenging king. How could you be responsible for that?"

"We planned it!" Wivu burst with sudden wave of cry. "I wanted him to take over the pride… and make me a queen…"

"But…" said completely confused Masa. "Not, that's not true. I knew he wanted to seduce Zira, but your sister managed to discover who that rogue is and…"

"That was all settled." Continued Wivu. "I wanted you all bad. I… wanted Zira dead!" She stepped ahead to nestle to mother's side, but then she stopped, thinking if she was worthy to ask for any kind of consolation and forgiveness. That wasn't a question that Masa could give an answer, because old lioness still didn't understand what her daughter spoke about.

"What? How it…"

"Sukari set it all." Sobbed Wivu. "He used his old gerge to attack us, hoping to kill or wound king, then take pride over as our saviour."

"But… what did you say about Zira?" asked Masa with sudden burst of angry tone, as if she just heard those strange confession.

"I hated her!" cried Wivu. "I hated her, because you loved her more than me."

Masa understood that perhaps the talk with daughter would be in long run more important than looking for herbs. She stepped to Wivu, hugged her gently, still thinking why such words came out so sudden and what it meant. But in the same moment she felt a kick of crude enlightenment in her heart. Many different scenes of passed two years formed an image in her mind that suggested there was something wrong. Very wrong.

"Wait a second… let's talk easily and honestly." Said, slowly loosing her self-confidence. With each second Wivu was crying, she recalled moments she let her daughter know that Zira not her was the real child of real child of Masa. "Why you took an impression I could ever care more about Zira than you?" asked, but just after regretted that question. "I mean…" and she burst in tears herself. "Oh, Wivu… I'm so sorry I ever let you think that way. I..." Next words came out from her mouth unwelcome, but the force of conscience was urging her to spit it. "Yes… I was a poor mother for you… But, please… understand me… Zira is his child… I love your king so much that…"

"I know mother." Replied Wivu with shivering voice. "I should understand that and accept before I did what I did."

Wind grew up a little, covering the desert with clouds of dust. It wasn't a sign of storm. Two desert lionesses were so accustomed to living in their land that they instinctively judged a weather and if instinct wasn't warning them about dangerous storm, their minds even didn't bother to pay attention of world around. They could focus in issues that should had been solved much earlier.

"But my dear… could we reconcile… I mean – we all. You, me and Zira. And be again… or at least a real family?"

"It's much too late, I started it all." Cried Wivu. "Because of me, sir Dhalimu is dead… and king was wounded. I can't undo it. I can't…"

"But if you want, we could." Said Masa, trying to keep her voice calmer. "If you want forgive me for my errors… forgive Zira for what she done wrong and then apologise us for how you wronged us, I'm sure we would explain it all and reconcile for good."

"But Dhalimu is dead, because I trusted Sukari!" sobbed Wivu.

"We must speak about it with king… you will tell about it all. But we won't blame you, for that you was deceived and used… We are the pride, after all. And you will always be my daughter. I'm a right?" Wivu just nodded her head. "Are you ready to reconcile with your sister?" She nodded again. "So… could we get those blasted herbs and back to the cave?"

"I love you, mother." Said Wivu. "I'm sorry to forget about it for so long…"

"I love you. You will be always my little kitty…" said Masa and felt a sudden looseness in embrace of daughter. Then learned that Wivu was falling down to the ground.

"I think you both should be grateful I waited until the end of that touching scene." Said Sukari.

Rogue came unnoticed, thanks to wind cover. Noise of blows and clouds of dust fooled senses of two desert lionesses and let brownmaned stray just behind Wivu and knock her down with one single blow of paw with hidden claws. Then, looking on his done, smiled with half-crazy smile and looked on Masa.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you live… I heard that she told you too much. Pride can't be warned, before we start our show."

Masa wanted to rush to her daughter, but rogue gasped menacingly, baring his teeth and stopping lioness. She looked left, hoping to see main group of pride, but clouds of dust made it impossible. Sukari had chosen a place to strike well.

"We… should talk." Said Masa and then barely repressed her smile.

She saw as Wivu – who had seemed to be knocked out just moment earlier – opened her eyes and carefully started to draw back from rogue, making as little noise at it was possible. Masa understood she had to play on time, giving her daughter time to run. "To run?" she thought. "Or she wants to fight back… That's not easy, but we are two and could take him down, eventually…"

"What about we could talk?" asked Sukari. "I was given with no choice." Added, with a bit tensed voice. "I must prove my gerge I left you for good."

"I believe you." Assured greyfurred, stepping back to rock-crack. It was narrowing to dead end and in fact could stand as very poor cover, as it limited lioness's moves, still giving free paw to rogue. But Masa meant just to give her daughter some time. So she continued. "Why… I thought you loved Zira… then I heard you loved Wivu. Why did you destroy that?"

"I doubt if you get whole picture." Said Sukari, smiling. "I had to use your pretty daughters to get into pride… When Zira was the easiest route, Wivu stood as plan b. What doesn't make me happy to kill her…" murmured with some tone of real regret. "But unfortunately she could tell too much about me."

"So… you don't love Wivu?" asked Masa, seeing as her daughter stood up and was sneaking to rogue.

"No." replied brownmaned and lioness smiled. "And what the hell is so funny?"

"You should have learnt more about good manners, witty speeches and all above else: about treating girls." Said greyfurred a second before claws of Wivu hit rogue's neck.

But Sukari was an agile lion. He sensed coming attack just before it came and pushed front-right paw in defensive blow. It didn't stopped Wivu's attack – her claws plunged into rogue's neck, but he fell down, freeing himself from deadly cut. He rolled right, tripping Wivu and overturning her. Two lions started to wrestle in desperate fight.

Masa pounced ahead, trying to get Sukari. She hit them both, dividing their bodies, what in fact saved Wivu – Sukari already grabbed her shoulders with his paws and was preparing to a deadly bite. After few seconds of chaos, rogue managed to stand up as the first. He struck at random, hitting head of Masa and sending old lioness on sand again. Then he pounced on Wivu.

Brownfurred managed to greet attacker with extended claws and ready hold. She pushed him aside, scratching his paws painfully and roaring with fury. All was burning with her. She just realised, how deeply she was deceived and that Sukari never really loved her. But what was even more important, she learned that there was a way back – mother forgave her and king and Zira could forgive too. That makes her fully determined to survive.

"How could you!?" she gasped, deluging Sukari with wave of weak, but fast blows, that rogue failed to shield from all.

"But at least I'm loyal to my coalition… what you can't say about you and your pride." Laughed brownmaned and grabbed lioness in her grasp. He was hit several times in head, but he ignored it and just threw Wivu on the ground. He raised his paw to finish her off. "But still I regret that you didn't do your job. We could have some nice time together…"

"It's my daughter, you're talking to!" roared Masa, jumping on back of rogue.

Sukari, pressed by additional weight, lost his balance and fell down. All three coiled on sand, trying to deliver any blow, but again it was lion, who stood up first. He jumped back, ready to further fight. Lionesses understood that was a fight they could lose alone, or at least pay for victory with deadly price.

"So… what you are going to do?" asked Masa, standing up and regaining her breath. Her age showed – she was already exhausted by that combat. She felt that if they don't find some way, they could be dead soon. "You are fighting for nothing! We are leaving Golden Sands."

"Yeah, sure, we know that." Laughed Sukari with malicious smile. "And we prepared a surprise for you… Boys are avenging Shababu… Keme has his own business with royal blood in general. I'm helping him… but also repaying for something I got… or I haven't gotten here!"

"You can't fight our pride and you know this!" growled Wivu and pounced on brownmaned. He just jumped aside, letting her fall at his feet. He wanted to pinned her down, but he noticed Masa, ready to attack. So he just replied.

"You are leaving… During your trek through the desert, we will take you down, one by one. Killing you two will make this much easier."

"Mom… we must find girls!" called Wivu. She had to call, because wind got stronger, howling in cracks of mountain slope. "We must warn them anyway. Just… run south, I will cover you."

"How sweet." Smiled Sukari. "But I think you won't stand against me long enough to let your mother find the pride."

Masa realised in seconds what in danger was Golden Pride. Gerge seemed to be desperate – from mad stare of Sukari she read he really wanted to kill them and all else. Vulnerable pride, marching on desert was weak. With wounded king and prince, without Dhalimu and possibly without two lionesses, it was given to mercy of rogues.

"We must warn Rama about them!" called Masa back. "And now, listen to me… He won't get us both. Let's split and take separate ways. You – to the cave, I will run to Rama."

"Mom, we can't…"

"Sorry, my child. It was my idea to go here… But now we must make sure they won't endanger our pride."

"I can't leave you!" yelled Wivu. She understood that Masa – as slower and weaker, was a natural choice for Sukari.

"My child… I love you… and we both forgot about our argument. So now I'm again your mother, right?" Wivu nodded her head, with tears in her eyes. "So I order you to warn our king!" called Masa. "As your mother and a senior lioness."

"Mom, no…"

"Go!" ordered Masa and turned south.

She set off to desperate run. Sukari stood few seconds longer, gaining strength to pursue, but then followed old lioness. Masa rushed much faster than Wivu expected to. In heart of young lioness sprouted hope. She turned to open desert, where – about kilometre behind those dusty clouds – was Golden Cave. She started to run with all her might.

It was impossible for Sukari to get on time. Wivu knew that, but she also was sure that scream she heard was of her mother. She stopped, then even faster rushed south-west, in direction she heard the noise. She saw nothing before her, but ran frantically still, until a sudden blow from side sent her on the sand. Before the hit the ground, she saw a blooded body of Masa and Keme, standing over her.

"Finish her off quickly!" called yellowmaned to Sukari. "I will tell boys you took them both by yourself. That should convince them."

Wivu cried with painful roar, but urged by a duty, she raised her paws to shield from Sukari's attack. But rogue's strike was well aimed and lioness felt as rogue's limbs miss her garde and a blink of an eye later his claws plunge into her throat.

Then whole world became a storm.


	19. XVIII Realm of Sand

XVIII

XVIII. Realm of Sand

When Arista screamed, Sparthi knew that something went terribly wrong.

And the problem wasn't king – goldenmaned's roar was painful and sorrowful, but it had nothing to do with physical pain nor fear. It seemed more like a sheer recognition that something was already broken and there is too late to save someone. Arista lifted his head and then was hugged by Sparthi.

"All right… calm down, dad…" said prince. They were in main chamber of Golden Cave, where voice of king echoed in weird way. In that moment Sparthi regretted he sent all lionesses away. Then turned back to just awaken Kauli. "Come here! What wrong with him?"

Arista loosen his muscles and laid motionlessly on the bedding, panting heavily. Ball python slid to him, carefully examining ruler. But when reptile touched goldenmaned, he opened his eyes and looked with fully awaken stare on Sparthi.

"She is dead, son." Said king. "And Wivu too."

"Who's dead?" asked prince.

"I see no special dangersssss." Hissed Kauli, coiled around wrist of Arista's paw. "But pulse isssss much quickened." Seeing that king was replying soberly, he slid down to the ground. "Sssssorry, sir."

"Dad, what happened?" replied Sparthi.

"It's too late." Said monarch with weak voice. "Masa is dead. I saw it… in my dream."

"What? Rogues?" gasped prince. "Lionesses were attacked?"

"No. It's just…"

"We should have gotten thosssse herbs." Said Kauli. "Thosssse appeasing ones." Added, but then again his stare met with stare of ruler. "Sssssorry, sir."

"It doesn't matter now." Said Arista. "The Circle of Life judged me that I failed as a king… We have to leave our land. Now, before my errors claim more lives."

"Dad, calm down." Said Sparthi, not sure if he should believe in father's vision. "You must rest. If we really have to go, you must be ready. Try to sleep." He gently pushed goldenfurred down. But then asked with uncertain voice. "But… is Ghera safe?"

"Sir, I could fly and…" stared Hatibu.

"I guessssss, I'm flying better than you." Noticed Kauli. "You can't go on your own – first sssstorm would take you down."

"No, wait!" ordered Sparthi. "There is Rama there… and Zira. We must trust them that do their job. We must guard king."

A dead silence fell in Golden Cave.

\/\/\/

Hunting team saw three rogues, but Rama ordered to leave the chase, when first signs of sandstorm showed. Then they started to look for Masa and Wivu. What seemed to be a very odd fate's sense of humour, they failed to find lionesses, but encountered a fresh carcasses of two addaxes. Perhaps it was a prey of rogues, who left it, sensing a chase. Maybe those animals simply died due to thirst. Rama decided that whatever was the reason, hunting team should do its job anyway – they took two carcasses, after easting a solid portion of meat. After that greyfurred came to conclusion that lionesses they were searching already returned to the Golden Cave at their own, so team directed back.

Then they found them.

Mother and daughter laid together, hugging in sand-pan. From bloody trails on sand it could be read that Masa was killed in that place and fatally wounded Wivu crawled to mother, but died soon after achieving it. Marks of lionish claws were clear – it was deed of strong, male's paws. Masa was killed after a short and exhausting fight, Wivu deadly would seemed to be inflicted after ambush that lioness failed to notice. Attackers seemed to leave dead Masa and dying Wivu alone, perhaps scared away by Rama's team. But maybe they just went after those two addaxes. Whatever was the process, it couldn't change the outcome. Two lionesses were dead. And those weren't just ordinary pridemembers, but…

"Mother!" yelled Zira and rushed to lifeless body of greyfurred.

Rama felt as if a pound of flesh was bitten away from her side. But she repressed her initial wave of panic and acted as a commander. She knew it was most likely useless, but she had to discipline her unit and keep lionesses sharp and organized. Then go back to Golden Cave and… "Stars!" yelled lioness, seeing Zira crying over bodies of Masa and Wivu. "What I suppose to tell the king!?" But she just called aloud.

"Alert! Form a round, enemy could still be here." Obedient lionesses formed a defensive circle, leaving Rama and Zira inside, somehow happy to have anything to do, instead of looking on dead companions. Except of sound of wind and cries of Zira, there was silence. Golden lionesses looked carefully around, into desert partially dimmed with sand clouds, as starting wind reduced visibility to just few dozens of metres. But vicinity seemed to be secured. "It's now." Thought Rama with freezing irony. "I always miss the party." When she made sure no rogue was in sight, she ordered with soft voice.

"Macheo, Busara, Doria, Saada... take them. Rest stay sharp and look around. We slowly retreat home."

That was it – an order, a mission to do. Return home, before king and prince got into trouble. Only that kept Rama sane and away from overwhelming pangs of conscience. She formed an array, where four lionesses carried bodies, four others carcasses and she stayed away of that, scouting for eventual dangers. But she noticed as Zira stopped Doria, and helped Saada to take Wivu up.

"No…" sobbed princess. "Let me…" Rama nodded her head and young lioness step aside, then took Zira's part of prey. After that sad retinue set off to Golden Cave.

"If we could speed up, let's speed up!" called Rama. "We should be with king now!" Only silence replied her, but Golden Ones walked faster. In spite that no one, especially Rama, didn't want to return to monarch with gave news.

Keme and Sukari waited in sandy pan as lionesses went away. The carefulness was on fact useless – if even dimmed with tears Rama's eyes noticed enemy, Golden Ones were unable to fight. Murderers were all the time perfectly safe.

"Excellent." Smiled Keme, looking on his charge. "We killed two birds with one stone… I mean, we killed two lionesses in just one ambush…" He laughed with mad laughter. "All right, we may stand up from this dirt." He lifted his body and shook sand from his fur. "I think that will finally convince boys about your true colours. And moreover, we weakened those rascals."

"Yeah." Smiled Sukari, but then his smile died. "Are you angry on that I blew this whole action? I mean… I guess you are, but how much."

"No." Keme shook his head. "If I'm angry, not on you. On myself, partially, maybe even on Shababu for the most stupid swansong he could sing… but on not on you. And…" he smiled again. Perhaps it was because of recent experiences, hunger, thirst and anger, but maybe rogue was in fact put on the edge of his sanity. "Thanks to you, I discovered… or regained that very special feeling. I want them dead, Sukari. Vengeance is what left us, even when we have nothing more."

"Don't worry." Replied brownmaned instantly. "I'm glad to help you in this."

\/\/\/

Lionesses returned to Golden Cave in complete silence. Rama avoided the doubtful honour to report king about Masa's and Wivu's deaths, because Arista was again unconsciousness. So hunting team just put bodies in main cave, while game was placed at chamber's wall. Sparthi knew he should eat something, but was unable to force himself to swallow any portion.

He didn't considered Masa as a real mother – as he perfectly remembered Malkha and never feel an urge to find any replacement for that orphaned part of heart, he still highly esteemed greyfurred lioness and loved her on his own way – as friend and tutor. But above all else he was aware what a blow it was for both his father and sister. For Zira Masa was the only mother she knew. For Arista, Masa was as a mate after queen's death. As he didn't have to trouble with father for a while, he came to Zira and hugged her. She was still sitting between Masa and Wivu and crying. Sparthi heard also a quiet question of Kauli, who climbed on Rama's shoulder.

"At least have you gotten some of them?" prince silenced snake with freezing stare.

"Zira…" started Sparthi.

"Just don't tell me, it wasn't my fault." Gasped princess. "You have no idea…"

"I think it was our all's fault." Said sandymaned slowly. "We all made errors that triggered all this…." He also was unable to finish.

"I loved mom… Masa…" sobbed Zira. „And I loved Wivu. But had she loved me? Or she died, still hating me for selfishness I had in me?"

"I guess that some day, when you will go to the Stars after her, you will ask. But for now, you must pull yourself together and help me… Otherwise, we all could get our final answers very soon!"

Before dusk fell, they had a plan – more or less. Kauli judged that Arista would be able to walk, when he awake. For sure it wasn't a good solution, but surely better one than leaving wounded king to recover in that place, cut out from fresh water and with uncertain game to feed him. Whatever path they would choose, there was only one way for pride to travel safe, or at least not in suicidal charge. The pride was to be split in two teams – one of carriers, that carry Arista and some meet and second one of scouts that would go faster, prepare dew-traps for rest of pride and choose the best place to sleep. With rogues – possibly watching every step of pride – that was a great risk, but normal march would kill Golden Ones even more likely. So the only question was: where to go?

"Those rogues won't leave us alone." Said Rama with serious tone. "That is kind of personal grudge, for their crazy leader in the first place, but that's not all. By way they… when they killed Masa and Wivu, they showed they want us suffer. I doubt if they just let us go."

It was a tragedy and a farce in the same time – pride was still stronger and more numerous, but those advantages were useless in their situation. Rogue coalition would attack anywhere, anytime, from ambush, just focusing to get one or two pridemembers – exactly the same as they did with Masa and Wivu.

"So, I think that's the only way." Concluded Sparthi. "But dad is the one who decide where to go. East, to High Range, under protection of High Pride, north, to seek another oasis, west, to try our luck with undiscovered lands, or south to reach that mysterious Pridelands." Their answer came sooner then they expected.

Arista was partially aware of world around him. He heard distant voices, even saw silhouettes of lions around. But he couldn't move his body, or even didn't felt it. Just as if he was outside himself. As his mind slowly regained its consciousness, he learned that he indeed was somehow outside.

"Wake up, my love." Whispered Masa. King instantly raised his head, leaving his real body on the ground he looked on greyfurred lioness and smiled, thinking that all his fatal premonition was just a bad dream. However he felt relief too early. Sunrays of fading sun shone through silhouette of Masa and king saw a blur shapes on rock thorough her. "I'm so sorry, my dear, but I'm in fact dead." Continued lioness. "But don't cry… Soon you will join me. I was told about it."

Arista mixed smile and grimace of pain on his unreal lips. He wanted to ask about more, but words failed to come out from his mouth. So he just looked in eyes of Masa. Lioness came closer and last rays of day again came through her. She stopped in front of king's dreamy body and put her head on his shoulder. Arista sensed it as real, but still he couldn't say a word. However he felt a warm touch of her tongue on his cheek.

"Don't tire yourself." Said Masa. "We can't be together for a while… because you are still alive. You will wake up and do the final quest you have to do as a king and protector of Golden Pride. There we will meet together. All of us." Arista noticed that on the doorstep of cave waited several silhouettes more. Pupils of his eyes extended when he recognised them. There were Wivu, Dhalimu and…

He didn't say "Malkha", because he was still mute. But gentle voice of his late queen came to him, as if she was standing just next to. Masa stepped back, seemingly letting him to greet also with old mate. Then dead queen said.

"Fear not, my love. We are all here, waiting for you. But don't hurry, you still have to save our pride."

"Stars!" thoughts of king shouted, but no voice was heard. "I failed you all!"

"No, it was just a turn of Round you couldn't stand. It was, it is and it will be a trail, but not for you from now on." Said Masa. "Ancient Ones put a great hope in Zira. She and her children will be the ones who would change the round of the Circle and mend some error done in the other pride. But to let her do it, you must guide your pride away, to let them survive."

"Go south." Said Dhalimu, steeping ahead and pointing with his astral tail in Pridelands direction. "There is a land that will greet your pride and let you survive the hardest time."

"Our home." Thought Arista. "I let our home to be destroyed."

"I will raise again, someday." Said Malkha. "Just it need some time. Few generations. World could heal every would, we just live too short to witness this."

"You were a wonderful king." Added Masa. "But this trail was failed by someone else. By that poor Sukari, who missed his chance to join to the Circle. But as Dhalimu said, you have one task more. Lead your pride south. There they will find a sanctuary."

"I won't?" silently asked king. But there was no sorrow in that question, just curiosity. "Perhaps it's better. I born on desert and I should die here."

"You children will take your power after you." Said Dhalimu. "Sparthi… and Zira. I judged her very wrong, but I guess now she is going to show how I was misguided."

"Will you help me? Lead me?" asked Arista.

"Yes, my dear." Said Malkha and Masa in unison and came to king's astral silhouette.

With gentle push they put them down, returning to his sleeping body. In that short touch Arista felt a warmth and soothing proximity of two lionesses he loved. But he didn't regret he was going back. He know it was just temporal and in short time he would join them for good. However that touch calmed all his fears and allowed him repress all the pains he felt, as he opened his real eyes.

"We are going south." Said to lions, amazed by his sudden awakening.

\/\/\/

Zira took the worst watch – called "hyena's hour". It was a third shift, penultimate, ending about two hours before the dawn. It was impossible to rest well before that watch and even harder to get some sleep after it. But Zira insisted she take it. It was not about giving a good example – she wished to start her atonement.

Her head was full of painful thoughts. Whatever perspective she tried to take, every time she saw herself as one of makers of her pride's misery. She took Sukari in. She ignored that handsome rogue managed to cast charm on Wivu and that way make split between sisters even deeper. And what was even most terrible – she wasn't with Masa in her last stand.

"Wivu was her true daughter." Thought princess. "She gave her life for mother. And I… I let… two of lioness I could call mother to die. By my paw I lost more than many had in their whole life." Only thing that stopped Zira from total depression was a slight tone of anger in her mind. It was caused by the second sentry on that watch - Ghera.

Most likely, if both lionesses knew they picked the same watch, both of them would change their minds. But it happened – first princess of Golden Sands also volunteered to penultimate shift and when she exited the cave to see Zira already waiting, it was much to late to complain. Since disturbed fight in oasis, tension between princesses hadn't stopped. Sudden attack of rogues simply forced the silent cease of fire, but without any settled any conditions. And still, Ghera was sure that tears of Zira weren't simply tears of sorrow, but ones of regret. Goldenfurred had much easier task with standing sister-in-law's presence, as she was mostly overcome by grief.

They were waiting in shadow of Acacia Alley. Full moon shone over desert, making it illuminated almost as if it was a day. Sand reflected silver rays and whole ground seemed to burn with cold fire. On the sky there was no single cloud. As for a drought, conditions seemed to be natural, but it looked scary.

Zira kept sobbing quietly, what almost drove Ghera crazy. Sobs weren't loud enough to endanger their sentry duty, but princess heard them and wondered about violent death she wished to Zira.

"She is crying." She thought. "Now!? She regrets what she has done, but it's much too late to change anything. Because of her I will never be a queen of Golden Sands." Then gasped with irritation. "Shut up! Your rogues will hear us."

Golden furred was in pain, but not as much to ignore that statement. She raised her head from the sand and looked on sister-in-law. "Oh, just… you shut up already." She gasped with crying, yet angry voice. "You have no idea…"

"I don't have to." Interrupted her Ghera. "But the result is what matters. You killed our kingdom, you traitor!"

Zira instantly stood on four paws and turned to lightfurred with angry gasp. She took a offensive position. "Oh, you show your claws so early? Any rendezvous tonight? You have a date with your Sukari, perhaps?"

"Shut up!" yelled Zira, for sure much too loud as for a sentry. "One word more and I will pull your tongue out."

"Traitor." Replied Ghera with delightful cruelty. "You won't change it in any way. Thanks Stars that at least you failed to back Sukari on our throne…"

Zira lost her temper. Without thinking, she pounced on sister-in-law with all the anger, sorrow and guilt boosting her moves. Just few moments earlier she would partially agree with almost every charge of Ghera. Lightfurred had right: it was her fault, all along. She killed Masa, she killed Wivu, she killed Dhalimu and she killed Malkha. But she wasn't traitor.

"I did not betray!" gasped Zira, hitting Ghera's side.

It was perhaps the strangest fight ever. Lionesses seemed to combat seriously, exchanging heavy blows on point blank range, aiming in neck and muzzle. But none one them cried, call of pain nor anger. Just as if they tried to keep their argument quiet, still keeping sentry duty. They rolled on sand, embraced in deadly grasp, chocking with front paws and trying to deliver some painful blows with rear ones. But after Zira's initial cry no word was said. In that position Sprathi found them.

He also said no word, just with fast moves got to fighting ones and split them. Because he already saw some flood on fur of his mate, he acted decisively and basing on wounded paw with the other limb grabbed tangled grips of lionesses and squeezed himself. They let loose with gasps of pain.

All three fell on the ground, panting heavily. It took a long minute for prince to try stand up. He failed and fell again. Ghera and Zira jumped ahead to help him, but seeing each other, they stopped just in front of Sparthi and froze. Sandymaned stood up on his own, but it took a moment longer. Finally he said.

"Ghera, I'm relieving you. Go and rest."

"My watch isn't finished." Said lighfurred with tensed voice.

"Go and rest." Said Sparthi with a bit harsher voice than he planned. "Please." Added with softer tone.

Ghera made an angry bow, as if she was an ordinal subject and was greeting her king, then turned back and walked to cave. In spite she tried to look and act calmly, sparks of fury seemed to dance over her silhouette. Her steps were a bit hobbling, due to hit that Zira gave her, but above all else she was furious more about Sprathi's reaction, not princess's hostility. Zira notice it quickly.

"I guess you haven't scored a point for that." She said with quiet voice. "She expect that you would comfort her and side with her, not with me." She turned to her brother. "And I hate to say, but she is right. That's all her fault, but she is your mate, so it shouldn't matter."

"So, you see that I have to deal with her too." Replied Sparthi. "I hope it will make you more cooperative." He put his paw on sister's shoulder. "What happened? Who started that?"

"I did, if you ask for technical issues." Replied Zira unwillingly. "And I guess you won't believe me, when I say what was the before that. You could go to her already."

"She blames you." Said Sparthi with soft, yet serious voice. "She is wrong, but you are wrong too. If you didn't believed her, you wouldn't started that."

"Oh, cut that!" gasped Zira, again close to cry. "Whatever you would present this, we have some casualties. Of our family and it hurts!"

"You learned the first lesson of being ruler." Smiled Sparthi. "I guess father will be glad, when he sees that."

"Ruler?" asked confused Zira.

"Technically Ghera is the first princess of Golden Sands… and if I survive this storm, she one become the Golden Queen. For now, you are second to throne, but I must admit, you are much readier than she is. You already look on pride as on extension of yourself."

"According to that, it was an act of masochism, with blowing so many thing." Said Zira and clenched her jaws not to let her cry sound. Sparthi noticed that instantly and hugged his sister.

"I remember what you promised me, then, before the duel. That you will take care about pride doesn't matter what. It is still valid. I… father and I… we all need you."

"Maybe." Sobbed Zira. "But am I still able to lead them, if I strayed so many times?"

"I guess you can't be better prepared for that." Replied Sparthi. "You are still a cub, Zira… But before reaching three, you experienced more than many lion or their lives. I believe it makes you a perfect leader for that hard time. Of course, there are some conditions. First, it's good that you look for your errors, but don't do it in the heat of battle. This is a battle." He pointed a desert behind him. "Right? We are fighting to survive. Second thing is that we are family and pride. That means we must stick together, don't matter what. That includes also you and Ghera."

"May I expect you tell her the same?" asked Zira, slowly regaining her self-confidence.

"Yes, but it shouldn't matter for you." Said Sparthi, faking angry voice. "So how it would be – will you be Golden Sands princess or just a weeper?"

"I'll do my best." Replied Zira. And seeing face of brother, added. "Or more. All what will be necessary. But… You are the prince. You should be our leader, if dad is not well."

"Dad…" murmured Sparthi with serious tone. "That would be hard for him. But because of that we have to have some plan. You are the cub of desert, as Masa always called you… Let's think about it together. How we could do it?"

"We know the best route. The Lime Alley" Smiled princess with bitter smile. "And Rama's plan of teams preparing dew-traps is generally good. But we must be prepared for attack of those rascals." Zira looked back on desert, on moon fading on west horizon. She extended her claw. "And if we approach them, I'm ready for little payback."

\/\/\/

On the morning pride had a doubtful pleasure to bid farewell to its home. Golden Cave was left empty and dead, the same as land, dying after end of Mouth Oasis. However Golden Ones put a special guardians of their memory – Hatibu and Kauli.

"I'm sure we could take you two." Said Arista, looking on his loyal subjects.

"I know, sir, but that's not a way for me to go." Replied secretary bird. "I lived in Golden Sands… and I lived long enough."

"For your loyal service, you deserver something more, than staying in this tomb." Murmured Arista, who was barely speaking. His throat was squeezed by emotion and sorrow of leaving his home. "But I will return here." Thought ruler. "Soon I will die and reunite with ones I lost. And then we will be all here."

"Perhaps, sir." Replied bird. "But I'm honoured to stay here as a keeper of memory of your pride."

"I will ssssstay too." Added Kauli. "My kind livesssss long. Who knowsssss, maybe I will witness the return of your pride one day?"

"I think you should go with us. Zira needs you and…"

"She will be all right." Smiled python. "I taught her all I know. And she grew up her tutorssssss, what you most likely already know, sir!"

"I will miss you, my friends." Said Arista, when Rama and Cheza came to support standing up king. "Let Stars shine over you."

"Let Stars guide you, my king." Said Hatibu and that was the last word of old secretary bird that any Golden One heard.

Soon after Golden Pride left the safe shadow of their family keep and entered the desert. There were no sobs nor tears, but they all understood it was a good-bye for good. Or for bad, it deepened on mercy of Kings of the Past.

\/\/\/

"They have already gone." Said Keme, looking on trails on sand.

It was just two hours after dawn, when sun shone still low above the horizon. But day was hot already, dry and dusty. Weak wind couldn't cool down rogues and in fact yellowmaned wished it didn't. "Soon it will grow." Thought gerge leader. "And some storm would start. Then we will miss this hot morning."

Lion took another look on tracks. What he saw made him much calmer. Sweet vengeance was about to be easy. Group had two severely wounded members and those were males. King went with support of two lionesses at his sides, while prince walk with just one assistant. But still it meant that lions of that pride were combat-impaired, slow-going and were weak spot of whole array.

"It won't take long." Smiled Keme. "We will take them away before storm comes."

"Yeah!" replied Gebali with hateful grimace. "They will pay for what they did to Shababu."

"To Shababu." Thought yellowmaned. "He didn't say to boss, because I'm the boss already. Stars! I would let those pathetic lionesses go and forget about Shababu. But if there is a chance to spill some nauseating noble, royal blood, why shouldn't we?" Then added aloud. "Right, so our plan is simple. Try to attract lionesses attention and allow me to strike at wounded ones."

"Yeah." Nodded Sukari. "But it's a bit dangerous."

"Life is dangerous. Desert is." Smiled Keme. "Just don't engage the main force, and all will be right."

"And you? You will be fighting with two lions."

"With two cripples." Replied Keme. "Piece a meat."

"For you, maybe." Thought Sukari. "But I failed to kill them. I think it's my quest…" But aloud he replied just. "All right, we will do as you said."

"Don't be so bossy, kid." Whispered Mhamiji to his ear. "We do remember what trick you made to us. We are watching you."

"Cut that!" snorted Keme. "You know your orders. Let's go!" he called and started his march on sandy trails.

Five lions set off south-east, after prints on fleeing pride. They have to be quick, because growing wind already started to wipe trail out. On northern horizon dark clouds gathered and even few distant thunders sounded. Of course it wasn't a sigh on rain, but sandstorms also sometimes have ability to induce lightings. Golden Lions called it the Wrath of Desert. Keme didn't know that, but his hatred towards pride was almost equal with pride's anger on him.


	20. XIX Children of the Desert

XIX

XIX. Children of the Desert

Way south seemed to be easy, but it turned out to be hard even in initial hours. There were some technical issues that pride fixed, but barely. Arista couldn't walk on his own – he was guided by supporting him Rama and Cheza, eventually lionesses were ready to simply carry him on their backs. Sparthi also needed a helping paw, but he was hobbling just slightly. With constant support of left side he could walk on his own. Ghera and Doria were switching in duty of leaning prince. So it made Zira the leader of whole group.

She walked on lead, what maybe wasn't an extremely hard task for a moment, but somehow kept goldenfurred at peak of her awareness. It was odd that lioness guided a pride, a visible sign that king and his heir were unable to do it. That would made Zira felt uncomfortable, if she could feel less uncomfortable in that moment. In fact her mind was filled with aching memories of Masa and Wivu and also with images of laughing Sukari. If not a task to lead her pride, she would gladly stopped and camp in ambush on following rogues. She new they were about to come and only the awareness that her vengeance would be quickly settled, gave her calmness and strength to go ahead.

But there was also and another problem – as a leader, Zira was responsible for safety of array, what included a sandstorm watch. All lionesses should have watched on the sky, but princess was the one who was responsible in the end. When she turned back, she saw on the northern firmament dark clouds of dust. Storm was nearing, but for a while no one could say when it would strike. Lioness hoped that it come when they already found a night shelter.

"Saada, Busara, Thela, Vii and Ujuzi, it's time." Said Zira. "You know the drill?"

"Sure thing." Replied Saada. "We are just going straight ahead, and picking a place to sleep. Then put dew-traps and wait for you."

"Just go… and don't stop, whatever would happen." Added Sparthi, hobbling just behind them. "Ignore any signs of rogues, unless they block your way. It's up to you, to provide us all the water."

"Of, course, sir." Said Vii. "I hope to see you soon. Take care and watch your backs." Then five lionesses started a faster pace and soon after outran the pride.

Wind was moderate but already inducing a dust-clouds. So water group quickly disappeared in sandy air, leaving rest of array on back. The probability that rogues would had gone faster and waited in ambush on scouts was really minimal, but Zira felt very unsure, being left by her friends. It also meant that main group was weaker and unable to run with two partially disabled members.

"I doubt if they attack us now." Said Sparthi. "I think that would wait to dusk, to get us… and our water."

"Great." Replied Zira. "You really cheered me up, brother."

"We should make a stop." Said Ghera, from prince's side.

"Not yet." Replied goldenfurred instantly. "After midday."

"Stop with this bossing, Sparthi needs a break." Snorted first princess.

"No, just go ahead." Said prince himself. "Unless dad asks for rest, we will go."

Ghera wanted to add something, but Sparthi stopped her with soothing purr. So she just exhaled louder and continue her walk. But since that moment her sight was fixed on Zira. Stream of screaming thoughts called in her. "She is about to kill him! She actually wants to rid off her brother and took over the pride herself!" Walk of goldenfurred seemed to be easy and certain, but Ghera saw a gentle shivering of her nape, what she read as a sign of extreme nervousness. And in fact she wasn't far from the truth.

They didn't stopped on midday – king forbade. Arista, most likely not fully aware of what effort his assistants had to put in walk, decided he could go further. Surprisingly, it was Sparthi who took it harder – wound on paw started to slightly bleed again, what didn't seem to scary, but was an unpleasant surprise after seemingly advanced healing process.

They stopped just before dusk, suddenly approaching at scouts chosen site. They noticed as in one of pans lionesses of water team prepared an improvised shelter. The ravine was deep, over three metres, long – coming parallel to Lime Valley on distance of over ten metres - but narrow, just slightly wider than a single lion. Dew collectors were already placed, but before night and down it was unlike to get any water. However a shadow turned out to be saving switch after a heat of daily wander.

"Sorry, we decided it would be the best." Said Saada. "None of us had any idea if further is some better place."

"It will serve us well." Said Arista with weak voice.

King was put in the centre of ravine, perfectly shielded from any wind. Other pridemembers laid on his sides, closer to mouths of the crack. Everyone was thirsty, but on that lifeless ground getting any drink laid beyond reach of wanderers. Water team of that day went of close recon in search of any cactuses nearby, but returned shortly after with bad news. Zira and Rama climbed on highest dune in sight, to watch for eventual chase, but even above that – to estimate the coming of the storm. Both lionesses judged that would be hit on next day, but that changed nothing. Without oasis they couldn't stay longer in that crack. Portion of dew would work to cheat the thirst, but in long run any available portion of moisture from desert was below daily need of lion.

"Who's taking the first watch?" asked Cheza, completely exhausted by duties with king.

"You, I suppose." Said Sparthi, trying to somehow make that effort up for lioness. First switch was always the easiest one – letting the sentry to sleep continuously for the rest of night. "Zira will stay with you."

"I could take the third." Said princess instantly. She looked on brother and her stare said just "I don't have to be cub-sitted anymore."

"All right, Rama, you will stay." Decided prince, than laid down on the rock. He had no brushy bedding but in that vicinity it was no use to gather any material for that. "So… good night, everyone."

Maybe Golden Lionesses were to excited to fall asleep instantly, but exhaust of whole-day-march kept them from talking. Also a constant proximity of eleven felines reminded brutally in what kind of distress they were. Lionesses just laid down, pretending that they had gone into slumber and hiding all thoughts into silent waiting. In time their acting become true and they actually fell asleep, cut down by tiredness and appeasing whistle of wind.

\/\/\/

Arista had a fever that night. His wounds – especially those not seen: oedemas on internal organs and wide cut hidden by his mane – caused an inflammation. Strong will of ruler kept it under controls, as the health is in most cases the matter of mind, not of the body. But monarch knew he was almost done. "As my kingdom." He thought and left his body.

But just to find himself outside, among sleeping pride. They waited outside, standing on desert. All of them: Malkha, Masa, Dhalimu, Wivu. That time saying nothing, just smiling and waiting. King smiled too and raised his paw to wave them. But then he woke.

It was few hours before the dawn. Thela and Vii just were waking up Zira and Busara for the third watch. Seeing that his daughter is already on her paws, he wagged his tail to call her. Goldenfurred ran with expression of fear on her face, as if she expected to find king in pain.

"No, it's nothing." Said Arista. "I just want to say something to you."

"You should sleep in the first place." Replied Zira.

"When you are in my age, you will see how dull and fruitless is sleeping." Smiled king. "But listen… I know Sparthi will fulfil his duty, but you must support him."

"I don't know if I manage, but I'll do my best and more." Said Zira, sitting next to king and gently stroking his mane.

"I know… but you must also watch of your own way… Listen, I had a dream… about Pridelands and you. I don't know what mission Ancient Ones would give you, but I sense you will be the key figure for next turn of the Circle of Life."

"Yeah, sure, dad." Replied princess. "But we are going together. I know I wasn't the best daughter, but older I am, the easier I'm listening to what you say." Zira smiled, but then narrowed her eyes in cryful expression. "Dad… I know I did many things wrong…"

"Don't start it again." Cut that king. "You mother… and Masa are surely proud of you. Just keep it for little longer. You must guide our pride safe…"

"I will dad." Said princess and hugged to the king.

"Zira, I'm already on the position!" gasped Busara from the up of ravine.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Replied princess. Then she looked on father. "Sleep. I will watch for you."

Ghera watched Zira taking her sentry place. Not that she expected her to go away at night, but just to be sure. However she hater her sister-in-law, she knew that goldenfurred wasn't stupid. "She won't call her rogue-pet right now." Thought. "I guess she will wait for morning." Lightfurred closed her eyes with stressing, yet exciting thought that next day would bring her a battle of her life. A battle with her deadly rival.

\/\/\/

Gerge's morale was low. And that fact wasn't surprising, minding that coalition never consisted of fully spirited and motivated individuals, but that day exhaust even those remnants of high spirit. Day of march without drinking dimmed even Mhamiji's, Tariki's and Gebali's crave for vengeance. Sukari walked saying nothing and most likely he was too tired to complain, while Keme with every step become more and more restless and in ill way excited. On night, that they spent on open air, four rogues felt sleepy even after eight hours of sleep. Keme showed signs of readiness, although perhaps he didn't slept at all.

"Come!" said yellowmaned. "We will get them just after setting off, unprepared and surprised."

"If you say so…" said Sukari.

"There isn't even dawn!" yelled Tariki.

"You wanted to finish this." Gasped Keme. "I didn't oppose… but now I will make you fulfil your oaths. We will get those bastards that took Shababu out!"

"All right, I'm going." Replied lion with sleepy voice. "So what you want us to do?"

"We will split." Said Keme. "Sukari will go in advance and sway some lionesses away of main array, then we will strike on the rest." He looked on his charge. "Of course, you don't engage any of them. Just make a distraction."

"Yeah, sure." Smiled Sukari. But in mind he added. "No way, this is a command I won't obey. I will get one of them for you, Keme!"

\/\/\/

"We must find them." said Zira to Rama's ear. "Otherwise they would attack us from behind."

Lionesses were standing outside of ravine, while rest of the pride prepared to set off. Princess didn't want to share her plan with any other pridememeber, knowing it would cause a protests of Arista and Sparthi. So she decided to use a trick.

"I think you have right in everything." Replied greyfurred. "Except of one – that you go. I could do it as well."

"No, that's my job to stop them." said princess. "You just keep your orders. All will go smoothly."

"I hope so. Good hunting!" Murmured Rama and called back. "Water team, go with me!"

Cheza and Doria ran to senior huntress and followed her fast steps ahead. Zira stayed in pan of dune, waiting for pride to move ahead. She told Sparthi, she would go with Rama, in search of shelter. But what she actually planned was to confront her shadow. "Now, we will talk differently, Sukari." She smiled but also narrowed her eyes in crying grimace. She had no water to lose a tear, but striking memory of Masa and Wivu and why they had died, exhausted all her emotions just to burning urge of vengeance.

Ghera waited in the ravine, looking on her sister-in-law. So, it turned out to be true. Zira wanted help of rogues to betray pride once again. Princess was glad she lied to Sparthi and said she had been going with water team, because thanks to that she could slip out the array too. And watch Zira. Her only aim was to get the ultimate proof – a sound of words of treason. "I will hear it and then call pride here." She smiled. "We will rid off the enemy – that from outside and that from within at once!"

And then she noticed them – four lions walking on desert without any caution nor fear, as if they were sure whom they could find. Mind of Ghera, a bit dimmed with thirst and anger, failed to read a simple fact – one member of coalition wasn't there. That why she wasn't looking in fear for sneaking Sukari. Rogue took a perfect place on edge of ravine and…

\/\/\/

"Sir!" called Rama, running back to main group. "How stupid of us! There is an oasis there!"

Before lioness got to pride-array, a collective roar sounded, venting common joy. With such a shelter, not far and supplied with water, they could simply wait for sandstorm to come and go. Of course rogue threat didn't vanish, but watered and rested Golden Ones were much touchier enemy than gerge could expect.

"Great!" called Sparthi. "So you could make a break with dad. I just go there, to Ghera and…"

"Sir." Said Rama, stopped in place. "But lady Ghera isn't in my group!"

"What!?" gasped surprised prince. "So who's in charge there? Zira."

"Well…" started Rama, to confused to lie still. And additionally upholding a shams would endanger them all. "Zira also…"

"Stars dammit!" gasped Sparthi. "Rama! Get them all to that oasis! I'm going back for them!"

"Sir…"

"Just do it!" snorted prince, freeing from support of Saada. "We will join you there… I hope." Added with quieter voice.

Then he started his hobbling north. Lionesses looked after them, but sandymaned – boosted with new wave of fear – seemed to be in perfect condition for that way. Seeing curious stare of king, he just said. "Dad, I'm coming for Ghera and Zira. I'll be back soon."

"You would better…" replied Arista. "Storm is near."

"That's why we must go, sir." Rama speeded him up. "Lean on my, my king!"

\/\/\/

Zira saw that her enemies were much too numerous to stand against them. But her plan was just to hit and run, so she kept on her initial idea. However she regretted that Sukari wasn't there. She stood up, emerging from sand den. In strange recollection, she saw herself, almost two years younger, when she was standing up from den she made to scare Sparthi. "I'm not a stupid kitty anymore." She thought. "And I'm not afraid!"

"Hey you!" she called aloud, looking of gerege. "Where is your intelligence part?" Seeing surprised stares of lions added. "I didn't mean your wits, because those were never here. I meant the traitor!"

"Well, that is not your concern, for now." Replied Keme with smile. "But I should ask about your reason. Have you got sunstroke, that you decide to fight us all?"

Then a first blow of wind hit. It wasn't hard, but sudden wave of sand put onto Zira's face was surprising and painful. And menacing. "Damn it!" thought princess. "I must do it quick, before we all get torn apart. It would be nice with those bastards, but I promised Sparthi to stay safe!" Meanwhile rogues were still approaching, seemingly ignoring elemental threat, growing behind them. And that was a chance for Zira.

"I could ask you the same. What made you so desperate to fight me in the heat of storm."

"Don't trick us with such…" started Tariki, but involuntary he turned back. Seeing his sudden narrowed eyes, other lions turned back as well.

"Gnu's drooping!" cursed Keme after quick stare behind. But then he looked again on Zira and started seemingly calm speech. "All right, you got us. This storm would put us all dead, if we don't hide somewhere."

In the same time he wagged his tail, in discrete, almost unseen way. Tariki – for whom the signal was, stayed in place for a moment, but then started a way aside to get on Zira's back and perfect spot for sudden attack. Meanwhile yellowmaned continued.

"You know… actually we don't need a bloodshed… for now. I can't tell you we don't wish you harm, because we do, after what happened with Shababu, but I propose you a short-term armistice, just to survive this storm. Let us enter this ravine and we will let you live."

"No that I don't trust you…" started Zira. "I simply know you lie. But even if I believed you, I don't want to have anything to do with murderers of my mother and sister."

"That's all Sukari's fault!" called Mhamiji. "He killed them to show that he isn't on your side anymore. We didn't ordered it."

"Even worse for him." Replied Zira, making few steps back. She just wanted to keep rogues in place for moment longer, to the storm. "If they are trapped here for a sandstorm, we are safe." She thought. "Well, I would have a hard time with rejoining pride, but I will manage. I'm a child of the Desert!"

"You know…" said Keme. "Sukari had some plans connected with you. Unfortunately, you turned out no to be cooperative enough…."

"I would never betray my pride!" cried princess with mix of growl and weep.

"What a pity." Smiled yellowmaned. "That's why you will die."

Words of gerge leader froze Ghera. With those few sentenced wall of hostility that princess built around her sister-in-law was crumbled down. "Stars!" thought lightfurred. "She wasn't a traitor! I was wrong!" And then she noticed that possibly she would never apologise goldenfurred. Tariki was almost on his place.

"Zira, behind!" called Ghera, but in the same time Sukari pinned her down to the ground.

Goldenfurred didn't analyse what happened and from where that warning came. She just felt down to the ground, letting rogue fly over her in surprised, but missed charge. Zira just after rolled aside, before Keme pounced on her.

She heard a scream behind her, that she recognise of Ghera's yell of pain, but then also another gasp, that time of a lion. That meant first Golden Princess hadn't been taken down in one blow and she even managed to fight back. Zira decided that she will think about her sister-in-law just after she secure her own survival.

She stood up and did most ridicules and less probable action, that surprised everybody, including herself. She rushed after Keme, before any of his companions managed to react. She landed on back of lion and reached with her front paws to his neck. Her claws stuck in dense mane, but she got a solid grab and she hit with hind legs, slashing hinds of rogue leader.

Keme yelled in pain, but before he managed to shake princess off, Zira threw her body on right side and using her mass as a lever, she overturned enemy. They both landed on sand when new blow of wind came.

Mhamiji, Tariki and Gebali froze in crouch before pounce, blinded by sudden cloud of dust. They saw nothing and heard just moans of effort and yells of pain, except of howling wind. They just walked slowly, careful not to charge on Keme, white two blurred silhouettes fought in dusty chaos.

Zira found herself partially under much heavier Keme and she knew that normal struggle with stronger male was in longer run a suicide. Even disoriented, exhausted and thirsty rogue was still more powerful than she. "Mother, help me!" she yelled in mind then at random bit side of enemy.

Keme roared and rolled on Zira, trying to squeeze her and that way rid her off. Lioness kept a pound of flesh in her mouth, desperately shielding her head from new blows. Then she was literally threw up and put on paws, by standing up Keme. But in fact desert helped her in that moment. Tariki – blinded by sand- noticed some shape in front of him and attacked in first impulse. Keme was overturned, leaving Zira standing still.

Seeing her only change, princess in desperate rush fell on rogue and opened her mouth. She could expect a hit into face but somehow she felt enemy's paw coming straight to her jaws. She pressed her teeth down, plunging them into flesh of Keme's right knee. She was pulled by impetus of pouncing yellowmaned, what made her feel, as if her jaws were tearing away. But - what was most cheering - she imagined what felt Keme. Again she hit the ground, but she didn't let enemy's paw go. In last effort she pressed even harder, making lion to scream. Then she sensed she got to the bone and instantly loosen her grasp. She stood up and jumped ahead, just a second before Gebali attacked.

She hit side of lion, but they both passed, leaning each other and princess was still able to run. She made another jump, avoiding Tariki's jaws and praying she was retreating in right way. That moment of break cost her dearly. Mhamiji hit her side, sending down for the another time.

"Wait!" yelled Zira, raising her paw to shield from incoming blow. "Every seconds counts. If you don't take him to a shelter, he will die." Rogue stopped his hit, just before her face and took a quick look back. Indeed – Keme laid on sand, bleeding heavily from bitten paw and omnipresent dust already dirtied his injure. "Get him to some hideout and clear the would, or he die from infection. You want to lose another leader in this weak?" Added with menacing tone, rather not believing if that could work. She was very surprised when it worked.

"Damn you!" roared Mhamiji and left her.

He ran to Keme and Zira noticed that two other rogues already got to their chief. Sandymaned lion kneeled and his companions bended to lift Keme and put him on that carrier… Princess failed to see more, because growing sandstorm reduced vision just to few metres. Besides, she had some other things to do. She set off in run to Lime Alley ravine.

She made all her decisions on the fly. Seeing that Sukari was lying in Ghera, pinning her to the ground and slowly reaching her neck with his jaws, she didn't slow down, just rammed rogue with all her mass. Brownmaned rolled aside few metres, what gave goldenfurred enough time to grab her sister-in-law's neck and lift her.

"Get up!" she yelled. "We must go, before they all come here."

She kicked confused Sukari, who seemingly tried to get up. Zira wished to deal with him for good, but she knew there was no time for that. And seeing that barely consciousness Ghera couldn't maintain her balance, she kneeled, letting body of lightfurred fall on her back. "That is not smart!" she thought, but she sensed that staying in that ravine with more rogues to come was even more stupid.

"Sparthi…" moaned half-awaken Ghera. "Call Sparthi…"

"He's out of range!" snorted Zira and exited the crack.

Wind almost cut her down. Storm wasn't so strong yet, but goldenfurred, carrying other lionesses of her weight made next steps with giant effort. She was pushed to north-west wall of Lime Alley and with every metre ahead she was leaning on scratchy surface of rock. But it was some basis – rock-plate was raised about half a metre above the ground what let goldenfurred to support on it against the wind. For short while princess thought about crossing the alley and hiding on the other side of natural kerb, but she understood that it was most likely already covered with sand. So all she hoped was another crack where she could stop and shield from storm. And then try to defend herself and Ghera from the chase.

She didn't notice another ravine – she just fell there. It was narrow and about two metres deep crack, coming parallel to Lime Alley – scaled down version of their last night shelter. In last second she held Ghera from hitting hard surface with head and felt next to sister in law. She turned back and with remnants of her strength prepared for desperate defence. But because Sukari didn't come in next minute, she took a quick look on sister-in-law. It was a bad idea.

Ghera was dying. Long and deep wound on her side, coming from the belly almost to the shoulder, showed ribcage and damaged layer of muscles. In one place Zira with terror noticed the light-reddish mass of lungs, savaged with deep cut of claws. Blood kept floating from that injure, covering smaller, yet the same dangerous wounds below. It seemed that first princess of Golden Sands lived only due to her vital impetus.

"Stars!" yelled goldenfurred and leaving entrance unguarded rushed to Ghera.

"Zira…" whispered lightfurred. "I'm so sorry… I thought you stood against my beloved Sparthi."

"Don't say too much." Said Zira quickly, seeing as another wave of blood came from damaged lungs of lioness. "Just lay low, as I will find way to…" But those were just words. She had no idea how possibly she could get from that alive and moreover save her sister-in-law.

"We were fighting each other." Sobbed Ghera. "We shouldn't have too… Forgive me!"

"Wait, don't die!" yelled Zira, when another stream of blood floated down from Ghera's side. "Just… hang on… Sparthi won't forgive me, if something happens to you."

"Just forgive…" whispered light furred.

"I forgive." Said Zira. She gently nestled to unhurt side of lioness and added with cry. "And forgive me! I started it all!"

"So… may we forget about that?" asked lightfurred, but before Zira managed to answer, she lost remains of her awareness.

"No…" whispered princess, sensing slowing down pulse of sister-in-law. "It's the end…"

But it wasn't.

Sukari entered the crack, already bearing numerous superficial cuts, as marks of storm. But it made him just more furious and mad. She plunged his claws in exposed back of Zira and painfully pressed her to the ground. Lioness based on Ghera, but lightfurred was unconsciousness and she gave no sign of pain.

"Now. We will finish our business." Laughed brownmaned and pushed Zira aside. "I wonder, if your brother is already on the way, or I have to show him your body to lure him into Keme's force."

"You've made a great mistake, Sukari…" gasped Zira. Lion was choking her, but she managed to grab his front paws with own limbs and froze in stalemate position. "It's what you told me – one who lost everything, can't lose anything more. It could give some strength!"

She kicked with rear paws, plunging her claws into belly of rogue. Lion recoiled back with pain, but he did it before attack of princess made any serious injure. He just spat a portion of blood from his mouth and crouched to final pounce on lioness. Sparthi hit him in that moment.

"You're dead!" gasped prince, pinning rogue to the ground.

"Sparthi!" called Zira, slowly standing up.

"Run!" growled lion. "Take Ghera and run! Go to oasis, before the storm…"

A blow right into his face knocked that sentence off. Zira tried rush with help for his brother, but Sukari – almost without any effort – kicked her with hind leg, sending her back to Ghera.

"Get away! I order you, as the prince of Golden Pride!" yelled Sparthi and bit Sukari's paw.

Zira obeyed against her will. She bended down to sister-in-law and with desperate bolt of strength lifted her and put on own back. Without looking back, she started her hobbling ahead. She exited the ravine, stopped for several seconds, fighting with wind, then set off south, parallel to Lime Alley. Ghera on her back was dying. With every her step, goldenfurred sensed that pulse of lioness was slower and slower. But still, she marched ahead.

"Onward! While I breathe, I hope. I can't stop!" And with distorted steps she followed her rocky path to oasis. With all her will, she tried not to look back and not to think about neither Ghera nor Sparthi.

\/\/\/

That wasn't a fair fight.

Even in that limited space of crack, Sukari's mobility was a great advantage over prince's impairment. Whenever sandymaned tried to hit enemy, he jumped back, outside the range of adversary. But Sparthi couldn't in the same way dodge brownmaned's blows. So just after a minute of combat, prince understood he was just a hunted prey.

"I wonder, if I should leave you for Keme." Laughed rogue. "But he will get Arista, so I could practise on you. No offence, right?"

"You won't get away alive!" replied Sparthi, hobbling back to the corner of crack. "I won't let you now and in minutes storm will come. It will kill you. Desert will kill you."

"How touchy!" giggled brownmaned. "But I hate to say: you won't survive to see this. I will take you down, here and now and wait this blasted storm here. And then… with boys I will work over your pathetic pride!"

"Why you hate us so much?" asked prince. In the next moment fast blow of Sukari send him on the ground. He felt just in the end of the crack. He was trapped between rogue from one side and rock wall and open space with powerful wind on the other.

"You… just hurt my friend. You hurt Keme."

"I never met your friend before!" yelled Sparthi. "I did him nothing."

Sukari stopped over lying prince and pinned him down. Seeing that enemy was helpless, he grabbed his wounded front paw into jaws and pressed. He plunged his teeth to the bone, but – in his extreme surprise – he didn't hear Sparthi yelling. Sandymaned was too tired to do that.

"Why couldn't you live with us in peace?" whispered prince. Sukari read it by lips movement, because howling wind muffled almost everything.

"I… didn't want be like you." Replied lion with smile. "I wish to be better!" Sparthi threw his paws ahead, grabbing enemy's neck. He just held him, too weak to make any wound. Sukari ignored with wave of mad laughter. "And I am! Look, who is above you!"

"The Desert!" gasped prince and pulled out all his might in that one move.

With all his desperate will, he straightened his all four paws, lifting Sukari up. Still laughing rogue was put upper, outside the shelter of ravine. In the same time storm hit with its all furry, blowing on exposed head of rogue.

Prince didn't hear enemy's scream, because it died in call of storm. But he felt – his paws were feeling that, struck with countless, sandy projectiles, that wrath of nature got brownfurred. Sparthi held his grab still, as Sukari desperately tried to get free and pull himself down to the safe shelter. Wind was roaring and Golden Prince after a while joined that roar, feeling a power of element fighting by his side. His paws were hurt in the same way – but those were just paws, already bruised and soaring. They could be sacrificed in that last resort charge.

Sukari kicked to the last time and then Sparthi felt as muscles of his enemy got loosen. Then blood from lion's head, savaged with sand, started to drip on the prince, he let his grip go. In next second body of rogue felt down next to sandymaned – brown mane of Sukari, became almost fully red. From what was face of lion, left just a blooded crater, after devastating stream of sand. Globulins of the soil in few places cleared the flesh to the bone and totally filled what once had been lion's throat. Sparthi shook his mane with disgust and breathed deeply.

Storm ceased just few seconds after, as if its job was done. Prince could stand up and walk south. But he climbed on three paws, leaning on the rock. Then set off with slow hobbling. Teeth of Sukari had cut his knee-tendon.


	21. Epilogue – The Promised Land

Epilogue – The Promised Land

Epilogue – The Promised Land

Keme regained his consciousness before sandstorm hit. He wanted to run, in search of Sukari, but Mhamiji, Tariki and Gebali stopped him. The dusty element was blowing with deadly might, able to kill any living creature, didn't matter how it was strong. So rogues kept their leader in rock-crack, the same that Golden Pride used as a shelter earlier night.

But then storm ended. Instead of keeping him longer, Mhamiji and Gebali (Tariki had own injuries, that made him poor carrier) helped chief to stand and walk. Keme had to lean on charges, because his wounded knee turned to be stiff and any its effort would cause the permanent damage. So four lions hobbled south with slow and careful pace. Only Keme was calling Sukari.

They found him just next to another crack and that wasn't a pleasant look. Head and part of lion's body were mutilated by fury of the Desert. Just some remaining scraps of mane – once brown, then marked with dusty red – told gerge it once had been their companion. Without word, Mhamiji and Gebali put Keme next to the body.

Yellowmaned hugged lifeless body of charge and for long moment he stayed silent. Other three lions looked on it from distance of few metres, too scared to say anything or break that moment of bereavement. All they knew was that they witnessed something they couldn't comprehend – the friendship and almost paternally love hard to understand for creatures who in their lives saw no friendship nor family bounds.

But time passed and another gentle blow of wind reminded gerge that standing in the middle of desert, thirsty and wounded wasn't the best idea. However they hadn't exactly thoughts about simple retreat.

"Keme…" stared Tariki slowly. "They can't be too far. Just stay here. We could catch those bastards and…"

"No." said yellowmaned. "That's enough. I was hurt enough. We are going to High Range."

Then he took a last look on dead body of Sukari and started a slow hobbling west. After a while of indecisiveness, three rogues followed him. They were gerge, after all. Keme was the only thing that left them from dreams of glorious future.

\/\/\/

Sparthi hobbled on three paws, often had to stop and take a deeper breath, but still he was faster than Zira, carrying Ghera. But he didn't call for sister nor mate, before he catch them up by his own. Goldenfurred failed to notice him – she was temporally deaf by the storm, in shock and putting all her might into walking ahead.

Sparthi had to be sure. He touched body of his mate to learnt it was completely lifeless. Then touched his sister's shoulder. Zira stopped and with surprising energy, turned aside, jumping in evasion. She didn't let Ghera fall, but she faced presumable enemy. Seeing that it wasn't rogue but her brother, she loosen her muscles, almost falling down. But just second after she was again ready.

"Zira…" said Sparthi with just weary tone, that she instantly knew that all was lost. "You could put her down."

Princess carefully kneeled, letting Ghera to slid down on the sand. Just then Zira learned that her sister-in-law was dead. She laid next to lifeless body, trying to overcome the dizziness and biting void inside of her brain.

Sparthi bended down to his dead mate, licked his lips and then also laid himself on the other side of dead one. They stayed without word for longer while, unable to make any move to even to think rationally. Perhaps rogue chase was on its way, but it wouldn't force siblings to any action. They have to understand what they had witnessed.

Finally Zira whispered.

"Again, I failed. Will you forgive me?"

"That's not your fault." Replied Sparthi. "We all pay for our mistakes. Ghera and I pay for ours." Then he looked on sister and added with ordering voice. "Go! Catch father up and guide them to that Promised Land. That's your duty as a princess of Golden Pride." He felt his cut tendon and he knew it was beyond his limits to go any further. And actually he didn't want to.

"I won't go without you." Said Zira, standing up. She looked on Ghera. "She will stay here, on the desert, as real Desert Lioness. We have to go." She bended down to her brother and then lifted his weak body to put in on her back. She thought she would faint, but somehow she stood it. "We are going south, right? To dad and others."

"To the Promised Land?" asked Sparthi mixing playful and desperate voice.

"I guess we haven't any other place to go." Replied Zira.

Every step on loose sand and under merciless sun, carrying the precious, but so heavy load, was a torment, but Zira knew it was proper as a atonement. For all errors she made, she had to be a great leader to make those up. She had to start instantly – by saving her brother. It was a long way, but the way to their haven, called Pridelands was long too.

"I will do it!" she thought. "I'm a children of the Desert. I will get there! Onward! March! March! March!"

March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March! March!

…Onward!

„The Promised Land" song. Tune is solemn, in moderate tempo, composed from acoustic guitar, gentle strings, rather quiet in verses. In choruses an orchestral assemble kicks in, much louder and in more vital, optimistic, a bit sublimed vein. Singing voice is Zira's, but from off – on capture she just carries her brother with lips shut and focused and decisive stare, fixed on sand before her.

Capture from the air. Camera zooms out from Zira carrying Sparthi to upper shot, showing them and more and more desert. As point of view is high enough, we see the magnitude of desert.

_March! March! March!_

_Onward to our dream_

_The only thing that left_

_Is hope, that's barely seen_

Bones of animals, fragments of trees, dead branches lie around, showing how strong and merciless the storm was. Cut to capture of Zira's paws. They are swollen, covered with numerous cuts, but she walks still, making a sure, large steps. She walks over the skull of some bovid, ignoring it.

_March! March! March!_

_Whenever far it lies_

_The road is hard and steep_

_But still we have to try_

Capture from Zira's eyes, with enormous desert, seemingly endless and her slow pace, at first glance, she doesn't move at all. But then she sees few clouds of dust, induces by weak wind. She sees some shapes, resembling Masa and Wivu. On second plan are some other silhouettes, probably Malkha and Dhalimu.

_And even if our hope dies_

_And pain we know so well_

_We'll surely reach the paradise_

_Because we lived in hell_

Capture on face of Zira, close zoom-in. She shakes her head, looks ahead with saner stare, but she also smiles with some spark of hope. She goes ahead, leaving those clouds that turn out to be just normal dust-cumuluses.

Chorus:

_March! March! March!_

_There's oasis over sand_

_March! March! March!_

_Soon we'll reach our Promised Land_

_March! March! March!_

But when Zira goes ahead, we see actual spirits of lions. All mentioned four is looking after princess. Then another silhouette comes there – it's Ghera. She sits among dead pridemates and looks after sister-in-law too. She is smiling with radiant smile – all anger she often showed in life ceased. Malkha comes to her and nudged her cheek with her nose.

Second verse:

_We're not supposed to go on knees_

_But raise after we fell_

_If the God once gave us feet_

_He hopes we use them well_

Zira and Sparthi go further, closing to small oasis where waits rest of the pride. Seeing that royal siblings come, few lionesses run to them, helping Zira. They are taken to small waterhole.

_There's no one bound to fail_

_There's no damned from birth_

_With the every step we live_

_This road is life itself_

Sparthi is put next to Arista. King sees that Ghera is absent. But he doesn't ask. He just hugs his son. A moment after Zira comes there and join that embrace.

_And even if our hope dies_

_When you breathe, you live_

_We surely reach the paradise_

_If there's no hell worse than this_

Faster pass of time and capture from the air. Night comes and passes. On the morning (all in "fast forward vision" lions form an array and sets off south-east.

Zoom out, we see not an actual ground but kind of map, where both Golden Sands and Pridelands are indicated. Cut to Golden Cave where, Kauli give some hunted rodent to old Hatibu. Then cut again to "map" and slow zoom in on Pridelands.

Chorus:

_March! March! March!_

_There's oasis over sand_

_March! March! March!_

_Soon we'll reach our Promised Land_

_March! March! March!_

Capture of Scar walking on Pridelands. With angry voice he gives some commands to restless hyenas. Then goes on savannah, north-west, watching a dusty clouds of sandstrom from over desert. He stops on some hill, on yellow and dried grass and looks ahead, exactly in the direction from where Zira will come in few day. He can't see her, but his curious stare foresees the future events.

Music fades off with repetition of chorus, where louder and more varied instruments add a tone of hope to that seemingly lost story.

Akheri

TakaPL

March-April 2008


End file.
